Somewhere I Belong
by ThumperE23
Summary: In a dramatic expansion of Bless the Broken Roads Part 16 Somewhere I Belong, we further explore Lucas & Peyton's son Keith Scott and Brooke's daughter Isabella Adams search for Trinity Adams in the Big Apple, aka New York City. Is it a rescue mission? Is it an excuse to have an all expense paid trip and vacation in New York City? Or is it the re-kindling of a romance?
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere I Belong

A One Tree Hill Road Series Special edition

_In a dramatic expansion of Bless the Broken Roads Part 16 Somewhere I Belong, we further explore Lucas & Peyton's son Keith Scott and Brooke's daughter Isabella Adams search for Trinity Adams in the Big Apple, aka New York City. Is it a rescue mission? Is it an excuse to have an all expense paid trip and vacation in New York City? Or is it the re-kindling of a romance? _

Disclaimer

I own nothing

* * *

**DAY 1**

**The Quest Begins**

_Pam Brown wrote "Sisters annoy, interfere, criticize. Indulge in monumental sulks, in huffs, in snide remarks. Borrow. Break. Monopolize the bathroom. Are always underfoot. But if catastrophe should strike, sisters are there. Defending you against all comers." There are times you need to be alone to figure things out, especially when you have one younger sister and three older sisters and especially when I will be known to the world as Trin the Forgotten._

_Excerpts from the diary of  
Trinity "Trin" Adams_

* * *

Chapter 1: Balcony Panic

"Trin hadn't slept in her bed in a few days," My Mom said as she was standing in the doorway to the Balcony that overlooked the Garden Court of her Estate, named Beaulieu Manor, in Tree Hill North Carolina. I turned and looked at my Mom, Brooke Davis, the owner of House of Davis, a multi-company, multi-line fashion firm. Not again, this is the second time this summer, Trin, my younger sister, Trinity Adams, had run off. The first time she came back pregnant, by some wannabe Jim Morrison musician, named Brian Scott, this isn't good news.

"Are you sure?" the brunette next to me asked, that was my older sister Chase Burke, yes Chase, her name is Chastity, but no one has called her that in years, except our grandmother. Also, the different last name is because she is married, and expecting her first child, making my Mom a grandma three times over. In case you're counting, neither of them is carrying twins, I'm referring to my late son Adam, who died barely at three months.

"Yes Chase, nothing has moved in her room, and I checked the security footage, her car hasn't been parked here in a few days," My Mom said, I can see her face in the dying light. My Mom has always been loose in the reins, but always seemed to be tighter with Trin, maybe that was because Chase and I were rather wild when we were teenagers.

"Brooke, we should call her friends," the other brunette next to me said, "She might be hiding out for a few days," she finished. She is Fallon Stafford, my adopted sister. Her Dad, Baldwin, was killed, really murdered, five years ago, and she has no other family, so we took her in.

My Mom sighed and shook her head, "I called everyone I could think of, and they didn't know anything," she said, I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Mom, I believe that we should go inside," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "Alright, let's get into the Parlor. Work the phones maybe you're right she's hiding around town."

Well to say my sister Trin has caused nothing but grief for my family isn't true. Trin was always a bit bitchy, for lack of a better term, but never really any trouble. That was until she took off with Brian Scott to Gulf Shores Alabama, which resulted in her being pregnant by Brian. Now she disappears a second time this summer.

I followed behind my Mom and Sisters through the galleries of Beaulieu Manor. The wood and stonework were top-notch, as my Mom spared no expense in building this house. We ended up in the Parlor on the First Floor.

Within minutes everyone had their cell phones out and started texting and making phone calls. We probably spent a good hour and a half calling and texting everyone we could think of, all with the same result. No one knew where Trin was. It was sad in a way, we were so tied up in our bullshit that we completely ignored Trin.

I and my sister Chase and Trin's names were for certain reasons. Chase was named Chastity because how and when her conception happened, it was the time our Dad lost his virginity, they broke chastity; our Dad's name was also Chase. Me, I was named Isabella Peyton, after my Mom's best friend Peyton Elizabeth Scott. Trin, or Trinity, was named that because she was the third daughter. That's also kind of how she was noticed, as the third daughter.

It didn't help that Chase was an incredibly wild child before we relocated to My Mom's old hometown. There was a few, and I use few, because I lost count, times I wasn't sure if I wouldn't have an older sister. To be honest, I wasn't that innocent myself, who do you think was Chase's wing woman. In all honesty, life in New York as a family sucked, no Dad, a recovering addict for a mom, and the rock and roll cliché lifestyle, for Chase and me.

"Izzy," I hear my nickname, being called slightly, but I'm lost in thought, "Izzy." Yeah, I think someone is calling me, "Bella!" yeah someone is calling me, it's Chase, and she's pissed, she's the only one that will call me Bella, and only when she's mad at me. She does it because she knows I hate being called Bella. When I was in my teens, my Mom put Chase, and I into some of her companies adds and I was a model afterward for a career, and since I had a similar name and looked to Bella Hadid I used the nickname, Izzy. One of my Mom's ex-boyfriends had given to me, the nickname Izzy, also who wants to be compared to Bella Swan as well.

"What Chase?" I asked, looking at my sister.

"Did you call Keith or Ellie yet?" Chase asked, since becoming married and an expecting mother she seemed to have taken on that motherly air. I don't think I ever had that happen to me with Adam, but that's unimportant.

I shook my head, "No, I didn't get to them yet," I said.

"Okay, Mom got a hold of Aunt Peyton, and they are home, and both don't know where Trin is," Chase said.

Shaking my head, "That's not okay; Ellie of all people would know where Trin is," I said, "So are we going to call the cops?"

"I don't know," Chase said, there was a touch of worry in her voice.

I was about to say something when a streak of red came into the room. That pretty much meant it was either Aunt Rachel or one of the Burkes. Looking over Chase's shoulder, I could see it was Aunt Rachel, another old high school friend of my Mom's and somehow works in my Mom's business.

"Brooke, I came as soon as I heard," Aunt Rachel said, "Is there anything you need me to do?"

My Mom took Aunt Rachel's hand and patted it. "Thanks, Rachel, right now just sit here with us, while we figure this out," My Mom said, with a stressed and exhausted voice.

The waiting is always an awkward thing, but it was the not knowing that was the real killer. Times like this the mind tends to drift. Looking around the room I could see Fallon on her cell phone, my Mom and Aunt Rachel were softly talking among themselves.

"Izzy!" Chase said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Move over so I could sit down," Chase said.

I nodded and slid over so Chase could sit down. My sister Chase and I are what are called Irish Twins, being born a mere ten months apart. Our Mom told stories when we were babies, we shared a crib and ever since we were remarkably close. What little is known; Chase already asked me to be godmother to her yet to be born child. Looking at her, she seemed tired.

"Where do you think Trin went?" I asked, Chase.

Chase sighed, "I haven't a clue. Maybe she's at Brian's dump of a place," she said.

I shrugged. "I'm not so sure Trin would be there. She was over Brian."

Chase nodded, "But Trin has always been hooked on him," she stated.

I nodded, "I know, but I believe, how he's been acting, pretty much ended that," I replied.

"It could have been on an impulse," Chase said, grasping at straws.

"Trin is not impulsive, that's usually me," I said.

"Explain Gulf Shores," Chase stated.

I nodded, "True, but Trin is usually not like that, she is for some reason is a planner," I said.

Chase nodded and was about to say something, but movement at the door caught her eye. She turned to the door and saw her husband walk through the door. JL "Huck" Burke, is a tall six foot four inches, well-muscled, a man with short cropped red hair. He graduated high school with Chase, and they had been together since then. They married not too long ago, and as I said earlier, they are already expecting their first child.

"Hey, what's going on?" Huck asked, looking around the Parlor.

Chase sighed heavily, "Trin disappeared again," she said.

Huck nodded and had his usual dull expression, but if you look into his eyes, you could see there was nothing stupid about Huck. If anything, Huck was the sharpest and smartest person I know, but he hid it all behind a veneer of being a red neck. "I'm sure she is okay, probably with Ellie," he said calmly, but in an almost forlorn way.

"We've already checked, and Ellie doesn't know where she is," Chase said.

He smiled, "We'll figure it out," he said.

Chase nodded, "I hope so," she replied.

He turned to me and smiled. It was a façade, but it had a purpose, to keep Chase calm. Chase was not known to flip the switch but being pregnant who knows. "Hey Izzy, I would ask how things are, but I can see how they are going," he said.

"Yeah Huck, situation normal in Tree Hill," I said.

"Should I call my sisters?" Huck asked, "Are the police involved yet?"

I shrugged, "We might have already called, but you could call again," I said, "Uncle Lucas and family are coming too." Where did I came up with that stuff, I don't know?

Huck nodded. "Ellie would have an idea where she could have gone off too," he said.

"I'm hoping," I said.

To say that you could cut the tension in the room with a knife is an understatement. Everyone was tense here, and I'll freely admit it, so was I. Not that I had the closest relationship with Trin. She is my little sister after all, and I don't wish any harm, especially since she was carrying my niece and slash or nephew, I've lost my son and believe you me I don't want anyone to lose a child.

Looking over I could see Huck and Chase, they were whispering. Must stay centered, Trin is okay, she's not some kid, she does have some street sense. Boy, do I wish Keith was here. I must stay strong for myself and my family.

Someone was coming, into the Parlor. Looking over to the door, I could see Huck's older sisters, Bobbi-Lee Burke, and Kayla Greene. Kayla was a half-sister, and where the Burke's were redheads, Kayla is a blonde, and she spoke with a New England accent. They both worked for My Mom.

Bobbi-Lee was a designer, she's not classically trained, as such, in it, but she was exceptionally talented, but self-taught. She came to My Mom's notice in some contest and My Mom was so impressed by her, My Mom offered her a position. My Mom carefully guided and developed her and her talent. But lately, Bobbi-Lee hadn't been looking or acting right. I wonder if she is lying about how much finding out her boyfriend is cheating on her is affecting her.

Kayla is My Mom's assistant. She is currently leaving My Mom's employ. For Kayla, it's time to move on. Understandable, since I've seen her resume and she was way overqualified, but Aunt Rachel held the position that was perfect for Kayla.

The two sisters were talking to My Mom. It's a quiet conversation as I can barely even hear that they are speaking. Looking around, I can see Fallon on her phone. She is rather animated, no matter whom she was talking to. Of course, my sister and brother-in-law are talking. Chase is bringing Huck up to speed on what is going on.

"Izzy?" Huck asked, to get my attention.

I turn and look at the redhead and the only guy in the room. Some people would consider this a dream; Huck sometimes makes people wonder if he can remember to breathe when they look at him. Again, this isn't true, he is incredibly smart and perceptive.

"Yes?" was my response.

"Do you have a thought where Trin could have gone?" Huck asked.

I shrugged, "My first instinct is Ellie's, but she claims she hadn't seen her for a few days," I said.

Huck nodded, "Strange, do you think she drove somewhere?" he asked.

I shook my head, "She barely drives now," I said.

Huck nodded. It is true; Trin spends most of the year in New York City and doesn't drive. She's also not a great driver. I'll admit I don't drive much in New Haven when I'm at Yale; I do ride the bus though.

There were more stirrings at the door. It drew most people's attention. It was like a herd of tall blonde people. Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton arrived; Ellie followed right behind her parents, looking completely like a mini-version of Aunt Peyton. Also, I could see Ellie's twin sister Kay, looking confused, the oldest sister Candi was holding the three-year-old Sassy; Uncle Lucas brought the cavalry.

That was when I saw him. Adam's Dad, and my boyfriend, again, Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton's only son, Keith Scott. He was also Trin's Baby Daddy's Cousin. The Scotts are a fertile bunch.

I couldn't help but study his face. He had sharp features of his dad and even his messy, dirty blonde hair, and dreamy blue eyes. They are actively scanning the room as if he was on the basketball court. That was when his dreamy blue eyes locked onto my rather plain hazel eyes. We stared for what seemed like forever into each other's eyes. It was electric, and I felt my heart skip a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leighton Panic

There always seems to be one fact in life; My Dad has a White Knight Complex. He's always rushing to save someone from something. This case being Aunt Brooke who needs his help and we're all dragged into this. I was having a good night on World of Tanks too, but seriously it's a good excuse to see Izzy again.

Izzy Adams is the only woman that, well it's complex. Being a star basketball player at the University of North Carolina, I've always had the opportunity to have female companionship, but they weren't Izzy. I guess its life; why else would, I be jammed into the back of my Mom's SUV with all four of my sisters heading to my Aunt Brooke's place.

The sun was down now, which isn't useful for searches. Where would Trin go off? Of any of us, it would be Ellie that would know where Trin would be off to, but Els hadn't seen or talked to Trin for a few days. Well, that means out in the dark looking for her. Hopefully, it's not the old boxcar on the abandon spur line; it would be a bitch to get there.

"Keith?" Sassy, my baby sister Sawyer, asked.

"Yes," I said to the three-year-old.

"Where are we going?" she asked, in her sweet innocent voice.

"To Aunt Brooke's," I said in response.

"Will I get to see Keni?" she asked. Keni is Izzy's baby sister Kendall, who was about the same age as Sassy.

"Sassy," My Mom said from the front seat.

"Yes Mommy," Sassy said.

"Keni might be in bed like you should be," My Mom said.

"Oh, why am I up?" Sassy asked she had our parent's curious nature.

"It's special tonight," My Mom replied.

"So, if it's special for me, why not for Keni?" Sassy asked.

My Dad shook his head. "You asked for it, Peyton," he said to My Mom.

"Don't encourage her too much," My Mom responded to My Dad.

"Well what do you tell her?" he asked back.

"I don't know, Luke," she said.

"Keith, did I cause a problem?" Sassy asked.

"No, not at all, Sassy," I said.

"It was, Trin," my sister Kay said.

"How did Trin cause trouble?" Sassy asked.

"Kay don't get her started," My Mom said, knowing how curious Sassy was.

"Mom, why should I lie?" Kay asked.

"How detailed do you want to get with a three-year-old?" my sister Ellie asked.

"Why lie?" Kay asked.

"Kay, you never lie, but you don't have to tell the whole truth," My Mom said.

"Right!" Kay said.

"The best we could do," My Mom said.

"Well I bet Ellie is lying to cover for Trin," Kay said.

"I did not lie," Ellie said, "I've not seen her in a few days."

"Right, you two cover for each other all the time," Kay said.

"I'm not covering for her," Ellie said.

"Did I do this?" Sassy asked.

I shook my head, "No you didn't," was my answer.

"So why are we mad at Trin?" Sassy asked.

"We're not mad at Trin, just worried," My sister Candi said from the other side of Sassy. Candi is my older half-sister; she is usually quiet at family gatherings because she and My Mom have a tense relationship. It's complex, to say the least, but it has to do with how My Mom and her Mom got along. What is funny is Candi never tried to be anything other than herself, she was a companion to Ellie when she was sick with her cancer, and next to My Mom and Dad, Sassy is the closest to Candi.

"I hope Brian didn't kidnap her for one of his harebrained practices," My Mom said, mainly to no one, but was looking at My Dad.

"I'm sure Brian didn't do it, half the shit he spouts makes no coherent sense anyway," My Dad said.

"I don't think Trin would just run off," My Mom said.

"She did early this summer with Brian, and as you know that's why she's pregnant," Kay said, she seemed to be a bit snotty in how she said it.

In the dark, I heard My Dad sigh. Looking out the window, I can see the ornate stonework of Beaulieu Manor. We've been a bit rowdy on the way over, and even though most of us are adults, we'll get the behave speech.

"Okay you heathens," My Dad said, "This is a stressful time for Aunt Brooke, so try and act like the adults Y'all claim to be," he paused, "Understood?"

"Yes Dad," he all said at the same time.

Dad parked the SUV. Slowly we started to get out of the vehicle. I paused and looked over the building. How I would be able to give Izzy anything like this, it would be a tall order. Looking it over, my Parents have money. I was also raised rather humbly and not to show off, be like old money, then again, my friend Dusty comes from old money, but she drives an Austen Martin DB9 her Granddad bought her.

Being lost in thought, they got ahead of me, so it was now time to catch up with my family. My Dad and Mom are leading the pack, with the twins close behind. I was able to catch up with Candi, who was carrying Sassy. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"So again, a Scott causes a problem, and the Scotts have to fix it," Candi said.

I nodded, "That's what family does, and you want to be part of this," I replied.

"I'm already part of this, remember I'm the oldest," she said teasing me. It's true she is older than me, but a grade behind. She had health issues that kept her from starting school on time. Over the years it had become a running joke between us, and it always made me smile. I was the first to accept Candi in the little cabal we called a family.

Inside was equal to the outside, just add highly detailed woodwork and décor. Aunt Brooke spared no expense when she moved back here. It was funny how Chase, Aunt Brooke's oldest daughter, is perfectly fine in the rudimentary apartment she shares with Huck.

So, they had collected in the Parlor. I swear Aunt Brooke put every type of room in this place. Again, I'm tail dragging as I'm the last into the room. After I stepped into the room, I looked around, and that's when I found her sitting on a couch next to Chase and Huck. We locked eyes, she has the most beautiful eyes, and I can get lost in them forever.

"Any word?" My Mom asked my Aunt Brooke, distracting me from Isabella Adams, Izzy, my ex-girlfriend, Baby Momma, and current girlfriend.

"No," Aunt Brooke said, defeated.

"Where could she be?" My Mom asked, rhetorically.

Aunt Brooke looked at Candi, "Candi dear, you can take her up to Chase's old room to lay her down," she said, "Sassy looks tired."

"I'm not Aunt Brooke," Sassy said with a big yawn.

"Thanks, Brooke," Candi said and headed out to put Sassy to bed.

I crossed the room to where Izzy was. Her eyes had never left me. Once I was in front of her, I squatted down and took her hand. Our eyes always seemed to find each other. It is so easy to forget the world around us when we looked into each other's eyes. There was energy there, between us, not just lust. Izzy was always beautiful, she never thought so, compared to her sister Chase especially, but Izzy was always more appealing to me, there was something about her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

I can feel a little flutter in her hand. That flutter was always there when I touched her.

"Thanks, I'm doing okay," Izzy said, in a soft voice, "Worried about Trin, though."

I nodded, "I don't doubt it, I'd be worried too if it was any of my sisters if the same thing happened to one of them," I said.

"Even Kay?" Izzy asked, playfully, about my sister who was not a people person.

"Yes, even Kay," I said and kissed her hand. I noticed a slight change in her complexion; it reddens just so slightly in her cheeks.

We looked over to our parents. They were discussing the situation, and it was getting increasingly animated. Now I was starting to get nervous. My Dad only got animated when things weren't going right.

"Why did you call him?" Aunt Brooke asked.

"It was an outside chance, but she didn't go there," My Dad said.

"So, what did Chase say about his youngest daughter disappearing?" Aunt Brooke asked.

My Dad shrugged his shoulders, "He was worried, hadn't seen her, he wanted to come over, which I said no, wants to be kept in the loop. Also, he wanted to bring in the police," My Dad said.

"No Police, not until morning," Aunt Brooke told me, and she sighed and shook her head, "Hopefully it doesn't come down to it, and Chase doesn't show up here."

My Dad nodded his head, "It might come down to getting the Police involved. Even just because they can bring more capability," he said.

Brooke lowered her head and shook it. I get it, she wanted to keep this in the family, as they said. There are probably a million and a half reasons why she didn't want this getting out there, but sometimes you must do what needs to be done, to get an outcome, either way.

"I hope it doesn't come to that either," My Mom said, leaving My Dad to sit there and think.

By this time my mind started to drift back to Izzy and my future. On TV they were saying I had a good chance of being drafted as a point guard, but my natural position is shooting guard. Also, I'm not sure if I want to commit to basketball like I do now. It's been my life for as long as I can remember. My life has been about basketball, and there must be something more. People are asking me about Izzy and me getting back together. They want to know if that was what was causing these thoughts, or always being shown up by my cousin James. It was a mix of things including seeing my Uncle Nathan going through all his stuff to Coach High School Basketball, but what else does he do? He sits and tells stories and plays golf.

Just as I was about to say something, I heard my Aunt Haley, "I can't believe that boy," she said storming into the Parlor. Aunt Haley broke my attention from Izzy, as I turned to face My Aunt and fell on my ass.

My Aunt Haley was about average height blondish brown hair and probably the fiercest woman I know. Also, unlike my Aunt Brooke, who is My Mom's best friend, Aunt Haley is married to my Uncle Nathan, my Dad's brother. She scares my Dad when she was like this. She was standing there shaking her head; my Uncle Nathan was right next to her. Only one person could get her like this, and that was her youngest son Brian, Trin's Baby Daddy.

"What's wrong Haley?" Aunt Brooke asked.

Aunt Haley sighed, "Sorry Brooke, I know this is serious, I don't mean to bring Y'all into my family drama," she said.

Aunt Brooke sighed, "Haley, it's okay we're family, and I have no doubt this is because of Brian's actions. He is partially responsible for what's going on," Aunt Brooke said.

Aunt Haley nodded, "Well as soon as Lucas called us we ran right out to Brian's Practice space," which everyone is referring to as Hell, "the dump it is," she said.

"And?" Aunt Brooke asked.

"After a whole lot of bullshit, he told us he hadn't seen her since she came to his space a few days ago," Uncle Nathan said, rest his hands-on Aunt Haley's shoulders to comfort her.

Aunt Brooke nodded. My Dad looked up to his younger brother, "About the same time Ellie last seen her," he said.

"Also, the last day I saw her," Aunt Brooke said and shook her head, "I guess we're going to have to get the police involved."

Looking back at Izzy she looked at me in desperation. Meeting her gaze, I didn't know what to say.

"What would you do in that game you play when you don't know what's going on?" Izzy asked.

"On the basketball court, I listen to what the coaching is screaming at us?" I said.

"What about on that computer game?" Izzy asked.

I looked at her for a minute, thinking about it, I smiled, "Check the minimap," I said.

Izzy nodded, "So we need more information?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, more information, like maybe a computer record," I said and stood up, "Aunt Brooke does your company have EZ Passes?" I asked.

My Aunt Brooke looked at me confused. It was as if she didn't know what I was saying. That was when Kayla picked her head up.

"Yeah, we do. Several are here," Kayla said.

"Can we check for the activity on them?" I asked.

Kayla nodded, "Let me check," she said and got up, "I'll be right back." She left in a flash; she would have to head to the other side of the house, I supposed where the business operation was.

"What are you thinking Keith?" Huck asked.

"Check the minimap, look for the last known location, and start there maybe she left traces electronically," I said.

Looking over to where Fallon was sitting, she seemed to get it. She had pulled her smartphone out again and started to go through it.

The house phone next to Aunt Brooke rang. She picked it up and said, "Yes Kayla? Oh really one is missing, and it's not signed out, have you checked for it? Okay thanks," she said and looked at us.

"One of the Company's EZ Passes is missing," Aunt Brooke said.

We all nodded.

"Doesn't mean it's Trin who took it," My Mom said.

"The last hit on it was the Verrazano Bridge," Brooke said, "Whoever has it is in New York City."

"Brooklyn? She could be anywhere in Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens or the Island," Chase said, "There are tolls on the roads that lead off the island unless she heads out to Port Jeff or Orient Point."

"How would you get to Manhattan if what you said is true?" Uncle Nathan asked.

"The Subway, or by car the East River Bridges are toll-free," Chase said.

"There are bridges from Manhattan to the Bronx that are toll-free," Izzy said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, a needle in a haystack," she said.

"Misdirection," I said and laughed, "Make them think you are going one way, and once you go dark go the other way."

"That's still five of the most populated counties in the country and connected to a mass transit system that does connect to the rest of the country," my Dad said.

"Trin's in New York City," Izzy said confidently, "If she took the EZ pass she's there, and she'll be in Manhattan."

"Why do you think that?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Izzy sighed, but before she could speak Chase answered, "Because she wanted to live the life Izzy and I had, but I screwed that up," she said.

"That's why she picked NYU for college," Ellie said.

"She's there," Fallon said, confidently.

"How do you know, Fallon?" Aunt Brooke asked.

"I checked the Brownstone's security system, it was accessed yesterday, by Trin's code, so she's in Manhattan," Fallon said.

Aunt Brooke nodded, "We have to get her back here," she said.

"I'm going. I have to since I'm the only other person with access to the Waverly Place Brownstone," Fallon said.

"Me too," Chase said.

"No Chase, stay here, you're pregnant as well as Huck is off to the academy soon," Izzy said.

"I'm pregnant, duh, maybe I can talk to her," Chase said.

"Of all the sisters that should go it should be me," Izzy said, steel was in her voice.

"Why Izzy?" Chase asked a little peeved that Izzy dared challenge her on this.

"Because of us all I'm the only other sister that had a baby with a Scott," Izzy said coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Mission

"Me too," Chase said, in her usual alpha female tone. She is well-meaning and always looked after us, but she needed to be home.

"No Chase, stay here, you're pregnant as well as Huck is off to the academy soon," I replied honestly to Chase, my beloved older sister.

"I'm pregnant, duh, maybe I can talk to her," Chase replied, not liking me challenging her.

"Of all the sisters that should go it should be me," Izzy said defiantly.

"Why Izzy?" Chase asked. I know she doesn't like being challenged.

"Because of us all I'm the only other sister that had a baby with a Scott," Izzy said colder than I wanted to.

Everyone else in the room, even Keith, and Huck were looking at us. I don't think anyone was expecting a showdown, and being honest, I didn't want to have one either.

"You make a good point, Izzy," my Mom said, which defused the tension between me and Chase that was building. "Chase, I can use your help back here getting anything they need to help them."

"Mom," Chase said, "I don't like being benched."

"It's Izzy's time to shine," my Mom said, shocking me, as I've always felt she supported Chase more over me.

Chase nodded, "As long as I can help," she said, defeated.

Fallon stood up, "Well let's get packed; we need to get on the road," she said and looked at me.

"Yeah, how long do we have?" I asked.

Fallon sighed, "About ten to twelve hours depends on how many stops we make, so use the bathroom," she said and was about to leave.

"Wait a minute Fallon," my Mom said.

"Yes, Brooke?" Fallon stopped and looked at her annoyed.

"I would be more comfortable if you bring a third for driving," my Mom said, "And anyone but Chase or Huck."

Everyone looked at each other. I am almost certain my Mom has someone in mind. If, I would place a wager my money would be on Kayla or Candi. Something told me that's who she meant.

"So, who do you think it should be?" Fallon asked, more annoyed than anything else.

"I think it should be Keith," my Mom said.

"What?" echoed in the room, I noticed even Keith and to my surprise was also told it.

"Brooke, that is gutting my street team staff," Aunt Peyton said, the first to break the shocked silence.

"Well they need a third driver and having Keith along could be useful," my Mom said.

"But Brooke," Aunt Peyton said.

"Who would you suggest?" my Mom asked.

Aunt Peyton nodded, "I see your point," she said.

"So, is it settled?" my Mom asked.

"I guess so," Aunt Peyton said.

Fallon sighed, "Okay, I'll take Keith," she said and turned to Keith, "I'd go home and get what you need, because when I leave, we're leaving ready or not, got it?"

Keith nodded, "Got it."

"I'll drive you home," Huck said, interjecting.

"Thanks," Keith said.

"We'll let's get going," Huck said, getting up and looked at Chase. They whispered for a moment, or two then kissed.

Keith looked at me and shrugged, "I guess we're on a road trip," he said getting to his feet.

I got up and looked at him, "I think," I said trying to play it cool, "See you soon."

He nodded, "See you soon," he said and took my hand. I felt the jolt and didn't want to lose it in front of everyone. Fight the impulse, Izzy. Right now, Trin is more important.

"I have to get ready," I said, nervously and ran off.

I didn't stop until I was in my room. Once there I leaned against the wall and rested my head on my chest. I was out of breath, and my heart was beating a mile a minute. All I wanted to do was kiss him, but this wasn't the proper time or place.

Sighing, I went to my walk-in-closet and pulled out a small suitcase. We shouldn't be more than a few days. If not, there will be laundry facilities around to use.

I throw the bag on the bed and head back to gather clothes. I've never been one for packing, but it must be done. Really, how can you plan out what you're going to wear a week in advance? Not just the weather, but my mood, how do you know what your mood is going to be a week in advance?

If she is not at the Waverly Place Brownstone, then there is going to be a lot of walking. So casual and comfortable and sneakers, not heels, oh the joys of being a woman.

Next was getting stuff out of the bathroom. It was crazy, why do we have to run to New York City to get Trin back. She ran away for a reason, and she's an adult when she's ready she'll return. No! No! No! Izzy can't think this way, should be a good sister, and your Mom wants her home, so you're going to get her.

I sigh and look over the pile of the stuff on my bed. Thank god I hate packing since I tend to pack light. So, there is not a lot of things I must pack.

Fallon comes through my door carrying a bag. She looks over the clothes on the bed; she gave me a look and dropped her bag. Fallon sighed and walked into my walk-in-closet. After a few moments, she came out carrying a few things and dropped them on the bed. I looked at the added stuff on the bed.

"Fallon this is a rescue mission not a weekend at a couple's retreat," I said, picking up the flimsy outfit she dropped on the bed.

Fallon shook her head, "You're looking at this wrong, Iz," she said, "Considering you were having eye sex with Keith most of the night."

I looked back dumbfounded, "How so? And I wasn't having eye sex with Keith," I said.

"You were, and Trin is probably at your Grandma's or Waverly Place, we'll find her convince her to come back, and you'll get a few days in New York to spice up your relationship with Keith again," Fallon stated.

I shook my head and sighed, "I'm more concerned with finding Trin," I said.

"Don't worry we're about the same size, you might be a little bit bustier, but I have stuff you could use borrow for a night out with Keith," Fallon said.

Sighing again, "Fal, it's more about getting Trin then me and Keith hooking up or not, we're busy rebuilding our relationship," I said.

"So, you're doing the Virgin Izzy thing from high school," Fallon said, "And we both know you and Keith aren't exactly virgins."

I sighed and looked at my adopted sister. Fallon always had a bit of the devil in her, not as much as Chase, but just enough.

"Okay, I'll bring it just in case," I said, "but I make no promises."

Fallon smiled, "That's all I ask," she said and grabbed her bag and headed out of my room.

Shaking my head, I started to pack. I turned to see Chase standing in the door. Nodding, I looked at her. Chase walked over and looked at the shoes Fallon picked out. She pulled one out and looked carefully for a moment and wrinkled up her nose at it.

"Fallon picked these out, didn't she?" Chase asked.

I nodded.

"If you're going to seduce Keith do it in your style, not Fallon's," she said and walked to my closet. Today is just a day for my sisters to poke around my closet.

Chase came out of my closet with a new pair of shoes. She put them down on the bed. "Those go better with the outfit," Chase said, and air quoted the word outfit. Picking up the shoes that Fallon picked out, "I remember when you bought these, it was for some costume," she said and put them away for me. Chase was not right; there was something off with her. How should I know this, Chase is my Irish Twin, when we were babes in diapers where we shared a crib, except for these last four years we were always together. So knowing what one thought and acted was natural.

Chase came back to the bed and picked up the particular outfit. She looked at it and put it down. "So, you had eye sex with Keith tonight," Chase said.

"I wasn't having eye sex with him," I said.

"Right," Chase said, looked at the outfit, "I got you this before we knew you were pregnant with Adam."

I nodded, and Chase looked at me. Her façade had started to crack. She walked over to me and hugged me. She had to hunch over me to rest her face on my shoulder.

"Izzy, you just have to make sure Trin is safe and back here," she said crying.

I slipped my hands around her and rubbed her back.

"I just can't bear knowing; I just don't want her hurt," Chase said, "Also we can't lose another."

"I know," I cooed, again surprised what the impact the death of my son four years ago had on my friends and family. It destroyed me, Adam's death was too sudden, and I understand where Chase is coming from, "I'll bring her back."

Chase stiffened up, then stood up and dried her eyes. Her Davis nature has kicked in, and the façade had reset itself. We broke our embrace and Chase's natural elegance, and dignity was there again. She smiled and left my room without a word. So like Chase and we'd never speak of this again, which was our way.

I finished packing and headed downstairs. Figuring I'd head out to the Great Hall, as Fallon would tell them we were leaving. As I walked down the Grand Staircase, I saw my Mom and Fallon standing there waiting for me.

As I walked down the steps, I will admit I was nervous. There were the same steps I came down for Prom to Keith waiting for me, not soon after Adam had died. Also, I came down these steps leading Chase to her new husband, during her wedding. I reached the floor and crossed to my Mom and Fallon.

My Mom looked at us, "Now go get my baby back," she said, and I could see the concern on her face. She then handed us each an envelope, I peeked and saw a lot of money. Next, she gave Fallon an EZ Pass. "Now I know you might use this as an excuse to have fun but be smart about it and remember to get Trin first," she said.

"Yes Brooke," Fallon said.

"I will Mom," I said and followed Fallon out to her Mercedes G Wagon. She popped the back-door open, and we placed our bags inside. Fallon loved this SUV and rarely if ever let anyone drive it. I got into the passenger seat, and Fallon sat behind the steering wheel.

"So where did everyone go?" I asked.

"They left, figuring we all have this under control," Fallon said.

"I hope we do," I said.

Fallon nodded, "We do," she said, "No let's get Keith."

She started the vehicle. I could feel the engine rumble to life. Fallon smiled, feeling the power. She put it into gear and we're off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Loading Up

"Wait a minute," Aunt Brooke said.

"Yes Brooke," Fallon, my Aunt Brooke's adopted daughter, said, stopping and looking pissed. Fallon could be told apart from Aunt Brooke's daughters, because she was slightly built, like my sister Ellie, and had brown hair as opposed to the darker hair of Chase, Izzy, and Trin. She also has brown eyes.

"I would be more comfortable if you bring a third for driving," Aunt Brooke said, "And anyone but Chase or Huck."

I looked around the room. Everyone was looking around, studying each other. Aunt Brooke must have someone in mind. But who would it be? Maybe Ellie, since she is Trin's best friend. Perhaps, Candi, she knew Trin well and grew up in New York so she would know her way around the city. Me I'd have to do mine and Izzy's work while she's gone. Opportunity to prove, to My Mom I can do the job.

That was when it hit me; I may not see Izzy again until I come back from college. Damn, that blows, and my heart started to hurt. It was the best part of the day when I see her in the morning with those bright laughing hazel eyes. She always perked up when she saw me, and I know she always made my day.

"So, who do you think it should be?" Fallon asked, yes, she is annoyed.

"I think it should be, Keith," Aunt Brooke said.

To say I'm surprised would be an understatement, and I found myself joining in the chorus of the room. "What?"

"Brooke," My Mom said, first to state anything, "That is gutting my street team staff."

"Well they need a third driver, and having Keith along could be useful," Aunt Brooke said.

"But Brooke," My Mom said.

"Who would you suggest?" Aunt Brooke asked.

My Mom nodded, defeated, "I see your point," she said.

"So, is it settled?" Aunt Brooke asked.

My Mom sighed, "I guess so," she said.

Fallon sighed, "Okay, I'll take Keith," she said, and turned to me, "I'd go home and get what you need, because when I leave, we're leaving ready or not, got it?"

I nodded, "Got it," I said.

Huck stepped forward, "I'll drive you home," he said. To be expected; Huck Burke has always been a standup guy.

"Thanks," I said to Huck.

Huck stood up and looked at me, "Well let's get going," he said and looked at his wife, Chase. I heard them whisper to each other and then kissed.

I turned and looked at Izzy and shrugged, "I guess we're on a road trip," I said and got to my feet.

She stood up and looked at me, she was on edge, "I guess so," she stated oddly and awkwardly, "See you soon."

I nodded and took her hand, "See you soon," I said, and I could feel her trembling, she was nervous for some reason.

"I have to get ready," she said pulled her hand free and beat feet.

Huck was soon standing behind me. He rested a hand on my shoulder, "Women, always a mystery to me," he said, calmly and measured since he was in a room full of women. Which including his pregnant wife, and two of his three sisters, "Let's get going, Fallon has a burr under her saddle," he finished.

I nodded, "Let's go," I said.

Huck nodded, and we headed out. We were walking along the Grand Gallery towards the Outer Court. There were many times I was here, with or without Huck. Most of the times we were here together, we left together, but now as we would leave this place, Huck was silent.

That silence continued as we got into his truck and drove away. I've known Huck for many years now, and to be honest, he was always the quiet sort, but this wasn't his usual quiet. There was something on his mind. What it was, I don't know; his mind always worked in odd ways.

It wasn't a long trip to Leighton Manor, my parent's house, from Beaulieu Manor, Aunt Brooke's house. As I slid out of the truck, Huck looked at me.

"Keith," he said, "Find Trin and please don't get Izzy pregnant, I don't think they can handle another pregnancy right now."

I nodded, "I don't intend on letting you down," I said, a bit sarcastically, and entered my parent's home.

Slowly I walked through the house to my room. Looking around my room, I found my duffle bag and started collecting clothes. A few days worth of clothes, that is all I should pack. Any more time and we're just spinning our wheels. After clothes, I started collecting other bits and bobs I would need.

"So, New York with Izzy," a female voice said from my door.

"Yes, Kay, New York City, with my girlfriend," I said to my sister.

"Do you want my opinion?" Kay asked.

"No, but you'll give it anyway," I said and kept packing.

"Don't have sex with Izzy," Kay said, "We have enough issues and don't need to add that to them."

I shook my head. My younger jerk of a cousin Brian, everyone is telling me not to add more shit. I'm not Brian, and well I didn't plan to do anything. It is a rescue mission, like those done by Patton or that's what the computer tells me.

"Kay, I'm in no way planning to sleep with Izzy. If I do it, it will only involve sleep," I said.

"Good," Kay said, and I heard her move off. Finally, some peace until Fallon and Izzy pick me up. So back I go to securing my room for the trip. Maybe I'm paranoid, but I don't want people going through my computer and electronics.

"Keith," again there was a voice from the door. Again, another young woman's voice, but where Kay's was bossy, this one was worried.

"Ellie," I said.

"I talked with Trin the morning she was last seen," she said.

"Yes, you said," I replied, as I finished shutting down my computer.

"I told her to confront Brian about their baby," she said, I could hear her choking on tears, "I was hoping she would get the strength to move on and forget him, but," she stopped and broke down. I turned and faced her, and I saw tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm responsible for this, Keith. I was just trying to pay back Trin for being there when I was sick, and now I'm responsible for this mess."

Getting up, I walked to my door and embraced my sister. Ellie was the most particular of my sisters, not because she was sick, but she was so different from the rest of us. She was more a Sawyer then a Scott. She buried her face in my shoulder and started to cry harder.

"Based on the information on what we know happened, and on which she planned and took certain things, that this wasn't something spur of the moment," I said.

"Keith, I pushed her over the edge, with tough love," Ellie said.

"Ellie, you did what you thought Trin needed, you were a good friend," I said, rubbing her back.

Ellie pushed away, and she had stopped crying. "You have to promise me you will bring her home," Ellie said, and she was suddenly deadly serious.

"I'll bring her back," I said.

She nodded, "Thank you," she said and walked away. I sighed and went back to getting ready. If Izzy weren't going, I really wouldn't want to go to New York, especially with Fallon. But Aunt Brooke asked me to help rescue Trin, who am I to say no.

Going over what I had ready and sighed when I heard someone else at my door. I turned around to see my Mom standing in the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Keith don't roll your eyes at me," she said.

"Mom, are you here to tell me not to have sex with Izzy or to bring back Trin? Kay and Ellie already beat you to the punch," I said, frustrated.

"Okay well that goes for Fallon as well," My Mom said with an attempt at humor.

I shook my head, "Mom, you don't have to worry about, it, getting Trin is the most important thing I'm going to have to do shortly," I said.

My Mom nodded, "Well, I think this would be a good time for you to think about your future," she said, "Remember when we went to DC when you were in high school?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Your life changed for the better after that trip," My Mom said.

Nodding in agreement, "It was an enjoyable time," I replied.

"Keith," My Mom said and rested her hands on my shoulders, "please use these times to find your happiness," she said.

I nodded, "I will, Mom," I said.

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. I smiled; she always made me feel special when she showed such affection. It was not something she does that often. My Mom gave me a small smile, which was pretty much the most you would get.

Stretching, I was waiting for the next shoe to drop. Would it be Candi or my Dad? Staring at the door, I saw my only older sister, that I know of, Candi. She saw me looking at the door and was shocked.

"So, there go me sneaking up on you," Candi said, we've always had that sort of natural easy going relationship.

"Yeah, I was waiting for the other shoe to drop," I said.

"You were waiting to see if it was a sister shoe, a Mom shoe, or a Dad shoe?" Candi asked.

"Well either a bastard sister shoe or a Dad shoe," I said and laughed.

"Hey!" Candi said and stepped into my room and gave me a playful slap, "So the twins and Peyton stopped by. So, what did they want to talk about?"

"So! So! So!" I said, teasing her.

For that, I got slapped again, but we both laughed it off. "Keith, stop making fun of me," Candi playfully whined.

"I would, but it's too much fun," I said, and this time I got a playful punch.

"So, what did Peyton and the twins want to talk to you about?" Candi asked, and tried to hide the fact she was trying to see what I packed. Yeah, I so caught her snooping.

"Ellie thinks this is her fault for her tough love to Trin," I said.

Candi shrugged, "Well Trin needs tough love, sometimes. Brooke went between spoiling her and being overprotective of her," she said.

I nodded, "My Mom wants me to think about my future," I went on.

"Typical Peyton," Candi said, still poking around my stuff.

"Kay, well she doesn't want me to get laid," I finished the summary.

"That's Kay for you," Candi said, which reminds me of how Kay and Candi aren't the closest of siblings. "So, this is what you're bringing to New York?" she finally asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Keith, you're going to the heart of it all, with a world class beautiful woman, and Fallon too, and you're just bringing necessary clothes?" Candi asked.

"Umm, it's a rescue mission," I stated.

Candi shook her head, "Keep telling yourself that," she said and started looking through my closet.

"You know nothing Candace Raven," I said, to her. That was a joke we pulled on each other. It started after binge-watching Game of Thrones over Easter last year. We determined that a bastard born in Tree Hill would use Raven as the last name.

"Keith, we've had this discussion, you would be Keith Raven as your Dad is also a bastard," she said still in the closet looking for something.

"Still," I said.

She came out carrying a few things and laid them on the bed. "There, bring this," Candi said.

I looked at it and shook my head, "Why? It is a rescue mission, not a vacation," I said.

Candi rolled her eyes again. "Bull, you know as well as I do you'll probably find Trin on the first day and hang around for a few more looking for her," Candi said, putting air quotes up for looking.

"So, everyone seems to think," I replied me dead in the eyes. Candi has blue eyes as I do, but hers were different. I had our Dad's eyes, so I figured she inherited her eye color, like most of her looks, from her Mom. She gave me a lopsided grin and patted my cheek with her hand.

"Keith, my only brother, I love you, but hunt your happiness," she said.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll bring the clothes," I said.

A new smile broke on Candi's face. This one tells me that she knew that she won. "Okay, I'll see you downstairs," she said and walked out of my room.

I finished packing and grabbed my bag. Slowly walking down, the stairs, it was almost like clockwork, Candi and My Mom clashing again. It was never good between the two, and the only other person in this house that fought as much with Candi as My Mom was Kay.

"Keith! Fallon and Izzy are here!" I heard Ellie yell.

"I'm on my way down now," I said and kept walking down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs were Ellie and My Dad. Ellie had a concerned look on her face. My Dad had his usual calm look. It was as if he had done something similar.

"Keith," Ellie said.

"Yes," I said.

"Trin uses to hang out at the bar on First and Amistad that was where I saw her last," she said, "Maybe the bartender knows something."

"I'll check it out," I said.

My Dad smiled, "Well Keith," he said.

I nodded, "Yeah Dad," I replied.

"Be good and find Trin, we're counting on you," he said.

"Thanks, Dad, no pressure here," I said.

My Dad smiled and handed me a set of keys, "Just in case, the address is on the tag," he said.

"What?" I said.

"It's the Hell's Kitchen property there are linens and stuff you'll have to get food and stuff," My Dad said.

"Thanks," I said, not sure why he gave me those keys.

"Also, just in case you have any significant expenses," he said and handed me an envelope full of cash.

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

He put one hand on the back of my neck and with his other grabbed my arm, "This is your most important mission," he said.

"I understand," I replied.

He smiled at me and let me go. I headed outside. Fallon and Izzy were out of Fallon's G-Wagon waiting for me. Izzy had a mixed look, one of determination and one of someone looking forward to the adventure ahead for us.

"What took you so long?" Fallon asked, "We're women, and we were ready before you."

"Family," I said, "They all had their own two cents to put in."

"Well throw your bag in the back," Fallon said and opened the back hatch of her vehicle.

"Is that Peyton and Candi are yelling?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess they didn't clash today," I answered.

"How do you live with that?" Fallon asked, closing the back hatch.

"Stay out of the line of fire," I said.

Fallon clapped her hands, "Alright let's get going we have at least twelve hours till we're there," she said.

"First let's stop at the bar at First and Amistad," I said.

"Why? You're supposed to drive not drink," Fallon said, annoyed.

"It was where Trin was hiding before she took off maybe there is information there," I said.

I nodded and climbed into the back of the G Wagon. Fallon shook her head and climbed into the driver's seat, and Izzy went into the passenger's seat. She started up the vehicle and headed out towards the street.

We wove through the streets, and I just looked out the window into the city. We parked outside the bar which even at this hour always looked abandoned.

I got out and was followed by Fallon and Izzy. We entered the bar and found people sitting around talking. I counted them; there were twelve guys and a woman sitting at or around the bar talking to the bartender.

"Oh wow, we have more customers," the bartender said, "what an honor, hey guys it's Keith Scott from UNC!"

The crowd made a grunting noise.

"How can I help you, Keith?" he asked, "Beer or something, stronger maybe something for you and your lady friends?"

I shook my head, "No, thank you, sir," I said.

He nodded, "Josh," he said.

"What?" I replied.

"Joshua, or Josh, it's my name," he replied.

"Oh, no thanks, Josh," I said.

He looked at the women, "I told you, Mara, that he would eventually come in," Josh said.

"You did," Mara replied, "You're always right."

"My girlfriend, Mara," Josh said, "So no drinks, that would mean you're looking for either Chase Adams or Trin Adams," he finished.

"Both my sisters come here?" Izzy asked.

He smiled, "No Isabella, not your sister Chastity, your Dad Chase," he said, with a calm, solemn tone, "My honest guess is you're looking for Trinity."

I nodded, "Yes we are," I said.

"Well she's not here," Josh said.

"Josh, be good, can't you tell they're worried," Mara said.

Josh sighed, "Last time she was here was the day your sister Ellie came in to talk to her, she hasn't been back since."

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" I asked.

"She talked about New York City a lot," Josh said, "She wanted to go back and finish at NYU."

"I was right," Fallon said.

"I guess so," I said.

Fallon smiled and looked at Josh. "Thank you, Josh, but we have to be going," Fallon said.

"You're welcome, and you're less alone than you think you are," Josh said.

"Okay," Fallon said, confused, and spooked.

Josh just smiled and turned to Izzy. "Guilty? You can let go of it, Isabella. Things happen for a reason, and you're not at fault," he said.

Izzy shook her head in shock.

"Well good night," I said, "and thanks." I offered him my hand. He took it and gave me a firm handshake.

"Your confusion will soon end, and your path will become clear," he said to me.

"Umm okay," I said, and we headed out. Once outside we each looked at each other.

"Was it me or did you get creeped out talking to him?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe a little," I said.

"Well he confirmed everything," Fallon said, "So let's go."

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm ready," Izzy said.

"Good Keith, you're in the back sleeping first," Fallon said and was off. Who was I to argue?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Driving Through Darkness

We left the bar First and Amistad and collected around Fallon's SUV. We all looked at the bar and then turned to look at each other. I was more than a little weirded out from that encounter.

"Was it me or did you get creeped out talking to him?" I asked.

"Maybe a little," Keith said.

"Well he confirmed everything," Fallon said sarcastically, "So let's go."

"Yeah," Keith said.

"I'm ready," was my reply.

"Good," Fallon said, "Keith, you're in the back, sleeping first."

Keith nodded and climbed into the back of the SUV. I got into the passenger seat, while Fallon was driving. I pulled my hair back and did it up in a ponytail and pulled on my Yale Ball Cap and leaned back. Within the hour we were heading North West on I40 into the night. We could hear Keith snoring in the back seat.

I couldn't help but giggle as we drove on. Fallon looked at her phone and sighed.

"What's up?" I asked, pulling my hat down low over my eyes.

"We'll be on the road better part of the day," Fallon said, "I'm routing us around Richmond, DC, and Baltimore."

I nodded, "You know best," I said.

"Not sure, when we find her, she'll want to come back," Fallon said, "I think she intends to be in New York and ought to raise her child there."

"I suppose," I said.

"She is not like you of Chase," Fallon said, "She isn't a small-town girl, you and Chase got it out of your system, Trin was too young and didn't."

"I know, I know, she is so in love with the life Chase, and I lived, but it's a dead end," I said.

Fallon sighed, "Trin always looked up to you and Chase," she said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

She turned back to the road and let the signs and mile markers pass. Eventually, she turned back my way, as I saw from under the brim of my hat.

"So, do you know how lucky you are?" Fallon asked me.

"Me, I'm not lucky," I replied.

"To yourself, you might not see that to others you very much are," Fallon stated.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"For one, you can have children," Fallon said.

"What good is having a child if they die," I replied.

"You could have kids," Fallon stated, "Something I'll never know."

"But you will never know how it feels to lose a baby," Izzy said.

"I can't even begin to imagine a miscarriage, never mind what happened to Adam," Fallon said.

I sighed, bad memories started to come back. If Adam lived, he would have been like his Dad, but instead of one aunt in school with him, Adam would have had two. He was such a beautiful baby, so tiny and sweet; he loved to lay on my breast and sleep. Keith was so attentive and was in love with Adam. We were happy; Uncle Lucas even had part of the loft of his carriage house converted to be an apartment for us. We were a cute small family, and then Adam died. A piece of me died with him. I shut down, and that was right before prom.

"A little of yourself dies with your child," I said.

Fallon nodded, "I was always pulling for you and Keith," she said.

"We're not who we were. I'm still feeling it out with Keith," I said.

"That's your issue? You need to stop feeling it out, and to start feeling him up," Fallon said, with a laugh.

Fallon always thought she was smart. Some people would say she was wise. To me, she was just Fallon.

"Why?" I asked.

"Iz, Keith is a good guy; there aren't many of them in the world. Also, being physical with him is not something you've not already done," Fallon said.

"We're taking it slow," I said.

Fallon laughed, "You were naked on your first date, and you two have spent a lot of time on the beach together. Also, I noticed you have no tan lines," Fallon said.

"So, I've sunbathed topless a few times," I said.

"You and Keith are masters at teasing each other," Fallon said.

I shrugged, "I guess," I said.

"I was serious. I have clothes you could borrow if you want to go out someplace nice," Fallon said.

To tell the truth, I wanted to take Fallon on her offer. Keith and I had many nice dates since we started seeing each other again. It would be fun, jetting across New York City with Keith and just experiencing the heart of it all with him.

It all comes back to Trin. Why are we going to New York City? We're going to get Trin. Why is Trin in New York City? Because she ran away from her problems with Brian Scott, my boyfriend's cousin, and is a douche bag, first class.

"I hope we could," I said, honestly, as I would always want to make memories with Keith, "but we have to find Trin first."

"I don't think that should be that difficult," Fallon said.

"Fal, it's the largest, busiest city in the world," I said.

Fallon shrugged, "I don't think she left Waverly," she said.

"Don't you have access to security cameras with your app?" I asked.

"Haven't fitted cameras to the place," Fallon said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Didn't see the need," Fallon said.

I shook my head, "So we don't know if she's there?" I asked.

"I'm pretty damn sure," Fallon said.

"Fuck Fallon, that can be a major issue," I replied.

"Positive thoughts, Iz," Fallon said.

"Yeah, I'm positively pissed, I was starting actually to think I could spend some alone time with Keith," I said.

"You will," Fallon said.

"Fallon, you were hot to get up here, why?" I finally asked.

"I have some issues I have to deal with," I said.

I shook my head, "So did you plan this with Trin?" I asked.

"What? Hell no, Trin did this on her own," Fallon said.

"So, what did you have planned if she's not at Waverly Place?" I asked.

"Start searching, maybe even see Victoria," Fallon said.

I shook my head and noticed we were on I-95 heading north. "Hell no, I don't want to see my Grandma, if I don't have to," I said.

"Well Trin and Victoria always had a close relationship, and she might have run and hidden at Victoria's," Fallon said.

"I can't see her doing that," I said, and that was the truth. My Mom, Chase and I always had issues with Victoria Davis. Victoria always thought we never measured up, especially Chase, as she is my Mom's natural heir.

"You have to look at it from Trin's point of view," Fallon said, "Brooke, Chase and you can't see past your relationships with Victoria. Trin is rather fond of and has a good rapport with her."

I nodded, "So could it been Victoria's idea for Trin to come up?" I asked.

"I don't know," Fallon said.

The miles just seemed to pass. I looked at the Tractor Trailers on the road keeping us company. It was lonely out on the road, just us and one or two trucks. Time didn't seem to exist; it was rather dull.

Finally, Fallon pulled off the highway into a truck stop. Pulling up, to a gas pump she got out and looked at me.

"I'd get up, stretch, use the restroom since you're driving next," Fallon said.

I nodded and started to move around. Heading to the store, I used the restroom, bought a cup of coffee, and stretched out. When I finished, I headed back to the SUV and found Keith was up and stretching. He smiled at me as I walked up.

"Have a good nap?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, how's the coffee?" he asked.

"It's okay," I said.

He nodded, kissed me on the cheek and headed into the store. Fallon was filling the tank. Under the lights, I could see she was tired. She looked at me.

"You ready to drive?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes," I said.

"Keith should take the next shift, and I told him to wake me for the drive into the city," Fallon said.

"Okay, so I sleep third," I said.

"That's currently the plan, we'll crash out at Waverly once we get there," Fallon said.

Keith was coming back holding a large coffee cup. Fallon finished filling the gas tank, and she went inside to use the restroom. That left Keith and I leaning on the SUV drinking our coffees.

"So, Fallon doesn't have any proof other than the security code that Trin is at Waverly Place," I said.

Keith shrugged, "I figured we wouldn't be sure where she is," he said.

"You think something isn't you?" I said, with a glimmer of hope.

"Where would Trin go?" Keith asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, shocked.

"Well we'll come up with a list and circulate her picture," Keith said, "Not the best way, but what else can we do?"

"Check my Mom's apartment," I said.

Keith nodded, "Good idea," he said, as he pointed his chin towards Fallon coming out of the store, "On the road again."

"Just can't wait to get on the road again," I said, sarcastically.

We headed to our places in the SUV. Fallon got in the back and once everyone settled in we were off on the road. We were back on I-95 heading north.

"She's asleep," Keith said looking into the back seat.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Do you know Kay told me not to have sex with you on this trip," Keith said.

"Really, why would Kay worry about our sex life?" I asked.

"I guess she was just generally concerned," Keith said, "Again it could be just Kay."

I sighed, "Keith, do you think we're ready to be physical again?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Non-committal statement, if I ever heard one," I said.

"Well I just want to play it by ear," Keith said.

"That sounds good," I said.

Keith chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling?" I asked.

"I saw you got another tattoo," he said.

I nodded, "Yeah, just before the wedding, why are you bringing that up now?" I asked.

"Just come to my mind," he said.

"Yeah, I got your jersey number tattooed as a tramp stamp," I said.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

I laughed, "I guess I did it during Chase's bachelorette party, and I drank a bit too much," I said, "How about yours?"

"Similar, Jessalyn got me drunk, and I ended up with the tattoo," he said.

"Yeah, it's your jersey number?" I asked.

"I was full of myself back then," Keith said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I never heard that story," I said.

"Never asked, and I've not heard all your New York Stories," Keith said.

"I'll tell you the worst I've done when we get back to Tree Hill," I said.

"Okay," Keith said.

"What was the craziest thing you've done in college?" I asked.

"Nothing other than pranks," he said.

"Big basketball star, didn't hook up a threesome?" I asked.

"As I said, there was no one between you and Shea," Keith said.

"I find it hard to believe Shea didn't hook up something to keep you on the hook," I said.

Keith sighed, "Shea was very selfish and the jealous type, so no," he said.

I laughed, "I'm surprisingly shocked and happy," I said.

"How about you, were you a wild woman at Yale?" he asked.

"Could have been, especially with a roommate like Kari," I said.

"Did you just leave her in Tree Hill?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't eat much, just uses the pool and my Mom like her," I said.

Keith sighed, "Good I guess," he said.

"No, I'm not wild at Yale," I said.

Keith nodded and looked out into the dark. I wondered if he believed me. There is a lot I need to tell him, stuff that is long forgotten and I've put behind me.

"Virginia is beautiful," he said.

"If you like it dark," I said.

"Yeah, so you have a brother," Keith said.

I nodded, "Tucker Baker, hard to believe, there are five of us and only one is a boy," I said.

"I feel for him," Keith said.

I laughed, "That's right, you have four sisters."

"Yeah, it's crazy sometimes," Keith said.

"How so?" I asked.

"They all try to protect me," Keith said.

"You do have a very close relationship with Sassy," I said.

"She's great, the sweetest kid, and she is great to hang around with, along with Jon-Jon," Keith said.

"Who's Jon-Jon?" I asked.

"Her stuffed husky, Angela gave her," Keith said.

"Great," I said, completely forgetting Angela brought her niece a stuffed animal from UCONN. Suddenly silence filled the SUV. Keith turned on the radio and listened as we drove off into the darkness of the Virginia Night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Conversations in the Dark

It was a shuddering jolt that broke the darkness. Feeling that jolt again, I rolled towards it and opened my eyes. There was Fallon, standing in the door shaking me.

"It's your turn to be awake," she said.

"Um," I replied.

"Hey, they insisted you come, so earn your keep," Fallon stated.

"Okay. Coffee?" I asked.

"In the store, I must fill the tank," Fallon said and got out from blocking the door.

"Okay," Is all I said then slid out of the back seat. There were a few muscles and joints that were knotted up or protesting the surface I was sleeping. So, once I was outside the G Wagon, I started to work out the knots. Looking over to the store, I could see Izzy coming out of the store.

She had put her Yale Baseball cap on, and her brunette hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Izzy was carrying a cup of coffee. That sounds so good, coffee and maybe the restroom. Well fly right, here she is.

"Have a good nap?" she asked, with a hint of amusement.

I nodded, "Yeah, how's the coffee?" I asked.

"It's okay," she said and looked into my eyes.

Nodding, I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. With a smile, I walked past her to the store.

First stop was the restroom. Long road trips require proper fluid management. After a good trip to the restroom, I got myself a large cup of coffee and headed back to the G Wagon.

Fallon had finished filling the gas tank, as I headed their way. She took this time to head to the Truck Stop store. I smiled at her and joined Izzy leaning against the G Wagon and drinking our coffees.

"So, Fallon doesn't even have any proof, other than, the security code, that Trin is at Waverly Place," Izzy said, concerned.

Wow, so Fallon who is supposed to be leading this rescue mission is flying blind. That's not okay. Do we even have a plan B, I thought? Finally, I looked at Izzy and shrugged, "I figure we wouldn't be sure where she is," I said.

"You're thinking something, aren't you?" Izzy asked, desperately hoping, lucky for I was.

"Where would Trin go?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Izzy said, with the awareness that she didn't know her sister that well. Which is why Fallon who was Trin's roommate, was so important, and such a letdown.

"Well," I said, "We'll come up with a list and circulate her picture. Not the best way, but what else can you do?"

"Check my Mom's apartment," Izzy said.

Smiling slightly behind my cup of coffee, I said, "Good idea," after a quick sip of that magical liquid, I pointed my chin towards Fallon returning to the G Wagon, "On the road again," I said.

"Just can't wait to get on the road again," Izzy said sarcastically.

Fallon climbed into the back seat to take her sleeping time. It was Izzy's turn to drive, so I got into the passenger's seat to enjoy my coffee. Soon Izzy had us off and back on our path on I-95.

I investigated the back seat and saw Fallon wasted no time falling asleep.

"She's asleep," I said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Izzy asked.

I shrugged, "Do you know Kay told me not to have sex with you on this trip," I said.

"Really, why would Kay worry about our sex life?" Izzy asked, offended.

"I guess she was just generally concerned," I stated, "Again it could be, just Kay?"

Izzy sighed, "Keith, do you think we're ready to be physical again?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know," was my answer.

"Non-committal statement if I ever heard one," Izzy stated.

"Well I just want to play it by ear," I said, truthfully.

"That sounds good," she said, relieved.

Flashes of her on Kelly's Private Beach entered my brain. How all her curves and wet tan skin looked in the sunlight and later in the firelight. Also, the new feature on the small of her back, just above her panty line, was a blue tattoo of the number thirteen, just like mine on the back of my neck. It was my jersey number. I chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling?" Izzy asked, miffed a bit by me laughing.

"I saw you got another tattoo," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, just before the wedding, why are you bringing that up now?" she asked.

"Just come to my mind," I said.

"Yeah, I got your jersey number tattooed as a tramp stamp," Izzy said in disbelief.

"Why did you do it?" I asked as we weren't together then, I did notice it on our date just before the wedding.

Izzy laughed, a nervous, "I guess I did it during Chase's bachelorette party, and I drank a bit too much," she said, sheepishly, "How about yours?"

"Similar, Jessalyn got me drunk, and I ended up with the tattoo," I said, defeated.

"Yeah, it's your jersey number?" Izzy asked.

"I was full of myself back then," I replied, solemnly.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I never heard that story," she said.

"Never asked, and I've not heard all your New York Stories," I said.

"I'll tell you the worst I've done when we get back to Tree Hill," Izzy said, in a measured voice.

"Okay," I said, knowing that was all I was going to get.

"What was the craziest thing you've done in college?" Izzy asked, trying to turn the tables on me.

"Nothing other than pranks," I said, telling the sad truth.

"Big basketball star, didn't hook up a threesome?" Izzy asked, teasing me.

"As I said, there was no one between you and Shea," I stated the truth.

Izzy laughed at my discomfort, "I find it hard to believe Shea didn't hook up something to keep you on the hook," she said.

I sighed, "Shea was very selfish and the jealous type, so no," I said, defeated.

Izzy laughed, this time in relief, "I'm surprisingly shocked and happy," she said.

"How about you, were you a wild woman at Yale?" I asked, now trying to turn the tables on her.

"Could have been, especially with a roommate like Kari," Izzy said, without even batting an eyelash.

"Did you just leave her in Tree Hill?" I asked.

"Yeah," Izzy said, "she doesn't eat much, just uses the pool and my Mom like her."

I sighed, "Good I guess," I said

"No, I'm not wild at Yale," Izzy said, to my relief. I nodded and looked over at her in the dark. I could see the tension in her face, she was thinking, no debating. There was something or things she wanted to tell me, but she wasn't ready yet.

"Virginia is beautiful," I said.

"If you like it dark," Izzy said.

"Yeah, so you have a brother," I stated.

Izzy nodded, "Tucker Baker, hard to believe, there are five of us, and only one is a boy," Izzy said amazed.

"I feel for him," I said, dryly.

Izzy laughed, "That's right, you have four sisters," she said.

"Yeah, it's crazy sometimes," I stated.

"How so?" Izzy asked.

"They all try to protect me," I stated.

"You do have a very close relationship with Sassy," Izzy said, proudly.

"She's great, the sweetest kid, and she is great to hang around with, along with Jon-Jon," I said, smiling, and thinking of my baby sister.

"Who's Jon-Jon?" Izzy asked, confused.

"Her stuffed husky, Angela gave her," I stated.

"Great," Izzy said, completely forgetting Angela brought her niece a stuffed animal from UCONN. Suddenly the G Wagon was filled with silence. I turned on the radio, found a station and listened as we drove off into the darkness of the Virginia Night.

Maybe ten or twenty miles past behind us when Izzy finally turned off the highway at a rest stop. She parked the G Wagon and looked over at me.

"Coffee deposit," Izzy said and got out of the vehicle. I figured why the hell not and got out. It seemed like a promising idea, so I followed into the rest stop building.

So, she said it was a coffee deposit. Yawning a bit, I walked out of the Men's Room and looked over the vending machines. There was nothing worth even thinking about, so I headed out to the G Wagon.

I saw Izzy standing by the vehicle stretching out. Quickly and quietly I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She struggled a bit out of shock, and then I placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

She shook free and looked at me and her alert stance softened. Which was good for me since she knows Krav Maga, that was when she slapped my shoulder. "Keith don't do that, you scared the shit out of me," Izzy said.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," I said, and slid in close to her, this time she opened her arms to me. We sank together, in what seemed always to feel right. Now, we shared a passionate kiss, the first one of this trip.

Once we ended, she looked at me, with a slight pant to her breath. There was hunger in her eyes, and suddenly we were making out. I could feel her hands roam, which was my signal that I could do the same. Between you and me and the computer screen, it was getting hot and heavy, and then denial, as she pushed me away.

"Keith, we have to get going," Izzy said.

Nodding, I said, "I guess." Yes, I was more than disappointed.

"Yeah, we must find Trin," Izzy stated, her voice betrayed her mixed emotions. That is one thing I could always say about us; we could easily get carried away.

"That's why we are here," I said.

"So, let's get going," Izzy said and handed me the keys, "It's your turn to drive."

Nodding, I got into the G-Wagon and started to adjust things, being the tallest by nearly a foot of the three drivers. Izzy got into the passenger seat. Everything is ready we are off, the G Wagon did drive nice, but it wasn't my truck.

Following the directions, in Fallon's phone, I looked out on the long, dark and lonesome highway. Now I had an idea what Bob Seager was singing about in Turn the Page, Metallica covered it; but Bob's version; especially the one just with piano and sax, was just superior.

"What are you thinking about?" Izzy asked.

"Turn the page," I said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"The song," I said, "I was thinking about the opening lines."

"You are so your Mother's son," Izzy said.

"It's not a terrible thing," I replied.

"Did I say that?" Izzy countered.

"Nope," I answered.

"Keith," Izzy said, "I didn't want to stop."

I nodded, "I know, but, why did you?" I asked, wanting to know her emotional state. She is, once bitten, twice shy, type of person.

"Trin, we promised to go get her," Izzy answered.

"Duty," I said.

"Duty?" Izzy asked.

"You stopped because of duty," I said.

"I guess," Izzy answered.

"You've always been the good daughter," I said.

Izzy shook her head, "No, my Mom called me the difficult one. I was the better-behaved girl, but just slightly," she said.

"Everyone from New York tells me you weren't the crazy one," I said.

"Candi? Fallon? Chase? Would you believe I was just as encouraging as Chase? She took a lot of the heat because she just didn't know when to stop. So, after a few ODs, I was overlooked. Chase had a lot of issues to work out, and my Mom had two honestly, emotionally challenged teenagers, and we dealt with the issues with sex, drinks, drugs, and parties," Izzy said.

"Chase's issues? There were more than partying and drugs?" I asked.

"Ever notice how athletic Chase is?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I heard comments, she could play most sports," I said.

"Chase was a tomboy for the longest time," Izzy said, firmly, "Our old private school had mandatory sports participation. Chase played soccer, I played field hockey."

"I can't see that," I said.

"She was a daddy's girl. She might even still have a searchable amateur skating record too," Izzy said.

"Wow, so Chase was a skater?" I said, shocked.

"Never wondered why Victoria thought she was a disappointment?" Izzy asked.

"No," I said, "So what changed her?"

"She caught our Dad with my Mom's friend Tasha," Izzy said, "She rejected everything to do with our Dad. She went to our Mom and started to learn how to be girlie and grew her hair out."

"So, she had Daddy issues?" I asked.

"I think we all did," Izzy said.

"Housian Theory on parenting," I said, "Parents screw up their kids."

Izzy chuckled, "Pretty much," she said, "Well you know how Trin, is Trinity because she is the third daughter."

"Vaguely," I said.

"I've been thinking about something Fallon told me. Trin has a close relationship with Victoria. I bet, almost sure in fact. Victoria saw her as the third chance for an heir to the company. Chase had all the talent and skills, but not the ambition, and once she started the downward spiral, Victoria wrote her off. I, well, was a disappointment all around. So Trin was the last chance, hence why she spoiled her," Izzy said, "But I can just be babbling."

I nodded, "We are all messed up," I said.

"Some more than others," Izzy said, "I can't imagine how Tucker is with the knowledge that our mom gave him up."

"You'll have to meet him to find out," I said.

Izzy nodded, "That I will," she said.

We drove for what seemed like hours. Just east of Harrisburg Pennsylvania, we pulled off, and I woke Fallon. Izzy was barely awake now, so she climbed into the back of the G Wagon and was soon fast asleep.

Fallon gave me a dirty look as she readjusted the seat and mirrors. We were soon off again with me in the passenger seat. After a few minutes on the road, Fallon turned to me.

"We'll sleep once we get to the brownstone," Fallon said.

"Thanks, I'm feeling the hours," I said.

"You're welcome," Fallon said and looked at the lightening sky.

"We're almost there," I said.

"A few hours," Fallon replied, "So did you and Izzy behave?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not going to find Izzy's ass print on the hood or worse yours," she stated.

"No, we behaved," I said.

Fallon laughed, "You didn't have to on my account," she said.

"More on Trin's," I replied.

"Keith, Trin's a big girl, and she's going to have to put on her big girl pants when Douche Bag Junior gets here. You and Izzy are so into this martyr bullshit," Fallon said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You give up of yourself to make others happy," Fallon said, "Now you two need to make yourselves happy; hopefully with each other."

I nodded, "Thanks for your opinion," I said.

"You're welcome, and just remember no butt prints on the hood of the Mercedes," Fallon said and laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Most of the rest of the trip was in silence. Soon Pennsylvania was in the review mirror, and we started to cross into New Jersey. Fallon kept us going with a purpose now.

Izzy woke up as we started going through the Holland Tunnel. On the Manhattan side, I was amazed as she guided us through the streets. The sun was just breaking through, and the sky was gray. There weren't many people on the streets at this hour. Our luck held as she found a parking spot on Waverly Place near her brownstone. The trip north was finally over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 2**

**Welcome to New York**

"_Albert Camus wrote in his posthumous 1978 American Journals, '__Manhattan. Sometimes from beyond the skyscrapers, across thousands of high walls, the fearful cry of a too-well-known voice finds you in your insomnia in the middle of the night, and you remember that this desert of iron and cement is an island of un-reality.' There are some feelings of that, but there is also a home like feeling for me. Here in this multitude, I come to hide, I come to re-think, I come to live. But I do hear the hounds and they will soon be on my trail. Also, I must find a way to support myself, the fugitive that I and my unborn are. But I will survive. 'I've been through the desert on a horse with no name. It felt good to be out of the rain. In the desert, you can remember your name 'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain.'" _

_Excerpts from the diary of  
Trinity "Trin" Adams_

* * *

Chapter 7: Arrival in New York

Finally, I stirred awake. After a few moments that it took for me to get my bearings and sort out what was real and a dream, I sat up. Sleeping in the back of Fallon's SUV wasn't exactly comfortable, and I could feel the knots and cramps from sleeping on this at best uneven surface.

It was an early morning gray sky. There was some traffic, but it wasn't too heavy. Fallon was driving, and Keith looked worn out in the passenger seat. He looked tired. He must have been awake at least ten hours, even after a not-so-great nap in the back.

Finally, I looked to see where we were, and I saw we were approaching the Holland Tunnel. The road was the only noise coming from the SUV. Fallon seemed focused on driving. She must have shut off her cell phone's directions. Keith appears to be trying not to pass out.

In the tunnel, we lost the radio signal. There were lights, but you could start to feel the exhaustion in the vehicle. Only the words never again echoed in my head as we made this trip.

Lower Manhattan is not as tall as Mid-town, but it is taller than Tree Hill. It was like driving through a small narrow canyon, with the streets being narrow, and the buildings were close to the edge of the streets. It was the city I was raised in for my first sixteen years. There was a connection here, but this wasn't home anymore.

Fallon was good at driving in the city and was a hell of a good parker. We got out and collected our bags. Fallon looked around the streets and headed over to Fallon's Brownstone. She bought it as part of her inheritance from her late Dad's estate. She referred to it as her New York Headquarters.

Unlocking the door, we all piled in. It was a nice, and at least four stories and a basement. The furniture was an older style and probably antique. I would assume that they were passed down in the family. As tall as the building was it was also narrow, perhaps only a room wide.

"Well home sweet home," Fallon said, in an exhausted voice, looking over the open concept floor.

"I think I need to sleep," Keith said, in a weak, worn out tone.

"Yeah, I agree," I said, and sighed.

Fallon looked at me. "You just woke up," Fallon stated.

"It wasn't a great sleep," I said and sighed.

Fallon shook her head, "Follow me," she said, and we went up the stairs.

"This is Trin's room," Fallon stated.

We considered it. The rooms weren't large, but they were nice. The room did show a little of Trin's choices and tastes. There were a few drawers disheveled, and the armoire opened, slightly. It looked like someone was here quickly went through and grabbed things. Also, in the corner, it looked like there were a few piles of crumpled paper.

"So, Trin was here," I said.

Fallon nodded, "Looks like she got some stuff," Fallon said.

"Didn't like some things, too," Keith said, flatly as he was running on empty.

Fallon nodded, "Her Mental Lapse posters," Fallon stated.

"So, we know her thoughts about Brian," I said.

Fallon nodded, "True," she said, "Let's move on."

On the next floor, there was a rather dull bedroom. Fallon turned to Keith, "You can crash out here," she said.

"Thanks," Keith said and walked into the room. He tossed his bag on the bed, and he started going through it. He headed towards the bathroom removing his shirt. His back muscles were taut and well defined.

Fallon moved me on. Soon we were on the next floor. She sighed at me.

"I figured you'd want to crash out here with me," Fallon said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The whole chaste courting thing," Fallon said.

"What? No, we wouldn't even be in that category. Fal, I'm no Dugger," I replied.

"Just thought I'd give you the option, share a room with Keith or with me," Fallon stated.

"Are you going to play Mom now? With the outfit, you picked out of my closet, I don't think you would qualify to offer chaste advice," I said.

Fallon laughed, weakly, "Do you think I can care less? I just have to give you the option, but if you will excuse me, I need to take a shower," Fallon said, and threw her bag on the bed and started to strip out of her clothes.

I shook my head and dropped my bag. It was time to explore the house. You might wonder if I was off-put by Fallon getting naked in front of me. We've seen each other naked many times, especially in the sauna at Beaulieu Manor. We've modeled in some of the same shows when we were younger; modesty between us isn't a big thing. Crap, I think we've had gym together a few times in high school.

Well, Fallon decorated the place beautifully. It was to her taste, which is a little formal and cold, but had individual touches of personality and warmth. Downstairs there was a table of framed pictures, and I noticed the old wooden frames well handled.

I picked one up and looked it over. It was a much younger Fallon and s striking brown-haired woman. One would assume that this was Fallon and her Mom. I replaced the picture and looked at another one. It was one of Fallon and Baldwin, her dad, I remember that day, it was one of the times we had a cookout down at Beaulieu Manor, and it was a natural picture. It was easy to see that Fallon took after her Dad, but her hair color came from her Mom. The third picture was of Fallon and Keni, our half-sister. Keni was born after Baldwin died, so Fallon got everything, but she took care of Keni and set up a trust for her. The next picture was a way younger Fallon and an older matriarch, which I would say in her grandma Kendall, who Keni was named after. There was another picture of her and Trin taken at nearby Washington Square Park. There was a final picture of all of us, Chase, myself, Fallon, Trin and Keni; I didn't know we meant that much to Fallon.

The showers have stopped now. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the well-appointed and surprisingly modern kitchen. Checking the fridge, as expected it was rather empty. I was finally, starting to feel the exhaustion enter my body. I headed upstairs and stopped at Trin's room.

Maybe I was snooping, or maybe I was looking for something, anything that would give a hint on where Trin was hiding. Funny thing was Trin was the neat one, Chase was the messy one. So Trin leaving something on the floor was not like her, she had to be in some emotional state. But for what reason Trin was also highly organized. So, this whole covert movement she did shouldn't be surprising.

Looking through her desk and nightstand, I found nothing of interest. I did learn my younger sister had a healthy sex drive, something I didn't need to know. Boy talk about toy story, woody, and buzz, in the nightstand.

Shaking my head, I had nothing. I feel dirty, for snooping and well I need a shower. So slowly and quietly I walked up the next flight of stairs and found Keith already asleep.

There were very few times I slept with Keith. Sure, I had sex with him, but slept in the same bed was occasional, at best. There was the weekend that we conceived Adam that was about it, except for a few days ago. He looked innocent sleeping there.

Leaving the door, I walked up to Fallon's room. She was also asleep. I've shared a bed with my sisters before, hell as my mom was fond of saying her Irish Twins, me and Chase, shared a crib. I do have that option, but who knows, raised in New York, and for a short time worked in an industry where female beauty was paramount.

Anyways I need a shower. I grabbed my stuff and found Fallon had an excellent shower, in an impressive bathroom for her ensuite. The steaming hot water just melted the cramps and knots away. Slowly I washed every inch of my body. Almost twenty-two, not as active as I was in high school, and after a child, I still looked good, maybe I'm active enough. Should take some pride in my appearance, and well it's healthy too.

After a beautiful and relaxing shower, I could feel the return of energy. Funny you could be completely worn out, but after a quick shower you seem wide awake and refreshed. So, I get dressed in my boxer shorts and a tank top; you should be comfortable.

Fallon is such a high maintenance woman, I swear. She had a chair and a table with a mirror in her bathroom. Take advantage, Izzy, that's my thought. Looking in the mirror, I brush out my hair; it felt good to have it brushed out. Trin hit the last growth spurt recently and shot her taller than me, I reflected in the mirror. Second oldest, now the shortest, funny. When my hair was wet it was straight; it wouldn't be wavy like when it's dry.

I get up and put my stuff away. Looking over the large bed, I could share with Fallon it wouldn't be an issue. I sighed and shook my head. Leaving the room, I went down one flight to the guest room Keith was sleeping. Looking at his sleeping form, I smile and walk into the room.

Carefully I slip under the covers and cuddle up next to him, my back to his stomach. He grunts a bit then wraps his arms around me. I sighed, feeling comfortable in his arms, and soon I drift off into sleep, feeling a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fallon's Brownstone

Slowly my mind came back into awareness. The world around me started to have a strange feeling; something warm was pressed up against me. My sense of smell returned, and there was a sweet feminine smell that entered my nostrils. In my arms, there was a warm but soft object that would move slightly every so often, micro adjustments. What was going on?

I opened my eyes, and the source of the feminine scent, it was beautiful well-maintained brunette hair. A slight smile cracked my face as I started to stroke Izzy's warm and supple skin. Izzy must have climbed into my bed last night. I know I collapsed into bed alone last night. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

Surprised, is just the beginning of what I was experiencing. Yes, Izzy and I had a son together, but we only actually slept together a few times, mainly over the weekend, when we conceived Adam. It was a pleasant surprise to find her here, maybe it was her impulsive nature, or she was taking a step in our relationship. I'm not complaining, as I nuzzled up closer to her, and she let out a soft moan.

After a moment, she started to stir. She turned her head and opened her beautiful hazel eyes. There was pleasant warmth in her eyes, a look of complete satisfaction. A soft smile broke across her sweet, beautiful face.

"Morning Beautiful," I said, and kissed her temple.

"Morning," she said, softly.

"This was a pleasant surprise," I said.

She stretched a little, with a little yawn.

"It was either you or with Fallon; I thought you were a better company," Izzy said.

I noticed one of the spaghetti straps of her tank top, had fallen off her shoulder. The color of her tank top; black slightly faded to a tint of blue, contrasting with Izzy's tanned skin.

"Thanks," I said.

"Feels so right," Izzy purred.

"Yeah it does," I replied.

She shifted around and rested her head in the pocket of my shoulder. I leaned my head so I could rest my chin on top of her head. I only ever cuddled with Izzy, none of my other girlfriends I ever wanted to be so intimate.

"Do we have to get up?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know," I said and pulled her closer.

She shook her butt a little and sighed, "A little excited," Izzy purred seductively.

"Um, it's the morning," I said, more than a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay, actually I'm flattered, it means you still want me," Izzy said, having a seductive purr in her voice.

I kissed her neck, "I guess it's good then," I said.

"MMM, very good," Izzy replied.

"Then let's just stay here," I whispered into her ear.

"At least a little bit longer," Izzy said, her voice getting husky, maybe even a little raspy. It seemed to be a family trait, as described several of her family members have a similar raspy voice.

"Why only a little bit?" I asked.

Izzy yawned, stretching a little bit, pushing hard against me. "Have to find Trin," Izzy said.

"Can't we just leave the door unlocked and she'll come home when she's hungry," I said.

"She's not a cat, she's my sister," Izzy said, half-hearted.

The door opened to the bedroom. Izzy groaned as the light came into the room and laid her head. I grumbled myself and started looking for a pillow to cover my head.

"So, this is where you are," Fallon said as she walked into the room, "Should have known considering who I am talking about."

"Fallon, it's too early," Izzy said, and her shoulder came free, exposing her bare shoulder. I usually don't sleep with a shirt either.

"Umm, you two, work fast," Fallon said, "Even as tired as you were too, Keith."

"What?" I asked adjusting which knocked the covers off Izzy, showing her dressed.

"So, boring you two," Fallon said, "So, okay, hurry up I have dinner on the way," she said and with that Fallon was out of the room. For a moment, I wanted to go back to how it was, but after a minute I know that the moment was gone. To both mine and Izzy's disappointment, I climbed out of bed.

Izzy sat up and looked at me and pouted, playfully. I gave her I know too look and started to go through my bag. She rolled out of bed and looked at me; she eventually rested her head against my back.

"Interrupted," she said, mournfully.

"Yeah, I know," I said, "It was very nice."

Her warmth against me was very comforting. She traced her fingers across my chest. "I would enjoy doing it again, tonight," Izzy said.

I smiled, "I can't wait," I said.

She slid her arms off me and got off my back. Slapping my backside and started to walk away. "Can't wait," she said.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Around Six O'clock," Izzy said.

"We were tired," I said.

"Yes, we were," Izzy said.

Izzy walked out of the room. I made sure to watch her leave. I've always liked how her butt looked, and her boxer shorts made it look even better. As the old saying went, I hate to see her go, but oh to watch her leave.

Now not distracted, I quickly dressed. So, I headed downstairs and found Fallon paying for the food delivery. I followed her back to the kitchen to a breakfast bar where I took up a stool.

Fallon looked at me as she started to unpack the bags.

"Hey Keith," Fallon said, "I got Chinese."

I nodded, "Sounds good," I said and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Izzy coming down?" Fallon asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"If I remember correctly, you're basic, Sweat and Sour Chicken," Fallon said.

I nodded, "Sounds about right," I said.

Fallon handed me a container and dug through the bag, "Egg Roll, Fork or chopsticks?" she asked.

"Egg roll and fork," I said.

Fallon smiled and handed me both, "Water?" she asked.

"Yes, Please," I said and followed by water.

"Evening Izzy," Fallon said. I turned to see Izzy coming into the kitchen. Izzy had changed into blue sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. On the leg of the sweats in white said, Yale. She took a seat next to me at the breakfast bar.

"Evening, Fal," Izzy said, "So what did you order?"

"For you Beef and Broccoli, shrimp fried rice instead of pork fried rice," Fallon said.

"My favorite," Izzy said with a teasing tone and took the food Fallon offered, "So, anyone else still tired?"

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I could use another eight hours of sleep," she said.

"Today is a bust for searching anyways," Izzy said.

"I don't think they were expecting us to drive through the night anyway," I said.

"What makes you say that?" Fallon asked.

"Just a feeling, Fal," I said, "Anyways, who would insanely drive through the night like that?"

"Our parents, when they drove to Texas," Izzy said.

Fallon laughed, "I remember reading those chapters, that was pretty damn funny," she said.

"Need Ass?" Izzy asked.

"Assistance," Fallon replied.

"God! will my Dad's books stop haunting me?" I asked.

Izzy laughed, "Not to the people that really know the story," she said.

I looked at Fallon. She shrugged, "I'm still learning them," she said.

My shoulders slumped, maybe this was a bad idea coming to New York with these two. No doubts Keith, Aunt Brooke asked specifically for you to do the job. Why? Aunt Brooke moves in mysterious ways. You're here now and must live with it.

"Tonight's plan of attack?" I asked.

"Do we need one?" Fallon asked.

"I don't want to go in this like some pick-up game or pub match," I said.

"Pub match?" Izzy asked.

"I random game in online gaming," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Okay," she said, shook her head, and started back at her food.

"Well, this is how I see it," Fallon said, "We're in no shape to search, and if you're to be believed, no one is expecting us to even be here today."

"What are you getting at Fal?" Izzy asked.

"I have Netflix and let's just recharge and attack the problem with fresh eyes, bodies, and minds in the morning," Fallon said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"Not a good one," Izzy replied.

"Still better than no plan," I said.

"He's got a point there," Fallon replied.

"Yeah, not a good one, but a point," Izzy said.

We finished our Chinese Food and cleaned up after ourselves. We had too, as Fallon insisted, almost to the point of standing over us with a wooden spoon. Fallon was about the same height as Izzy, but at times she was fiercer. Izzy was also curvier then Fallon. Fallon was built in the stereotypical model extra slim build, where Izzy was built like a real woman.

That's not to say that I would want to throw down with either. Both women were intelligent and could punch way above their weight class. So, if I had to choose who to go toe to toe with, it would be, throw in the towel.

Fallon's TV room was in the basement. She had a nice setup, with luxurious couches. When Fallon got this place, she seemed to make it someplace she could be, well herself, and comfortable in it.

Now, I'm sharing a house with two young women, one of which owns the place. That means I was nowhere near the remote when the movie was picked on Netflix. So, instead of the latest Marvel series or some Michael Bay explosion-fest, we ended up watching some RomCom.

Izzy for some reason was a bit stand-offish. That is to be understood, to a point, as she didn't want to make Fallon feel uncomfortable in her own house. This all came down to me just cuddling with Izzy. She also wasn't wearing a bra, kind of a mixed signal there.

About halfway through the second movie, Fallon stood up and handed Izzy the remote. "That's it for me," Fallon said, "Now, no Netflix and Chill."

"Fal!" Izzy said.

I just chuckled and tried to keep my mind in the straight and narrow.

"With you two, it's a valid warning," Fallon said, smiled, and left the room.

"The nerve," Izzy said.

"Is she wrong?" I asked.

"Maybe, in the past," Izzy said.

"But not now, as we're taking it slow and rebuilding our relationship," I said.

"Exactly," Izzy said.

"I can't agree more," I said, yet sometimes I wonder if Izzy is trying. Did her heart go cold, or is she just trying to see for herself if things did die with Adam?

My brain is feeling heavy. It's time, and yet no time. I sigh, loudly.

"What's wrong, Keith?" Izzy asked.

"I'm falling asleep," I said.

"So, go to bed, silly," Izzy said.

"We're watching a movie," I said.

"I'm watching a movie," Izzy said, "You're watching the back of your eyelids."

I laughed, "Is it okay?" I asked.

"It is," Izzy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really," Izzy said, "Now go, get to bed."

"Thank you," I said and kissed Izzy on the temple.

"You're welcome, and go to bed," Izzy said.

I nodded and stood up. Smiling at Izzy, which she returned, which seemed reluctantly. I head up the stairs to the guest bedroom. I slipped out of my clothes and put my shorts on and climbed into the bed. Within moments, I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chinese Food and Netflix

So, Fallon interrupted me cuddling with Keith this evening. Fallon can be such a bitch, after that the mood ruined, so Keith got out of bed. I did the only thing I thought I could do, I sat up and pouted cutely at him. He gave me this oh I so want you to look and just started going through his bag.

I guess I'm going to have to take the bull by the horns here. So, I rolled out of bed and came up behind Keith, wrapping my arms around Keith and rest my head against his back.

"Interrupted," I said, pouting.

"Yeah, I know," he said, frustrated, "It was very nice."

I slowly traced my fingers across the muscles of his chest. "I would enjoy doing it again, tonight," I said, seductively. Izzy is careful you might get over your head again. Then again, it's Keith, how far can you go without drowning? Wrong attitude Izzy, do you want to have another baby with him. Well maybe, someday, but not now, must find Trin.

"I can't wait," he said, and I know he had a smile on his face. It made me smile as I broke our embrace and started to walk away. I playfully slapped his butt.

"Can't wait," I said.

"What time is it anyway?" Keith asked.

I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Wow, how clueless Keith could be sometimes. I shook my head and said, "Around Six O'clock."

"We were tired," Keith said. Thanks, Captain Obvious, I thought. Honestly, that was one of Keith's endearing qualities, he was the base model, not too high maintenance. He was smart, but his mind never worked overtime.

"Yes, we were," Izzy said, playfully and finished walking way. I knew he was looking at my ass, so I put a little more sway in my movement to give him a good show.

I went up the one flight of stairs to Fallon's room. What to wear? Being around my Mom, I knew you always had to dress well, and always dress the part. I didn't want to wear what I was wearing while we ate. Also, I highly doubt we'll be searching for Trin at this late hour. We've slept how many hours and I'm still feeling out of it. Could it be over exhaustion and oversleeping? Izzy, enough of that.

Next, I dig into my bag. Just wear something comfortable, if we go, Trin Hunting, then I'll change and wear something city appropriate. What did I bring? Shit, Izzy, you're tired, usually, you can remember mundane shit like this. Maybe, it's your head is still in bed because you were sleeping with Keith.

Enough Izzy! Must keep the eye on the ball, as Keith tells you. Fuck, there you go again, thinking about Keith. Maybe, you were too close? Maybe, you're too horny? Maybe, you're just a damn fool, Izzy.

Sweet! I brought my Yale Sweatpants, they are well broken in and comfy. Let's see what do I have for a shirt? Yes! I packed that t-shirt, baggy and comfy, where did I get it? Who knows?

I stripped out of my PJs and slipped into my Sweatpants and T-shirt, no bra. Why wear it if we're not going out. I looked at myself in the mirror and yeah, I like good and comfortable. To brush my hair or not to brush my hair, that is the question. Fuck it, ponytail.

Heading downstairs the scent of Chinese Food starts to fill my nostrils. Typical Fallon, early to bed and early to rise. She probably ordered the food before she woke Keith and me up. I should have brought sandals or something, these hardwood floors are cold.

By the time I get to the kitchen, I see Fallon unpacking the food. Keith is sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Water?" I hear Fallon ask Keith.

"Yes, Please," Keith said, and I watched as Fallon handed him a water bottle.

"Evening Izzy," Fallon said when she saw me walking through the kitchen door. Keith turned to see me, and my eyes catch the gaze of his baby blues. I old back a sigh, as his eyes normally would take my breath away. Eye on the prize Izzy, we're here to find Trin and not an excuse to party.

So stupid me, I take the stool next to Keith. My knee accidentally brushing his leg. I almost jump from the shock of touching him. Stay in line, Izzy, I keep telling myself. I look at Fallon, "Evening, Fal. So, what did you order?" I ask.

"For you Beef and Broccoli, shrimp fried rice instead of pork fried rice," Fallon said.

"My favorite. So, anyone else still tired?" I said as I took my food from Fallon. Good, she included the chopsticks, I always eat Chinese food with chopsticks. Unlike Keith, he never seems to master the use of chopsticks.

"Yeah, I could use another eight hours of sleep," Fallon said, nodding, and poking through her food, with her chopsticks.

"Today is a bust for searching anyways," I said, it's late and there would be too much work for us to even start looking for Trin now. We can't blow off the search every day, I don't want to spend the rest of the summer looking for my little sister, after all.

"I don't think they were expecting us to drive through the night anyway," Keith said, in between mouthfuls of Pork Fried Rice.

"What makes you say that?" Fallon asked.

"Just a feeling, Fal," Keith said, I can hear the tiredness in his voice, "Anyways, who would insanely drive through the night like that?"

"Our parents, when they drove to Texas," I said, teasing Keith.

Fallon laughed, Keith looked at me dirty, "I remember reading those chapters, that was pretty damn funny," she said.

"Need Ass?" I said, bringing a line from that story.

"Assistance," Fallon replied.

"God! will my Dad's books stop haunting me?" Keith asked the frustration of his family's story being shared with the book reading world tinted his voice.

I really couldn't help it, if you knew Keith you would do it as well. He's such a sweet guy, but he does take things a little to heart. Being reminded of his Dad sharing their life in novel form is one of them. Uncle Lucas changed the names, but those in the know knew what he was talking about. So, what did I do for Keith? I laughed at him. "Not to the people that really know the story," I said.

Keith looked at Fallon. She shrugged, "I'm still learning them," she said. Keith's shoulders slumped in that way, that they do when he's hurt, and now thinking he did something bad.

"Tonight's plan of attack?" Keith asked, finally, breaking out his moping.

"Do we need one?" Fallon asked.

"I don't want to go in this like some pick-up game or pub match," Keith said, I will have to agree with him on this. If we just went around New York City without goals we'd never find Trin. It will still take a near miracle to find Trin in Manhattan, never mind the rest of New York City or even Long Island.

"Pub match?" I asked, and yet of all my thoughts my mouth only engaged on what a Pub Match was.

"I random game in online gaming," Keith said.

"Okay," I said, shook my head, and started to eat my Beef and Broccoli again.

"Well, this is how I see it," Fallon said, "We're in no shape to search, and if you're to be believed, no one is expecting us to even be here today."

"What are you getting at Fal?" I asked one thing I've learned with all the years I've known my sister, adopted she might be, Fallon always did things on her own agenda.

"I have Netflix and let's just recharge and attack the problem with fresh eyes, bodies, and minds in the morning," Fallon said.

"Sounds like a plan," Keith said, his voice told me he was also exhausted.

"Not a good one," I replied, it wasn't a good plan. I don't want to be here for an extended period. Keith, well he will have to head back to Chapel Hill soon enough, and he can't be delayed here. So, Fallon, what is going on with you? You're the only one that doesn't have to head back, or somewhere else.

"Still better than no plan," Keith said, he's relieved that we have a clue what we're doing, for tonight.

"He's got a point there," Fallon replied.

"Yeah, not a good one, but a point," I said, which is true. We're here, not exactly the dream team for Trin Hunting, nor a group that most people would put together. On some level, we all have our own agendas for being here. Yet what are they? Am I looking for ulterior motives, when there might not be any? Izzy, relax, don't let your anxiousness get the better of you. Damnit, Mom! Why did you have to pick Keith to come up with us?

When we finished eating, we cleaned up after ourselves. Fallon insisted we did that. Well, it was her place and she wanted it clean. She didn't have to be that forceful about it. Once we finished, we retreated to Fallon's Media Room, which was in the basement.

It was dominated by a large flat screen TV and several high-end speakers for a high-end stereo. I shrugged and watched as Fallon to a seat in comfortable and well used looking recliner. Keith took a spot on the sofa. Well, what do I have to lose I took the seat next to Keith?

Fallon chose the movie. It was a Romcom, not something I wanted to watch at this time. Her house, her rules, I guess. One thing about Romcoms is they are light, easy to follow, and don't need a lot of brain power. Couldn't we watch something with depth, maybe a political thriller, or a classic drama?

It was almost predictable but by the end of the first movie, I was cuddling with Keith. I had drawn my feet up under myself and buried my head on his shoulder. His arm was draped over me. I wonder if he noticed that I wasn't wearing a bra.

When the movie ended, Fallon selected another one. Again, a Romcom, I held my tongue and sigh. Was Fallon sending us signals? I don't know, but again it's Fallon, and she works on her own agenda. Which is what?

What seemed like to be the middle of the second movie Fallon stood up and handed me the remote control. I looked at her.

"That's it for me. Now, no Netflix and Chill," Fallon said

"Fal!" I said and was thinking funny Fallon, fucking hilarious. You're such an ass.

I heard Keith chuckling.

"With you two, it's a valid warning," Fallon said, smiled, and left the room.

"The nerve," I said, more than a bit ticked off at Fallon, some nerve. Again, that's Fallon to the core. She's the one that holds the spoon when its time to stir up conflict.

"Is she wrong?" Keith asked, a strangely sweet and hopefully tone to his voice.

I looked at him, awkwardly, since how we were on the sofa. "Maybe, in the past," I said, which is true, we shouldn't, and have agreed not to rush into anything.

"But not now, as we're taking it slow and rebuilding our relationship," Keith said, a little downcast.

"Exactly," I said, probably more disappointed than I should let be known by Keith.

"I can't agree more," Keith said, he had a questioning tone in his voice. Was he second guessing us, the second chance, our agreement?

Nothing more followed as we went back to watching the movie. Did Fallon have something with Jennifer Aniston? Not that she's hard to look at when the movies were made, but she always seemed to play the same character, the archetypical good girl. It's so good to be the bad girl. Izzy; don't go down that rabbit hole. That's the past and don't let being back in New York bring you back to that point in your life. Don't be that person, don't be, ever, again.

Keith sighed loudly over my head. Normally Keith is over my head, he's close to a foot taller than me. But this was how we were laying. "What's wrong, Keith?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm falling asleep," Keith said, I could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"So, go to bed, silly," I said.

"We're watching a movie," Keith said, he's fighting to fall asleep.

"I'm watching a movie. You're watching the back of your eyelids," I said, trying to sound concerned, but to my ears, it came out as I was teasing him.

He laughed though, that's a good thing. "Is it okay?" Keith asked.

"It is," I said, nodding a bit, and tried to reflect reassurance in my tone.

"Really?" Keith asked, tired and not sure.

"Yeah, really," I said, trying to assure him it was the right thing to do with the tone of my voice, "Now go, get to bed."

"Thank you," Keith said, and he kissed my temple. Awe, he can do the cutest things sometimes. He's also very much a guy, which is on a good day, a butt head. I move to let him get up, also to hide the smile on my face. I'm also probably a bit flushed as well.

"You're welcome, and go to bed," I said, as he walked away.

I waited about ten minutes and turned off the movie to save my brain cells. Getting up I place the remote back where Fallon had picked it up from and headed over to the stereo. I wonder if Fallon sought Aunt Peyton's advice on selecting one. Aunt Peyton is an audiophile and knew exactly what and where to get this stuff.

I'm snooping again. Yeah, so sue me, it's a good way to get important information. Some I start going through the cabinets. Nothing, well there was stuff there, in most of them, but nothing of any real value. I did notice there were several shelves empty, there was stuff being kept on them, as I could see the noticeably light dust outline. Fallon most have stopped her housekeeper when she was in Tree Hill. But this is nothing.

The exhaustion finally hit me. Shaking it off enough, I left the media room, shutting the light off after me. I returned to Fallon's room and changed back into my PJs. Why did I do that? I could have slept in these clothes, but well, it's a thing.

I climb in bed with Fallon. She had been asleep for a while, so she was spread out on the bed. I had my small part and tried to get comfortable. After a while, and a few times Fallon moving woke me up, just as I was about to fall asleep, I got up.

Fallon's bed is not comfortable for me. When I visited from New Haven, I would stay in the room, Keith was sleeping. Occam's Razor tells me just to sleep with Keith again. It's not like we didn't sleep together before, but I don't want to send him mix signals.

There was always Trin's bed, but we've left it empty in case Trin came in. A baited trap. So that would eliminate that right away. So that meant one of the couches or the bed Keith was in. This is too much thinking for a worn-out brain.

Fuck it! Keith will love it, and if I'm accidentally leading him on, I'll apologize. He'll get over it. On the flip side, I do like having him next to me. Fuck, Izzy, can't you get your heart, head, and lions all going in the same direction?

Aw hell, you need sleep. You and Keith are together, and hell he's asleep. Sex is not on the table, it's not off it either, but we must find Trin.

Screw it, I finally told myself and headed downstairs. Keith was sound asleep. There was that slight hint of snoring, it was kind of, sort of, cute. I must have been smiling, but its dark, and I can't see my own face. But I finally crawled under the covers and cuddled with Keith. He didn't object and in fact, moved his arms to let me in.

The bed was comfortable and having Keith next to me, for some reason, relaxed me. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 3**

**Greenwich Village**

"_Jay McInerney was a writer, I loved his book Bright Lights, Big City. He wrote, '__You know, Greenwich Village was the traditional bohemia of New York. I wish I could say that was entirely true now. It's, uh... changed. It's now got, God help us, investment bankers and journalists, but it's still a very beautiful part of New York.' Growing up you heard of the village, and I was excited when Fallon bought her brownstone in the village. It was even more excited when she offered me a room when I was accepted to NYU. To my shock Jay McInerney was right. The reality never lived up to the stories. Maybe it was because I lived in the village that Brian liked to visit? But he didn't live there, and he didn't see the forest through the trees."_

_Excerpts from the diary of  
Trinity "Trin" Adams_

* * *

Chapter 10: Jefferson Market Garden

There are mornings when I wake up and I can just jump right out of bed, ready to go. This was not one of those mornings. The hazy and fog of the last forty-eight hours, I've yet to cut through, it's not jet lag since home and here is the same time. It was the rushing to get here. The rough sleeping in the back of Fallon's G-Wagon and the oversleeping when we got here. I'm not quite right, yet.

The positive side to this is the bed Fallon is letting me use is wonderfully comfortable. It is must also have a warming element, cause I'm nice and warm on one side. Wait a minute, that's not the side I'm lying on. What the hell is going on here?

Moving my hands around, I feel the soft warm flesh pressed up against me. What the hell is going on? I'm not hung over, and I went to bed by myself. Did she do it again? There's no way she did that?

I open my eyes and see the brunette hair just in front of me. That is when the scent hit my nose, that magical scent of her shampoo, and soap she uses. Now I'm confused, we want to take it slow, but the first chance she gets she climbs into bed with me. Just to sleep, but sleeping is more intimate, more vulnerable, then sex.

I let out a big yawn and stretch the best I can. I don't want to wake Izzy up. Now, this is our first day in New York, and we must go, Trin Hunting, as Izzy put it. Where to start? Everything I do, it's easy, you know where you begin from.

"Keith, I'm not in the moody," Izzy moaned out, sleepy.

"Shhh!" I said, "just go back to sleep."

Honestly, between all of us, I don't want this to end. Now, if my body would play it cool, we probably can stay here like this for a while longer. Maybe, I should just try and go back to sleep. Sleep, that's probably the best.

That's not to be, and I got up. Wandering over to the bathroom, I closed the door to keep from waking Izzy. After I was finished, I splashed some water on my face and dried off. When I walked out to the bedroom, the bed was empty. Did I dream it all? Anything is possible, but I know yesterday Izzy slept in the same bed as I did.

Well, let's scuttle the idea of going back to sleep. I do the man thing and take a quick sniff of my pits. I could use a shower. So, to my bag and selecting clothes for the day, and back into the bathroom and a shower.

Now one would think, especially the guys out there, that this could be the beginning of some Letter to Penthouse or something like that. No, not really, I was in the shower alone, and with my tears. No, I didn't cry, or did I? Seriously I didn't cry.

The shower did feel nice and helped cut through the haze and the cobwebs. With the wear and tear washed out, it was time to get cracking. Let's get stuck in on this. Out of the shower, I quickly dried off and got dressed.

In what seemed like a flash I was downstairs and looking through Fallon's kitchen. She had no food in it. That made sense since she was originally planning to spend the summer down south with us. So, why have food that will spoil, while away. For a woman that inherited a meter shit ton of money, she had a practical side to her.

That was when I heard someone in the front room. Maybe it was Izzy, and we could get some breakfast, or she could tell me where to get something to eat. Well, what else do I have to lose on this plan? Nothing, so I went through with it.

In the front room, I saw Fallon standing there on her smartphone. She was nodding and pacing around.

"Look, I hired you to settle this, and it's a fairly simple thing that has to be done," Fallon said. She paused, "I don't care what they say, they are distant relations on my Dad's side, they are barely in the scope of it all. I understand why they are objecting, look I gave you all the documents," she paused, "Fuck, I see, well, have them messaged over this afternoon and I'll look them over," she paused again, "Look, this needs to get done, period, I don't care if you have to step on toes, or break feet, just get it the fuck done. Yes, this afternoon, fine, thank you," she finished and hung up the phone, "Fucking incompetent asshole."

"What's wrong Fallon?" I said, from where I stood.

Fallon jumped, and faced me, resting her hand on her breast, "Fuck Keith! Don't do that, ever again!" Fallon yelled at me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Scare someone," Fallon said, "You just missed Izzy, she was off to check out something, or that's what she said."

"Really? I didn't see her," I said, "I was looking for one of you though."

"Why? What's up?" Fallon asked.

"I was looking for food," Keith said.

Fallon laughed, "Men, always thinking about their stomachs," she said.

"Well I'm hungry and left-over Chinese is not what I would say, makes a good breakfast," I said.

"Well, come with me, and I'll make sure you're fed," Fallon said.

"I'm not treating your frustration with sex, I'm dating Izzy," I said.

"Oh, no, oh hell no, Keith," Fallon said, "We're heading out, there is somewhere I want to go, and we'll stop and get you something to eat."

"Oh sorry," I said.

Fallon laughed, "Don't worry, Keith, I wouldn't do that to Izzy. Sadly, though that's been the best offer I've had in a while."

I shook my head, "It wasn't an offer, it was a rejection," I said.

"You get my point," Fallon said and led me out of the brownstone. It was bright outside and Fallon reached into her bag and brought out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Of course, we left at night and I never even thought of bringing my sunglasses. Just deal with it, Keith, I had to tell myself.

I followed Fallon through the streets. I looked around and sort of shrugged it off.

"What part of New York are we in?" I asked.

"Manhattan," Fallon said, I suspect she's being a bit of a smart ass.

"I know that," I said.

"Greenwich Village," Fallon said, with a laugh.

"It doesn't seem like the place of bohemian culture," I said, maybe stumbling over my words a bit.

"It's here a little, but it's largely lost that flavor, too expensive to live," Fallon said.

"So why did you buy here?" I asked.

"It's close to NYU and well, it's impressive when you tell people where you live," Fallon said.

"Image?" I asked.

"Image, Keith, is everything when you hire your agent at the end of this season, that will be one of the first things he'll tell you," Fallon said.

"What makes you think I'll be hiring an agent?" I asked.

"Simple, you've not won without James, and when you face off against James, he always beats you," Fallon said, "It eats at you, and you want to prove to yourself that you can do it without him, and you also want to beat him."

I nodded. Now, in all honesty, there is some truth in what she said. Part of me wants that to happen. Just part of me, but there are other parts of me. I don't even know for myself.

"Maybe," was my simple answer. I lost track of time, did we walk miles, or did we walk blocks? But finally, Fallon stopped and looked at this old High Victorian Gothic Style building. Nodding my head, I turn to Fallon. "It's a building," I said.

Fallon laughed, "It's the Jefferson Market Library," she said.

"So, the place you needed to go was a library? Are you sure, you don't take after my Dad and Sister?" I asked.

"Not related, and remember my Dad was in publishing," Fallon said, "But that's not why we're here."

"So, why are we here?" I asked.

"The park right next to it," Fallon said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're really dense aren't you," Fallon said.

"No, I'm just not getting what's going on," I said, and almost kicked myself. That's what she meant by dense.

"Trin and slash or myself of come here to think, I wanted to check," Fallon said.

"Oh," I said, now getting it.

"Come on," Fallon said and pulled me to get me started. I followed her across the street and to a gate in the cast iron fence. Inside was this beautiful green space, something I didn't see a lot of when I've been in the city. I was never a city person, I just wanted to be where I was from, with its trees and river.

Fallon lead me to a bench, and she took a seat. I took a seat next to her.

"So, Keith, do you really want to be here?" Fallon asked.

"Here in this park? This city? Or here with you?" I replied.

"All three," Fallon said.

"If I had my choice, I'd rather be home and getting ready for the season. Trying to work things out with Izzy," I said, "But Aunt Brooke asked me to come along, and how could I say no to my godmother."

Fallon nodded, "Well you can still work things out with Izzy, while you're here," she said.

"She's been giving me mixed signals," I said.

"That's just Izzy just work through it," Fallon said.

I nodded, "Well I know that," I said.

Fallon laughed, "Yeah, well, she'll come around," she said, "Damn, Trin isn't here."

"Why would she be?" I asked.

"Who knows, Keith? Trin, like all the Adams sisters, have their own mystery around how they work. I live with them and I don't know how they work," Fallon said.

I nodded and looked at Magnolias, and Crabapple Trees, and just enjoyed the place. Fallon was also silent and just sat there relaxing. Maybe we came here not so much to look for Trin, but for Fallon to relax and clear her head after that phone call I overheard. What was that about anyway?

Fallon was sixteen when her dad was murdered. Her dad was Izzy's Mom's fiancée and Fallon had no close family anymore. So, Brooke took her in, in a way adopted her. She is the same age as Izzy and me, and we graduated together. Fallon and Izzy referred to each other as sisters, and they share a half-sister, Kendall aka Keni, Aunt Brooke's daughter with Fallon's dad.

In all this, Fallon, a sixteen-year-old girl became a billionaire overnight. Everything she had done since that day was to learn how to manage and grow her money. Maybe that was what she was talking about. Fallon and I were never close, she was well my girlfriend's sister.

"Fallon is that you?" a woman's voice said, breaking my thoughts. I look over and see a brown-haired woman, in a sundress and her eyes covered by sunglasses.

Fallon turned towards the voice and pushed back her sunglasses, "Sabrina?" she asked.

"Fallon, I knew it!" Sabrina said.

Fallon stood up and shook her head, "I didn't expect to see you here," she said.

"Well, it's a lovely day, and I wanted to get some reading done," Sabrina said, "And that doesn't explain why you're back early."

Fallon smiled, "Just coming up for some stuff that's got to get done," she said.

"So, Trin's back too," Sabrina said, which perked up my ears.

"Yeah, maybe, did you see her?" Fallon asked.

"That's boring, you live with Trin, now who's this specimen?" Sabrina asked.

I took notice and stood up. She looked me over. I couldn't see her eyes since they were still behind her sunglasses. Fallon was nodding.

"This is my sister's boyfriend," Fallon said.

"Trin's boyfriend is that douche bag, Brian," Sabrina said, "This one looks nothing like a douche bag like Brian."

Now there is something deep down inside me that wanted to lash out. Brian Scott was a douche bag, probably a first class one, but he was still family. Family sticks together. Well, at least that's how I was raised. I could call Brian a douche bag, but that's within the family.

But discretion is the better part of valor. I stuffed this down deep inside me and kept it quiet. This Sabrina isn't wrong, and well it's her opinion. One which I happen to share.

"No, this is Izzy's boyfriend," Fallon said.

"Izzy? Goth Izzy? He's not goth, not even close, you have got to be shitting me," Sabrina said.

"No, I'm dating Izzy," I said and offered my hand, "Keith Scott," I said, following up. As someone once mentioned to me, it was called putting on the southern charm, which meant I also thickened my accent.

She took my hand, "A pleasure," Sabrina said, "Are you sure you're dating Izzy?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, I'm quite sure," I said, and let go of her hand.

She smiled at me, "I bet you are," Sabrina said, and she turned to Fallon, "So, you have to come over, with Trin and bring this guy over. We'll have fun."

Fallon laughed, "We'll see. Hey did you see Trin?" she asked.

Sabrina shook her head, "No," she said, "Anyways, you live together wouldn't you know where she is?"

"She was out before me, and isn't answering her phone," Fallon said, without even missing a beat.

"Okay, no I haven't, I'll let you know if I see her," Sabrina said.

Fallon shook her head, "No, don't worry about, she'll get a hold of me, when she gets my messages," she said.

"Okay," Sabrina said.

Fallon looked at her wristwatch, "Well, Keith and I have to go," she said.

"Okay, well think about my offer," Sabrina said.

"We will," Fallon said.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Keith, and I'll see you, Fallon," Sabrina said.

"Nice meeting you," I said. Fallon lead me out of the park. Once we were out, I looked at Fallon. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"Just a friend," Fallon said.

"So, why did you want to beat feet to get the hell out of there?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want Sabrina to know we're really looking for Trin, and she would blab it to Trin if they run into each other, and we'd lose our chance to find her," Fallon said.

I nodded, "Well I guess, you're right," I said.

"Well, I promised you food," Fallon said.

I nodded, "Yes, you did," I said.

"Well follow me," Fallon said.

"Lead the way," I said.

Fallon nodded and smiled, then lead me down the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Park It

What the, shit Keith is moving, he's awake. Hopefully, it's his whole body and not part of his body. I don't mind that, but this is well, not something I'm in the mood for. I'm too tired. Also, we must find Trin. I swear sometimes its sucks being in the same bed as your man.

What to do? What to do? Got to shoo him off. I just want to sleep. Fuck! Keith, please don't be horny.

"Keith, I'm not in the moody," I moaned out.

"Shhh! Just go back to sleep," Keith said.

So, he's not in the mood, good. Fuck, I overslept, I needed to slip back into Fallon's room. Got to just go with it. Keith tried to get comfortable and fall back to sleep. When it was not going to happen, he got up and eventually went to the bathroom.

The toilet flushed, and he came out of the bathroom again. After a few minutes, he returned to the bathroom again. Once I heard the shower going, I slipped out of bed. I adjusted the bed to make it look like I wasn't in the bed. I went back upstairs to Fallon's room.

Fallon was asleep still. I shook my head, I need to get out of here. So, I quickly changed and put my clothes away. I made sure the bed was still mussed from when I tried to sleep in Fallon's bed last night. Grabbing what I needed, I slipped out of the brownstone. Checking my phone, it was still early, and I headed east.

Well, I need to grab something to eat. Anyways, Trin did stop by the brownstone, so she had to park her car nearby if she came here first. That meant she would have to park somewhere. Now let's check the nearest parking garage. Well if anything this could be an excuse for my being a spaz. Trin more than likely parked on the street when she stopped at the brownstone.

It's only a few blocks away, so I can do it. So, I walked hard, it burned a little since even at New Haven we don't walk like I did when I lived in New York. But the burn is good, and I stay on the treadmill so well I can do it.

The parking garage is on Lafayette Street, which is the other side of Broadway, this is not far from the Bowery. Well, I don't know just seems like something to do.

Eventually, I get there, and I talked with the parking garage attendant. I showed them a picture of Trin, that I had in my wallet. I ask about the car, it was my old car, so I knew what it looked like. The attendant didn't see it but let me wander around the parking garage. Yup, he was right her car wasn't here.

Honestly, he might have been humoring me. I'm wearing a Vee neck shirt and a push-up bra, yeah well that's what you get for dressing and packing quickly, so I'm showing off some cleavage. So, he was probably enjoying the show and wanted to make me happy.

Well, that was a dead end. Checking my phone again, I had time to kill. I have no clue where I would be if I was Trin. In some respects, I know little about my sister, and Fallon knows more. That was because of several reasons, and when Fallon joined the family, she and Trin gravitated towards each other. I always had Chase, so Trin was the odd woman out.

I wander over to Cooper Triangle. I small park with several benches and a statue of the man who founded this park and the college surrounding this park. There's not really anything going on here, and so it's boring. After looking at the statue I wander off, back west.

I eventually ended up on 8th Avenue and just keep walking. When I lived here, we lived near Central Park, well that's what I remember. When I was older, and by older I meant fifteen or sixteen, for some reason we always looked older then what we were, and the modeling career helped back that up. There were a lot of clubs around here and Chase and I would come down here and party. It seems we were always welcome.

I stopped by somewhere and bought a coffee and donut. Looking around the place, I peeked at the New York Post. The Page Six Column, the gossip column for the celebrity gossip, maybe it was because I appeared several times in it, I had some attachment to it. Chase was a beloved target for the few years we were active. Thank god our Mom got us out of here.

Hmm, what is this? Does it look like Trin? New Davis in town? Possible sighting of the youngest of the Davis sister, Trinity, I read. Currently a student at NYU, on Summer break she was seen recently back in New York, looking casual and carrying a cup of coffee. Where did they say she was spotted? Damnit, they don't! What use are they?

I took up the post and paid for it. Now back on the street, I sighed and headed towards 5th Avenue. I turn south on 5th Avenue and passed by Washington Mews. Looking down the cast iron gates and looked at the old converted stables. This is an old place, and this was a private street. Sighing I kept walking and headed back towards Washington Square Park. I check my phone again, it's still early. So, I head to the park and take a seat on a bench near the Washington Square Arch, and just enjoy my coffee, which wasn't that good, and the donut. I left before Fallon, and don't have a key for her brownstone, so I'm here outside until Fallon returns home. No one notices me, thank god.

"Hi," someone said to me. I looked up and this woman was looking at me.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you Trinity Davis?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No," I said, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Darby," she said, "You just look like Trinity Davis."

I shrugged, "That's a new one for me, I'm usually told I look like Summer Glau," I said, half-joking.

Darby shook her head, "I don't see it," she said.

I tilted my head slightly, "What makes you think I would be Trinity Davis?" I asked.

Darby pulled out her phone and showed my . In the Modern age, even the gossip columns have websites. It showed the picture of Trin and a few more. I must hold back a chuckle.

"So, who was that?" I asked.

"The model Trinity Davis, she is back in town, and she attends NYU. I was hoping to meet her," Darby said.

"Really, you know this is Manhattan, and there are millions of people on it," I said.

"I know, but one could hope," Darby said, "I was hoping to ask her about what it's like dating a Rockstar."

"Trinity Davis is dating a Rockstar?" I asked.

Darby nodded, "Yeah, she was seen on the beaches of the Gulf of Mexico with Brian Scott from Mental Lapse. Supposedly they went to high school together and have been a thing for a while," she said.

I nodded, and thought, I really should be checking out the online gossip columns more. Maybe, I and Chase have had our covers blown. It was long ago, and we're probably largely forgotten. Even though Chase has done some recent fashion shows, okay, I'll admit it, so have I.

"Mental Lapse? Never heard of them," I said, now I was really playing with this young woman's head.

"Yeah, they're this band, alternative mental hard rock type, that wow, I can't believe you've never heard of Mental Lapse," Darby said.

I must chuckle, at Darby, she would shit a brick if she knew I had an internship at Mental Lapse's label, that I was dating Brian Scott's cousin, and the head of the label was my godmother. But when your family travels in those circles, you're about to get caught up in them.

"Not my type of music," I said, "I'm more into Taylor Swift." Yeah, I lied.

"Sorry to bother you, it's well you look so much like Trinity Davis, and I really would love to meet her, and hopefully catch a glimpse of Brian Scott. Usually, when Trinity is around, Brian seems to show up," Darby said.

Little does she know. Brian is sitting in some dump of an old garage, with a redhead probably doing some perverted sex act on him. I digress, as that's my protective sister side coming out. I don't know, nor do I care what Brian is doing right now. I'm going to have to pour bleach into my ear after even entertaining that thought.

"Keep looking maybe you'll get lucky," I said.

"Sorry, to bother you," Darby said, "I didn't catch your name."

"Izzy," I said, probably being the most truthful to Darby just then.

"Izzy? Is that short for anything?" Darby asked.

"Isabella," I said.

"Isabella? Trinity Davis has a sister named Isabella," Darby said.

Shit, I could be made. Fake smile on, and time to use the cover that we constructed by using our Mom's maiden name as our professional names.

"Not me, Davis isn't even my last name," I said.

"Really? Because that would explain why you look so much like Trinity," Darby said.

I laughed and stood up. I took out my wallet and showed her my Yale ID. If I showed her my North Carolina Driver's License the gig would be up because it had Beaulieu Manor's address on it. It's common knowledge that my Mom lives there. "See, I'm Isabella Adams, no one special, my first name is just the most unique thing about me," I said.

"That seems too much like a coincidence, as you also being named Isabella, and looking like Trinity Davis, and not being related," Darby said.

I just smiled; she's not as dull as she appears. Standing up, I stretched out my back. Looking at Darby I nodded.

"That's the truth, how many people look like in the world?" I said and looked at Darby.

"I don't know," Darby said.

I nodded, "So if Trinity Davis is around here a lot, where do they say she hangs out?" I asked.

Darby nodded, "I've not heard much, but she was reported to have been seen at a nearby record store," she said.

Smile Izzy and look at the clueless young woman. Pull out your phone and check the time. Which I did and looked at the smartphone's screen and saw what time it was. Smiling still, I turn to Darby.

"Well, it was fun talking to you, Darby, but I have to go," I said. With that statement, I was gone and back out of the park. Within minutes I was back at Fallon's Brownstone sitting on the steps waiting. I still had my coffee, so that kept me company.

Maybe Fallon is still here, I thought. So, I went and checked the door and it was locked. I rang the bell and waited, when no one came to the door, I gave up. After a self-indulgent sigh, I returned to my seat on the stoop and took up the watch waiting.

Finally, I saw Fallon walking down the street. She had Keith with her, that bitch. Sorry, but the green-eyed monster pops up every so often. That was the reason I got in a fight with his ex-girlfriend Shea, at an event earlier this summer. Got me suspended for three days, but it got Shea kicked out of Leighton Manor, I think, personally, that I came out ahead. Anyways, I shouldn't worry too much about Keith, every time we've been together, he's been loyal to me.

Now you would wonder if I was loyal. Yes, I was, I was raised not to be the other woman, or tolerate a man that has another woman. Shit, my Mom drove that into our skulls. Which brings me back to Trin, how could she get involved with Brian, because she knew that Gabi was around? Also, well from what I understand, Brian wasn't exactly going to church on the road.

"There you are, Iz," Fallon said when she got close, "I thought you pulled at Trin as well."

I stood up and shook my head, "That's not funny Fallon," I said.

"Well you were gone before the house was even up," Fallon said, "And I see you're giving the twins some air."

"I got dressed quickly," I said, and that was when I realized I was giving Keith a show. Now, I don't mind, but I've already been sending him mixed signals.

Fallon nodded, "So, where were you off to?" she asked.

"I was checking out a local parking garage," I said.

"No, go?" Keith asked.

"No, go," I said and noted he was looking into my eyes, you know the ones on my face.

Fallon nodded, "Well, I was getting this lunkhead fed, and checked out Jefferson Market Garden, Trin sometimes visits there," she said.

"No, go," Keith said.

I nodded, "Yeah, we're working on being on the wrong side of a no-hitter here," I said.

"What's with the Post?" Fallon asked.

"Oh," I said and pulled it out from under my arm, and opened it to the Page Six Column, which isn't on page six anymore, by the way, "Someone snapped a picture they are saying is Trin."

Fallon took the paper and looked at it, "Eh! It could be, but it's not helpful, since they don't say where she was spotted," she said.

"Which is odd," I replied.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, and the fact I hardly get into it, one of the richest single women in the city and not even a sniff," she said.

Keith nearly bit his tongue off holding back the laugh. I wasn't as self-controlled, "Ha! Fallon are you jealous?" I replied.

"Nah!" Fallon said, "Let's get inside and order some lunch. Plan on where we're going hunting this afternoon."

"That's a plan I can get behind," I said.

"Keith would like to get behind more than that plan," Fallon said.

"Fallon!" both Keith and yelled at her.

"I kid, I kid," Fallon said and took out her house keys. After a smile, she climbed the steps and started to unlock the door.

Keith came over to me. He really was trying hard to focus on just looking at my eyes. Keith tries so hard with me, to be a gentleman. Not to say he isn't a healthy straight young man, he is. But he tries.

"You look nice," Keith said to me.

"Thanks, not what I really wanted to wear Trin Hunting, it's the wrong type of bait," I said.

Keith laughed, "Yeah, well the top looks nice on you," he said.

"Be honest Keith, the top makes my boobs look nice," I said.

"You said it, not me," Keith replied.

I laughed because I know, he knows, I caught him seeking peeks and thinking about my boobs. That's fine by me. "Anyway, I did run into a Trinity Davis fangirl," I said.

"So, did you sign for Trin?" Fallon asked.

"No, I pretended I didn't know who Trin was," I said as Fallon got the door open and we started ascending the stairs up to the brownstone's door.

"Really?" Fallon asked.

"Some girl named Darby, and she was also fangirling Brian," I said.

Fallon and Keith laughed, "Oh god, what she doesn't know," Fallon said.

"That's not good," Keith said.

"Well she did say they were seen around here a few times and went to a record store," I said.

"Sounds like something they would do," Fallon said.

"That's odd, Brian, is musically talented, but he's not really a music guy," Keith said.

"What was this fangirls name?" Fallon asked.

"She said her name was Darby," I said.

"I don't know any Darby," Fallon said.

"I heard of Darby O'Gill," Keith said.

"Where would you have heard that?" Fallon asked.

"Let me guess, Huck," I said.

Keith nodded, "Huck," he said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Fallon asked.

"Never be surprised by Huck Burke," I said and closed the brownstone's door behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: From Lunch to the House of Death

It was a good morning after I was fed. Fallon lead me around the area she called the West Village. We were supposed to be looking for Trin, but Fallon really treated it as a walking tour, and she was the tour guide. She was proud of the neighborhood and that she was living there. Honestly, I think she's talking to the wrong Scott.

What do I mean by that? Well, Candi, even though her last name isn't Scott, she is my sister, after all, she was raised here, and she would just like it for being in the city. Kay, well between you and me, my sister Kay plays for the other time, so she might enjoy the history of the West Village and The Stonewall Inn, Fallon told me about. Now of all my sisters, the one that fits the best would be Ellie, she would like the bohemian culture, and the arts down here. This wasn't my speed, really. No, I'm not one of those guys, that probably my great-grandfather was like, I could care less about creed, color, sex, or orientation, just be cool.

One thing my Mom always stressed was to be polite, and let the woman think, no matter what your relationship, was important to you. Why? Because it's important to her, so show some interest. So, I went through the Fallon Stafford Walking Tour of the West Village, half paying attention. In some respects, I'm wondering if we're just spinning our wheels at this point.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Fallon asked.

"I could eat," I said.

"Good, let's head back to my house," Fallon said.

I nodded, "Sure," I said.

Slowly we walked back, stopping only when the traffic would prevent us from crossing the streets. Fallon kept this pace, much faster then I'm used to. In some respects, she is moving like a fullback blasting through a hole in the offensive line, on the gridiron.

"Keith, how are you and Little Izzy getting along?" Fallon asked.

"We're doing," I said.

"Doesn't sound encouraging," Fallon replied.

"I've said this before, we're taking it slow, and building or rebuilding our relationship," I said.

"That's good, but you know, well, Trin hasn't really broken any laws, maybe some thief, but she's an adult and can travel where she wants," Fallon said.

I nodded, "I'm aware of that," I said.

"So, why don't you treat this as a vacation from your vacation, our parents are bankrolling time in New York City, and shit Keith, you're staying in a brownstone in Greenwich Village," Fallon said, "Do you know how many people our age would lop off body parts for this opportunity?"

"I'm not most people Fallon. Izzy isn't most people," I said.

Fallon nodded, "That's very true," she said.

"We have to find Trin," I said.

"That Keith, we might actually just do," Fallon said.

"I hope so," I said.

We kept walking and the blocks passed away. When something is new and unfamiliar things seem so far away, but when they are familiar, they just fly by. That's what we have here, Fallon knows these streets so we're not far. To me, we could be on the dark side of the moon.

"So, have you and Izzy discussed post-college plans?" Fallon asked.

"Not really," I said, wondering why Fallon was diving so deep into mine and Izzy's relationship.

"The plan, as of right now, is for you to take Izzy with you, where ever you play and make her a WAG?" Fallon asked.

"Well…um," I said.

"I'll tell you right now, she'll hate it," Fallon said, "Izzy, never wanted to be the trophy wife, the arm candy. That would be more Chase's ambition when she was in high school, but that was never Izzy's ambition."

"Then what is her ambition?" I asked, seeing how much Fallon knows.

"I don't know," Fallon said.

"I see," I said as we crossed over the next street. The buildings were starting to look like ones I've seen before. We're getting closer to Fallon's brownstone. In fact, I could see the brownstone now and there is Izzy sitting on the stoop.

"There you are, Iz. I thought you pulled at Trin as well," Fallon said when we got closer.

"That's not funny Fallon," Izzy said, standing up shaking her head. At this time, I got my first good look at Izzy for the day, and boom, my breath was stolen. She had curve-hugging jeans on, and a low vee next t-shirt on, and she was showing plenty of cleavages. I wonder if she's wearing a push-up bra as well. She had a newspaper under her arm, her smartphone in one hand a cup of coffee in another. Now, people would say I'm a lucky man since she's my girlfriend. They are right but, Izzy is more than the wrapper, she's also got the prize inside, and not talking sex. Also, what popped into my head was why was she dressed like that.

"Well you were gone before the house was even up, and I see you're giving the twins some air," Fallon said, with her usual tact.

"I got dressed quickly," Izzy replied, and suddenly her cheeks flushed red, and she seemed uncomfortable.

Fallon nodded, "So, where were you off to?" she asked.

"I was checking out a local parking garage," Izzy said.

"No, go?" I asked, for no reason other than speaking, I guess. I'm trying to look at Izzy's eyes, not her cleavage.

"No, go," Izzy said and locked eyes with mine.

Fallon nodded, "Well, I was getting this lunkhead fed, and checked out Jefferson Market Garden, Trin sometimes visits there," she said.

"No, go," I said, trying to keep my comments short. Why am I having such a meltdown over how Izzy is dressed? I've seen her in clothing like this before. Keith, you have to pull yourself together and stop sounding like a brain-dead Muppet.

"Yeah, we're working on being on the wrong side of a no-hitter here," Izzy said and nodded.

"What's with the Post?" Fallon asked.

"Oh," Izzy said and pulled it out from under my arm, and opened it to a picture and showed us, "Someone snapped a picture they are saying is Trin."

Fallon took the paper and looked at it, "Eh! It could be, but it's not helpful since they don't say where she was spotted," she said.

"Which is odd," Izzy replied, in a perplexed tone.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, and the fact I hardly get into it, one of the richest single women in the city and not even a sniff," she said. Damn, that was funny, but I can't laugh at that, it would only encourage Fallon. Also, Keith, don't look at Izzy's boobs.

"Ha! Fallon are you jealous?" Izzy replied, with a laugh.

"Nah!" Fallon said, "Let's get inside and order some lunch. Plan on where we're going hunting this afternoon."

"That's a plan I can get behind," Izzy said and took back the newspaper. She also slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"Keith would like to get behind more than that plan," Fallon said.

"Fallon!" Izzy and I yelled at the same time. I saw Izzy turn red, either in anger or embarrassment, and I probably did the same thing. I don't know why it would affect Izzy that way. For me, it was because I got caught. Well, I should be honest.

"I kid, I kid," Fallon said in a silly voice and took out her house keys. After a smile, she climbed the steps and started to unlock the door.

I took the opportunity to walk over to Izzy. Okay, mouth, no goofy smile. Eyes! stay focused on her hazel eyes, and not her beautiful round and supple breasts. Keith, damn, stay focused, and don't worry about the balls between your legs. Keep your eye on the ball, and that means eyeballs.

"You look nice," I said, yeah, smooth, I sound like a total nervous, sweaty palm, goofball approaching the Home Coming Queen.

"Thanks, not what I really wanted to wear Trin Hunting, it's the wrong type of bait," Izzy said.

"Yeah, well the top looks nice on you," I said, with a nervous laugh. I'm really being smooth here.

"Be honest Keith, the top makes my boobs look nice," Izzy said, with a bit of teasing and a taste of mischief in her voice. I was made, she knew I was trying not to look at her beautiful, round, breasts. Keith, behave.

"You said it, not me," I said, trying to be slick.

Izzy laughed and turned to Fallon. "Anyway, I did run into a Trinity Davis fangirl," she said.

"So, did you sign for Trin?" Fallon asked.

"No, I pretended I didn't know who Trin was," Izzy said as Fallon got the door open and we started ascending the stairs up to the brownstone's door.

"Really?" Fallon asked.

"Some girl named Darby, and she was also fangirling Brian," Izzy said, with a dismissive tone.

I laughed.

"Oh god, what she doesn't know," Fallon said, with a laugh.

"That's not good," I said, with the stories my Mom would say about Brian on the road. Brian was my younger cousin and he basically lives on the road, a mobile Bacchanalia.

"Well she did say they were seen around here a few times and went to a record store," Izzy said, in a contemplative tone, more than likely remember some of the exchange she had with this woman. There is also a chance that it could also be a girl. God knows what debauchery Brian was into to or could get into to.

"Sounds like something they would do," Fallon said.

"That's odd, Brian, is musically talented, but he's not really a music guy," I said, thinking out loud really. My observations were that Brian really likes the fringe benefits more than the artistic side of music.

"What was this fangirls name?" Fallon asked.

"She said her name was Darby," Izzy said.

"I don't know any Darby," Fallon said.

"I heard of Darby O'Gill," I said, I had to hold back a laugh. Damn Huck and his old movies. This one had Sean Connery in it though.

"Where would you have heard that?" Fallon asked.

"Let me guess, Huck," Izzy said, with an amused smile on her face.

"Huck," I said and nodded.

"Why am I not surprised?" Fallon asked.

"Never be surprised by Huck Burke," Izzy said and closed the brownstone's door behind us as we entered the brownstone.

Once inside and behind closed doors Fallon looked at us. "What are you two thinking for lunch?" she asked.

"I'm up for anything," I said.

"Oh, are you?" Fallon asked and looked at Izzy, "I see he's been learning stuff at college."

"Fallon really?" Izzy replied.

"You were wondering," Fallon said.

"I was not," Izzy said, mortified.

"So, what do you want?" Fallon asked.

"What?" Izzy asked. I was even confused too.

"To eat silly," Fallon said.

"Oh!" Izzy said, "I burger sounds nice."

Fallon nodded and walked over to a set of drawers. She pulled out a menu. "How about here? They do antibiotic free, gluten free, soy free, dairy free, and something else let me look," she said.

"You forgot taste free," I said, deadpan.

"How about Hipster free?" Izzy asked.

"Enough, guys," Fallon said, and flipped through the menus, "So, Y'all want a heart attack on a bun, how basic are we?"

"I just want meat, bacon, cheese, and bread," I said. What can I say; I'm just a plain old guy.

"That actually sounds good," Izzy said, with a smile, and nodded.

"Okay, two Death by Ground Meat," Fallon said, "Let me guess, you want a Pabst Blue ribbon with that Keith?"

"No, I'll have a Doctor Pepper," I said, with a smile, by now I'm completely teasing Fallon.

"They don't have Doctor Pepper," Fallon said, looking at the menu.

"Okay, then a Coke," I said, well why not?

"No Coke, Pepsi only," Fallon said.

"That's fine," I said and headed out of the room. In the living room and took a seat on one of the sofas. After about a minute, Izzy joined me in the living room. She took a seat and looked at me.

"So, where else did Fallon take you?" Izzy asked.

I shrugged, "Jefferson Market Garden," I said, "then we got breakfast."

Izzy nodded, "Keith, I've been to Jefferson Market Garden it's tiny, so there wasn't much looking there," she said.

"We ran into someone Fallon knew, and they had a conversation, we had breakfast and we then wandered around the West Village," I said, "Well that's at least what Fallon called it."

Izzy smiled, "How was the West Village?" she asked.

"It wasn't for me," I said, in a nice and calm way.

"Not for you, I get it," Izzy said, "The wonderful thing about New York is something is not for you, there is something you could find that is."

I nodded, "You're right, I saw a basketball court," I said, and laughed.

Izzy joined me in the laugh and shook her head. "I'm not surprised; they are referred to that park as The Cage. You'd probably can get to play there," she said.

I nodded, "Not looking to play, just noticed it. I'm here to find Trin," I said, not really feeling the need to play basketball. I'm here, by someone else's request, so it's all about the mission.

That was when Fallon came back into the room. She took a seat in this one chair and kicked her feet up. Izzy looked at Fallon and shook her head.

"So, anything interesting in the West Village?" Izzy asked.

"No," Fallon said, shaking her head, "Other than trying to find a natural hair color is next to impossible."

Izzy shrugged, "Yeah, I struck out in the East Village," she said, "There is somewhere I want to check out, after lunch."

"Yeah, I have something being dropped off, so I'll stay here, just knock and I'll let you in," Fallon said.

"Why don't you just leave the door unlocked?" I asked, like the country bumpkin I am.

"No Keith, you just don't do that, not in New York City," Fallon said.

Izzy shook her head, "Not everywhere is like home, Keith," she said.

I nodded, "Okay," I said.

"So, are you going alone?" Fallon asked, "You know like you did this morning?"

Izzy shook her head, "No, I'm not going it alone this time," she said.

Fallon turned and looked at me, "Keith I guess you're going with Izzy, where ever she's going," she said,

"Okay," I said, and turned towards Izzy, "So, where we're going Izzy?" I asked.

Izzy nodded, "North and then south," she said.

"That narrows it down," I said and chuckled.

That was when Fallon reached down and picked up her smartphone. Looking at it, she got up and walked towards the front door. A few minutes later, she came out and was carrying two bags. She looked at Izzy and I and smiled.

"Lunch is here, and we're eating in the kitchen," Fallon said.

"Really Fallon?" Izzy asked.

"My house, my rules, just like Beaulieu," Fallon said and finished walking into the kitchen.

I shook my head and stood up. Izzy sighed and stood up and followed me. She slipped a hand around my arm. I looked at her and gave her a slight smile.

"Keith, you don't have to come if you don't want to," Izzy said.

"I'll come, it's okay, anyways, I'm getting to see New York," I said, well its true. Also, any excuse to spend time with Izzy. Also, I have a cunning plan to learn about her past, that she never shared.

"Alright, it's not going to be too exciting, just want to check out a neighborhood," Izzy said, with a soft and tired voice.

I nodded, "No problem," I said, as we walked into the kitchen. Izzy removed her hand and looked over at the table where Fallon was laying out the food. Izzy and I took our normal stools and I looked at the food before us. The burger did look good.

"So, what did you get Fallon?" Izzy asked.

"A turkey burger," Fallon said.

I laughed and chowed down on my burger. Izzy, if you looked at her, you would think was a health food junky. She wasn't, she was very much a normal girl. She was blessed with good genes and a work ethic that kept her in shape. But she was a guy's girl and wasn't embarrassed to have, what we would see as normal, appetites.

It was a good burger. The only thing that would make it better would have been a Coke, instead of a Pepsi. It would be perfect with a Doctor Pepper, but well must start where you are and move forward with what you have.

Once we finished lunch, as had become the custom we cleaned up after ourselves, with Fallon standing over us with a wooden spoon. After cleaning, I went to the restroom and prepared for the next search leg, this time with Isabella Madonna.

For those who aren't knowledgeable, Madonna comes from Italian and means My Lady, just happens to have been made famous by a pop singer. Also, while we're on this sidebar, it was a tile used for the Virgin Mary. Which is funny, is because people would refer to Izzy as The Virgin Izzy.

Once done, I came back down to the living room, and there was Isabella Madonna waiting for me. She looked impatient, well I had to do, what I had to do.

"Are you ready to go now?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go," I said.

"Fallon, we're off!" Izzy yelled.

"Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Fallon responded.

"Funny Fallon," Izzy said and took my arm and pulled me out the door. Once on the street, we started heading east. From what the sun was telling me, and no I don't have those Crocodile Dundee bush powers either, I just know the sun is always south.

It looked like, from the street signs we were on West Tenth Street. We passed by the Jefferson Market Garden and the Library there. So, it wasn't that far. Izzy about a block away from the brownstone slipped her hand into mine.

"Sorry about things, Fallon and I can get carried away sometimes," Izzy said.

I shrugged, "It's okay, remember we did go to high school together," I said.

"Yeah, well we were different then," Izzy said and leaned her head against my arm, "Everything was simpler then."

"Us?" I asked.

"Trin, mostly, Keith, we were never simple," Izzy said.

I chuckled, "I can't deny it," I replied.

"No, we were never easy, never clean," Izzy said, "still aren't."

I nodded, "We'll get there," I said, "Someday, but honestly, Iz, I don't want to miss the ride either."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Izzy smile slightly, "Me either," she said.

Finally, we stopped in front of a brownstone. It had a blue plaque on it. I looked at it and read it out loud.

"Emma Lazarus 1849 – 1887 poet, essayist, and humanitarian lived here. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free," was what I read.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, the New Colossus," she said.

"Isn't that the poem, that…" I started to say.

"Is mounted in the Statue of Liberty? Yes, it is, she lived here, but that's not why we came here, just like to stop and look at it," Izzy said.

"Are you sure my Dad didn't rub too much off on you?" I asked.

"No, sometimes, I just like to bask in the glow of this City," Izzy said.

I nodded, not sure what she meant. "Okay, this is a really beautiful block, but why are we here?" I asked.

"It's just down the block," Izzy said and lead me down a couple buildings to a building with a different style of architecture, if Huck was here, he'd probably be able to explain to me the difference. Looking at it I nodded, and all I could think was, yes, it's a building.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

Izzy laughed, "Yeah, it was a real far trip," she said, teasing me.

"Tell me, Iz, what's so special about this place?" I asked.

"What? You mean the 'House of Death'?" Izzy asked me, in a strange but cheerful way.

"The House of Death? Wow, that's, well, an interesting place to take me," I said.

Izzy laughed, "It's rumored to be haunted by like twenty-two ghosts, including one famous ex-resident," she said, "Not that I believe it, but it's a cool place to stop and see."

"Famous resident?" I asked.

"Yeah, read the plaque," Izzy said.

I looked at the building and found a brass plaque and read it. "In this house once lived Mark Twain, Samuel Langhorne Clemens. Author of the beloved American Classic "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer."

Izzy nodded, "Yes, two famous nineteenth-century American Literary Figures lived on this block. Not at the same time, Mark Twain moved in two years after Emma Lazarus died, but it's just a cool thing you find here, in the tuck away corners of the City," she said.

"You said, he haunts this place," I replied.

"That's how the story goes, that he's one of the twenty-two ghosts that haunt this place," Izzy said.

"You know who would like this?" I asked, with a slight smile.

"Huck and Kelly?" Izzy replied.

"Exactly," I said, took out my smartphone and snapped a picture of the plaque and then texted it to both Huck and Kelly.

Izzy nodded, "I know, not your thing," she said.

I nodded, "Yeah, Mark Twain was more Huck's thing or even my Dad. I've read the books, but they weren't for me," I said.

Izzy smiled, "No, this part of our walk was for me, more then you," she said.

"I thought we were looking for Trin?" I asked.

Izzy nodded, "We are," she said.

"Okay, as long as we're on a mission," I said.

Izzy laughed and smiled, "We are, now come to follow me," she said.

"Okay, where are we going now?" I asked.

"Somewhere that is more Keith Scott, and no it's not The Cage," Izzy said.

"Then what is it?" I asked, now curious tremendously.

"One trust me, two you'll love it, that I know," Izzy said.

I shrugged, "Well then lead away," I said. Izzy smiled, a twinkle of mischief in her hazel eyes, and she led off. Soon she had wrapped her arm in mine, and leaned against me, as we walked through the streets of Greenwich Village.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Electric Lady Land for Generations

Typical man, he had to go to the bathroom before we leave. I really want to get out of here and get going on this walk. I told Fallon and Keith that this is me going out searching for Trin. Well, it's not really, I'm going to look for my sister, but that's not the main purpose of this little walk. Yeah, I want Keith to come with me. Sometimes you must share personal things with people you care about.

Finally, Keith came down from the second floor. I gave him the "it's about time" look, as he entered the living room. "Are you ready to go now?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Keith said with a nod.

"Fallon, we're off!" I yelled towards the kitchen.

"Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Fallon responded.

"Funny Fallon," I said, grabbed Keith's arm, and pulled him out the door. Now if I've not said this before Keith is like a foot taller and well, we won't go into weight, but I was able to pull him. He had to have let me because he probably could stop me in my tracks if he wanted to. I don't even remember Keith ever stopped me trying to pull him anywhere. Once on the street, we started heading east, how do I know, because well I plain know The City.

I get close to Keith and slip my hand into his arm. It's me wanting to be close to him right now. Part of me wants to be close to him all the time, maybe that's why I keep slipping into bed with him. Also, part of me doesn't want to get hurt again. It's not his fault, but it is his fault, it's my fault, we're all at fault. What are you talking about, Izzy?

"Sorry about things, Fallon and I can get carried away sometimes," I said, in a calm voice, inside I don't think I'm ever calm with Keith.

I felt Keith shrugged, "It's okay, remember we did go to high school together," he said, in that easy-going way.

"Yeah, well we were different then," I said and leaned my head against his arm, wanting to get closer to him, "Everything was simpler then."

"Us?" he asked.

"Trin, mostly, Keith, we were never simple," I said, exhausted from thinking about the miles past on our road traveled together. It is true; we were never a simple relationship. When I met him, there was an instant attraction, I will admit largely fueled by teenage lust, but there was more. The sad thing was he had a girlfriend, some bitch named Jessalyn. I wanted to back away, but it always seemed Keith and I were pushed together. Jessalyn, was, well the mean girl, and took a disliking to me. It ended up coming to blows, and after that, she was messed up in a DUI accident, she was the driver and the drinker.

"I can't deny it," he said, with a chuckle.

"No, we were never easy, never clean," I said, thinking of some song lyrics, "still aren't."

"We'll get there," Keith said with a nod and a strange hopefulness that he always seemed to have in his voice when we discussed our relationship. Maybe I was too pessimistic, but again when we met, I was already damaged, "Someday, but honestly, Iz, I don't want to miss the ride either."

"Me either," I replied with a slight smile.

I stopped us in front of a house on West Tenth Street. It had a blue plaque on it from the New York Historical Society. It a house the poet activists, Emma Lazarus lived in. Keith looked at the plaque and read it out loud.

"Emma Lazarus 1849 – 1887 poet, essayist, and humanitarian lived here. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free," he read.

"Yes, the New Colossus," I said, thinking about her most famous poem.

"Isn't that the poem, that…" Keith was starting to say.

"Is mounted in the Statue of Liberty? Yes, it is, she lived here, but that's not why we came here, just like to stop and look at it," I said, I found this interesting, but again I'm weird like that.

"Are you sure my Dad didn't rub too much off on you?" Keith asked.

"No, sometimes, I just like to bask in the glow of this City," I said, with a smile.

"Okay, this is a really beautiful block, but why are we here?" Keith asked, in an unsure way.

"It's just down the block," I said, took his arm, and lead me down a couple buildings to a building with a different style of architecture. This was why we came here, for about a year the Father of American Literature lived here. Yes, I'm referencing William Faulkner, but some giants need to only be addressed by the comments of other giants. Not only this man, we'll call him Sam, lived here, but there is a much more interesting history here. With all this, all Keith could do was just look at the building, dully.

"Are we there yet?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, it was a real far trip," I said, teasing him with a laugh.

"Tell me, Iz, what's so special about this place?" Keith asked, perplexed.

"What? You mean the 'House of Death'?" I asked, trying to play it off as we passed places called the House of Death every day.

"The House of Death? Wow, that's, well, an interesting place to take me," Keith said, in such a way he didn't know what to think.

"It's rumored to be haunted by like twenty-two ghosts, including one famous ex-resident. Not that I believe it, but it's a cool place to stop and see," I said, fully enjoying this.

"Famous resident?" Keith asked, unsure of what I mean.

"Yeah, read the plaque," I said because it is better learned then told.

Keith looked at the building and found the plaque, and read out loud, again, "In this house once lived Mark Twain, Samuel Langhorne Clemens. Author of the beloved American Classic "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer."

I nodded, "Yes, two famous nineteenth-century American Literary Figures lived on this block. Not at the same time, Mark Twain moved in two years after Emma Lazarus died, but it's just a cool thing you find here, in the tuck away corners of the City," I said, probably beaming.

"You said, he haunts this place," Keith replied, of all the things he fixed on, it's the ghost stories.

"That's how the story goes, that he's one of the twenty-two ghosts that haunt this place," I said, just humor him.

"You know who would like this?" he slightly smiled when he asked this question.

"Huck and Kelly?" I replied that's not a far jump. My brother-in-law gets his nickname from Mark Twain's character Huckleberry Finn. Kelly was referred to as Tom, as in Tom Sawyer. For some reason, Huck Burke never liked being called by his name, it's either Huck or J.L. It has never been James or Jimmy. His full name is James Longstreet Burke; it's not that bad, I've heard worse. I grew up Isabella Peyton Adams, god knows how many times people would just hear my first name and try to speak to me in Spanish.

"Exactly," Keith said, took out my smartphone and snapped a picture of the plaque and then texted it to both Huck and Kelly.

"I know, not your thing," I said, nodded, and probably had a bit of a sigh to my answer.

"Yeah, Mark Twain was more Huck's thing or even my Dad. I've read the books, but they weren't for me," Keith said, with a nod.

"No, this part of our walk was for me, more then you," I said and tapped his arm reassuringly.

"I thought we were looking for Trin?" Keith asked. Oh, how clueless you can be sometimes. Part of the reason for this walk was to spend time with you. I'll admit now I was jealous when you, Keith, spent the morning with Fallon. That's my fault, since, well, I was being a dunderhead and was hiding, again.

"We are," I said, which is not a lie.

"Okay, as long as we're on a mission," Keith said, sometimes he gets too focused.

"We are, now come to follow me," I said with a smile and a laugh.

"Okay, where are we going now?" Keith asked, he's so out of his depth in the city, it's almost funny.

"Somewhere that is more Keith Scott, and no it's not The Cage," I said, to reassure him.

"Then what is it?" Keith asked, with a curiosity that could be childlike. I know he wasn't but, Keith could have a childlike side to him. We all do have an inner child; mine could be a mean bitch.

"One trusts me, two you'll love it, that I know," I said, and knowing that's the truth.

"Well then lead away," Keith said with a shrug and looked at me. He always had a way that he looked at me that would make my heart flutter, skip a beat and melt. I told this to my friend, and his sister Candi, and she said go to the doctor you might have a heart condition. All I could be a smile, and stare back at his baby blue gaze. That was when I led us off. I wrapped my arm around his and leaned against him. Walking through the streets of Greenwich Village, I just enjoyed the closeness as we weren't far from our next stop.

At the end of the block, we turned south on 5th Avenue. I was telling the truth, something I usually do, not always, but usually I do, we're not far from where we were going. It was a nice early summer afternoon. The sun will be up late, and we have plenty of time to "search" for Trin. My sister is here, in NYC, but, where is she? That's always the question.

"Wait a minute," I said, with my eyes wide. Even to the point of straightening up so my head wasn't resting against Keith's arm.

"What?" Keith asked, taken off guard.

I let go of Keith's arm and started running down the street. There was this brunette hair woman, about my build and a little taller than me walking down the street. It was, from behind, too uncanny looking like Trin. Finally, I caught up with them.

"Trin?" I asked and grabbed the person's arm.

"What?" The person turned and faced me. It wasn't Trin, it was a guy, who looked, well honestly Steven Tyler said it "Dude Looks Like A Lady."

I looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry, from behind I thought you were my sister," I said.

"Do I look like your sister?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, not now from the front," I said.

"Are you being an asshole?" he asked.

At that moment Keith showed up. To say something about Keith, he's tall, low to mid-six feet range. He had muscles, but he's a basketball player, not a football player, so he doesn't have this large physically intimidating build like a linebacker. It was Keith's height that would freak people out.

"Here you are, Iz," he said, and looked at my new friend, "Who's your friend?"

"It was my mistake," I said, in a faint voice.

The guy nodded, "Yeah, just a case of mistaken identity," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," the Guy said and walked away.

"Well, okay then," Keith said, "What was that all about?"

I shook my head, "I thought he looked like Trin from behind," I said.

"Well HE didn't look like Trin from the front," Keith said.

"Yeah, well maybe I wanted to find Trin and get this done and over with," Izzy said.

"Do you think I don't want to find Trin?" Keith said and shrugged.

"I don't doubt that, Keith," Izzy said, "You don't understand."

"Enlighten me," Keith said, reassuringly.

"I just want to go back home as soon as possible," I said and shook my head.

"So, do I," Keith said.

I shook my head and looked toward the street corner. Chasing after this guy brought us to the corner of East 9th Street and University Place. Not bad only a block out of the way, it could have been worse.

I sighed and turned to look at Keith. "We're about a block off," I said, "Let's go."

Keith looked at me, "Okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry, trust me," I said.

Keith nodded, and I took his arm again. We started heading south on University Place, until East 8th Street. I steered us west, down East 8th Street. Once we crossed 5th Avenue East 8th Street became West 8th Street. Another block passed and to the south was MacDougal Street, we were almost here. Leading Keith across West 8th Street, we had a little less than a block to go. Finally, we reached where we were heading.

Keith looked around, "Why did we stop?" he asked.

"We're here," I said, and smiled at him.

"Where is here?" Keith asked.

"52 West Eight Street," I said.

Keith shrugged and looked around the streets. Finally, he saw the door with the oblong window in it. I followed as his eyes went to the large plate glass window with lettering on it. I couldn't hide the smile anymore. Keith's eyes went wide.

"Is this what I think it is?" Keith asked, with that detached state between shock, and disbelief.

"Yes, it is," I said, smiling, and I will freely admit satisfied with myself.

Keith was silent for a moment or two. Finally, he nodded and looked over the building. I could swear I almost saw a tear in his eye.

"Wow!" was the first word out of his mouth, "Many of the greats recorded here, The Stones, Zeppelin, Ozzy, John Lennon," he said, and his voice trailed off. I've seen this look before. Not in Keith, but in his Mom. My Aunt Peyton would get this way when she spoke about music and thought about its impact.

"My personal favorite Miley Cyrus," I said with a laugh.

"That would be James favorite," Keith said and laughed.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Yeah, your cousin can be a weird one," I said, "and he's the normal one considering who his brother is."

Keith shrugged, "Every family has one," he said.

"Well Brian is yours," I said, with a smile on my face.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, that's a good point," he said and smiled.

"Stand in front of the window, so I can get a picture of you," I said, taking out my smartphone.

Keith nodded, "Okay, but you know I don't like getting my picture taken," he said.

"No, you don't like selfies, this is different," I replied, popping his bubble.

Keith nodded, and looked at me, "So what do you think?" he asked posing.

"Perfect, one second, smile," I said, and snapped the picture, "There you go. I'll send you the picture so you can post it to Facebook."

"What no Instagram, Snapchat, or Twitter?" Keith asked, still smiling.

"Your picture; do whatever you want with it," I told him and texted the picture to him.

Keith smiled and looked over the building. He shook his head, and I could just see the awe in his body language. This lifted his spirits, Keith, it's not well known, is somewhat rather emotional. He does get hurt and often broods.

"This is great, I knew that this studio existed, I just never knew it was here," Keith said, "This close to where Fallon lives."

I smiled, "You'd be surprised, what's around without being common knowledge," I said.

Keith nodded, "Thanks Iz," he said.

"No problem, well we got to keep going," I said.

"Going? Where are we going?" Keith asked.

"The next stop in the search party agenda," I said, and took his arm. We finished the block and turned down Sixth Avenue, heading south. Now if I remember correctly, we only had to walk a few more blocks before we turned east.

"Izzy, can I ask you something?" Keith spoke up softly.

"Yeah? What? Sure, go ahead," I said, half lost in my mental map of Greenwich Village.

"I've been going over this in my head most of the day, but something doesn't add up," he said.

"What?" I asked, keeping track of the blocks as we passed. We just passed Washington Place, so that means two more blocks to the turn east.

"Did we sleep in the same bed last night?" he asked, so innocently, but again in public.

"What do you mean? The night before I slept in the same bed as you, because Fallon hogs the bed, why would you ask about last night?" I replied, and inside thinking Oh Shit! Now I'm screwed for sending mixed signals.

"Nothing, I just remember waking up next to you, and when I came back from the shower, you were gone, and there was no trace of you," Keith said.

"I honestly don't remember, that much this morning, I was tired. Maybe you were tired and are confusing a dream with reality," I said, as I noted we passed West Fourth Street.

Keith shrugged a bit, "I guess it makes sense," he said, "Ever since we drove up here my clock has been off."

I made sure my arm was in his and moved closer to him. I do have strong feelings for him. But with the miles we've already put in on our relationship, I don't want to get too hurt. But am I fighting my nature? Chase always said I act on impulse more than any of the rest of us. Maybe that's all sharing a bed was, me just acting on my impulses. Or maybe it's you just sleep better in that bed. Izzy, why can't you have anything straight when it comes to emotions? As those song lyrics said, Never Easy, Never Clean.

"Keith, I have a second chance with you, and I don't want to mess it up," I said to him, that folks, is the truth. When we drifted apart when we were freshmen in college, it finished me off, I was already a wreck, and had been since Adam died. Honestly, until this summer I only visited my sons grave once, the day we buried him, in that tiny coffin. All my smiles died and were buried that cold morning.

At West Third Street I turned Keith east and we started walking. We were silent now. Was it a good silence or was it a bad one? I couldn't tell. Peeking up at Keith every so often I would see he wasn't brooding, that's a good thing. When we came to Thompson Street I turned south and about mid-block I could see the red awning marked with white letters saying records.

"We're going to a music store?" Keith asked.

I nodded, "Yeah," I said.

"Why?" Keith asked, a bit confused.

"Fangirl this morning said that Trin and Brian were seen several times coming here," I said.

"Taking a wild shot at this?" Keith asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah before it becomes a Chekhov," I said.

"Kaptin, we found the nuclear wessals," Keith said and laughed.

"Not funny Keith, and it's a different Chekhov I was referring too," I said.

"Wouldn't that make it a bit esoteric?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, whatever, come on," I said, and we went in the story. We separated, and Keith started wandering around the bins. He's really into vinyl records, that is completely Aunt Peyton's influence on him. So, he's probably looking for something rare that he can't get back home.

I looked over at the counter and just had to roll my eyes. There tucked into a corner was a signed picture of Brian Scott. Why is it every time we get involved with something for Trin, Brian is right there, haunting it, or poisoning it. The girl behind the counter looked at me.

Not for nothing I never got the whole gauged ear thing, or even the septum pierced, but to each their own. Her eyes scanned me over and I noticed they lingered on my cleavage. Was I just being paranoid? Now, I'm self-conscious.

"Oh, hey Trin," she said, "I was just about to give your cell a call."

I looked at her shocked. That's another person that thought I was my sister. What is it with human's confusing me with Trin? We don't look alike. I smiled and looked at the sales girl. Her lament was visible, it said Bridget.

"Hey Bridget, I'd just thought I'd stop in," I said, not sure of myself.

"Well, I see you have a new piece of meat at your side," Bridget said.

"Well, you know," I said, trying to play coy.

"I know Brian was a Rockstar, but well he was just an asshole," Bridget said.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, this one's better," I said, surer of myself.

"Yeah, less ink on this one, but that number thirteen is so cliché," Bridget said, nodding and pointed her chin towards Keith.

"They're all not too bright," I said.

"That's the truth, but he looks like he has good taste in music," Bridget said, with a bit of admiration in her voice.

"Well that's him, all taste and no brains," I said.

"Oh, so that album you wanted to sell," Bridget said.

"I don't have it with me," I said.

"Good, you should think about it before you sell it. That's a first pressing of High-Performance Heart Attacks first album. According to who I talked to that version of the pressing was only given, not even sold, to key people involved with the label," Bridget said.

I nodded shocked. Was Trin trying to sell that album that Aunt Peyton gave us that one Christmas? Mine is tucked away somewhere in Beaulieu, never played.

Keith walked up carrying two or three vinyl albums and put them on the counter. "Hi," he said to the Bridget The Counter girl and looked at me.

"Hi," I said.

Bridget took the albums and looked them over, "These are all pretty good," she said.

"Thanks, I've been looking for Tim in vinyl for a while," Keith said.

"A The Replacements fan, cool," Bridget said.

"Yeah, My Momma raised me right," Keith said, I could hear his accent thickening, which means he's lying on the charm.

"I guess you're Momma knows her music," Bridget said.

He smiled, knowingly, "You can say that," Keith said, "So, what were you ladies talking about?"

"Oh, your girlfriend here wants to sell her extremely rare, mint condition, first pressing of High-Performance Heart Attack's first album," Bridget said.

Keith nodded, "That's a great album, very raw," he said.

"Yeah, I know, it made me want to get involved, too bad it was the last good album by them," Bridget said.

"I agree," Keith said.

"That's when Trin here's ex-boyfriend, the drummer Psycho, and the bass player Kat left the band. They went too Emo after that," Bridget said.

"The name always fitted an Emo band," Keith said, and he turned to look at me, "Right Trin?"

I gave Keith a dirty look, "Right," I said, short and clipped.

"You never told me you had that album, Honey," Keith said, enjoying this way too much.

"Never asked," I said.

"I would have bought it from you," Keith said.

"Well, I don't know, maybe I don't want it anywhere around me now," I said.

"Also, you never told me you're douche bag ex was Brian Scott from HPHA," Keith said, and he was trying hard to suppress his laughter.

"So, are you a Mental Lapse fan?" Bridget asked Keith.

Keith sort of shrugged his shoulders, "They 're okay, I think they are still trying to work it out. I think with some guidance, and maturity they will be big," he said.

"Well they have Kat Hartmann," Bridget said.

"Girl crushing after Kat Hartmann?" Keith asked, was it me or was he starting to flirt with her.

"Not crushing, lusting, that woman can shred the bass, and when Brian allows her to sing, she can crush it," Bridget said.

"You have a point," Keith said and smiled, "Ring me up please."

"Sure," Bridget said and rang up Keith's purchases. He paid for it and looked at me, "So, Trin what are you going to do with that rare album?"

Bridget nodded, and handed me a slip of paper, "That's how much we're willing to pay for it, as is," she said.

"I'll look it over and make my decision," I said, and grabbed Keith by the arm and lead him out of the store.

Once outside I slapped Keith's shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" Keith asked.

"What the hell was that inside?" I asked.

"Just playing the role of Trin's usual douche bag boyfriends," Keith said.

"Jesus Keith, Brian is your cousin after all," I said.

"Still makes him an ass," Keith said.

"That reminds me of something I saw last night," I said, remembering something I was supposed to ask Fallon about.

"What's that? An erection?" Keith asked.

"We're you are having dirty dreams last night because that would be the only way I would have seen one," I replied.

"You were in my bedroom last night," Keith said.

"I was being figurative, Keith, you're the only guy around Fallon's place," I said.

"Oh," Keith said.

"It's getting late, let's head back," I said.

"Lead the way," Keith said, and we started south, I was planning to take Bleeker Street back towards Sixth Avenue.

"So, other than Tim, what did you buy?" I asked.

"Just a few albums to fill some holes in my collection, but Tim was a great find," Keith said.

"I guess, and your boy toy would love that you bought an album named after him," Izzy said.

"That's Nate's Dad, you mean My Uncle Nathan's boy toy," Keith said.

"I can't keep stuff straight sometimes," I said as we started to walk down Bleeker Street.

Keith sighed, "Well, what we did find out is Trin is partially financing her life her by selling her record collection," he said.

"I guess, I have a few questions to ask Fallon when we get back," I said, that's when my phone rang. I dug it out and looked at it, "Speaking of the devil," I said, and answered the phone, "Hey Fal, what's the news?"

"What do you two want for dinner, I want to order so it's here when you get home," Fallon said, "Which brings up the point when are you coming home?"

"We're heading back now," I said, "Hold one moment," I said and turned to Keith, "Fallon wants a dinner order."

"She knows what I like," Keith said with a laugh.

"Ugh," I said and put the phone to my face, "What are you feeling?"

"Indian?" Fallon asked.

"Fine, you know what Keith likes?" I asked.

"I'll get him the stuff the Americans like, and you want your usual?" Fallon said.

"Yeah, that works," I said.

"Alrighty then, see you soon," Fallon said and clicked off the food.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" Keith asked.

"Indian Food," I said, putting my phone away.

"Okay," Keith said and shrugged, from what I could feel.

"Well let's get going," I said, and looked up 6th Avenue. Maybe we can get to Fallon's Brownstone without any more interruptions. I'm so done today, I need to talk to Fallon, and well it's a complete mind fuck, what I've run across today. It with Darby the fangirl, that guy that looked like Trin from the rear, and finally Bridget the Record Girl, that is crazy just too even be compared with Trin in looks. We were sisters and even though we attacked each other, that was always in private. In public, we're one and support each other, three-in-one, but also one-that-is-three. Chase, Trin, and I never saw that we looked alike; we knew each other was different and could be told apart at one glance.

One thing I've learned so far is the friends of Trin didn't like Brian. But that was only two of them so far. Brian was well, how do we say it, he's an acquired taste. Shaking my head, well I never liked Brian's cousin, Brian was standoffish when I first met him, and later he was an arrogant ass.

By the time we got to West Third Street, the sun was lower in the sky. Looking at the buildings and I sighed. Finally, when we were about to cross, I heard a voice. It wasn't calling me. But it was a familiar name. The calling made me turn towards the voice.

That was when I saw a woman coming towards Keith and me, "Trinity!" the woman called. I looked at her until the woman came closer to me, "Trin!" she said, "You're back early."

I was tired of all day being thought to be Trin. I shook my head, "You're looking for Trin Adams, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," The woman said.

"So, are we…" I said.

"Emery," The woman said.

"Emery," I parroted, "I'm Trin's sister Izzy," I said.

Emery nodded and shook looked me over, "You can't be Izzy," she said.

I tilted my head, "Why can't I be who I am?" I asked.

"Well from what Trin, you told me, Izzy is a goth," Emery said and nodded.

"Are you sure about that? People can change," I said, shrugged.

"You have to be Trin because she's in the city again," Emery said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know, Trin is back in the city?" I asked.

"Simple, you're standing right here," Emery said.

"So, you never met Trin's sisters?" I asked, having visited several times, I don't think I ever met Emery.

"Just Fallon, I've seen pictures of Chase, Izzy, and Kendall, and you look like Trin and not Izzy," Emery said.

I turned to Keith, "Do we really look that much alike?" I asked.

He shrugged, being no help. Sometimes Keith is too much of a guy's guy and knew when to keep his mouth shut. But on the flip side of that same coin, he sometimes never knew when to close it.

"Yeah, you guys do look alike," Emery said.

I huffed in frustration. I didn't know what to say. That was when Keith chose to speak up. "Number Thirteen," he said.

The Number Thirteen, what the hell Keith? Open your mouth and all you can say is the number thirteen. How is that supposed to be helpful? What in the hell does the number thirteen mean?

"The number thirteen?" Emery asked, "I don't think we're anywhere near something with thirteen in it."

Keith shook his head once, then rested his hand on the back of his neck. He then rubbed it. His neck, why would he rub it. Oh shit, Izzy, you're being a dumb ass bitch, his jersey number is thirteen. But how does that help me? It's tattooed on his neck, oh shit! Wake Up Izzy and smell the goddamn coffee, tattoo. That drunken tattoo on my back.

"Emery, have you seen Trin in a bathing suit?" I asked.

"Yeah, in the park and we went to Jones Beach a few times," Emery said.

"Does Trin have a tattoo?" I asked.

Emery shook her head, "Nope," she said.

I turned around and lifted the tail of my shirt, "I do," I said and showed her my so-called tramp stamp of Keith's jersey number, Thirteen.

"Wow, sorry, Izzy," Emery said, "If it's okay to call you Izzy?"

I turned around and lowered my shirt. "No problem, and you can call me Izzy, almost no one calls me Isabella," I said.

"Okay, and don't mind me saying, you and Trin do look a lot alike," Emery said.

"Okay," I said, "And speaking of Trin, have you seen her?"

Emery shook her head, "Just on Page Six dot com, that's why I came over, to say hi and see if she wanted to do anything," she said.

"Thanks, I've not seen her since I've gotten in and been trying to reach her," I said.

"Yeah, as you know your sister can flake out a lot, especially if Brian is around," Emery said.

"Don't I know it," I said.

Emery turned and looked at Keith, "I'm sorry, I'm Emery," she said.

"It's okay, I'm Keith," he said.

"And you're?" Emery asked, she had a bit more curiosity in her voice then, she should.

"He's my boyfriend," I said, "We're very committed."

"Well okay, you're a very lucky woman," Emery said.

"I know it," I said.

"Well I'll see you later, Izzy," Emery said and took off.

I looked at Keith and he shrugged.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Darth Izzy was coming out of your voice," Keith said.

"Darth Izzy?" I asked and gave him a curious look.

"Yeah, that don't fuck with my shit bitch tone you get when you become territorial," he said.

I nodded, I might have been taken over by jealous then. Well, I don't know, why am I thinking and acting this way? I've even heard more of the bitch in me come out? Could it be because I'm back here in New York? I must try and curb that shit.

I wrapped my arm around his and leaned closer, "Well I'll try to be better at being nicer, but do you blame me?" I asked.

Keith shrugged, "If you think I'm worth it," he said.

"Of course, you are," I said, and regretted saying it. Me and these damned mixed signals. I looked up at him and smiled, "Let's get going before Fallon sends out a search party for this search party."

Keith laughed and nodded. We kept walking down Sixth Avenue. Finally, we arrived at Waverly Place and started down the street towards the block Fallon's Brownstone was on. I sighed and looked at him.

"Keith, do me and my sisters really look that much alike?" I asked.

Keith shrugged. That's such a guy move; to shrug. "Well, I'm not the one that you should be asking since I've pretty much seen Y'all a lot more than say Emery or Bridget," he said.

"How about when you first saw us, when we moved to North Carolina?" I asked.

He sighed, there was a certain discomfort level in his stances and feelings, "There is more than a passing resemblance between the three of Y'all," he said.

I nodded, "Thanks, and I thought I was special," I said.

"You are, in your own way," Keith replied.

"Thanks," I said, not sure what to say.

Finally, we reached the brownstone and I rang the bell. I can't believe Fallon didn't give us a key. I wonder what is with that? Anyways, Fallon answered the door and we came in.

"Iz, why is your shirt so disheveled?" Fallon asked.

"I was showing someone my tattoo," I said, and we walked into the kitchen where our food was laid out.

"Oh, really, I wonder why?" Fallon asked, and took her seat.

Keith took his stool, and I took mine next to Keith. Again, I brushed a knee against his leg, and it lingered maybe too long.

"I was trying to disprove to someone I was Trin," I said, and sighed, looking at my food, and picking up a fork.

"That's the second time today," Fallon said, "What's with that?"

"Third," I said, "Fallon, do me, Chase and Trin look alike?"

"You can tell you guys are sisters," Fallon said.

"I met someone named Emery on the way back here," I said.

Fallon laughed, "Emery, yeah, she's one of Trin's friends from a drama class she took," she said.

"Trin taking a drama class?" I said, "She could teach it."

"So, can you," Fallon pointed out.

"Touché," I said.

"Emery is okay, maybe a bit ditzy, but good people," Fallon said.

I nodded, "Yeah, she seemed able to accept it once I showed her my tattoo," I said.

"I see," Fallon said, not believing me, but that's Fallon.

"Not many people seemed to like Brian," I said.

Fallon looked at Keith, "Keith, do you like Brian?" she asked.

"He's my cousin," Keith said.

"Not what I asked," Fallon replied.

Keith looked uncomfortable, Scott's don't bring family drama out in the open. They were a circle the wagon's bunch. Never go against the family. "Well, as a person, Brian isn't on my top ten," he said.

Fallon nodded and looked at me, "See my point?" she asked.

I nodded, "Does Trin have a shelf in the media room?" I asked.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, she had a bunch of CDs, records, and DVDs down there," she said.

"That's something she also cleaned out," I said.

"How do you know?" Fallon asked.

"I was looking for a movie last night and saw empty shelves that showed that something was on them," I said.

"Hmm, I wonder why she took them?" Fallon asked.

"She's selling them," I said.

"Are you sure?" Fallon asked.

"We stopped by Generation Records and the girl behind the counter thought I was Trin and made an offer for an album," I said and showed Fallon the piece of paper.

"What album was worth that?" Fallon asked.

"The one that Peyton gave us for Christmas after she opened the label," I said.

"HPHA's first and only good album?" Fallon asked, "The rare pressing for the staff and family of the label?"

I nodded, "The same," I said.

"Damn! We did something right," Fallon said. In the vast profile of Fallon's wealth was a stake in Keith's Mom's Record Label. Fallon's Dad invested in it and became a partner in it, and when he died, Fallon became, at sixteen, the youngest stakeholder in the label.

I laughed, "I guess it's one of the few things with Brian, Y'all did," I said.

"I might just sell one of the copies I have," Fallon said.

I laughed, "Well That's it," I said.

Fallon nodded, "I looked and made a few calls, myself, and well if I get even close to the Mendoza Line, I would be happy," she said.

"That low of a batting average?" Keith asked.

Fallon nodded with a bit of a yawn, "Yeah," she said, "Try again tomorrow."

I nodded, "That we shall," I said.

Keith was looking tired and Fallon was yawning like a machine gun. I shook my head, "Are Y'all finished?" I asked.

"Yeah," Fallon said.

Keith just nodded. I looked at them, as I was still awake. "Okay, put your leftovers in the fridge and got to bed, I'll clean up down here," I said.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm still wide awake," I said.

"Thanks, Iz," Fallon said.

It took a few minutes for them to finish and put away their leftovers. Once they had left I finished cleaning up the kitchen. I wandered to the living room and saw a pile of papers that Fallon must have been looking at. Taking a quick glance, they were some sort of legal documents. I shrugged and took a seat on the closest sofa and pulled out my smartphone.

For the next thirty to forty minutes, I checked emails and surfed the internet. Nothing good, I'm glad I'm not as high profile as I use to be. Chase was always more high profile then I was, so I was good with that too. Trin really has dropped off the face of the Earth. One picture in Page Six and that was it. Wow, she must teach me how she does it.

Nothing, and now I'm feeling the hours and walking now. Letting out a big yawn, I get up and stretch out. Now, where was I going to sleep? I could always take the middle ground and sleep in Trin's bed.

Let's be real, Izzy, you're not going to do it. You're going to get changed and sleep in the same bed as Keith. That's probably the truest statement I could say about how I was feeling. In the morning, I'll get up early and fake the fact I slept with Keith and tell myself because I'm used to the bed he's sleeping on.

Screw it! I'm going to bed, and it will be in the same bed as Keith. I'll just have to sort it out in the morning and come up with new lies to tell myself.

So, I did just that. I went upstairs changed for bed and climbed into bed with Keith. Even though I was all turned up about my feelings, I fell asleep quickly. Right after a sleeping Keith wrapped an arm around me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 4**

**Lower Manhattan**

"_I was thinking about my sisters the other day as I sit here. I've been thinking about my future and how I changed my life, and what I'm going to do to fix it. Suddenly the thought filled my head about the four other women that share a 'mother'. Chase, Izzy, Fallon, and Keni, we are all fierce, and all alphas, but god, how we turn out 'mother' grey. When I think of them, and what comes to mind it reminds me of this one quote. It said, 'Sisters may share mother and father but appear to come from different families.' That fits us to a 'T'. I know one of them will find me, and I know which one won't. The question is will it be Fallon or Chase?"_

_Excerpts from the diary of  
Trinity "Trin" Adams_

* * *

Chapter 14: I Caught You

This was the first good night I've slept since coming to New York City. The trip had taken a lot out of me. As I said earlier there is mornings when I could get right up, and there were mornings where I would linger. This morning was the former and yesterday was the latter. As I started to move to loosen up, I felt someone in bed with me. Am I dreaming this again?

Nah! It can't be, no one has that many vivid dreams in as many nights. So, I force my eyes open and I see Izzy in my arms. As my brain starts waking up, so do my other senses and that's when the nerve data started hitting my brain, and it's near overload.

Dead puppies! Dead puppies, Keith, old nuns, dead old nuns. I start screaming in my brain. This is going to be an awkward morning if I don't clam the fuck down. How do you explain that, and how do you try to rebuild a relationship with things just popping up?

Oh god, she's awake. Be cool. Be ice cold.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Um morning," Izzy said.

I smiled, "I caught you," I said and wrapped my arms around her.

"So, you have," Izzy said, "Do I have to grant you wishes or something?"

"I don't think so," I said.

Izzy started to roll in my arms and turned to face me, "Giving up your chance?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, I think I'm going have a chance to catch you again," I said.

"Confident, aren't we?" Izzy replied.

"I've been known to be," I said.

Izzy chuckled a little, "Confidence can be sexy, but be careful or it will become arrogance," she said.

"Which is unsexy?" I asked.

She smiled, "See you understand me," she said.

"Maybe I'm just lucky," I said.

"That would mean I'd have to catch you for wishes," Izzy said.

"That's a strong possibility," I replied.

"Hmm, who will catch who first?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe we shall see," I said and leaned forward, and we kissed. Lightly, just the early exploring type kiss. It was a mere play or a warm up.

When we broke it off, she looked at me and smiled. "Very nice," she said.

"I aim to please," I said.

"I hope you have good aim," Izzy replied.

I smiled at her. Before I could comment, the bedroom door burst open. Izzy and I turned to see Fallon standing in the door. Talk about a shot of freezing water.

"Sorry to both you guys," Fallon said, "Breakfast is here."

"Thanks, Fallon," I said, and fell back on the bed, moment ruined.

"Thanks, Fallon," Izzy said with a sigh.

Fallon closed the door behind her. Izzy fell back on the bed.

"Motherfucker!" Izzy said.

"Whoa strong words," I said.

"She ruined the moment, and now the moment is gone," Izzy said.

"We could try recreating the moment," I suggested.

Izzy shook her head, "Later," she said and sat up, "We have to find Trin."

I nodded, "Yeah we're here to find Trin," I reminded myself out loud.

Izzy got out of the bed and looked back at me. "It was nice while it lasted, I'll see you in the kitchen," she said and left the room. Something told me she was annoyed. At least I got to watch her ass as she walked out of the room, it made some of this worth it. Damnit, Fallon!

I laid in bed for what seemed like was forever but was really five minutes. I finally got up and showered. After making the bed, I got dressed and wandered around the room picking up anything I left stray when I changed last night or this morning. Hopefully, we find Trin soon or I'm going to have to do laundry.

That's when I left the bedroom and head down to the main floor. Walking through the living room I ended up in the kitchen. Fallon was busy unpacking the delivery. I took my usual seat at the breakfast bar. Fallon looked up at me.

"I figured you wanted something hearty, and have you ever had a New York bagel?" Fallon said.

"I did a few years ago," I said.

Fallon nodded, and handed me a wrapped package, with a smile, and a cup of coffee followed it. We sat there staring at each other in silence. Fallon broke it.

"Did you know that Little Izzy slept with you last night?" Fallon asked.

I shook my head, "Not until I woke up this morning," I said.

Fallon smiled, and laugh a bit, "Izzy being Izzy," she said.

I nodded, and smiled, "That's what makes her unique among her sisters," I said.

Fallon nodded and looked towards the front of the house. She smiled and nodded towards it. "Morning Izzy," she said.

Izzy came into the kitchen. She was wearing jeans, a black tank top, and her hair was brushed out and worn loose down her back. A blue bandana was made into a headband, held her hair back.

"Morning Fallon, Keith," Izzy said, and took a seat on another stool, "What we get?"

"Your favorite breakfast," Fallon said.

Izzy laughed and opened her box and looked up smiling, "Fal, you didn't," she said.

"Also, your favorite chef," Fallon said.

"Fal," Izzy said.

"You don't hear that often, I thought it would be a good treat," Fallon said.

Now don't get me wrong, Fallon is not an evil person, but she's one that has her agenda. She was very much involved in trying to get Chase involved in working in New York to take over the business. So, Fallon being overly kind usually means it is a bribe. Mind you she is also our boss at work.

"So, what is the other shoe, Fallon?" Izzy asked, knowing her better than I do.

"Well, Trin hasn't been coming here," Fallon said.

"Duh! Fallon, I think even half asleep we figured it out when we got here," Izzy said.

Now I come from a house filled with women. There was one thing I learned from my Dad was lower your head, eat your food, and when two women fight only get involved if it was getting close to blood.

"Well, I want to check NYU," Fallon said.

"What are you not telling me?" Izzy asked.

"I have no idea where she is," Fallon said, "All we know is she came here to get some more clothes."

I looked at them, "Excuse me, I need to check in," I said and walked out of the kitchen. This was true I didn't check in yesterday or the day before. Someone I love is going to kill me.

Getting my cell phone out, I dialed my Mom's cell. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Keith are you in New York?" My Mom asked.

"Yeah, we got into Fallon's Brownstone early in the morning, we're eating now, and coming up with a plan," I said.

"A plan? Trin isn't at the Brownstone?" My Mom asked.

"No, she took some clothes and destroyed some posters, so we'll figure something out," I said,

"Hopefully she's not gone to ground."

"Not gone to ground, Keith, if she hadn't gone to ground, she's darn close," My Mom responded.

"Sidebar Mom, you know the pressings of HPHA first album you gave us that first Christmas with the label are highly sought after?" I asked.

"No, how did you find that out?" My Mom asked.

"We found a slip of paper, with the album name and a price offer," I said, and thank god I could save that. If My Mom knew we'd been here already a day plus, and didn't check in, she would find a way to get here and kill me, literally, and in moments, not hours.

"So, that's how she's bankrolling this adventure," My Mom said.

"That's what we figured," I said.

"So, that money will eventually run out," My Mom said.

"You're telling me, anyways any thoughts on where Trin could be?" I asked.

"Well Trin was close to Victoria," My Mom said.

I sighed, "I was afraid of that," was my simple response, "Mom, I got to go, bye," I said and disconnected the phone and turned to face Izzy coming out of the kitchen.

"So, we're going for a walk," Izzy said and grabbed a shirt off the sofa.

"Okay, why?" I asked.

"I'm a bit pissed at Fallon right now," Izzy said and headed out of the Brownstone. Shaking my head, I quickly followed behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Washington Square Park

It was a morning where Keith would wake up early. I didn't expect that, as I was planning on sneaking out of the room, he was staying in. For some reason, I was still lying to myself. Why or why do you do that Izzy?

"Morning," Keith whispered.

"Um morning," I said, not knowing how to respond.

Keith smiled, "I caught you," he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"So, you have. Do I have to grant you wishes or something?" I said, well I'm caught, so I can stop lying to myself, or can I? Don't send him mixed messages, but I do just that. Izzy you're caught, admit it, and well you have him in your web, enjoy and have fun with it.

"I don't think so," Keith said, unsure.

I rolled over to look at his face to face, "Giving up your chance?" I asked, trying to tease him a little.

"No, I think I'm going have a chance to catch you again," he said, shaking his head.

"Confident, aren't we?" I replied teasing him.

"I've been known to be," he answered, with his well-known confidence.

"Confidence can be sexy, but be careful or it will become arrogance," I said, with a bit of a laugh. Why did I laugh? Am I playing with him, or am I really playing the seduction game? Now is it a seduction game if both players know you're playing?

"Which is unsexy?" Keith replied with that trademark boyishness. I hope he never grows out of it. He's not naïve, just has this charm about him.

"See you understand me," I said and probably smiled more then I should have.

"Maybe I'm just lucky," Keith replied, with that charm of his.

"That would mean I'd have to catch you for wishes," I said, now back to teasing him.

"That's a strong possibility," was his answer.

"Hmm, who will catch who first?" I asked, almost with a purr. What the hell am I doing? Is my brain, and heart even talking to each other, or is it something else that's driving?

"Maybe we shall see," Keith said and leaned forward, I leaned up and our lips met. This wasn't a kiss of pure want and passion. It was a tease really, it was the beginning. The hint of what was to come. My god, what is happening here?

"Very nice," I said when we came up for air.

"I aim to please," Keith said.

"I hope you have good aim," I said, in that seductive purr again. What is going on with me?

Keith gave me his typical smirk, I've seen his sisters do it, so it had to be a family thing. It looked like Keith was about to say something, what I don't know as the bedroom door flew open. Such a damn buzzkill. I should be relieved that we were stopped before it got too far, but I wasn't. I wonder why? We both turned to see Fallon standing in the doorway. Christ Fallon, could you have worst timing?

"Sorry to both you guys," Fallon said, "Breakfast is here."

"Thanks, Fallon," Keith said, disappointment in his voice, and fell back on the bed.

"Thanks, Fallon," I sighed.

Fallon left and closed the door behind herself. I dropped flat on my back on the bed.

"Motherfucker!" All my frustration with Fallon came out in that one word.

"Whoa strong words," Keith said, trying to be playful.

"She ruined the moment, and now the moment is gone," I said defeated.

"We could try recreating the moment," Keith said, hopefully.

"Later. We have to find Trin," I said shook my head, and sat up. My back was now to Keith.

"Yeah we're here to find Trin," Keith said defeated.

I stood up and turned to face Keith. "It was nice while it lasted, I'll see you in the kitchen," I said and walked to the door. Opening it I was through the door and made sure to pull it closed behind me. I hope Keith liked how much time he got to look at my butt. I know he likes it and I purposely took my time leaving the room. Hopefully, we can get back to that stolen moment.

Once I was upstairs in Fallon's room, I started to go through my bag. As I suspected there is going to be a lot of walking today, damn it Trin couldn't make this easy. I dug out fresh clothes, jeans, and a black wife beater. Bushed out my hair, I'm wearing it natural, so it could get unruly. Wearing it my hair down my back, I used a bandana, a blue one, to hold my hair back. After slipping on a good pair of sneakers, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

Grabbing my bag, I started heading down for breakfast. I dropped my bag in the guest room, why pretend, I'm going to sleep in the same bed with Keith. I can't lie to myself anymore. Keith catching me in bed with him was probably the kick in my butt that I needed. So, I kept going down to the main floor and headed towards the kitchen. I dropped my button-down shirt on a couch. I could see Fallon and Keith at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Izzy," Fallon said, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Fallon, Keith," I said, and took a seat on one of the empty stools, "What we get?"

"Your favorite breakfast," Fallon said and handed me a box. I laughed and opened my box and looked up at Fallon.

"Fal, you didn't," I said.

"Also, your favorite chef," Fallon said.

"Fal," I said, incredibly surprised. Whenever I came for a visit, I would always want a special breakfast from the same restaurant, which had this great chef. It was always a special treat.

"You don't hear that often, I thought it would be a good treat," Fallon said.

She was buttering me up. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Fallon had bad news. I tried the food and sighed in pleasure. It was as good as I remembered. After a few mouthfuls of food, I looked at Fallon.

"So, what is the other shoe, Fallon?" I asked full on knowing she was hiding something.

"Well, Trin hasn't been coming here," Fallon said.

"Duh! Fallon, I think even half asleep we figured it out when we got here," I said. Looking over at Keith I noticed he had lowered his head. He was being smart and trying to stay out of it.

"Well I want to check out NYU," Fallon said, grasping at straws.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked, trying to get straight to the heart of the matter.

"I have no idea where she is," Fallon said, "All we know is she came here to get some more clothes."

Keith looked over at us, "Excuse me, I need to check in," he said, got up and walked out of the kitchen. He was reaching for his cell phone.

I turned back to look at Fallon. She looked back at me. She sighed, "You're mad, aren't you?" Fallon asked.

"More than a little," I said.

"Izzy, I didn't have an idea she wouldn't be staying here," Fallon said.

"Where else would she be staying?" I asked.

"That's why I want to check out NYU; I have my ID so I can get into the place you can't," Fallon said.

"So, what is Keith and I to do?" I asked.

"Check other places Trin would go," Fallon said.

"Not sure exactly she would be," I said, now mad.

"Neither do I," Fallon said.

"Thanks for breakfast, Fallon," I said, and left the kitchen.

"Mom, I got to go, bye," I heard Keith say into his phone. He turned and watched me come out of the kitchen.

"So, we're going for a walk," I said, to him, a bit pissy.

"Okay, why?" he asked.

"I'm a bit pissed at Fallon right now," I said, and grabbed my shirt, and left the brownstone. Keith was right behind me when I stopped on the sidewalk. He looked at me confused as I slipped on, my button-down shirt and buttoned the first few bottom buttons.

"So, what's the plan?" Keith asked.

I sighed heavily and looked heavily into his worried eyes, "We're going to head over to Washington Square Park," I said.

He smiled, "Please lead the way," he said.

We started walking down the street towards the Park that NYU grew up around. Keith was busy looking around that it gave me a few minutes to clear my head.

"I'm mad at Fallon because she has no plan to find Trin after the brownstone bombed," I said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, that sucks, so what are we going to do?" he asked.

"First, we're going to Washington Square Park," I stated.

"How are we going to find Trin?" Keith asked.

"I love my sister, but right now I don't care," I said, as we reached the park.

Keith found a few people playing guitar by the fountain and was listening to them. He seemed happy listening to them. Hopefully, it was for the instrument playing and not the lyrics which were very whiney shit. I took out my cell phone and dialed up My Mom, which she answered right away.

"Izzy, have you found Trin yet?" My Mom asked, without even saying hello.

"No Mom, Fallon's brownstone was a strikeout," I said, "No hello? Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"Hello, My Pain-in-the-Ass-Daughter, did you have any trouble getting to New York? Did you have sex with Keith?" My Mom fired back.

"No trouble and no I didn't shag, Keith," I replied.

"Good, what is your plan now?" My Mom asked.

"Well Fallon is checking the NYU buildings, Keith and I are going to check around the area," I said.

"Any other plans?" My Mom asked.

"Didn't she snoop through your business documents?" I asked.

"Yeah, to get the EZ Pass," My Mom said.

"Trin is meticulous to the point of anal, she had this planned, so maybe there are clues there, other accounts other properties," I said.

"Good point, I'll have a look down here and call New York to check some of the financials," My Mom said.

"Thanks, I'm going to check with Grandma if that doesn't pay off," I said.

"Which you want to avoid at all costs," My Mom said.

"Pretty much, she doesn't need to know Trin is missing and if I show up with Keith," I said.

"She was the same with me when I was your age, and I was married to your Dad. Especially after the spin to make it a good story died down," My Mom said.

I sighed, "Rough," I said.

"Well, I don't know what to say, other than don't get pregnant I don't think I can handle it," My Mom said.

"What would Grandma think?" I asked.

"All three of you pregnant and two out of wedlock it might just kill her," My Mom said.

"New goal!" I said and laughed.

"That's not funny, Missy, you're not too old to be put over my knee," My Mom replied.

"Oh Mom, don't tease, I like it rough," I said.

"Not funny, you're not too big either," My Mom said.

"True, we're the same size," I shot back.

"Okay, now I have a few grayer hairs named Izzy, please be safe and find Trin," My Mom said.

"I will, and see you soon Mom," I said and hung up the phone.

Keith finished listening to the musicians and was heading over to me. I have been considering the crowd and nope, no Trin wandering around. Keith smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Anything helpful?" he asked.

"Not yet," I replied.

"Well she's not here," Keith said.

"I noticed," I replied, "How was the music?"

Keith shrugged, "Simple, basic, played well enough, but crap lyrics," he said.

"Not everyone can be Mental Lapse," I said.

He laughed, "I was thinking more along the lines of Neil Young," he said.

"Buy me Starbucks?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

I smiled, "Good follow me," I said.

Keith nodded and followed me. He quickly caught up to me, him being bigger than me, he had a longer stride and it made it easy for him to keep up with me. AS we walked down Waverly Place, I could see the various buildings, many of them owned by NYU, which we were pretty much in the middle of. I liked Greenwich Village, but it really wasn't the place I could see myself living. For me, it was a place to have fun.

There it was Washington Square Park, with its big Triumphal Arch, that acted as a gateway to the park. This was a local collecting place, maybe we'll get lucky finding Trin there. What else could we do now? Why did Fallon drag us all the way here without a plan? Izzy, did you see Keith's butt in his jeans? Enough, find Trin.

"How are we going to find Trin?" Keith asked.

"I love my sister, but right now I don't care," I said as we walked under the arch.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Starbucks

We started walking down the street towards Washington Square Park. I could see the big Triumphal Arch that was the gateway to the park in front of us. It was a wonderful place to be, and I remembered why as we towards the park. Looking around I could see the people around the place already, in the center was a fountain and there were people playing guitars.

"How are we going to find Trin?" I asked.

"I love my sister, but right now I don't care," Izzy said as we walked under the arch.

I kept walking over to listen to the two people playing guitars. They had a case out to collect money. A smile came onto my face as I listened to them play their instruments. They were not half bad, they had good progression and technique, but lyrically they sucked. Some whiny, entitled stuff, thinking about it, I had a good life and wanted for nothing, but my parents made me work, though most of the high school. I did chores around the house, and god knows how many times I mopped the floors of TRIC or helped with deliveries.

There are two jobs I could fall back onto, janitor and bar back. Make a note to thank your parents when you get back for making you work. Looking over some of these kids their hands weren't calloused, they didn't work.

I looked over and saw Izzy was on her cell phone. I'll give her a few minutes to talk, and I can listen to Muttly and Jiffy here on their dreadnoughts. I was going to have to throw them some money. How much was the question, they were decent, but not great.

I scanned the crowd while I internally debated how much to give them. So, the only brunette that looks remotely like the one we're looking for, in this crowd, is Izzy, her sister. There is a certain advantage to having three sisters that look so much alike. You have a reference to who you are looking.

Izzy sounds like she is getting off the phone. Time to head back to her, so I throw down four dollars, I figure two each, and I listened to several songs. On the other hand, they should owe me money as I had to hear to those damn whiney lyrics.

She looked over the crowd as she put her cell phone away. By the look on her face, I could tell she learned the same thing I did, no Trin in the crowd. Time to put on the charm, so I smiled at her as I walked up.

"Anything helpful?" I asked.

"Not yet," Izzy replied, frustrated.

"She's not here," I said pointing with my chin to the park.

"I noticed. How was the music?" Izzy asked with a sigh.

"I shrugged, "Simple, basic, played well, but crap lyrics," I said.

"Not everyone can be Mental Lapse," Izzy pointed out.

Izzy had me laughing. Yeah, not many people could be my cousin's band, but again there were better than Mental Lapse. Hell, Gothic Serpent was better, their label mates. Also, I don't think Brian is the driving force behind Mental Lapse anyways. "I was thinking more along the lines of Neil Young," I said.

"Buy me Starbucks?" Izzy asked, giving me I'm cute and innocent, buy me things, look.

"Sure," I said, with a smile.

Her face changed to normal, and then broke out into a smile, "Good, follow me," she said and put on her sunglasses.

She headed to which would roughly be the south-east corner of the park. We came out of the park on the corner of University Place and West 4th Street, that's what the signs said. Low and behold there was a Starbucks, so it wasn't a far walk.

Now you won't believe me when I tell you this, so here it goes. We walked into the coffee shop and got into the line. The Counter Guy, who I later found out is called a barista, looked at us, his name tag said, Rafe.

"Trinity, welcome back, we missed you, do you want your usual?" Rafe said to Izzy.

Izzy removed the sunglasses she was wearing, "What?" she asked.

"C'mon Trinity, don't joke around, and I like what you did with your hair," Rafe said.

"You think I'm Trinity Adams?" Izzy asked.

He looked shocked, "Girlfriend, we both know you're not that good of an actor, and you come in here several times a day, so I know who you are," Rafe said, "And who is this? You have great taste."

Wow was all I thought; this is going to get interesting. I looked at Izzy and wondered what she is going to do next.

"I'm Isabella, Trinity's sister," Izzy said.

Rafe laughed, "Girlfriend, you know you can't lie to me, and Isabella goes by Izzy and is a goth," he said, "So do you want your usual?"

Izzy sighed, and I was holding back my laughter. "Grande white mocha with toffee nut syrup," she told him.

"Trying to sell this, Trinity, remember I'm a drama major," he said and turned to me, "How about you handsome?"

"I can't figure out how to order here," I said.

"Big handsome and stupid, Trinity, I do like your taste," Rafe said and looked at me, "What would you like?" he finally asked me.

I held my hands up to show him the amount of coffee, "About that much coffee with milk," I said.

"No problem, anything for Trinity's man," Rafe said and looked to Izzy, "He's better looking than that inked up self-important douche bag you had her last time."

"Was he about this guy's height, just darker blonde hair and acted like Jim Morrison?" Izzy asked.

Rafe nodded, "Yea all sorts of attitude," he said, "Even for you I listened to his band, and well I've heard better."

I nodded, "Well there are better," I said.

Rafe laughed, "I'm sure you are," he said and looked at me.

"I'm Izzy by the way," Izzy said.

"Whatever," Rafe said.

We walked away looking for a table after I paid for the coffees. They better be worth it for the price of two cups. She was shaking her head.

"They thought I was Trin," Izzy said.

"There is a passing resemblance," I said.

"Keith, you know we look nothing alike, and I wasn't a goth," Izzy stated.

"Well, as I said, to people that wouldn't know, they would think you're Trin," I said.

"Trinity!" Another barista called out. Izzy stood up and went to get our cups of coffee, "I like your hair Trinity, will Fallon be coming back soon?" The Barista asked.

"I don't know, and Thank you," Izzy said and had brought me my coffee.

"Thank you," I said as she sat down.

"You're welcome," Izzy replied, "This is getting weird. I've never been confused before for Trin. Chase many times, but never Trin," she finished.

I smiled, "You're playing in Trin's sandbox now," I said, "Usually it's Trin playing in yours or Chase's."

Izzy nodded, "I guess, you're right, I suppose it's something I'd have to get used to," she said.

"Yeah, I'll never have that issue," I said.

"Some people are lucky," Izzy said.

"Well, be prepared to be Trin again," I said, as a brown-haired woman came up to the table. She looked at me and then turned to Izzy.

"Trinity, you're back early," she said, "I like the new guy he's better looking than that douche bag Brian."

Izzy was about to say something, but the woman chimed back up, "Abigayle, you know we talked about arranging our classes so we could be partners together in group projects," she said, "Did you forget over the break?"

"Yeah, sorry," Izzy said, "I've had a lot on my mind. Sure, we should," I could tell Izzy was confused.

"Well we should get together, and try to coordinate our classes," Abigayle said.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Izzy said, half-hearted, getting bored with the charade.

"Later tonight?" Abigayle asked.

Izzy looked at Abigayle, "Abigayle, right? Look I just got back into town, and I'm exhausted. Can you give me a few minutes to get settled?" Izzy said, trying to be diplomatic.

Abigayle nodded, "Yeah, sure, no problem, are you at the brownstone or your Grandma's place?" she asked.

"Uptown for now," Izzy said.

"Okay, let me know when you're back at the brownstone," Abigayle said, "Oh by the way like the new hairstyle, and what's the hottie's name?"

"My brother-in-law," Izzy said, "My sister Isabella's husband."

"Oh? Sorry, are you still with Brian?" Abigayle asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No," she said.

"So, Isabella got married? Wow, I didn't think she could get a hottie being all goth out. He's here helping you move back?" Abigayle said.

"He's here looking for work," Izzy said, she's playing this up now.

"Oh, I see, well call me," Abigayle said and wandered off.

Izzy looked at me and sighed, "Let's get out of here, it's getting too creepy," she told me.

I nodded, "Sure," I said.

Izzy got up, and I followed her out the door. We had our coffee and looked around. I turned to Izzy and sighed, "So where do you want to look for Trin now?" I asked.

Izzy sighed, "I don't want to look for Trin if she's here, she has a place where she has her own life," Izzy said, "but if we return without Trin my Mom would come up her herself. Also, Trin doesn't need that stress."

I nodded, "So we want to give up searching?" I asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No, but we'll find her when we're ready," she said.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked.

She looked south, a skyline dominated by WTC1, the so-called Freedom Tower. A towering symbol of resilience in steel and glass that stood a silent vigil over the south of the island. Izzy sighed heavily.

"They say the sky was gray that day, and it rained paper," Izzy said, "It smelled of fire and death for weeks."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I was present when people my Mom knew would talk about those days, usually when September came around," Izzy said, "It left deep scars in their souls, and then I see people like Bobbi-Lee who lost love or Skye whose Dad bears the scars both physical and mental. I don't know it changes you, seeing the past," she said.

"My uncle, killed in the war," I said, "Cade Burke, worked on the pile," I added, "We found out after he died."

Izzy nodded and looked over the cityscape. "Let's head south," she said, "Follow me down Broadway, it will bring us to The Battery."

"The Battery?" I asked.

"Battery Park, the southern tip of the island," Izzy said.

We headed down West 4th Street till Broadway and turned south. Through the streets, we walked. The city changed as we headed south, and it was an image. The city also showed its age well. Older buildings mixed with newer as we headed south. We passed Bleecker Street which would be vibrant with people going to clubs in the area, later tonight.

"Keith, do you ever do things because you feel you have to do them?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "Sometimes," I said, "Why?"

"Every minute it feels like this is a fool's errand, and I only did this because my Mom wanted Trin home," Izzy said.

"Well Trin is eighteen," I replied.

"I know, and Fallon seems off. She wouldn't come here without a plan," Izzy said, and looked at the buildings, "There is something not right here."

"It's possible," I said.

Izzy stopped and looked around, finally setting her eyes on me. "Keith James Scott, you're a great boyfriend," she said.

"Thanks," I said, "You make it easy."

Izzy smiled, "You're so sweet," she said, "That's why I love you."

I smiled, "I love you."

Izzy sighed, "We'll never find Trin," she said.

"I'm heading away soon, we have a crap load of money, and we're young," I said.

"So, what are you proposing?" Izzy asked.

"We're in the center of the world, let's enjoy us," I said.

"Let the chips fall where they may?" Izzy asked.

"Exactly," I said.

Izzy smiled, I couldn't see her eyes behind her sunglasses, that she had put back on when he left Starbucks. Knowing well enough the gears were turning and they were at full speed. She suddenly jumped into my arms and her arms wrapped around my neck. Two Starbuck's cups hit the sidewalk. Not a big loss as the coffee sucked, she kissed me hard as I held her.

She broke away and looked deep into my eyes behind her sunglasses, "That sounds perfect, so Yes!"

I smiled, "So where to next?" I asked.

She smiled, "Let's go to The Battery," she said and kissed me again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Battery Park

It has been years since I walked down Broadway, especially this far south on Broadway. It is good to be doing it again, in a memory lane sort of way. Bleecker Street brings back memories good and bad, Chase and I have been down here many times. Finally, I looked around and felt the city under my feet.

Finally, after talking to Keith about what was happening, we started heading south again. Honestly, I was zoned out for a minute or two. That was when I stopped and took another look around, finally setting my eyes on him, and I smiled, "Keith James Scott, you're a great boyfriend," I said, and my heart just flowed with my feelings for him.

"Thanks," Keith said, with the patented Scott smile, "You make it easy."

I smiled, "You're so sweet," I said, my heart fluttering, "That's why I love you."

Keith's smile, it grew bigger. My heart skipped a beat. He had a great smile. "I love you," he said.

I sighed, in love and frustrated, "We'll never find Trin," I said.

"I'm heading away soon," Keith said, "we have a crapload of money, and we're young."

"So, what are you proposing?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"We're in the center of the world, let's enjoy us," Keith said with a sly confidence and a bit of the devil.

"Let the chips fall where they may?" I asked, hopefully.

"Exactly," Keith said.

I smiled. I watched Keith from behind my sunglasses. My mind was spinning; my heart was overflowing. I dropped my coffee and jumped at Keith. My arms wrapped around his neck and I heard his coffee drop. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I felt his hands on my ass. I went in and snagged his lower lip with my mouth, and we started to kiss.

I broke away and looked deep into his eyes, through the lenses of my sunglasses, "That sounds perfect, so Yes!" I said, probably closer to squeal then spoken.

Keith smiled, "So where to next?" he asked.

I smiled, "Let's go to The Battery," I said and kissed him again.

We came up for air, and he set me down. There was always something about Keith that could make me light-hearted and gay. On the flip side, Keith could also make my heart a block of ice.

It was very corny, but we were walking down Broadway. I wrapped my arm around Keith's, and I leaned against him. We probably looked like some cliché, but it's not always a bad thing.

The walk was good. With all the drama surrounding Tucker and Trin, it was good to be away from it all. Being Keith's girlfriend, he was good to me and good for me. It's nice to be twenty-one and free, free from responsibilities, drama, and darkness.

Upon reaching the park, at one time known as Battery Park, now known by the classic name, what most New Yorkers called it anyway, The Battery. So, this is a mixture of the landfill and the original land, this is the oldest part of the city, and here as far back as the Dutch, this was where they kept their cannons for protection from the sea. A so-called Artillery Battery.

I lead Keith to Castle Clinton. We walked through the displays which showed the history of the Fort. There was a ticket booth that sold tickets for Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty. We were arm and arm, stealing kisses and just being close.

After walking through the castle, we wandered through some of the Park and found a place to sit down and look out into New York Bay. I could see Brooklyn and Governor's Island, and other sights. There was a nice breeze coming off the water. It was incredible.

"I can't imagine Huck sailing in this place at night," Keith said, looking over the water.

"He did, he's probably a great sailor," I said, taking in the scent of the salt coming in with the breeze.

"Huck is a great sailor," Keith said.

I nodded, "So how do you like The Battery?" I asked.

"It's a beautiful green space," Keith said and sighed.

"So, what would you like to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"Well I'm from here, so we could see a lot of things," I said.

Keith sighed, "I don't know, I've only been here a few times before," he said.

I nodded and sighed, "We should check out the rest of the park," I said.

Keith nodded, "That would be good," he said.

So, we were walking East. The day was getting warm, but the breeze off the bay made it nice to be walking in. When we got to the east side of the park, we ended up at the Sea Glass Carousel. It was one of the newest things in the park.

We looked at the impressive glass fishes. Keith studied them and seemed to come to rest.

"So, while we are stealing these moments we still have to talk," I said.

"Talk about what?" Keith asked, in a calm voice.

"Us," I said.

"What about us?" Keith asked.

"Well as you said earlier, you'll be heading away, back to UNC soon, where would that leave us?" I asked, nervously.

"Facetime, Skype, text, we'll be able to see and speak to each other," Keith said.

I nodded, "Shea?" I asked.

"What about her?" Keith responded.

"She'll be there," I said.

Keith shook his head, "You'll have no worries about her," he said.

"But I do worry," I said.

He put his arm around my shoulders. It felt great to have him hold me. I could sigh in pleasure from his touch, "Shea is nothing to me," Keith said.

"Still, she is a rival," I said.

"You weren't this way with Jessalyn," Keith said.

I sighed, "Well a car accident and moving away made it easier," I stated.

"I want nothing to do with her," Keith said.

I smiled, "Have you seen the East Coast Memorial?" I asked.

"No," Keith said.

"Well follow me," I said, and took his hand. We headed back west and came to a set of stone walls, there were four panels in each set of walls, with names engraved on them. I always read the names and would see how many were named Adams, or Davis. A bronze eagle over watched them. I wondered if I was related to any one of those names on these walls.

"What's this for?" Keith asked.

"It's for all the US servicemen who died in the coastal waters during World War Two, I believe," I said

Keith nodded, and studied it, "When the sea shall give up her dead," he said.

I nodded, "The burial at sea prayer?" I asked.

Keith nodded, "My Grandad Sawyer had thought about being buried at sea, as he is a man who makes a living on the sea," he said.

"He's not that old," I said.

Keith nodded, "I think he was just waxing poetic, I'm pretty sure he'll want to lay next to my Grandma Sawyer," he said.

"So…" I said.

"So, what?" Keith asked.

"Buttons," I said and laughed.

Keith shook his head.

"What do we want to do?" I asked.

"Head west?" Keith asked.

We walked west, and he looked at Battery Park City. Tree Hill was a flat city, so Keith was drinking in the vertical nature of New York City. He smiled and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I just find it so amazing people grow up here," he said.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"I can hardly wrap my head around the lack of green space, no yards, no parks," he said.

"There are plenty of parks," I said.

Keith shrugged, "I guess it's still impressive to me," he said.

I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. Trin and I never wear watches; we check our cell phones for the time. Chase, still out of habit, wears a wristwatch, usually a man's watch.

"It's about lunchtime," I said.

Keith nodded, "I can eat," he said.

I smiled, "I know a good place," I said.

"Lead away," he said.

I took his hand and headed north.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Lower Manhattan

There were two banks of four pylons with names engraved on them. I looked them over and read many of them. So many names, I observe, probably too many on those pylons. Many of these names were so common if you heard them you wouldn't even bat an eye at them. Many of them were young, how many were my age? How many were fathers that left children behind?

I was sixteen-years-old; I went on a road trip with my Mom to Washington DC. I spent a week seeing memorials and seeing how the nation "remembered" the people that served it. The final day I was brought to Arlington National Cemetery and viewed the Garden of Stone. I found out why my Mom went there, to remember her brother, my uncle, a man who died serving his country in the US Marine Corps. Ever since that trip, I thought about what these people gave up. I regularly visit memorials, to remember those people. I looked over to see a bronze eagle watching over the eight pylons. Turning to see Izzy standing there staring at me. She would often turn to look at the pylons, and it seemed that she was reading names.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"It's for all the US servicemen who died in the coastal waters during World War Two, I believe," Izzy said

I nodded, and studied it, "When the sea shall give up her dead," I said.

"The burial at sea prayer?" Izzy asked, with a bit of curiosity in her tone.

I nodded, "My Grandad Sawyer had thought about being buried at sea, as he is a man who makes a living on the sea," I said.

"He's not that old," Izzy said, with a quiet tone, now.

I nodded, again, "I think he was just waxing poetic, I'm pretty sure he'll want to lay next to my Grandma Sawyer," I said, and turned towards the bay. The breeze off New York Bay felt nice, and this breeze brought the smell of the salt from the sea.

"So…" Izzy said.

"So, what?" I asked.

"Buttons," Izzy said and laughed.

I shook his head.

"What do we want to do?" Izzy asked, looking at me. I still couldn't see her eyes behind the lenses of her sunglasses. What were her eyes saying behind those lenses? Was she playful, or did she not know what we were doing next?

"Head west?" Keith asked.

She nodded. We took each other's hand and walked west. I could see the building of Battery Park City. I was taking it in, the nature of this city, which was so different from Tree Hill. I smiled and looked at Izzy.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"I just find it so amazing people grow up here," I said and sighed.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"I can hardly wrap my head around the lack of green space, no yards, no parks," I said.

"There are plenty of parks," Izzy said, and even after many years away she was still defending New York City.

I shrugged, "I guess it's still impressive to me," I said.

Izzy shrugged and then pulled out her cell phone. She must be checking the time, as she didn't wear a watch.

"It's about lunchtime," Izzy said.

I nodded, "I can eat," I said.

Izzy smiled, "I know a good place," she said.

"Lead away," was my answer.

I took his hand and headed north. We soon left The Battery and crossed Battery Place and headed up Greenwich Street, per what the signs said. Even if a crowded city in a busy street, with all the noise and heat, it was great to have Izzy on my arm.

"You're not the only one that doesn't have a plan for after college," Izzy finally said.

"Really who?" I asked.

"Me," Izzy said.

"You? I thought you wanted to go to graduate school," I said.

"I am, and I don't know what I want to do, or what to study," Izzy said.

"Are you going to grade school to avoid Victoria?" I asked.

Izzy sighed, "Believe it or not yes, I'm scared that Victoria is going to look to me as the heir, with Chase not going with Victoria's plan," Izzy said.

"Do you think she would look to you?" I asked.

Izzy shrugged, "It's true that Victoria never thought much of me. I'm the next oldest though," she said.

I looked at her, "She doesn't think that much of you?" I asked I find that hard to believe, Izzy, and I'm a bit partial here, was very much the mother figure of the three sisters. She had always been the most responsible and even Chase would admit Izzy was the smartest and most gifted of the sisters.

"Well until Chase embarrassed the family with the drinking and drugs, she was the perfect heir, once she became girlie. I was spare, and Trin was the spare for the spare. Even after all that Chase was still sent here to college to learn how to run the family business," Izzy said.

"But Chase is still in Tree Hill," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, hence why I don't want to be free after college," she said.

"I see, do you have any ideas about what you want to do?" I asked.

"You'll hate me if I tell you," Izzy said.

"What?" I asked.

"I worked on a few political campaigns when I was at Yale," Izzy said, "I found it enjoyable and exciting."

"So, do it," I said.

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, why not, do what makes you happy and it's not work," I said.

Izzy stopped quickly, so quickly that I almost pulled her over as I didn't stop right away. Once I stopped and swung around and locked eyes with her sunglass covered eyes. She smiled at me, and I could tell her heart swelled. She dropped my hand and jumped towards me. Wrapping her arms around my neck and kiss me hard again. She backed her head away and looked at me.

"Thanks, Keith," she said.

"Thanks for what?" I asked.

"For supporting me," Izzy said.

"Why wouldn't I support you? You've supported me," I said.

She nodded, "Well we're here," she said.

I looked around and saw where we were, "World Trade Center?" I asked.

"Yes, it's just a couple of blocks north, but here is the place I suggested," Izzy said.

"O'Hara's?" I asked.

"It's an Irish Pub," Izzy said.

"Okay," I said.

Izzy smiled, "You'll like it," she took my hand and led me inside. It was a typical bar, and we had a table past the bar. Soon the waitress came over, and we both ordered a beer, of course, we had our ID's checked.

It was a beautiful place, and the pub grub was surprisingly good so far. As we waited for the main course, we sat behind our pints and looked at each other. Izzy had removed her sunglasses and for the first time since Starbuck's I could see her beautiful hazel eyes.

"So, you're pretty much leaning towards ending you're playing career," Izzy said.

"Yes, pretty much that's how I see it," I said.

"I don't get it, Keith, I don't, it's so much a part of who you are. Why would you abandon it?" Izzy asked.

"Why is my summer so short?" I asked.

"Because you're heading back for the Summer Inter-session," Izzy said.

"Why do I have to go to the inter-session?" I asked.

"Why?" was Izzy's response.

"Basketball," I said, "Why I'm not home for more than a day at Christmas, or you don't see me for Thanksgiving, is because of my commitment to basketball. Everything I do or have done has all been about basketball. I feel that I have no life."

"Sounds like they are preparing you for it as a career," she said.

"What's your favorite food?" I asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Izzy said.

"Really? Are you five?" I asked, with a laugh.

"I like what I like," Izzy said.

"Well imagine eating them three times a day, every day, no substitutions," I said, "What would you do?"

"Go crazy," Izzy said.

I nodded, "That's what playing organized basketball is becoming, the same sandwich at every meal," I said.

Before Izzy said anything, our food arrived. She had a Shepherd's Pie, and I had a corn beef sandwich. The food was great. We ate, in silence and pretty much let the basketball thing lie. But we did eye hump each other the whole time.

It was good we let the search for Trin take a back seat. I've long since figured out she isn't down here. My next guess would be at Victoria's, and well Victoria is just bitch enough to hide her.

Izzy paid for lunch, "Thanks for lunch," I said.

"No problem," she said, with a smile.

"So where do we head from here?" I asked.

She smiled, "Ever seen the High Line?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No," I replied.

She stood up, grabbed my hand and her sunglasses, "We'll follow me, you'll enjoy it," was what she said, as I followed her out of the Pub's door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Highline

I've been to O'Hara's more than a few times during my various trips to New York City, and it was always a real time. Being in New Haven Connecticut for most of the year while I'm in school, I'm only a few hours away by train. So, I come down every so often to visit Trin and Fallon, sometimes when my Mom was in town, as well. Even when it was Victoria's birthday, I would come down.

I had taken my sunglasses off as we sat down at the table. I looked into Keith's eyes I could see he was enjoying looking into my eyes, without the sunglasses. We had our ID's checked when we ordered a beer, and some starters, with our lunch. I was getting my usual when I eat here Shepherd's Pie. Keith ordered a corn beef sandwich.

"So, you're pretty much leaning towards ending you're playing career," I said.

"Yes, pretty much that's how I see it," Keith said and hung his head a bit.

"I don't get it, Keith, I don't, it's so much a part of who you are. Why would you abandon it?" I asked.

"Why is my summer so short?" Keith asked, with some frustration.

"Because you're heading back for the Summer Inter-session," I said.

"Why do I have to go to the inter-session?" Keith asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Basketball," he said, "Why I'm not home for more than a day at Christmas, or you don't see me for Thanksgiving, is because of my commitment to basketball. Everything I do or have done has all been about basketball. I feel that I have no life."

"Sounds like they are preparing you for it as a career," I said.

"What's your favorite food?" Keith asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," I said.

"Really?" Keith asked, "Are you five?" he finished, with a laugh.

"I like what I like," I said.

"Well imagine eating them three times a day, every day, no substitutions," he said, "What would you do?"

"Go crazy," I said.

Keith nodded, "That's what playing organized basketball is becoming, the same sandwich at every meal," he said.

Before I said anything, our food arrived. We ate, and I watched Keith as he went from being tentative to enjoying his food. We ate in silence to enjoy the food. We let the basketball subject drop for now. I did notice he was having eye sex with me. Admittedly, I was pretty much doing the same thing to him.

My body did ache for his touch. I do enjoy being with him, his body against mine was like a drug to me, addictive. Maybe he was my drug. I've always thought of the lines from a song, now if we're talking body, you got a perfect one, so put it on me. It was impulsive for me to sleep in the same bed with him. It was so worth it though. Impulsive, that is me to the tee.

The check came, and I took out some cash and paid for our lunch. Keith looked at me, and he put his wallet away.

"Thanks for lunch," he said.

"No problem," I stated with a smile.

"So where do we head from here?" Keith asked.

I smiled, "Ever seen the High Line?" I asked.

Keith shook his head, "No," he said.

I stood up, grabbed my sunglasses and his hand, "We'll follow me, you'll enjoy it," I said, as we headed towards the door and he followed me.

We turned north and walked past the FDNY's Ten House, the home of Engine Company Ten and Ladder Company Ten, the closest firehouse to that dark day, and the building was also damaged that day. The pub we just ate at, also suffered damage in the collapses that changed the world. I have raised a New Yorker, and well this place is a scar on our hearts, and it always, as it rightfully and always hopefully shall, bring back strong emotions.

We stopped by the wall of Ten House and looked over the names. The darkest of days these names, all belonging to people, with families, who answered a call, their calling, and gave their lives so that others might live. I don't even know if I was born when this happened, never thought about it. Just remembered the hurt that those darkest of days brought people I know, so I stop and look at the memorial and remember those names.

"No greater love," Keith said.

I nodded, "We're going to pass through the site," I said, "Just in case you're wondering."

"That's okay," Keith said.

I nodded and headed north and started walking through the World Trade Center site. We just kept walking through the canyon of buildings along Greenwich Street. I look up and see WTC 7, as the people who built it proudly proclaimed the Phoenix that this place was, The Last Down, and The First Up. We finally got past it all and were now in TriBeCa, an Artist Area with one of the best-known residences being Robert DeNiro, also where the TriBeCa Film Festival started.

Personally, I never liked TriBeCa; I was more a Mid-Town Person. These so call culture areas probably were just that at one time, now it's just filled with posers. The question was proposed once what happens when the artists couldn't afford the artist colony? Yuppies and the Hip displaced the soul of this area. It makes it a poor imitation of what it was.

Crossing Canal Street, we were in the more familiar territory now. Hudson Square, that's where we were now. There are some beautiful row houses here, at one time I wanted to live here, but not anymore.

I brought us west for a block and then north again on Washington Street. Being a casual observer, you don't understand the impact that the Federal Government had in the old part of the city, New York City; then just Manhattan was the last US Capitol under the Articles of Confederation and the first under the Constitution. The Bill of Rights ratified here, and many streets named after those figures. Living in the old part of the country is interesting because if one looked close enough, you would see the fossils and scars of the past. Such as the streets here in the West Village, they follow the plan of the old city and not the later grid that Manhattan is known.

I just think about these thoughts because if I didn't well, it wouldn't be pretty. It's been so long since I felt Keith's touch, and I crave it. As I stated earlier, he is my drug. Do I want Keith to know this? No, I don't, not right now; not here in the West Village, I don't want us to end up in the Tombs. That would be real embarrassing, great come to NYC to rescue your sister and end up getting arrested for a public sex act, etc. Distracted that is what I need to be to keep my composure.

Finally, we arrive in the Meat Packing District and the south entrance to the High Line. Keith looked it over and turned to me.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's an old railroad bed that they turned into a park," I said, "It runs from the Meat Packing District to Chelsea."

"Didn't you and Chase have something happen here?" Keith asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, just before she OD on Fourth of July weekend, she had some drunken spat, and it ended up on TMZ," I said.

Keith nodded, "Different times," he said.

"Different life," I replied, "Ready?"

Keith nodded, "Lead the way," he said.

I retook his hand, and we climbed the stairs. The High Line was an old railroad line, and it ran north-south, but it had a west, east aspect to it.

I lead him up the line, and once we settled, I wrap my arm around his left arm and lean against him. It was summer, and many people were walking along this interesting mix of urban and green space.

"So, did you see Trin?" I asked, at least in pretense to our original purpose for this trip.

Keith shook his head, "The closest I came to see, someone that looked like Trin was you," he said.

I laughed, "A gift and a curse," I said, but I need to focus on Trin, or the beauty of the High Line because I'd be too focused on how much I want him.

He laughed, "I could imagine," he said.

We passed by the Diller-Von Furstenberg Water Feature, as we passed over 14th Street. He looked at it and shrugged, guessing he didn't want to get his feet wet. I'd like to make him wet with sweat, Izzy stay in check.

"What building is that?" Keith asked.

"The one we're about to walk through?" I asked.

"Yes, that one," Keith said.

"Chelsea Market," I said.

"Okay," was Keith's response, so this meant we were crossing 15th Street, we must be making a good time.

He stopped and looked over at the National Biscuit Company, the Nabisco Building, and the closed spur that lead there. Keith seemed to take in the abandon tracks and signals mixed with the plants. How could he be this thoughtful, this spiritual what changed in him? We were on 16th Street.

Turning towards me, he just smiled. We walked a little further and came to Tenth Avenue Square near 17th Street and where the High Line crossed 10th Avenue. There is this Urban Amphitheater here.

We took a seat there and were looking over the panorama of Tenth Avenue. The cars and the people were going about their business. We weren't alone, but again it seemed we were.

In silence, we sat and watched the world around us. No words needed to pass between us. Observers of the world around us, but very much lost in ourselves. I want him, damn with taking it slow.

Without words, almost on instinct, without thought, we turned to face each other. I took my sunglasses off and stared deeply into his eyes. Our hands embraced each other's body and pulled us together. As we got closer to each other, the feelings got more intense. I stared deeply into his blue eyes and him into my hazel. I closed my eyes just as our lips touched. After that tentative touch of our lips, it grew more intense and passionate, and the world went white.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Little Italy

The Highline that's Izzy said what they this place. They took an abandoned railroad bed and turned it into a raised garden terrace park. It's interesting in an academic sense. I'm used to green spaces; I grew up on several acres of land and would visit my friends who lived on several acres of wooded land.

What made this walk, hell this day great was who I shared it. Looking, to my left, I can see her leaning against me. She was the best woman outside my family I know, Kelly was close, but there was always something about Izzy. Izzy was ten, some would say she was a nine-point five to her sister Chase, but to me, Izzy was a ten. With Shea, I settled, she was lower, but I was with Izzy again.

It's tough spending the day with her. All I want to do is hold her, caress her, and kiss her. I was doing well with the physical denial we put ourselves through. Even when she's been naked or near naked on our dates, I've behaved. Waking up this morning with Izzy in my arms that completely broke my resolve, but I must stay strong.

All day we've been together and talking. The little looks, and glances, the touches all day, it was building tension, which would eventually burst. I don't know if I could hold off. I need to hold off.

I finally had to stop. I needed to settle my head and body. These abandon section s of the track. It leads to some building off to the side. I was focusing on the plants and other debris of the railroad past. It is good; it lowered my temperature, the hot-blooded passion inside me. Finally, I turned towards her and smiled.

We started walking again, and we came to this place, for lack of a term was set up like an amphitheater. It looked out on the street level below. Theater of street, I guess. I needed to sit down, so we took our seats on the benches provided. Looking out the windows it was like being in an aquarium, just instead of fishes, it was cars and people you would watch.

The silence between us was deafening. I would steal glances, at Izzy, and I would see, she was doing the same with me. The world around us could care less about us, our present, past, and future meant nothing to us. We said we'd take it slow, but damn it, this doesn't feel like slow.

Finally, we turned to face each other. I mean at the same time, neither one of us said a word. We were looking at each other, and finally, Izzy removed her sunglasses. We stared into each other's eyes. I've often become lost staring into Izzy's hazel eyes. They had this seductive power, which pulled me in every time. Drawn to each other like a pair of magnets that is how intense our attraction to each other was. Junior year of high school, I felt this pull, even when I was dating someone else. We drew closer and saw her eyes closed just before our lips touched; I closed mine. Our kiss was strong, powerful, and enough energy flowed through my body that I felt like it would light the whole city.

Soon I felt our hands sliding over each other. The feeling of Izzy's curves under my hands always excited me; I don't know why. Her hands were on my body, and she grabbed the parts she liked. Must be careful we're in public. She is too addictive; I could drink from her lips until I drown. She is disconnected; we could go on forever.

Finally, I pushed away, need air, and need to clear my head. Our eyes still locked her eye questioning, why I ended this kiss.

"Wow!" was all Izzy said.

I nodded, "Yea wow," was my verbal response.

"That was powerful," Izzy finally said.

I nodded, again stupidly. Maybe there is no blood in my head. "Yeah," I said.

Izzy smiled devilishly and reached into her pocket. She checked her phone and answered a few text messages.

"Sorry, just my Mom wanting a progress report," Izzy said.

"Hope you didn't tell her we weren't looking very hard," I said.

"Pun intended?" Izzy said, with a devilish laugh.

"Um," I said and crossed my legs.

Izzy laughed, "You know we have thirteen blocks to cover?" she asked.

I nodded, "And still no Trin," I said.

Izzy nodded, "True," she forward and gave me a suggestive kiss, "We'll pick this up later."

She stood up and smiled at me starting to walk away. Her hips and with an extra sway in them. I smiled and got up to follow her.

When I finally caught up to her, she put her sunglasses back on and smiled at me. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Maybe I liked the view," I said.

She playfully slapped me with the biggest smile on her face, "You're bad," Izzy said.

"But all so good," I replied.

She laughed and retook my arm. We slowly walked north on the terrace. The city changed beneath our feet. In some areas, this place could be quite disturbing as some of the apartment windows were adjacent to the walking path. I noted people blocked their windows, some quite artistically so that no one could gaze into them.

Finally, we came to the area she wanted to go. We climbed, down the stairs and headed east. We stopped at the corner, and she took out the cell phone and checked it.

"Ever have New York Pizza?" Izzy asked.

I shook my head, "Yeah, a few years ago," I said.

"Did you get it from an actual restaurant?" Izzy asked.

"No from a cart," I said.

Izzy laughed and fumbled around her phone. After a minute she looked at me, "Hail a cab," she said.

So, my job was to get a cab, which I finally did. We climbed in, and Izzy gave direction to the driver. We zoomed through the city; much of it looked like areas we already walked through. We finally reached the address Izzy gave the driver, she paid, and we got out, and I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Welcome to Little Italy, Keith," Izzy said, with a laugh and a smile, "Trust me, you'll love this place."

She took my hand and led me to a restaurant. After we checked in, we follow the hostess to our table. The waiter came over and looked at us.

"Isabella is that you?" The Waiter asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes," she said.

"So beautiful," he said and turned to me, "Don't let her get away she's a catch."

I smiled, "I don't plan on it," I said.

"So, are we ready to order?" The Waiter asked.

Izzy nodded and placed our order. First, they brought us our beers. We drank and gazed into each other's eyes.

Soon after, our pizza arrived at our table. I took my first bite and hated to admit it; no other pizza will ever be this enjoyable. It ruined me for the pizza back home. It had a taste that I didn't expect and texture that was nothing like I've ever experienced.

We paid up and left. Izzy pointed us North West as we started heading back from where we came. I came up next to her.

"So, better than Pizza Hut?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "Yes very much so," I said.

Izzy smiled, "Pizza is very much a northeastern thing, everywhere else is just a poor imitation," she said.

"Just like barbecue up here it's just a poor copy," I said.

Izzy laughed and looked around, "So how was your day?" she asked.

I nodded, "It's a perfect day," I said.

"Yes, it was a perfect day," Izzy said, "Hopefully it's going to be an excellent night."

"So, do I," I said, "So where are we heading?"

"We're going back to Fallon's Brownstone," Izzy said.

"It's been a busy day," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Hopefully Fallon will have a lead on where Trin will be hiding," she said.

As we headed up Mulberry Street, I got to enjoy the sites of Little Italy. When we finally reached Bleecker Street, we mixed with the club going crowd. Finally, to Sixth Avenue and the front door of Fallon's Brownstone. Izzy was right today was a good day.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Brownstone Again

We were on Broome Street after Keith paid for dinner. He seemed to have enjoyed the pizza and beer we had for dinner. He stood out in the Little Italy Night and looked over the buildings and people. My belly was full, and my mind is looking for the next adventure, the next destination, and if I should stoke the fires of desire.

Checking the time on my phone, I looked up above the outstretched city, grasping for the heavens. The blue of the day was becoming stained by the gray and orange of the dying light. It was summer, so the sun was almost up till nine o'clock, so the days were long, and the nights were short. The nights were long enough for trouble, and I could get into a lot of trouble with Keith. So, should we return to the Brownstone, to either call it a night or start round two of the search? But if I listen to my body there would be other things done this evening.

Turning, I see Keith standing there. The sight of him brings a sly grin to my face. He came up next to me. I started us heading north up Mulberry Street. Looking at him, I just kept my sly smile.

"So better than Pizza Hut?" I asked.

Keith nodded, "Yes, very much so," he said.

I smiled at him, "Pizza is very much a northeastern thing, everywhere else is just a poor imitation," I said.

"Just like barbecue up here, it's just a poor copy," Keith said.

I laughed and looked around, "So, how was your day?" I asked.

Keith nodded, "It's a perfect day," he said.

"Yes, it was a perfect day," I said, hopefully with just the right hint of mischief I continued,

"Hopefully, it's going to be a perfect night."

"So, do I," Keith said, "So where are we heading?"

"We're going back to Fallon's Brownstone," I said, trying to keep mischief in my voice.

"It's been a busy day," Keith said.

I nodded, "Hopefully, Fallon will have a lead on where Trin will be hiding," I said.

As we wandered north on Mulberry Street, the sounds and sites of Little Italy filled me with old memories. There was a time when we had a nanny, and she would take us down here, for pizza, for culture, for lessons. We would come down here in September for The Feast of San Gennaro, on this very street.

Keith nodded, "Hopefully," he said.

I've always enjoyed the old architecture of this neighborhood. It's always better with someone special, like Keith. Especially when he's hot, and I'm bothered. To be honest, I'm probably too horny. I couldn't help myself, and I kept stealing glances at Keith and his ass.

Finally, we reached Bleecker Street, and I looked around the street corner. We turned west and walked along the road. We started to mix with the crowd of early club goers. Eventually, we reached Sixth Avenue and turned north again.

It was nice being a couple like any other couple. In Tree Hill, we're KIZZY and everything that came with it. Brooke Davis' daughter, Lucas and Peyton Scott's son, UNC's star basketball player, the couple that lost their son. Here in New York City, we're just two young people walking down the street, in love or lust, depends on your point of view.

Damn, I so want to jump him. All day it's been tempted and tease. Why did I have to sleep in the same bed with him? Impulse, as always Izzy, you do things on impulse, and Keith, he's your biggest temptation to do things impulsively. It's what you want, you want him, more than physically. He never returned your heart when he stole it when you both were sixteen.

Waverly Place, and the brownstone, we were here. We stopped outside in the dimness of the last light. Standing facing each other we just drank in each other's gaze. I reached out and started to play with the tail of his shirt. His hands rested on my hips.

"So back where we started," I said.

Keith smirked, it was a male Scott thing, this adorable smile, "Yes, to the very steps we left this morning, afternoon," Keith said, confused by the time we left.

I nodded, "It was a beautiful day," I said.

"Yes, it was," Keith said, tentatively.

"So, are you going to kiss me, or not?" I said.

He smiled, and by the look in his eyes, I knew the answer. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. It was pure electricity that charged every single nerve ending in my body. The strength it took to stay upright was incredible, as my knees started to buckle.

Keith grabbed me as I lost balance, breaking our kiss. It was disappointing that it ended, but I didn't know if I could take much more, but it was so satisfying. It was also something I wanted to risk, to push my limits. Looking at him, all I could do was smile, sheepishly.

"Ready to go in?" Keith asked.

"Go down, maybe later," I said quickly.

"What?" Keith asked, "Go inside."

"Oh yeah," I said, "Yes."

He smiled and set me back on my feet. I smiled back at him, and we walked up the stairs of the brownstone to the front door. I rang the bell and waited for a minute until Fallon opened the door. Fallon smiled at us.

"There are the two lovebirds," she said and was all smiles.

We went inside and entered the parlor. Fallon returned to her seat. She looked at us.

"Sit anywhere; there's no assigned seating," she said.

Keith and I took a seat on the love seat. I took his hand, and we both looked at Fallon.

"So how was your day?" Fallon asked.

I nodded, "Productive; we checked out The Battery and the Lower Eastside," I said.

"Good, did you see Trin?" Fallon asked.

"No, not at all," I said.

"There was a sighting of her today," Fallon said, "Hopefully, you two can follow up, as I have to head to The Island tomorrow."

"The Island? What island? We're on an island," Keith asked.

"Keith, The Island refers to Long Island, specifically Nassau and Suffolk Counties," I said.

"Oh," Keith said, and still looked puzzled.

"Anyways I can't get out of it, and could you two please follow up on this tomorrow?" Fallon asked.

"Sure, so where does this lead take up?" I asked.

"It's local; several people spotted and even had a conversation with her," Fallon said, "In NYU."

Keith choked back a laugh. I turned to look at him, and he gave me a hand signal that he was going to be okay. So, I turned back to Fallon.

"Was she at Starbucks, with a blonde hair guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it," Fallon said.

"Was it Barista named Rafe, who's a drama major and gay as the sun is bright? Also, was the other one a brown-haired woman named Abigayle?" I asked.

"Yes," Fallon said.

"Who is Abigayle?" I asked.

"A friend of Trin's," Fallon said.

I shook my head, "We went to Starbuck's, it was me that they saw," I said.

"Damn it!" Fallon said, "I knew it was too easy."

"How so?" I asked.

"I need to be out on The Island for two or three days, and there are only two keys for here, and I was hoping we found Trin, and she could let you in here," Fallon said.

"You could just leave me the key," I said.

Fallon shook her head, "No, I can't," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Reasons," Fallon said.

Keith got up and went upstairs. I didn't stop him, he had had enough, and I don't blame him. So, I turned to Fallon.

"So, we're supposed to find her how and without a place to stay?" I asked.

"You can have my cash from Brooke, get a hotel room, or stay with Victoria. It is something I can't avoid, and I was coming here already to fix it. Trin running away was just a coincidence," Fallon said.

"Still, that's a lot to ask of us," I said.

"Again, I'm sorry, I expected her to be here," Fallon stated.

"Well she's not, and we're not one step closer to finding her," I said.

"Does it even matter?" Fallon asked.

"To my Mom, you know Trin's Mom, the woman that took you in, that's who it matters to," I said.

"You'll find her," Fallon said, "I have all the confidence in you and Keith."

I stood up, "If I were you, I'd pray that we do find her," I said and headed upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Agent Provocateur

We took a seat on the love seat across from Fallon. Izzy took my hand, and we looked over towards Fallon. It was the end of the day, so we were going to plan and compare notes on what we accomplished today. It's nice to be sitting down in a comfortable seat.

"So how was your day?" Fallon asked she seemed happy with herself.

Izzy nodded, "Productive; we checked out The Battery and the Lower Eastside," she said.

"Good, did you see Trin?" Fallon asked.

"No, not at all," Izzy said.

"There was a sighting of her today," Fallon said, "Hopefully, you two can follow up, as I have to head to The Island tomorrow."

"The Island?" I asked, "What island? We're on an island."

"Keith," Izzy said, "The Island refers to Long Island, specifically Nassau and Suffolk Counties."

"Oh," I said not entirely sure what it all meant.

"Anyways," Fallon said, "I can't get out of it, and could you two please follow up on this tomorrow?"

"Sure, so where does this lead take up?" Izzy asked.

"It's local, several people spotted and even had a conversation with her," Fallon said, "In NYU."

Wow! I had to choke down my impulsive laugh. Both Izzy and Fallon looked at me. I know where Fallon is going with this one. She means our encounter at Starbuck's. Fallon is going to be disappointed that it was just Izzy and me. I gave Izzy a hand signal that I was okay.

"Was she at Starbucks, with a blonde hair guy?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it," Fallon said.

"Was it Barista named Rafe, who's a drama major, and gay as the sun is bright? Also, was the other one a brown-haired woman named Abigayle?" Izzy asked.

"Yes," Fallon said.

"Who is Abigayle?" Izzy asked.

"A friend of Trin's," Fallon said.

Izzy shook her head, "We went to Starbuck's, it was me that they saw," she said, holding back her laugh.

"Damn it!" Fallon said, with a tone of someone whose plans are ruined, "I knew it was too easy."

"How so?" Izzy asked.

"I need to be out on The Island for two or three days, and there are only two keys for here, and I was hoping we found Trin, and she could let you in here," Fallon said.

"You could just leave me the key," Izzy said.

Fallon shook her head, "No, I can't," she said.

"Why not?" Izzy asked.

"Reasons," Fallon said.

I know where this was going. Do I need to be here for this? No, I'm very sweaty and need a shower. I kissed Izzy's hand and got up. Izzy looked at me, and I looked at her. She nodded and turned back to Fallon. Slowly, I went upstairs to the room I was staying in.

Stripping out of my clothes, I grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. Starting the shower, I waited for the right temperature and stepped under the stream of water. I will say that Fallon did a hell of a job getting this place. She spent a lot of money remodeling this home, and the shower also had high pressure on it.

Today was a good day. Izzy has always been fun to be around. We've always seemed to click. Even in the worst of times, we carried one and other. We only fell apart when Adam died; we broke, we were too young to be parents and even too young to bury our son.

Finishing my shower, I got out and started to dry myself off. Still naked I walked out into the bedroom and found Izzy sitting on the bed. She had taken off her button-down shirt and shoes. She looked me over the head to toe and smiled.

"You like what you see?" I asked as I wrapped a towel around myself.

"I did until you took it away," Izzy said.

"Maybe you can see it again, later," I said.

Izzy smiled, "Maybe," she said, got up seductively walked over to me, and put her hands on my shoulders. She reached up with her head and snagged my bottom lip with her mouth, which leads to a deep kiss. Izzy broke it off and walked to the closet. She took out my suit bag and put it on the bed. Unzipping it, Izzy looked over my suit on the contents. "It will do," she said and turned to me with a wicked smile.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Get dressed in your suit and wait for me downstairs," she said, "Open collar."

"Why?" I asked.

Izzy was stilled smiling her wicked grin, "I don't want to deal with Fallon's BS, not tonight," she said.

"And so?" I asked.

"We had a wonderful day today, right?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes we did," I said.

Izzy nodded, still with that devilish grin, "Good, we're now going into overtime," she said.

Who am I to argue with that logic? I smiled back, "Okay, sounds great," I said.

"Good," Izzy said and slipped off her tank top, "I'm going to shower."

Smiling, I finished drying myself off and watched Izzy strip out of her clothes. She went into the bathroom and started the shower leaving the door open. What to talk about teasing, that had been most of the day.

Getting dressed, I looked in the mirror. Candi does have taste; she had my whole closet to choose. I looked good in this suit, which was one of my most expensive suits, and I'd never brought this to UNC with me. It was too nice and expensive to travel with for basketball.

Everything was in place, and I went downstairs. Fallon was still sitting in the parlor and was looking over some papers now. I now noticed she had changed into pajama pants and a tank top, she had her hair in a messy bun, and she had glasses on, something I didn't know she needs. Her feet were curled up underneath her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"So, heading out again?" Fallon asked with a smile; she was probably feeling a little guilty.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I said.

"Have fun," she said, "Call me when you get back, and I'll let you in."

"Okay," I said and sat down.

"You're looking good there, Keith, by the way," Fallon said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," Fallon said, "Candi, chose that one out of your closet?"

I nodded, "Yes, she did."

Fallon nodded, "She always had good taste," she said.

"Yes, she does, she's a good older sister to have," I said.

"That's right; she's older than you. It's confusing with her being a year behind you in school," Fallon said, "When we were in school up here, we hardly paid attention to that."

I laugh," I bet," I said, "SO why are you heading out to Long Island?" I asked.

"There are some legal issues involving my Family Trust. My Dad's Estate didn't make allowance for Keni since he didn't know Brooke was pregnant," I said.

"I hope it's not too serious," I said.

"Just some distant relations causing issues with Keni. I'm just trying to take care of Keni," Fallon said.

I nodded and heard footsteps on the last flight of stairs. Izzy had been moving around, but this was the first time she was close to the main floor. Turning, I caught Izzy as she walked down the stairs. Izzy is dressed to kill; she wore a strapless low cut, high hem, dress. She carried a pair of heels and a small bag. The color of the dress offset her tan and coloring. All the time of Kelly's Private Beach paid off, as there was no hint of tan lines.

"That dress looks awesome on you," Fallon said, and you could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice. Right away I know she borrowed the dress from Fallon.

"Thanks," Izzy said, and I could see she had all the holes in her ears filled. She typically only wore one set of earrings. I was so mesmerized by how she looked, I at first didn't notice the tasteful necklace, she wore. Saying anything you want; the Adams Sisters were raised to dress classy.

"Trin would be so mad, you look so much better in it than she does," Fallon said, so it was Trin's dress.

Izzy nodded, "I figured I'd borrow from Trin," Izzy said, "Trin and I are the same dress size."

Fallon smiled, her heart seemed to melt, "Have fun you two, I won't wait up but call so I can let you in," she said, got up and walked to what I found out was her office.

Izzy smiled, she put down her bag and slipped on her shoes. Looking me over, she nodded in approval, "How did I ever get so lucky?" she asked.

"I ask that all the time," I said.

She had brushed her hair out and did up her makeup. I couldn't help but study her, the looks, the curves, how she carried herself.

Izzy smiled, "Ready?" she asked.

I nodded, "Sure, for what I don't know."

Izzy checked her phone, "Our UBER is here," she said. I got up and head towards the door. I knew she was checking my butt out in the suit. I also noticed she slipped the phone into her small bag. She followed me to the waiting car. She got in, and she told the driver where we wanted to go.

"We're going to a club in the Meat Packing District," Izzy said as she looked me over, "I hope you're ready, I want to dance."

"I'm game," was my response.

The UBER dropped us off, and Izzy paid for the ride. We headed for the door. She went right to the doorman.

"Name?" The Big Guy asked. I swear he was the size of an NFL Guard, his suit probably had enough material to make a set of sails for Huck's boat. His skin was dark brown almost black, and he wore his hair in long dreadlocks.

"Isabella Davis," Izzy said, using her old stage name.

He looked up from the clipboard, he was wearing glasses, and he had a neatly trimmed beard. Before we could respond he looked up and smiled, "Oh sorry, Isabella, I didn't know it was you," he said.

"No problem, Josef," she said all charming, "I didn't expect you to remember me."

He smiled, "I'm rude, hello Isabella, how are you doing this evening?"

"I'm doing well," Izzy was just oozing charm right now.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget you," Josef said, "How is Chastity? Is Trinity with you tonight?" he asked.

Izzy gave him her winning smile, "I'm good. Chastity is married now and expecting her first child, and unfortunately Trinity won't be joining us here tonight," she said.

"So, how's Trinity?" he asked.

"Busy," Izzy said, measured.

"Okay," he said, "We'll have to catch up later," Josef said, and let us into the club.

Once we were out of earshot, she looked at me. "Josef's been here forever," Izzy said, "A few times when at the end of the night we'd talk while waiting for Chase to finish who or what she was doing."

I nodded, "So it's just some of the past," I said.

"Yes, and you're finding out a lot about me," Izzy said.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

She smiled, "So shut up, let's get drunk and dance," she said, with a mischievous grin.

I nodded in agreement. We went right to the bar, and she ordered us some shots, which we pounded right down. We looked at each other, laughed, and headed right out to the dance floor.

Soon, Izzy was pressed up against me, grinding away. My hands are feeling her waist and hips. I could feel her warmth under those very hands. It was purely physical right now, primal; it was everything that had been missing from my life over the past few years. It was a hunger that only Izzy could fulfill.

I could feel the sweat starting to well up on my back and temples. My nose filled with the scent of Izzy's shampoo and perfume. All I know have I just wanted her right here and right now.

The song ended, and we went back to the bar, for more shots. Izzy gave me another look after the shots, and as my friend, Cale Howard would say it was the devil. Send me to the inferno, as at this point, I didn't care, and we were back out on the dance floor.

Another fast song, more grinding, just with more alcohol aboard. Life can be good, and it could be bad. I think I'm going to ruin a good pair of boxers if this keeps up. Right now, it was good, what else would you say having the woman you love, who is extremely hot, gorgeous, grinding up against you and in your arms.

I lost track of how many songs we were out there. I could see men and some women on the sidelines staring at Izzy, jealous. They could look, dream, and lust all they want, she's going home with me. I smirked, who would believe that some kid from the middle of nowhere would end up with someone as hot as Izzy.

The song ended, and we were back at the bar. Bang! Another round of shots. I'm feeling very loose. That's when someone came up to Izzy and me.

"You Keith Scott from Carolina?" he asked me.

I nodded, "You can say that."

"I told you, man, it's K Scott," he said, to his friend, "You have a hell of a game, man, too bad your cousin kicked your ass in the tournament."

I shrugged, "Well he had a pro for a dad and mine was just a teacher," I said.

"You'll get it this year," he said.

"Another round," I said.

"Yo! Let me get it," he said.

"Nah! I got it," I said, after a few more shots, Izzy and I were back out on the dance floor. Less coordinated this time, but we pretty well lubed up now. We were out there on the dance floor dancing for god knows how long. Finally, Izzy took my hand and led me out of the club.

We ended up in another UBER, and soon she was leading me up towards the stairs to Fallon's front door. My head was a mixture of swimming and drowning. Izzy would look me up and smile at me. I could tell she was more than a bit touched by the devils' brew, thanks, Cale.

"That dress looks awesome on you," I slurred out, I think.

"Thanks," she said, "It's Trin's," Izzy said, and she unconsciously pulled on the hem, "On her, it's got to be almost obscene."

Trin is taller than Izzy. Enough where I guess the short hem of the dress would make it so Trin couldn't bend over without giving a show. Not that it would be easy for Izzy to do the same thing in that dress.

I smiled, "You'll always wear it better," I said.

"Oh Keith," she said, even with her heels she had to get on her tippy toes to kiss me. There are chaste kisses, passionate kisses, sensual kisses, and well-drunk kisses; we're both drunk, so you could figure it out which one this kiss turned out to be.

I held her as she kicked off her shoes. It was a good thing one of us remembered to call Fallon. She met us as we wandered up the few steps to the front door.

Fallon smiled at us, "I see somebody had a good night," she said.

"Yeah, we did," I said and stumbled by.

"It was a perfect time, so Big Joes said hi," Izzy said, "Shit, I forgot to catch up with him."

Fallon laughed, "Well, I'll see him soon enough," she said.

"Alright, bedtime," I said and started to stumble up the stairs. Izzy followed me. When I got to the bedroom, I began to strip out of my suit. Izzy unzipped her dress and let it drop away.

I smiled, looking closely at her body, through drunk eyes. She turned her back to me to get her pajamas, and I saw the blue thirteen tattooed on her back, which made me smile. I pulled on a pair of shorts and landed on the bed. The last thing I saw was Izzy in a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top before I passed out into a deep drunken sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Day 5**

**New Base Camp**

"_My Mom has a few remarkably close friends, so close we call them uncles and aunts. They are a family of brothers and their wives. My Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton, whom are the parents of my sister Izzy's boyfriend Keith. Izzy was named after my Aunt Peyton, as she and My Mom were best friends growing up. My Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley, well Uncle Nathan is Uncle Lucas' younger brother, and Aunt Haley is Uncle Lucas' best friend, weird world small towns. Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley are also the Douche Bag that will not be named parents. But back to my Uncle Lucas, as a working self-supporting writer he spends a lot of time in New York, to the point he bought a brownstone in Hell's Kitchen to __stay__ in, especially when he's finishing his newest novel. Well what always made me wonder why they named that neighborhood Hell's Kitchen. I heard many stories, but my favorite is the 'Dutch Fried the Cop' story. It goes like this 'He was a __veteran policeman, who with his rookie partner, was watching a small riot on West 39th Street near Tenth Avenue. The rookie is supposed to have said, 'This place is hell itself', to which Fred replied, 'Hell's a mild climate. This is Hell's Kitchen.' It's a funny story but who knows the truth, but I know that all the official type people never use its name, preferring to call it Clinton. But the real New Yorkers, the residences it will always be Hell's Kitchen. Maybe one day I'll live there. But if My Mom has her way__,__ I'll be stuck at Beaulieu Manor the rest of my life and my babies." _

_Excerpts from the diary of  
Trinity "Trin" Adams_

* * *

Chapter 23: Relocation/Rethink

Oh shit, that's bright, the light coming through the window. It's too damn early, five more minutes' sun, please. Why does my head hurt so badly? Oh yeah, I was out clubbing last night and had a few too many shots. It is one of the main reasons I gave up on drinking when Chase got sober.

I flip off the covers, and oh shit, where is my wife beater? So, I slept the night away topless, with Keith? Is that all I did? There's my wife beater on the floor, and boy am I sweaty.

Well, Keith has his shorts on, and I'm still wearing my boxers. Come to think of it now; I probably removed the wife beater because I was too hot last night. Wow! That was fun last night. And I've never done that with, Keith, before. Mainly because we don't live in New York, I would assume. Am I slipping into old unhealthy habits again?

Bathroom, shower, brush my teeth; what else do I have to do? Damn! My head feels like a ten-ton weight on my shoulders. The showers hot water feels good on my skin, and the steam is helping to clean out the cobwebs. Sometimes it hurts to be impulsive, and spiteful.

Getting out of the shower and wrapping the towel around myself, I look in the mirror. Man are my eyes bloodshot. Drying my hair, I walk back into the bedroom. Keith was sitting up on the bed now. He is shaking his head. He looked up at me, glassy-eyed.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Keith asked.

"Went out dancing and did a lot of drinking," I said, in a soft hung-over voice.

"Wow! What the hell did we drink?" he asked.

"I lost track of all the different shots, but some of it was very top shelf liquor," I said and went to my bag, "Midol?"

"Yes please," Keith said and stretched out, "Did we doing anything last night, I really can't remember?"

"Gee Thanks, I'm that forgettable," I said and got a wounded puppy dog look from Keith. I handed him a glass of water and some pills.

"You're not forgettable," Keith said, in a wounded puppy dog way. I think because he was hung over.

I smiled at him, "I know," I said and kissed the side of his head, "I just like to hear it. As for if we did anything last night, other than dance and drink, the answer is no; I think we were too drunk."

Keith shook his head, slowly, "Damn whiskey dick," he said and chuckled.

"Think how I feel," I said, teasing him.

"I can't imagine," he said, and fell back on the bed, after taking his pills.

"Rather disappointed," I said, ribbing him.

He sat up, nodded, "I don't blame you," he said, "I need a shower," he got up and headed for the bathroom.

I finished drying off and dressed quickly, t-shirt and jeans today, I kind of feel rather dumpy today. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm out of clean underwear! Never planned on being up here this long or having to move residences. So, can't do laundry before we head out. Shit, I'm going to have to clothes shopping today. Shit! Fuck! Motherfucker! Just what I need to do, go clothes shopping! Hopefully where we're going has laundry. Shit! A lot is going on today. I guess I'm going to go commando today. After I finished drying my hair, I brushed it out. I'm going to have to return Trin's dress and jewelry. Since I only brought the studs that were in my ears when we left Tree Hill, and I wanted to look, killer, last night. One thing I learned about Trin is she does have some excellent taste in jewelry. Keith came out of the bathroom; he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

I checked him out in the mirror and smirked. I liked what I saw. He started to get dressed, while I just stood there admiring his body in the mirror.

"Like what you see?" Keith asked.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, "Oh yeah!" I said, and we locked eyes in the mirror, "So what are we going to do about a place to stay?"

Keith nodded and took a hand out of his bag to show me a set of keys.

"Keys?" I asked.

"To my Parent's brownstone in Hell's Kitchen," I said, "That's where Google said the address is."

"Really?" I asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah! My Dad gave them to me just before we left. He said, in case I needed a place to stay."

I smiled, Uncle Lucas for the win. For some strange reason, Keith's dad always had a way of thinking ahead. So, I smiled and just looked at Keith in the mirror.

Keith finished dressing and started to pack his stuff. That was a good thing, and I needed to get that done. Slowly I started picking up my stuff.

"So, are you ready for today?" I asked.

"I guess so," Keith said, "Are you sure we have a plan for today?"

I shook my head, "Not really, all I know is we need to question, Abigayle, but I don't know, other than relocate," I said, "Maybe we should rethink the plan of attack on finding Trin."

Keith nodded, "Sounds like a plan," he said.

We finished packing and carried our bags downstairs. Fallon was in the kitchen when we walked in. She had bought breakfast, again and had it out on the breakfast bar. We started eating.

Keith was quiet. He ate and plugged away at his phone. Weird as Keith wasn't one to play around with his phone. I studied him, and his handsome and hung-over face.

Fallon handed me a shot, "A bit of the hair of the dog," Fallon said.

I took the shot and did it. Fallon is not my favorite person right now. That's a low thing; she's doing right now, kicking us out onto the streets. Breakfast is just a way of apologizing and making her conscious feel better.

"So, what are you doing today?" Fallon asked.

"We're going to talk to Abigayle," Keith said, in a cold tone. He was picking up on my mood.

"Is that it?" Fallon asked, trying to show some concern.

"So far, we do have to find a place to stay," Keith said, coldly.

"I can search for and pay for a hotel, for both of you," Fallon stated, "Five-star suite."

"No, I got it," Keith said and finished his breakfast. I soon finished, and we took our leave of Fallon's Brownstone. We must have been some sight walking down Waverly Place, just for comfort and carrying our bags. Today along with the jeans I wore my Yale Bulldog's T-shirt and my Yale Baseball Cap, with my hair in a ponytail pulled through the back of the cap. Keith had on a black polo shirt and khaki shorts. I had sunglasses on since, well, I was still hungover. I did notice something. It's funny seeing how preppy Keith looks, not use to him looking that way.

"I forgot my sunglasses," Keith said.

"Eye bothering you?" I asked, trying to sound sympatric in my hungover state.

"Oh, yeah," Keith said.

I nodded, "Well we can find you suitable sunglasses around here somewhere," I said.

Keith nodded, "I'll keep an eye out for them," he said.

"A half-opened one?" I asked, teasing.

"Yes, a half opened one," Keith said, with a mournful tone.

We arrived at Starbuck's and saw Abigayle sitting there going through a book. I ordered our coffee, this time so that Keith wouldn't blow a gasket. Once we get our coffee, we walk over to the table where Abigayle is sitting.

"Can we join you?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Sure Trinity," she said.

So, we're still thinking I'm my sister. We sat down, and I placed my coffee down on the table. I checked my pocket to make sure I had my ID handy.

"You're friends with Trinity?" I asked.

Abigayle laughed, "Trinity, of course, we're friends, are you still trying to pretend to be Izzy?" she asked.

I sighed, "I am Izzy. Would Trin wear a Yale t-shirt and ball cap?" I asked.

Abigayle looked at me, "Trinity, I've seen you go even more down the rabbit hole for some drama role, so you would wear it to try and sell you are Izzy," she said, "Anyways, you should know your sister better, Izzy is a Goth."

I sighed again, she is very dense, "I'm not a Goth, and was never a Goth. Here is my ID," I said, taking my licenses out of my pocket and putting it on the table.

She took it and looked at it, "Really Trinity, trying to sell this hard. You stole Izzy's ID," Abigayle said.

"Who is taller, you or Trinity?" I asked.

Abigayle laughed, "You are Trinity, by a few inches," she said.

"Stand up," I said, and stood up.

"Why?" Abigayle asked.

"Just do it," I said.

"Okay," she said and stood up. We were the same height which didn't seem to surprise her. There was something not right.

"Trinity is taller than me too," I said, "I'm the shortest of my sisters."

Abigayle looked at me, "So yesterday?" she asked.

"It was me, but no one would believe me," I said, "Keith is also my boyfriend, not a husband."

"Hi," Keith said, looking up from his phone. He's still on that phone.

"Hi," Abigayle said, "So you're Izzy. Trinity talks about you all the time, and you drop the whole Goth thing."

"I was never Goth," I said.

"I never had a chance to meet you," Abigayle said.

I shrugged, "Well, when I visit, I usually don't get an opportunity to meet her friends," I said.

"Yeah, I get that," Abigayle said, "Can we sit back down?"

"Sure," I said.

We both sat down, and Abigayle looked at me, "So why are you and Fallon looking for Trinity?" Abigayle asked.

"Well our Mom wants her home for something significant, and we've not been able to get in contact with her," I said, bending the truth a bit.

Abigayle shrugged, "She's not been in touch with me that much recently. I've not heard from her, well since she got home from Gulf Shores, and she told me how you Mom was freezing her out," she said.

"What was the last conversation you had with her?" I asked.

"It wasn't long," Abigayle said, "She most recently directed messaged me, and she mostly complained about Brian Scott but wasn't specific why he pissed her off."

I nodded, "So if Brian pissed her off, where would she go to think?" I asked.

"I couldn't even care to guess," Abigayle said, "But she did like to go to Central Park a lot."

I nodded, "Anything else you can think of?" I asked.

Abigayle shook her head, "No," she said, "Why not get the police involved?"

"It's complicated," I said and handed her a small piece of paper, "That's my cell number. Call me if you think of anything else or she gets a hold of you."

Abigayle nodded, "Sure," she said.

"Well, we have to be going," I said and got up. Keith followed, in silence. Now Keith wasn't one you would think was very sharp, but his years of playing basketball he had honed his skills of observation and his instincts. Once outside he placed us by a particular window.

"Going a little too Law and Order there?" he asked.

I shrugged, "What do you think?" I asked.

"She's hiding something," he said, and peeked through the window, "She's texting, someone."

"Really?" I asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I bet she's letting Trin know someone is looking for her. Well, anyways our UBER will be here soon," he said.

"So, you think she's covering for Trin?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we'll follow up if the Central Park lead is a dead end," Keith said.

"So where in the Kitchen is this place?" I asked.

Keith smiled, "It's a surprise," he said and laughed, "Nah! West 47th Street according to my Dad's Key Tag," he said, as our UBER arrived, and we loaded our stuff up.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Hell's Kitchen

Again, we are here, at Starbuck's, drinking their crappy coffee. How can people drink this stuff? Its way overpriced, too hard to order, undrinkable, and no value for the buck.

On top of that, I must listen to this woman keep insisting that Izzy is her sister Trin. Maybe because I knew them all and seen them together, I can tell them apart at a glance. It doesn't hurt that Chase, at five feet eight, is more than a few inches taller than Trin, at five feet six, which means Chase is close to more than a head taller than Izzy, who is five feet four. Genetics, such a funny thing.

So, I busy myself ordering an UBER and observing Abigayle. Something is not right, her responses are too perfect, too on the queue. It's almost like she's digging to know how much we are aware and trying to hide what she knows. Misdirection, maybe, or a spy, anyways just keep my cool and let Izzy work here.

"I couldn't even care to guess," Abigayle said, "But she did like to go to Central Park a lot."

Izzy nodded, "Anything else you can think of?" she asked.

Abigayle shook her head, "No," she said, "Why not get the police involved?"

"It's complicated," Izzy said and handed her a small piece of paper, "That's my cell number. Call me if you think of anything else or she gets a hold of you."

Abigayle nodded, "Sure," she said.

"Well, we have to be going," Izzy said and got up. I followed, playing the role of dutiful arm candy. Izzy was waiting for us to get outside and out of earshot. So, once we were outside, I placed us by a window so we can observe Abigayle.

"Going a little too Law and Order there?" I asked.

Izzy shrugged, "What do you think?" she asked.

"She's hiding something," I said, and peeked through the window, "She's texting someone."

"Really?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I bet she's letting Trin know someone is looking for her. Well, anyways our UBER will be here soon," I said.

"So, you think she's covering for Trin?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, but we'll follow up if the Central Park lead is a dead end," I said.

"So where in the Kitchen is this place?" Izzy asked.

I smiled, "It's a surprise," I said and laughed, "Nah! West 47th Street according to my Dad's Key Tag," he said, as our UBER arrived, and we loaded our stuff in the back of the SUV with the help of the driver. Izzy climbed in the back seat, and I told the driver the address where we were going. Once I was done, I joined Izzy in the back seat, and off we went.

"So, what do you think, she's hiding?" Izzy asked.

I laughed, as we just went over this. It was typical Izzy, she had her teeth in the prey and didn't want to let go, "I think she's in contact with Trin, very recently, if not texting her as soon as we left. She probably even texted her last night. So Trin knows we're here looking for her," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Why would Trin want to hide?" she asked.

"Her baby?" I asked, "God, I can hardly stand Brian anymore I can't imagine Trin having to deal with him," I finished up.

"I think so," Izzy said.

I nodded as I looked out the window, "Damn Brian," I said, "Had to become a rock star."

"Sir, would that be Brian Scott of Mental Lapse?" The Driver asked.

"Yes," I said looking out the window.

"I took him for a ride back in January," The Driver said, "A bit of a wild man."

"Yeah, that's my cousin," I said.

"I am truly sorry," The Driver Said, "He picked up a young woman not far from here, and they went up to a hotel by Madison Square Garden, where he was staying."

I nodded, "Thanks," I said.

"I hope you find this girl, but shouldn't the police be involved?" he asked.

"It's complicated," Izzy said.

"Isn't all of life," The Driver Said.

"Amen to that," I said and laughed.

It was quiet for a while. Finally, Izzy turned to me. She snorted, "I agree Brian is a Douche Bag," she said.

"Too much like our Grandad, except the murder and death row part," I said.

Izzy shook her head, "Are you mad about last night?" she asked.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, "What would I be mad about?" I asked.

"Well how the night ended," Izzy said.

I shook my head, "Why? It ended great, and this morning was good as well," I said.

"Just okay?" she asked.

"Hungover and well I did expect the night to end differently, but I'm not in a rush," I said.

"Me either," Izzy said, "We did have fun though."

"Brings back memories," I said.

"Some," Izzy said and looked out the window getting a far-off look.

"It was interesting to peek into your old world," I said.

Izzy sighed, "That's just it, it was a peek," she said.

"A fascinating peek," I said.

"Izzy looked out the vehicle's window, again. She was getting distant, lost in thought. My Dad remarked that Davis women tended to do that when they didn't want to rock the boat, they would stay silent and give up themselves for someone else's happiness. She was hiding, hiding her past, and things she didn't want me to know.

"Interesting isn't always a good thing," Izzy said.

"It isn't always a terrible thing," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Sometimes the past should be just that, the past," she said.

I nodded and looked out the other window. I know what Izzy meant. We all do things that we wouldn't want to become exposed, again. That's life, that's the world, that's being human, we all have the past, which it shouldn't matter in the present. Strangely it always seems to. I really must stop hanging around with Huck; I'm becoming some philosopher or something like that. Boobs, boobs, legs, babes, there no more of this highbrow stuff.

Izzy's phone rang, and she picked it up. "Hello…yeah we haven't found her yet…Yes, Fallon is heading out to The Island…We're heading to the Uncle Lucas' Brownstone…Thanks, Mom, we'll keep you in the loop," she hung up the phone.

"Aunt Brooke checking in?" I asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, and sadly we don't have anything to report," she said.

"Yeah, I know, maybe we'll have some luck today," I said.

Izzy grunted, she grunted, kind of a rare thing. Again, she turned to look out the window. I shook my head and took out the phone. I made a quick phone call. As the phone rang, I sighed and looked out the window.

"Hello Red Bedroom Record, this is Peyton speaking," my Mom's voice was on the other end.

"Hey Mom, Keith," I said.

"Hey Keith, how's the search coming?" My Mom asked.

I shrugged, "Not well, everything been a bust," I said.

"Well keep at it, or World War Brooke would descend on that city," My Mom said.

"Don't I know it," I said, "Hey Mom in January, what hotel did Mental Lapse stay in when they were in New York?"

"I don't know, but I can look it up," My Mom said.

"Thanks, Mom, text it to me, when you find out," I said.

"Okay, not sure if it will help, but I will do it," she said.

"Talk to you soon," I said.

"Later Keith," My Mom said and hung up. I looked at my phone and opened up a message. I texted my sister Ellie.

**Keith:** How things are holding up down there?

**Ellie:** It is, any word on Trin?

**Keith:** Not yet, best lead so far is she likes to go to Central Park.

**Ellie:** She mentioned she liked to go there to think.

**Keith:** OIC. Anywhere specific?

**Ellie:** Trin was a big fan of Lewis Carroll, specifically she liked his book Alice in Wonderland.

**Keith:** TY, Els.

**Ellie:** YW, just brings her home safe.

**Keith:** Will do.

"Who are you text?" Izzy asked.

"Ellie," I said.

"Oh, no fun," Izzy said laughing, "So what did Little Sis have to say?"

"I told her about Central Park, and she said Trin liked to go there to think and she loved Alice in Wonderland," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Trin would hang out at the Alice statue on the East Side of the park," she said.

I nodded and looked at her, "So what are you saying?" I asked.

Izzy smiled, "We might have a place to look."

I was about to say something, but we pulled up to the brownstone. Izzy was looking out the window, and her jaw dropped.

"This is where your parents lived?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, lovely place," I said, "It's mainly used now for when my Dad comes up here for his publisher and the books."

"Which one is it?" Izzy asked.

"The light one, with the arched doorway," I said, as we got out.

I got our bags out of the SUV and settled with the driver. I looked at Izzy as she stared at the brownstone. I knew there was still part of her, maybe dating back to when she was a little girl, that wanted to live in one of these exclusive Manhattan homes. From how my Dad complains about it, the taxes are a killer. The Driver smiled at me as I tipped him well. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he expected me to be "hitting it" as soon as we walked through the front door. He could think all he wants, that probably isn't happening.

We took our bags from the curb as the SUV drove off. We walked up the front steps, Izzy was following me. I unlocked the door, and we stepped inside. Izzy looked around the place. It was so much like my home in Tree Hill. Maybe that was because my Mom decorated both places.

"There's living space on this floor, and my Dad has an office and more living space on the ground floor, and bedrooms on the second and third floor," I said.

Izzy looked at the open concept living area. She finally nodded and walked over to one of the paintings on the wall. I walked over and stood behind her and looked at the canvas.

"Girls on a Statue," I said, "I believe that's what it's called."

Izzy nodded, "That's the Alice Statue," she said, "I think I vaguely remember this day, you were off with Uncle Lucas, and My Mom was busy. So, Aunt Peyton took your sisters, and me and my sisters to the Alice Statue. I guess Aunt Peyton had a camera and took our picture as Chase and I played on the Statue."

I looked at the painting, "I guess so," I said.

Izzy pointed at the picture, "That's me, and that is Chase because that girl is wearing a hoodie," she said, "Chase always wore a hoodie back then."

I took a closer look. I've seen this painting a hundred times, but never looked at it in this detail. Every house my family owns has original paintings, by Peyton Scott; it's something you become numb. They are like those old family pictures that hang on the wall and are never really thought about again unless you are dusting them. I've always thought they were just scenes my Mom made up. Now, I'm here with someone who is in one of such paintings.

My phone dinged with a text message. I looked at it and texted a thank you back. I dialed a number.

"Disguise yourself and ask if Trin is there," I said and handed Izzy my phone. She looked at me puzzled but nodded.

"Oh Hi, this is Hannah Aaron, so yeah I'm looking to see if my absolute besty is staying there this weekend…So yeah for sure, Trinity Davis…she might be going by Trinity Adams…okay tots helpful, thanks," Izzy said, doing her best Callie from The Valley Voice.

I looked at her confused. She handed me the phone and shook her head, "She's like total not there," she said in the same voice.

I shook my head and finally laughed, "Oh boy," I said.

"What it's not like I've not secretly called a hotel before," she said, "How do you think you find out where the hotel parties are?"

I laughed, "Okay, so a strikeout?" I asked.

She took out her phone and took the phone number from mine. "Why hello, this is Rose Scott, Countess Dalkeith, I'm looking to see if my friend Alice Liddell has checked in, thank you very much, good day sir," she said, with a creditable Scots Border accent. I looked at her.

"Trin is not staying at that hotel," Izzy finally said to me.

"How the hell could you do that?" I asked.

"As I said, not the first time I called a hotel covertly," Izzy said.

"But the accent?" I asked.

"Downton Abbey," she said.

"Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I'm nobody," she said.

"Okay, you're not going to poison me in my sleep?" I asked.

Izzy laughed, "Valar Morghulis," she said.

I just shook my head, "So, I think we should get settled in," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Like totally lead the way," she said in the Valley Girl voice, which is still freaking me out.

I just shook my head and took up my bags. She grabbed hers and followed me upstairs. On the second floor were two small bedrooms. One, the room for my twin sisters, had two beds in it and the other, my room, had one single bed in it. Izzy just went up to the third floor. The Master Suite, My Parents Room, was located there. She just dropped her bags.

When I caught up to her, "My Parents Room, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Izzy asked.

I smiled, "Okay," I said and dropped my bags.

Izzy smiled, "So we have this ultra-cool place to stay. Knowing Aunt Peyton, there is probably an awesome sound system in this room, at least. So, what do we do next?" she said.

"We have to head to the park, eventually, after that, I don't know," I said.

"I will hate to admit this, but I have to do laundry and get some more underwear," Izzy said.

I let out a huff, "I'm in the same boat, this is taking longer than I expected," I said.

Izzy nodded, "How are we stocked for food?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, my Dad, doesn't keep a lot of food here since he's not here for long," I said.

Izzy nodded, "So, we're going to have to get food," she said, it sounded a bit bitchy, hopefully it's just the hangover talking.

I nodded, "Looks that way," I said, well there goes looking for Trin today.

Izzy pulled out her smartphone. I watched as she went through the motions of searching. Finally, she looked up and smiled, "There is a Wholefoods on 6th Avenue near 42nd Street and a H&M nearby on Broadway," she said, happy for some reason.

I nodded, "Okay, how about this, I show you where the laundry is in this place, and then we head to get some fresh clothes and food. Since we need to settle in and plan, we'll check out the Alice Statue tomorrow," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Sounds like the beginning of a plan," she said.

I nodded and just smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Uncle Lucas' Brownstone

Keith unlocked the door to his parent's brownstone, and we stepped inside. I looked around the place, and it screamed Aunt Peyton's taste. It was slightly out of style, but not quite retro, warm and comfortable. It was a place for personal expression and living, not for showing off. I always liked how Aunt Peyton decorated Leighton Manor; it was a home. Beaulieu Manor was beautiful, but it seemed to be much more formal and stiffer.

One of the personal touches was the artwork. I recognized the style; it was Aunt Peyton's art. Where people would hang other people's art on their walls, the Scott's hung their artwork up on their walls. There was this one painting that caught my eye.

"There's living space on this floor, and my Dad has an office and more living space on the ground floor and bedrooms on the second and third floor," Keith said.

I walked over to the painting that caught my eye. Looking, it up and down I realized it was one of the "Alice Paintings." Aunt Peyton painted a series of paintings around the Alice Statue in Central Park. This one looked vaguely familiar

Keith came up behind me. "Girls on a Statue," he said, "I believe that's what it's called."

I nodded, "That's the Alice Statue," I said, "I think I vaguely remember this day, you were off with Uncle Lucas, and My Mom was busy. So, Aunt Peyton took your sisters, and me and my sisters to the Alice Statue. I guess Aunt Peyton had a camera and took our picture as Chase and I played on the Statue."

Keith looked at the painting, "I guess so," he said.

I pointed at one of the girls on the canvas, "That's me, and that is Chase because that girl is wearing a hoodie," I said, "Chase always wore a hoodie back then."

Keith looked closer, studying the painting carefully like it was the first time he ever looked at it before.

His phone rang for a text message. He looked at it and texted back. He then dialed a number.

"Disguise yourself and ask if Trin is there," he said and handed me the phone. I looked at me puzzled, but I nodded.

"Oh Hi, this is Hannah Aaron," I said using my best valley girl voice.

"How can we help you, Ma'am?" The Person on the other end asked bored.

"So yeah, I'm looking to see if my absolute besty is staying there this weekend," I said.

"Can we have their name Ma'am," The Person said.

"So yeah for sure, Trinity Davis…she might be going by Trinity Adams," I said.

"Sorry, we have no one here by either name," They replied.

"Okay tots helpful, thanks," I said using my best valley girl voice.

Keith looked at me confused. I handed me the phone and shook my head, "She's like total not there," I said in the same voice.

He shook his head and finally laughed, "Oh boy," Keith said.

"What it's not like I've not secretly called a hotel before," I said, switching back to my normal voice, "How do you think you find out where the hotel parties are?"

Keith laughed, "Okay, so a strikeout?" he asked.

I finally took out my phone and dialed a phone number. "Why hello, this is Rose Scott, Countess Dalkeith, I'm looking to see if my friend Alice Liddell has checked in," I said in a Scot's Border Accent.

"No Ma'am she has not checked in yet, is there anything else we can help you with Countess?" The same Person asked in a formal but inviting voice.

"Thank you very much, good day sir," I said, with a creditable Scots Border accent. He was looking at me puzzled.

"Trin is not staying at that hotel," I said in my normal voice.

"How the hell could you do that?" Keith asked.

"As I said, not the first time I called a hotel covertly," I said.

"But the accent?" he asked.

"Downton Abbey," I said and shrugged

"Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" Keith asked, trying to be funny.

"I'm nobody," she said, off handily.

"Okay, you're not going to poison me in my sleep?" He asked.

I laughed, a Game of Throne's reference, cute Keith, "Valar Morghulis," I said.

He just shook his head and said, "So, I think we should get settled in."

I nodded, "Like totally lead the way," I said in the Valley Girl voice, which seemed to freak him out.

Keith led me upstairs. The Second floor has two small bedrooms. One had two twin beds, which was for the twins. The other had a single bed, which was Keith's room. No way I'm staying in either of those rooms. I've always wanted to live in one of these houses, and well this might be my only chance, seize the day, Izzy. Also, both second-floor bedrooms shared a single bath, if we find Trin that's three people one bathroom, um no. I'm going to play out the role of lady of the house. It might be my only chance. So, I went to the third floor where the Master Bedroom Suite would be. On the third floor, I looked over the bedroom, smile and dropped my bags. It was the room I was staying in tonight.

Keith final caught up to me and said, "My Parents Room, really?"

"Yeah, why not?" I asked.

He smiled, "Okay," Keith said and dropped my bags.

I smiled, "So we have this ultra-cool place to stay. Knowing, Aunt Peyton, there is probably an awesome sound system in this room, at least. So, what do we do next?" I said.

"We have to head to the park, after that, I don't know," Keith said.

I nodded, "Sounds like the beginning of a plan," I said.

Keith nodded and just smiled. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck. We looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Sorry, I was a bitch," I said.

Keith nodded, "What's with that?" he asked.

I made a face at him, "I don't like reliving my past. It's not the time for me," I said.

"So, why did we go dancing?" Keith asked.

"We're young, we're in a great city, when are we going to be here again, and we need it," I said.

Keith nodded, "My parents' room?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to live in a house like this," I said, "This is probably the closest that I will come, so can we let me live out the fantasy of being the Lady of the House, in a house like this?"

Keith nodded. There was something in there, worry, questioning. Almost there was disbelief, maybe he was right.

"We have to head to the park, eventually, after that, I don't know," Keith said.

"I will hate to admit this, but I have to do laundry and get some more underwear," I said, trying not to be embarrassed that I didn't pack enough clothes, I used my extra set when we went to Agent Provocateur.

Keith made a noise with his mouth, "I'm in the same boat, this is taking longer than I expected," he said.

I nodded, since I never been here, or been around Hell's Kitchen I started to wonder about food. "How are we stocked for food?" I asked, curiously.

Keith shrugged, a very typical guy, well at least Keith response. "I don't know, my Dad, doesn't keep a lot of food here since he's not here for long," he said.

I nodded, must be practical here Izzy, "So, we're going to have to get food," I said, please don't sound too bitchy, please let him think it's the hangover talking.

Keith nodded, "Looks that way," he said, deflated.

I reached into my pocket and took out my smartphone. Opening the browser app, I started looking for food and clothing stores nearby. Well, Izzy you should ask Keith what the Wi-Fi password is here, or you'll kill your data, "There is a Wholefoods on 6th Avenue near 42nd Street and an H&M nearby on Broadway," I said, pleased with myself. Yay! Clean underwear!

Keith nodded, "Okay, how about this, I show you where the laundry is in this place, and then we head to get some fresh clothes and food. Since we need to settle in and plan, we'll check out the Alice Statue tomorrow," he said.

I nodded, "Let's get going, I guess," I said.

Keith just nodded and smiled, "Well let's find the laundry room," he said.

I smiled, "Well lead the way," I said, and tried to have a laughing tone in my voice.

We started down the stairs and I noticed that there always seemed to be a painting by Aunt Peyton. Many of them were some of her dreamier like, stating her feelings or situation in life. But there were quite a few that were paintings of family members. I stopped by one and looked at one, that was different. Keith went a few more steps, and when he figured out that I wasn't behind him he stopped.

He turned around and walked up a few steps. "What are you looking at?" Keith asked.

"This painting, it doesn't look like Aunt Peyton's," I said.

Keith looked at it and nodded, "I see, it's not," he said, simply.

"It's not?" I asked, "Whose is it and why is it here?"

Keith laughed, "It's called Bring me to Life," he said.

"After the song?" I asked, curious.

Keith nodded, "Yes, after the song. In fact, the song was the reason the name was chosen," he said.

I nodded, "How do you know that?" I asked.

"I chose the name," Keith said and smiled.

"You did? Who's the artist?" I asked.

"Kay," Keith said, "Come on, let's find the laundry room."

I nodded as Keith started back down the stairs. Slowly I followed behind and when we reached the main floor, we headed to the kitchen. It's an interesting thing going through other people's kitchen cabinets and get to see their chose of dishes and food. Honestly, I was rather disappointed in Uncle Lucas, there was almost no food in the cabinets. Keith was right, when he stays up here, he either has food delivered or goes shopping himself. We need to make a food shopping list.

"Sadly, I was right," Keith said.

I nodded, "Yeah, we're Old Mother Hubbard," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, let's find the laundry room, and then we can make the shopping list," Keith said, with a what can we do shrug.

"Well take the point," I said, laughing at Keith's sometimes awkwardness.

"Follow me," he said, and we headed to a door, that leads to another set of stairs. Slowly heading down the ground floor, it was finished. It looked like a family room that was meant for Keith and his Sisters to play in. He led me through it, and we found a small laundry room, with a washer and a dryer in it.

"Thank the Gods!" I said relieved.

"Wow, if I knew that I washer and dryer would impress you, I wouldn't try so hard," Keith said, with that Scott Smirk.

"Keith, you don't get it, it would be nice to have clean underwear," I said.

"Didn't you pack an emergency pair?" Keith asked.

I nodded, "Yes, and I used it last night at the club," I said, trying not to sound pathetic.

"So, what did you do for underwear today?" Keith asked, innocently.

I must have turned red, and Keith started to laugh, "Ummm," I said.

"Sans Panties?" Keith asked, trying not to laugh.

"MMM…" I mumbled.

"What's that?" Keith asked.

"Yes, I'm going commando," I said.

Keith nodded, "No, problem," he said, and shook his head. I think it was to hide his face from me. "So, do you want to start your wash now, or after we go shopping?"

"After, let's make a shopping list," I said, trying to sound desperate to change the subject about my lack of underwear.

"Alright," Keith said and led me upstairs.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Shopping

We entered the laundry room in the basement of my parent's brownstone, and I could swear, Izzy would have been the happiest woman in the world. I once asked my Dad if he understands women. He laughed and shook his head, don't even try, you have a better chance of understanding what 42 means. Still to this day I don't know why my Dad would want to figure out Kevin Love. Again, I think as women, figuring out my Dad's references are best not done and just accepted.

"Thank the Gods!" Izzy said, with some strange level of relief.

"Wow, if I knew that I washer and dryer would impress you, I wouldn't try so hard," I said and gave her a smile.

"Keith, you don't get it, it would be nice to have clean underwear," Izzy said, in a desperate way.

"Didn't you pack an emergency pair?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes, and I used it last night at the club," Izzy said and nodded. She seemed not trying to sound whiney.

"So, what did you do for underwear today?" I asked, offhandedly.

I must have stuck something because, even under her tan, Izzy turned bright red. "Ummm," Izzy said.

"Sans Panties?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh at her discomfort. It is funny, but I need to be a supportive boyfriend.

"MMM…" Izzy mumbled.

"What's that?" I asked, now trying to drag it out of her.

"Yes, I'm going commando," Izzy finally said with what seemed like a bit of relief.

I nodded, "No, problem," I said, and shook my head. I turned around so she couldn't see me trying hold back me laughing at her embarrassment. "So, do you want to start your wash now, or after we go shopping?"

"After, let's make a shopping list," Izzy said, the tone of her voice told me she wanted to change the subject from her barely covered ass.

"Alright," I said and led her upstairs. We walked upstairs and took a seat at the table. My Dad is an author always had paper and a pen around. So, I produced them and put them in front of Izzy. She started writing down somethings, I noticed the top of the list Izzy wrote Food Shopping.

After a few minutes, she looked up at me and smiled. "Do you have your wallet handy?" Izzy asked.

"I think I left it upstairs," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Well go get and let's get going," she said.

I nodded and went up to the third-floor bedroom and retrieved my wallet and smartphone. I descended the stairs and found Izzy waiting for me by the door. She had her smartphone and seemed to be looking at it.

"Ready?" Izzy asked.

"Yup!" I said.

We left the brownstone, and I locked the door behind us. Izzy glanced at her smartphone and looked at me with a smile. "Follow me," she said.

We started to walk down W. 47 street. It was very bright today, and shaking my head, I really need to get a pair of sunglasses. Maybe I can get a pair in one of the stores along the way. It's a weekday and people seem to be ignoring us, as they go about their day. The area seems to be a residential area so most people should be at work, but funny there are cars lining both sides of the streets.

Izzy leads us to the corner of W.47th Street and Broadway, and then we turned right. Which seemed to be south. It was slow going as we got closer to Time Square. Someone once called Time Square the crossroads of the world. I really didn't even get to see Time Square as we just kept walking and eventually, we arrived at the store.

Once in the store Izzy looked at me and smiled, "Alright, why don't you find what you need and I'll get what I need, and we'll meet back here," she said.

I nodded and smiled, "Sure, Iz," I said.

Izzy smiled at me and was off. I nodded and started walking through the store until I found the men's section. Looking around I looked at the various clothes and wondered if there was anything here, I would like. Maybe I should I look and think if Izzy would like it, then again, I should just get what I need.

I finally found what I was looking for. The question is how many pairs of underwear do I need? How long are we going to be here? I have three pairs back at the brownstone I could wash, and we do have a semi-permanent base camp, so I can do more laundry. Three, that sounds like a respectable number, three I will buy.

After grabbing three more pairs of boxers, I start to head towards the cash registers. On the way, I see shirts that I liked. Looking them over, I select three shirts, why not, gives me more overhead if we must stay for a lengthy period. After that, I complete my trip to the cash register. After checking out I wait by the door for Izzy.

I pull out my smartphone and start going through messages. People are texting me about hanging out. I send them back messages back that I'm out of town and can't hang out. Once that was done, I looked out and saw Izzy was now checking out.

As I have said before women are a mystery to me. I will admit I bought three extra shirts, but I figured be prepared. Izzy looked like she was bought three whole new outfits. I shrug, who am I to judge. After she checked out, we met back up.

"Get everything you needed?" I asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, and how about you?" she replied, with a smile.

I nodded, "Mostly," I said.

"What are you missing?" Izzy asked.

"I need sunglasses," I said.

Izzy shrugged, "Oh, you can get them at a tourist shop on the way to Whole Foods," she said.

I nodded, "That's what I figured," I answered.

"Good, ready to go?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I am," I said, and we left the store. We headed out of the store and started heading down 42nd Street. That was when we both noticed we had way too many bags to bring with us for food shopping. We stopped and Izzy pulled me to the side of the sidewalk.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Don't block the sidewalk, people hate that," Izzy said.

"Okay," I said.

Izzy sighed, "So, I just figured out we can't food shop and carry our purchases as well," she said.

I nodded, "I was just thinking that too," I replied.

"So, what do you want to do?" Izzy asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe one of us should head back, and start the laundry," I said.

Izzy nodded, "What do you want to do?" she asked.

I thought about for a minute. This was kind of like the situation we had at Fallon's Brownstone. Only one of us had the key. I pulled out my smartphone and key and typed in the address into my smartphone. I looked at Izzy and held out the keys.

"Go back to the brownstone, and start your laundry, I'll go food shopping," I said.

"Are you sure, Keith?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "I can handle this," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Okay, I trust you," she said and took the brownstone's keys and handed me the shopping list. I leaned down and kissed her. She sighed and smiled and took my shopping bag.

Izzy hailed a cab and got in. I took look at the shopping list and looked over to where Whole Foods was located. I watched the cab head off, and I started heading towards the Whole Foods.

I passed by one of those tourist shops and walked in. Looking around I found a pair of sunglasses that I liked and picked them out. I paid for them and walked out onto the streets and put the sunglasses on. Finally, my eyes felt good as the sun was now blocked from my hungover eyes.

I arrived at Whole Foods and grabbed a carriage. Looking at the list I nodded and started to head down the lanes looking for what was on the list. Well if this is how married life is maybe it isn't as hard as they say it is. Again, I could be a damn fool as well. Just worry about getting food and getting it back to the brownstone.

I smile and start collecting the items on the list, almost whistling to myself. For the first time, I take a good long look at the list Izzy made. One thing I could say about Izzy was she wasn't a difficult woman to please when it came to feeding her. She wasn't one to follow the fad diet or worry about an extra calorie here or there, then again, I know she was also very much a gym rat too.

The list was extensive, well since we had almost nothing in the cupboards at the brownstone, we're going to need stuff. What she listed wasn't too bad and well, I could come up with something to cook dinner tonight. Yes, I have to cook, Izzy knows a little, but she's not great at it. Not that I'm a great cook, my Dad taught me a few things, my Mom is like Izzy, not a great cook, but I'm serviceable. The list had enough things on it that I could piece a meal or three together, but it seemed that Izzy didn't think we were staying for that long. Oh well.

Slowly I got through the store, I pick the items that Izzy wanted out and put them in the cart. One thing I didn't check when I was at the brownstone did my Dad have reusable shopping bags there. Oh well, I guess I'll just buy what I need. Leave the shopping bags there, since my Dad is paying for the food anyways.

One positive is I could listen to my new, old record tonight. My Mom set up the sound system for the brownstone and it was, well now, showing its age, but was state-of-the-art when it was installed and sounded awesome, especially when vinyl was played. She went all out when she designed the system. From my understanding why, was because the original plan was to make New York City our home, which ended up not happening.

There are worse things than cooking and listening to music. I've heard the album, Tim, before, but never on vinyl and well my Mom keeps a stock of music here, so I can always put some dinner music on. I'm one not for watching TV while I eat, and well I have a beautiful woman, named Izzy, to share my mediocre meal with; why would I want to be distracted.

About halfway through the list, I knew what I was going to be cooking, right down with the sides, and what to drink. I saw a wine that I think Izzy would like. I'm not a wine guy, but women tend to like their wine so I'll serve it with dinner, and it would be far better then what we were drinking last night. God! My head still hurts.

That was when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked to see it was a text message from Izzy.

**Izzy:** I'm at your Dad's and I locked the door, text me when you get here.

**Keith:** Sure, no problem.

**Izzy:** How is food shopping coming?

**Keith:** Good I'm half done, and I already know what I'm cooking for dinner.

**Izzy:** Great, don't tell me I want to be surprised.

**Keith:** No Problem.

**Izzy:** See you soon.

**Keith:** Yes, you will.

I finished up the shopping quickly as most of the stuff I had left was in the same aisles. That's when I had to wait in line to check out. Which isn't altogether horrible, just boring. Food for two people over about three days wasn't much, and true to my word I had to but those reusable bags.

Once I was paid up and packed up, I went outside and slipped my sunglasses back on. I was eventually able to get a cab, for I while I thought I was going to have to get an UBER. Instead, I took a cab back to my Dad's brownstone and while on the way I texted Izzy I was on the way.

I knocked on the door when I got to the brownstone and Izzy answered it. What I saw utterly amazed me, Izzy had changed into what she usually slept in, I figured so she could wash what she was wearing. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the loveliest woman in my life, and the loveliest woman I ever knew. Even if she was just wearing boxer shorts, a tank top; black slightly faded to a tint of blue, contrasting with Izzy's tanned skin, one of the straps had dropped down her arm. Her brunette hair was up and held together by an elastic band in a messy ponytail. Still beautiful, to me.

Izzy smiled at me with a bit of discomfort, "Took you long enough," she said, teasing me.

"There were lines," I said.

"Do you need help?" Izzy asked me.

I shook my head, "I got this," I said.

Izzy nodded, "What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Just work on your laundry," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded, "Quite," I said and finished coming through the door. Izzy closed it behind me and locked it. I carried the bags toward the kitchen, and she kept heading towards the basement stairs to work on the laundry. I hoped she would think about doing mine as well.

I dropped the bags in the kitchen and went upstairs to the master bedroom. I found my new/old copy of Tim and brought it downstairs. I got everything set up and started playing the album. The music hit me and filled the house, and before I could recover the vocals of Paul Westerberg kicked in and filled my ears with the lyrics of _Hold my Life_.

Smiling to myself I returned to the kitchen and started to unpack the food and started planning to cook dinner. Even though the day started like shit, it was starting to turn out to be a good day.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Laundry

We left the brownstone, and Keith locked the door behind us. I looked over the directions listed on my smartphone and then looked up to Keith and smiled. "Follow me," I said.

As we walked down W. 47th Street I was glad I remembered to bring my sunglasses with me from North Carolina. Poor Keith, he didn't grab his sunglasses and I could see that he is suffering from being hungover and the sunlight wasn't helping. Maybe I should remind him that he could get a pair of sunglasses at one of the local souvenir shops? Again, Keith might do that typical guy thing and say I know.

Eventually, we get to Broadway and we're in the northern part of Time Square. I missed coming to Time Square during the holidays and see the lights and the people shopping. Not far away is Rockefeller Center and where the Christmas Tree and the Ice-Skating Rink is. Maybe take a show to see the Rockettes. Those were fun times when I was younger, the Nanny, Chase, Trin and myself. Mom was always too busy then.

I looked over Keith and saw he was still with me. I smiled back at him and he half-heartedly smiled at me and I turned down Broadway, seeing the store we were heading towards. It was after midday and as always there were tourists wandering around taking in this place, what is known as the Center of it all.

We reached H&M and I looked at Keith. He looked back at me and we exchanged smiles.

"Alright, why don't you find what you need, and I'll get what I need, and we'll meet back here," I said.

Keith nodded and smiled, "Sure, Iz," he said.

We entered the store and separated. Keith went to find the men's clothing section and I went to where I needed to go. Shaking my head, I couldn't believe it's already been four days and we haven't found Trin. Where is she hiding? Damn, I can't stay here forever looking for her, and god I left Kari back home. Kari came down from Yale to spend the summer with me. Thank God, my Mom likes her, she doesn't eat much, and enjoys the pool.

Think Izzy, how many pairs of underwear do you think you need. Well, we have the laundry at Uncle Lucas' Brownstone which would mean I would just need a few more. I think a weeks' worth in total, so three more pairs of underwear. These are cute, and I think Keith would like these, since he likes my ass, and these would certainly help the look.

I smiled and picked up three of them in my size. I've worn their clothes before, so I know roughly what fits me. So what else do I need? Nothing really, but your Mom is paying for this, and well there are some nice clothes here. Maybe I should look around. Well, I could always get matching bras with these panties.

Socks always can use socks. There is nothing better in this world than a nice pair of warm socks. So, bras, socks, and wow, that's a nice top. Well, Izzy, let's have some fun. You're going to be the lady of a Hell's Kitchen Brownstone for the for seeable future and well, you have a hot king of the castle, live a little.

I really didn't mean to get more than some underwear but well, what can I say my impulsive side got the better of me. After a few minutes, I was heading towards the checkout counter and what was I carrying, three pairs of underwear, three bras, five pairs of socks, and three tops, and I probably could have gone on.

As I reached the counter, I could see Keith standing there checking his smartphone, having his purchases already in a bag. He looked up and couldn't figure out why I was carrying so much stuff. Checking out I joined Keith on the other side.

"Get everything you needed?" Keith asked.

"Yes, and how about you?" I replied, with a smile and a nod.

"Mostly," Keith said.

"What are you missing?" I asked, quizzically.

"I need sunglasses," Keith said in a low tone.

I shrugged, "Oh, you can get them at a tourist shop on the way to Whole Foods," I said.

"That's what I figured," Keith answered and nodded.

"Good, ready to go?" I asked.

Keith nodded, "Yes, I am," he said, and we left the store.

We headed out of the store and started heading down 42nd Street. Now don't get me wrong, we needed to do some cloth shopping, and we need food for the brownstone, but can we go food shopping without purchases at H&M. I don't think so. I stopped and pulled Keith to the edge of the sidewalk by the building.

"Why did you do that?" Keith asked.

"Don't block the sidewalk, people hate that," I said, my New York ways coming out.

"Okay," Keith said accepting.

I sighed, "So, I just figured out we can't food shop and carry our purchases as well," I said.

Keith nodded, "I was just thinking that too," he said.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked we're a team here, and we need to get this solved. My idea is we should go back to the brownstone and then come back to the food shop. That would me laundry would have to be washed and dried overnight, delaying the hunt for Trin. Keith has the only key to the brownstone, so he must go back. But I should do my own laundry. But if Keith goes back then I can do the food shopping, but Keith is stronger and probably could carry the food better then I could. I just don't see a good plan that uses our time effectively.

Keith shrugged, "Maybe one of us should head back, and start the laundry," he said.

"What do you want to do?" I nodded and then asked.

Keith paused and he nodded his chin up and down a few moments. He was thinking, that's what he does when he is thinking.

"Go back to the brownstone, and start your laundry, I'll go food shopping," Keith told me.

"Are you sure, Keith?" I asked.

Keith nodded confidently, "I can handle this," he said, and held out the key to the brownstone.

"Okay, I trust you," I nodded said and took the brownstone's keys and handed him the shopping list. Keith leaned down and kissed me. I sighed and smiled, and I took his shopping bag.

I watched him head towards Whole Foods. I smiled and stuck out my hand to hail a cab. Finally, a cabby picked me, and I got into the back seat and told him the address to the brownstone. It was always a bit of traffic around Time Square. Eventually, we got through the traffic and he brought me to Uncle Lucas' Brownstone on W. 47th Street.

I paid and tipped the driver and walked up to the front door. It took me a minute to find the right key and enter the brownstone. Once inside I closed and locked the door behind me and went to the third floor and the master bedroom. I dropped the bags on the bed and went towards my luggage and pulled out my dirty clothes.

I sighed and looked in the mirror. Nodding I stripped out of my clothes and slipped on my boxer shorts and a tank top that I sleep in. We weren't going out tonight, so might as well wash everything I can. Going through my bag I started to remove the tags and get that stuff ready to wash.

Grabbing my smartphone, I and the laundry I head down to the basement. The washer was not something that I was used to, but they were all basically the same. I quickly figured out how to operate it and put my laundry in to wash. Finding some laundry soap, a Tide Pod, don't bit it, and threw it into the washer and got it started.

After it started the wash cycle, I hopped onto the dryer and picked up my smartphone and texted Keith.

**Izzy:** I'm at your Dad's and I locked the door, text me when you get here.

**Keith:** Sure, no problem.

**Izzy:** How is food shopping coming?

**Keith:** Good I'm half done, and I already know what I'm cooking for dinner.

**Izzy:** Great, don't tell me I want to be surprised.

**Keith:** No Problem.

**Izzy:** See you soon.

**Keith:** Yes, you will.

I smiled and started checking things out on my smartphone. I was trying to come up with ideas where we could find Trin, other than that statue. Trin and I weren't the closest of a sister, but we did spend a lot of time together once we moved to North Carolina. Chase had her car and she was starting to date Huck, so I was Trin's ride everywhere.

I wasn't a good driver back then, and still do this day, I'd rather not drive. I do drive because I have too, and my driving has gotten better. Trin's on the other hand never was a good driver.

This is rather boring, just sitting here listening to the washer. At least the metal of the dryer felt good on the naked flesh on the back of my thighs. There were many nights in New Haven I would sit on the dryer in the College and just listen to the washer.

One thing I could say is that it's nice to be alone and dressed comfortably. I love Keith, I really do. I'm just not sure what is happening to us. I want to be with him, but well there is the baggage. No, that's not fair to say it's all baggage, Shea is baggage, well she's a ho bag. I know I shouldn't get on other women like that, but Shea is a slut. Also, Adam is not baggage.

Shaking my head, my beautiful Babyboy. He will never be baggage, but he had been something I ran away from over the last three years. There are nights I still have that nightmare of watching the small casket being lowered into the ground. I don't even know who paid for Adam's marker, was it my Mom, or Keith's parents.

Finally, I slip off the dryer and start the trek upstairs to the main floor. Typical of many brownstones, you can get into the basement from street level. The main floor you must walk up the front steps. The kitchen was on the main floor, and when I wandered around, I found Uncle Lucas' office here, where he would finish up his novels as they went through the editing process.

There was a lot of family history here, from what I gathering as I wandered around. If I don't get to do what I want to do, I'll probably be working for my Mom, and probably up here. Keith, when he declares for the draft, he has a chance of being drafted by the Knicks. If, and I mean if, Keith and I were still together we'd probably live here.

I would be living that childhood dream, I would be the lady of a brownstone in Manhattan. But that's not how mine and Keith's lives, and the relationship has gone. So, would I be adding to the family story here, or not?

Why am I thinking about this? I'm only twenty-one-years-old, I should be worried about graduating college and well finding my career. Having Keith alongside with this, it would make this easier. Well, I don't know.

My phone buzzed. I looked at it, a text message from Keith.

**Keith:** I'm in a cab and on my way.

**Izzy:** Okay, got everything?

**Keith:** Yes, I did.

**Izzy:** Can't wait to see you.

**Keith:** I'll knock on the door when I get there.

**Izzy:** OK

**Keith:** CY-Soon

**Izzy:** 😊

Izzy walked over to the couch and sat down. Midday traffic was always unpredictable, so Keith could be here in five minutes or a half hour. Looking down at my smartphone, I have a few minutes before my laundry needs to be rotated to the dryer. It would be nice to have fresh underwear.

Time seems to drag on. I leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. Shaking my head, I feel so out of place here. Not in the brownstone, but New York City. I'm not from here, anymore. Can you really be from anywhere? But I do feel the unpleasant habits wanting to re-surface.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door. I peeked out and saw Keith was holding several bags from Whole Foods. I smiled a bit and then opened the door.

"Took you long enough," I said, trying to sound teasing.

"There were lines," Keith said, offhandedly.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

Keith shook his head, "I got this," he said, confidently.

I nodded, "What do I have to do?" I asked and noticed that my tank top strap had fallen off my shoulder. I casually put the strap back up.

"Just work on your laundry," Keith said, it sounded rough, but it was Keith's style. He knew what he wanted to, and since he'd be doing most of the cooking, it would be smart to set up the kitchen how he would like it.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wanting to help.

Keith nodded, "Quite," he said and finished coming through the door. I closed it behind him and locked it. Keith carried the bags toward the kitchen and I followed. I turned off to head down the basement stairs to work on the laundry. Once my laundry is done, I'll put Keith's in the wash. It's the least I could do since he went food shopping and would be cooking.

As I walked into the laundry room, the washer stopped. I opened the washer and pulled out the clothes, separating them and placing them in the dryer. I hate doing laundry, but it must get done.

Once the dryer was filled, I started it and looked at the pile of Keith's laundry. It looks like either Aunt Peyton or Uncle Lucas had left a laundry basket here. So, that helped bring the laundry downstairs.

I started putting Keith's clothes in the washer. That was when I heard a blast of music coming from upstairs. I paused and listened to the guitars and drums, there is probably bass and vocals, but the sound seems drowned out. Keith must have decided to play music while he worked in the kitchen. I wondered if this was the album, he bought the other night.

I shrug and finish up getting Keith's laundry started. Taking a deep breath, I head upstairs and to the kitchen. I find Keith folding up one of the reusable bags, as I walked into the kitchen.

Damn! That strap fell again.

I fix my tank top's strap and look at Keith. He looks at me and gives me a smile.

"How's the laundry coming?" he asked.

"It's coming along," I replied.

Keith nodded, "You don't have to, but could you start my laundry?" he asked.

I smiled and laughed a bit, "It's in the washer now," I said.

"You didn't have to," Keith said, a little surprised.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Keith's neck, and prayed the strap would stay up, "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," I said.

"Thanks," Keith said, his arms wrapped around my waist and he bent down to kiss me. I returned the kiss and felt his soft lips on mine. Must be careful or nothing will get done, Izzy, I tell myself.

We broke apart and he looks deep into my eyes. I can get lost in the deep pools of his eyes, the color of the summer sea. But it wasn't just me getting lost in his eyes, I could feel him looking deep into my soul.

"You're welcome," I said, in a whisper, "What are we listening to?" I asked.

"The Replacements, the album I bought the other day," Keith said.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever heard The Replacements," I said.

Keith shrugged, "It's okay," he said.

"I guess," I said.

"Do you want something to drink?" Keith asked.

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"I was about to start dinner," Keith said.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

Keith shook his head, "No, I'll cook, and you can relax," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Keith nodded, "Yes, relax," he said.

I nodded, "Okay," I said.

Keith stooped his head and kissed me again. Once we broke off, I was nearly breathless.

"Head off," Keith said, teasing.

I nodded and smiled slightly. He smiled back. We let go of each other and Keith went about doing his business for dinner. I nodded and stood in the kitchen door and watched for a minute or two. After a moment, I went into the living room to sit, relax, and listen to the Album Tim.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Dinner

There the last of the food was away and the stuff I need to cook dinner tonight is laid out. Now, just remember where Dad keeps his utensils, pots, and pans. You checked it out this morning, so you should remember. Why is it you can remember basketball formations and stats from high school, but can't remember where your dad keeps his pots and pans? Whatever just check through the cabinets.

Whoever owned this copy of Tim before they sold it kept loving care of it. The sound is great and I've yet to hear any damage. That reminds me, I'm going to have to turn the record soon. Anyways here is what I'm looking for.

Thank god, I was taught how to cook, a little. The food that Fallon had been ordering was good, if not great, just too much, and well against my diet. There you go Keith, another reason to stop playing basketball after college, you can eat like normal people. Yeah, fat chance at that.

I start laying out the food that will be baked and look at the vegetables for the sides and the salad. I've not been a potato man myself, that was more Huck, maybe it's all that Irish in him. Well, a nice green salad and two vegetables with the chicken. Maybe, tomorrow I'll try the bacon wrapped chicken. That looked good, and probably tastes awesome, then again everything is better with bacon.

Okay, pre-heat the oven, and get the pots on the stove. Shit! The bags need to be put away. Well, start folding them and stuff them in one of these closets before I get too stuck in on cooking.

Now, are we just setting up base camp here, and doing what we need to find Trin, or are we really, just playing house? Keith, why do you ask yourself such stupid questions. More than likely you're doing both.

I start folding the bag and turn toward the kitchen door. Izzy was standing in the door. That same strap had fallen off her shoulder again. She seems self-conscious of the fact that her top what's to keep flashing me. I'm not going to complain, but also, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Oh, good she fixed the strap, "How's the laundry coming?" I asked.

"It's coming along," Izzy replied.

I nodded, "You don't have to, but could you start my laundry?" I asked, I've been busy with the shopping and now cooking I didn't even budget time to do my own laundry.

Izzy smiled and laughed a bit, "It's in the washer now," she said. That is one thing I can say about Izzy is, she's always looked out for people, be it me, Trin, but mostly Chase. Izzy sometimes downplays it, but in my mind, Izzy is the reason Chase is now alive, happily married to one of my best friends, and expecting her first child.

"You didn't have to," I said, maybe a little more surprised than I wanted to. I know past girlfriends I had wouldn't even want to touch dirty laundry, never mind do the wash.

Izzy walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," she said. I noticed the strap fell again.

"Thanks," I said, as I embraced her and kissed her tender lips. Izzy returned the kiss and I felt the softness of her lips and the warmth of her body against mine. No side hug here. Keith don't get aroused, you still have this meal you're planning for her. I don't want to use the term, but it feels epic.

After we separated, I looked into her eyes. She met my blue gaze with a hazel gaze of her own. I could see deep inside her and see the warmth and emotions she felt for me. Strangely, I could feel her gazing deep into my soul. It was at that moment we were stripped bare in front of each other. This was something new for me. No, one in the past had ever made me feel this way or want to bare my soul to them. Strange and even exciting in a way. It wants me to charge in and let the outcome be damned.

"You're welcome," Izzy said, in a whisper, "What are we listening to?" she asked.

"The Replacements, the album I bought the other day," I said, proud of myself.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever heard The Replacements," Izzy replied, in the way someone who is only slightly interested would.

"It's okay," I said, with a shrug.

"I guess," Izzy said, I could tell that she was disappointed that she didn't know something I was interested in. Honestly, there's a story behind why I bought this album when I saw it. But that's for another time.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked it's always good to be polite. My Mom could be a bit of a steel magnolia, shit, Izzy's Mom is the same way. So, it's best to be polite and show hospitality as this is technically my family's house. Maybe there is some Norse Blood in my family because hospitality and being a good host is extremely important.

"What?" Izzy asked a bit confused.

"I was about to start dinner," I said, probably a bit too happy with myself.

"Do you need help?" Izzy asked I'm not sure if she is being polite or she really wanted to help with dinner.

I shook his head, "No, I'll cook, and you can relax," I said, and I want this to be a surprise what I'm cooking.

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked, surprised that I said no.

"Yes, relax," I said, and nodded.

"Okay," Izzy said and nodded.

I bent down and kissed her again. It was too easy to spend the rest of the day doing this. Alas, it had to end, and we broke apart. I could see that I took Izzy's breath away.

"Head off," I said, teasing.

Izzy nodded and smiled slightly, I smiled back. We let go of each other and I went about doing my business for dinner. Izzy went into the other room. The sounds of The Replacements filled my ears as I started the oven and collected the pots for the vegetables.

The oven let me know that it was ready, and I put the food in. That gives me about ten minutes before I must start the sides. So, of course, I use the time to make up the salads and start collecting the plates and flatware that goes out on the table.

The record ended, so I came out of the kitchen and went to the sound system. Izzy is sitting on the couch looking over a photo album. She looks up and smiles at me. I smile back.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

Izzy sighed, "I guess one of your Mom's photo albums," she said.

I nodded, "Anything interesting?" I asked.

Izzy shrugged, "A lot of pictures of you and the twins," she said.

I nodded, "That was back when the twins were cute," I said.

"You're saying they're not cute?" Izzy asked.

"You don't live with them," I said, with a chuckle.

Izzy laughed, "Yeah, and by these pictures, I could tell they were still the worst twins ever when they were little," she said.

I shrugged, "That's my sisters, at least I finally got a cute one that won't ever stop being cute," I said.

"Which sister would that be?" Izzy asked.

I laughed, "Sassy of course," I said, "But don't tell Candi that."

Izzy laughed, "Big bad Keith Scott scared of his big sister?" she asked.

"Older, I'm taller," I said.

"So, how is dinner coming?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "It's coming along," I said.

"Do you need any help?" Izzy asked.

"You can set the table," I said.

"Is that all?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I have the dishes laid out," I said.

Izzy nodded and stood up. She followed me into the kitchen. The scent of the cooking dinner filled the room. I nodded and pulled the dishes off the counter.

"It smells good," Izzy said.

"Yes, it does," I said and offered her up the dishes.

Izzy took them, "Is there anyplace in the dining room?" she asked.

"The table preferably," I said.

"Funny," Izzy said and walked out of the kitchen. Again, that strap fell off her shoulder again. I shook my head and bit down my chuckle. That one strap didn't like to stay up. Oh well, time to start the vegetables.

I started the vegetables and looked over the kitchen. My Dad told me that when they moved here after college, with my Mom pregnant with the twins. He had a big bank account from his first few novels and was working on his third. They found this worn-down brownstone in Hell's Kitchen, the plan was to raise us, my Dad was to author his books, and my Mom would work on her art and be connected to the music scene. While my Dad would work out of the Main Branch of the New York Public Library, my Mom would watch me, as they renovated the brownstone. Supposedly I spent a lot of time in those early years with Izzy and her sister Chase, as our Moms were best friends.

In one of the photo albums somewhere was a picture taken when my sisters, Izzy's sister Trin, and my Cousin Brian were about a year old, taken in Central Park. It was a beautiful picture, and my Mom eventual would turn it into one of her paintings. The irony here is that Trin and Brian were in that picture and well, Brian and Trin are the reason we're here now. I wonder what they would have thought knowing then what would be happening now.

I peaked out of the kitchen and saw Izzy was relaxing on the couch. She smiled at me and went back to her smartphone. That was when I heard the alarm ring. I went back inside the kitchen and started pulling out the food, and getting it set up for taking the food out.

That was when I heard the record end. I shook my head and walked out towards the sound system and took the needle off the record. I shut off the turntable and looked through the CDs that my Mom kept here. The funny thing about my Mom was she would buy multiple copies of the same CD for each of the three properties my Dad ended up owning. I wonder if Angela and Ashlyn are enjoying the music collection in Atlanta.

Anathema; never thought my Mom would like this music. She always struck me as a Punk Music type, but they are more progressive, then what I would expect. My Mom was an EMO kid in high school. Well, let's try this album, Weather Systems, okay, let's go.

The music starts to play, and I walked back into the kitchen and started to bring out the food to the dining room. Izzy noticed I was bringing the food into the dining room and she followed me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Dinner's ready," I said.

She nodded and got up to follow me to the dining room. I looked for the first time where Izzy set the plates. One was the head of the table, and the other was right of the head of the table. My Dad and My Mom's places, my parents always chose to sit next to each other at the table. It was odd to me that parents would sit at the end of the table. But I was raised that way. I think part of it was my sisters because Kay over bonded with my Dad and he had to do a lot for her. So, in my mind it was so they can handle the twins for feeding.

I smiled as Izzy chose her seat. I put down the last dishes and took my seat. Izzy looked at me and nodded.

"I saw you picked out wine glasses," Izzy said.

I nodded, "Yes, I did," I said.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Izzy asked.

I shook my head, "Not yet," I said.

Izzy tilted her head a bit, "Then what are you trying to do?" she asked.

"Having a nice dinner," I said.

Izzy laughed and held out her glass, "Well fill me up," she said.

I nodded and opened the wine bottled and filled her glass than mine. Slowly the dinner started out with us picking out what we wanted to eat from the plates I brought out. I took the first taste and nodded and smiled, not bad. I waited until Izzy took her first bite, I could see the joy of her face as the first taste of food reached her senses.

Dinner went well as we ate until we were full. I looked over the dishes and they were truly little left over, so I guessed right on the amount we'll eat. Izzy held out her wine glass and I filled it up. We looked at each other and she smiled.

"That was a delicious meal," Izzy said, "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

I shrugged, "My Dad, he felt that I should have some ability to cook, more then oatmeal and pop tarts," I said.

Izzy gave me a laughing smile, "Way to go, Uncle Lucas," Izzy said and laughed a little.

I nodded, "Well if he was here, he would thank you," I said.

"The wine is good, too," Izzy said.

I shrugged, "I just remembered the color of the wine went with a type of meat, and just matched it," I said.

Izzy moved her head in a bit of a shrug, "Well you did good, Keith," she said.

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks," I said.

"My pleasure," Izzy said.

I nodded.

"Let's clear the table, so we can finish the bottle in the living room and listen to this awesome sound system, and whoever you're playing," Izzy said.

"Anathema," I said.

Izzy shrugged, "They sound good," she said.

We cleared the table and headed out to the living room. Each of us carried our wine glass and I had the bottle. Izzy landed on the couch and curled her legs underneath herself. I sat next to her, and she cuddled up next to me. She took one more sip of her wine and leaned over to kiss me once she swallowed that sip.

Izzy rested her head on my shoulder and swirled around her wine glass. I just kept my arms around her and just enjoyed the music.

"I never heard of this band," Izzy said.

"They're a British Rock Band from Liverpool," I said.

"Like the Beatles?" Izzy asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe, but I guess every British Band from Liverpool ultimately gets compared to the Beatles," I said.

"I can't imagine," Izzy said, "What is going to happen when Keni reaches high school, people are going to expect her to be like me, Chase, Trin, or our Mom."

"That's eleven years off, and I doubt if anyone would remember us then," I said and took a sip of my wine.

Izzy nodded, "I hope so," she said, and took a sip of her wine.

"So, are you enjoying my parent's place?" I asked.

Izzy nodded, "I don't know how she does it, but, your Mom, knows how to make any space feel like home," she said.

I nodded, "You should see the Atlanta Condo," I said.

"I guess our parents all made good," Izzy said, "Except my Dad."

I shrugged, "I don't know your Dad all that well to pass judgment," I said.

"All the better for you," Izzy said, and finished her glass, and held it up for a refill. Which I did.

"I guess," I said.

Izzy leaned back and was silent for a moment or two. She swirled her wine glass, in rhythm to the song playing. Finally, she stopped and took a sip of her wine.

"What is the name of this song?" Izzy finally asked.

"Playing now?" I asked.

"No, the one playing next," she said, "Of course this one."

I nodded, "The Beginning and The End," I said.

"Very…" Izzy said, "Atmospheric."

I nodded, "Yes, that's what I like about it, the music is written to deeply move you," I said.

Izzy nodded slightly, "Yes, it's like a storm that turns your insides," she said.

I nodded and sipped my wine, finishing my glass. I topped myself off and offered Izzy was left in the bottle which she accepted. We each took a sip of the newly filled glasses. "That it does," I said.

"It's so much better than the other album you were listening to," Izzy said.

"You mean Tim," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, it was very different from this album," she said.

"I know," I said.

"Why did you pick that album?" Izzy asked.

"There is a personal story behind it," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Care to share?" she asked.

"Sure, the last track on Tim, is this song called Here Comes a Regular," I said, "Every year, for a day, My Mom would spend time just listening to that one track repeatedly, and she would cry a little."

Izzy nodded, "So, sad. Why would she do that?" she asked.

"I did ask that once," I said.

"And?" Izzy asked.

"It was her birth mother's favorite song," I said, "And she would listen to it on the anniversary of her death."

Izzy nodded, "Birth Mother?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, that's who Ellie is named after," I said.

Izzy nodded and finished her wine, "So, are you just going to sit there or are you going to kiss me?" she asked.

I am many things, but a fool isn't one of them, most of the times. When a beautiful woman asks you to kiss them, you plain do it. Don't ask questions, and don't over think. Be like Nike and "Just Do it".

I placed my near-empty glass on the table. I leaned over and cupped Izzy's face with my hand. I could feel the warmth of her skin on mine, and there was something electric between us. Maybe there always have been, but now it felt more intense. Our eyes locked onto each other's and we were open, for the first time in years, there were no shields, no walls, no defenses between us.

Carefully I leaned forward and as if on auto-pilot our lips hunted each other's down. When our lips touched it was magic. I could feel the energy flow from me into her, and her energy flow in me. It was just so overwhelming, I just had to keep my eyes closed. I felt her hands slide along my body, and I was emboldened to do the same. This was all happening to the closing notes of the final track of the CD I had put into the stereo system.

In short, the moment was perfect.


	29. Chapter 29

**Day 6**

**Upper Manhattan**

"_I once read a book on the flight from North Carolina to New York. It was by this author named Alice Hoffman. It was a book called the Rules of Magic, it was sort of a prequel to one of my favorite movies Practical Magic. There was line in there where she described Manhattan. __The most glorious hour in Manhattan was when twilight fell in sheets across the Great Lawn. Bands of blue turned darker by the moment as the last of the pale light filtered through the boughs of cherry trees and black locusts. In October, the meadows turned gold; the vines were twists of yellow and red.__ It's such a romantic view of Manhattan and New York City, and summed up how I felt about this island, and why I always wanted to return to it." _

_Excerpts from the diary of  
Trinity "Trin" Adams_

* * *

Chapter 29: Central Park

I stirred awake the buzzing of my smartphone. Rolling over I pulled it over and looked at it, thank god it was just an alarm. It could be worse; My Mom could be calling for her daily check up on how our search for Trin is going. Which it isn't. Having to switch base camps really put us another day behind. At least we have a lovely place and it's stocked for a few days and I got laundry done.

Scratching my head, I had to think about what happened last night. The last thing I remember was Keith and I were on the couch, listening to some band called Anathema and making out. Honestly, I wouldn't call the music we were listening to make out music, maybe it was the bottle of wine we drank with dinner, and after. At least I'm still dressed, that means there was no sex last night.

That damn strap won't stay up, I thought as I adjusted my tank top's shoulder strap. Maybe I need to go to bed wearing a T-shirt, or just get a new tank top. Then again, this damn thing is comfortable. Shaking my head, I roll over to see Keith on his side facing me, still sleeping.

Now one would think based on my past track record I would sneak out and try not to make it look like we slept in the same bed together. That ship has long since sailed and anyways we're the only two people staying here, so what does it matter.

It matters not.

I roll on my side with my back to Keith and scoot myself to be right against him. Even sleeping he seems to know what to do and puts an arm around me. This is something I could get used to, waking up with the man I love. Yes, I just said love, I don't think there was any doubt to that. In our own brownstone in Manhattan. I think I could do this if he chooses the NBA.

I'd have to put my plans on hold. Not that they were really thought through plans. Maybe I could get involved in the local politics here while working for My Mom. The one downfall would be I'd have to deal with Victoria, a lot.

But to be with Keith, like this, and the lady of a nice house like this, you must take some bad with the good. The trick is making sure there is more good than bad. Now that is the balancing act that I would have to do.

Keith starts moving, and I could feel he is awake, in more ways than one. Should I be offended? No, I'm flattered. On the other hand, I tend to be more forgiving of Keith for some reasons.

"Morning," Keith whispered in my ear.

"Morning," I said.

"How did you sleep?" Keith asked.

"I slept well," I said.

I felt Keith nodded, "So did I," he said.

"I'm glad," I said.

"How was the bed?" he asked.

"Comfortable," I said.

"Are you hungry?" Keith asked.

I nodded, "Starved, especially for your cooking," I said.

"Well let me get up and make us some breakfast, so we can break the fast," Keith said.

"God, Keith, I'd expect that lame humor from Huck," I said.

"Thanks," Keith said and laughed.

We got out of the bed and started our morning wake up routines. Keith went downstairs after he finished his, and I waited and looked around the bedroom. Something made me make the bed. Maybe I was being nice, then again, maybe I was taking ownership of this place, making it my own.

Music started playing through the speakers in the brownstone. Keith picked out something to listen to while he prepared breakfast. Wow, I didn't expect him to put WAXQ 104.3 the classic rock station. They're things I'm always learning about Keith James Scott.

I look over on the floor and find one of Keith's t-shirts there. I grab it and pull it on. That will solve my strap keep falling for now. I look down and see that it was a tour shirt from High-Performance Heart Attack, Brian's first bad. Not cool, Keith, but I get it, it was a shirt that could get beat up on.

I head downstairs and over into the kitchen. There was a breakfast nook and he already had a glass of orange juice poured for me, and a mug of coffee. A woman could get used to this service, as opposed to the buffet style that is served at Beaulieu Manor.

I take a seat in the nook and look over to Keith working at the stove. He was wearing sweatpants and had a Carolina Blue shirt on. Take a boy out of North Carolina, I thought.

"How do you want your eggs?" Keith asked.

I shrugged, "Surprise me," I said.

"Okay," Keith said.

Within minutes I could smell the food being cooked and my mouth started to water. Chase once said to me that there is nothing sexier than having a man that looks good and can cook for you. I laughed then, but it's true, it's nice having a good-looking man that can cook. Chase would be an expert on these matters since she makes me look like a gourmet chef in the kitchen.

Keith finished the breakfast and put it on two plates and carried it over to the breakfast nook. He put one down in front of me and put the other down in front of where he was going to sit. Keith joined me at the table and looked across at me and smiled.

"It's something simple, just basic breakfast," Keith said.

I shrugged, "Simple is good," I said.

Keith nodded, "Well then this should hit the spot," he said.

I nodded, "So, what happened last night?" I asked.

"We sat on the couch, listened to music, made out a bit, and you fell asleep," Keith said, "I carried you to bed."

I nodded, and probably turned red, "Oh!" I said.

"It's okay," Keith said.

I nodded, "It was a busy day, yesterday," I said.

Keith nodded, "Yes, it was, but…" he said.

"We have to start looking for Trin," I said.

Keith nodded, "That we do," he said.

I nodded grimly and turned to start eating my food. We quietly ate breakfast. Once we were done Keith stood up and stretched out his back. He always seemed to be stretching out his back, makes me wonder if one of the reasons he is thinking of quitting basketball is he's having back problems.

"I'll clean up down here," Keith said, "go get ready. We have to check out that statue."

I nodded, "Okay, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Keith said.

I nodded and headed upstairs to the master bedroom suite. I stripped out of my clothes and picked out of my laundry fresh clothes and went into the shower. I started up the shower and waited till the water got to the right temperature and entered the shower.

The hot water started to loosen up my muscles and cleared out the cobwebs in my head. I leaned forward and pressed my left hand against the shower wall. I just let the shower's water run over me, and just wanted to catch my breath.

Where was I and what was I doing? Maybe I drank too much wine last night? What do I feel so outside of myself? Why? I can't do this, I can't be in New York City anymore.

Find your center Izzy, why are you having these thoughts? You're going back to North Carolina when this is all over, and then back to Yale to finish college. So, everything is good.

But you were dreaming how you could live in the city with Keith if he plays basketball here. Why would you want to be part of that rat race again? It almost crushed your soul and almost killed your sister.

"Izzy, are you okay in there?" Keith asked.

I stood up and looked around. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Okay, could you save me some hot water," Keith said.

"Yeah, sure," I said, "How about this idea?"

"What idea is that?" Keith asked.

"Join me," I said.

I heard no response and then the bathroom door opened, and Keith entered. He slipped out of his clothes and joined me in the shower. He wetted himself down and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked.

I nodded, halfheartedly, "Yeah, just lost in thought," I said.

"What are you thinking about?" Keith asked, in a way that sounded so innocent.

"Finding Trin," I said, only covering the barest minimum of what I was thinking and going through.

"We'll find here," Keith said.

"You're always so confident," I said.

"Trust me, I fake it to make it most times," Keith said.

I nodded, "I wish I could believe that," I said.

"I do," Keith said.

I nodded and went eventually finished the shower. When we got to the bedroom, Keith already had his hair dried and most of his body. Sometimes I wish I could have it easy as guys, with less hair, and not having to look perfect all the time. Let's not forget as someone told me once, becoming a psycho bitch once a month.

Keith threw on a pair of pants and went downstairs. This allowed me some alone time, with the voices in my head. No, I'm not really hearing anything, just those doubts, anxieties, and insecurities that my inner self keeps telling me.

Maybe those lyrics I heard last night triggered this. _Can someone please show me the way? Can someone please help? For I cannot see, and the silence is raging._

Maybe, maybe not. I get dressed wearing some of the new clothes I purchased yesterday. Looking at myself in the full-length mirror on the inside of the closet door, I liked how the new underwear and bra looked on me. There is a positive there. I'll wear the long sleeve jersey top I bought and my jeans. Time to look, common, normal doesn't exist. Or is it subjective?

Looking in the mirror, yeah, I can pull this off, I can look Basic Bitch. That's what most people that would remember me here would know me as. Also, it's kind of Manhattan camouflage. Go with the headband and ponytail Izzy, that would finish the look off.

Keith came back up and looked me over. I looked him over and saw the defined muscles of his body. There were years of arduous work and good genetics in that body.

"You look beautiful," Keith said, as he pulled on a t-shirt.

"No, I don't, I look like a basic bitch," I said.

"You're not a basic bitch," Keith said and pulled on his shoes.

"How do you know?" I ask.

Suddenly I felt two powerful arms around me. He picked me up, turned me around, and kissed me while holding me up. I'm close to a foot shorter than Keith so to him I'm a rag doll. He smiled and put me down and pulled me close again. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I just know," Keith said.

"Do you even know what one is?" I asked.

Keith nodded, "I dated two," he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jessa and Shea," Keith said.

I smiled at him, "Good, I didn't make that list," I said.

Keith nodded, leaned down and we kissed again. When we broke apart, I looked at him.

"We have to find Trin," I said.

Keith nodded, "Yes we have to find Trin," he said.

Slowly we pulled ourselves apart and headed downstairs. Keith took a quick walk around, and then we were off. We headed east on E47th Street till 9th Avenue when we turned north. As we walked up 9th Avenue, I took in the feeling of The Kitchen in and the sights around me. The vibe and energy were overpowering; it brings back many memories of how it felt to be young in this City. To be young and feel so alive. It also brought back feelings, that well I didn't like, as well.

After walking ten blocks, we turned east on E58th Street. After a block and looking across 8th Avenue there was Columbus Circle, in the center of the circle a statue of Christopher Columbus. Too many memories, coming back, maybe coming up here to get Trin was a bad idea.

We slowly walked across the circle to The Merchant Gate. It is the entrance to Central Park. The USS Maine National Monument dominates the area. A piece that reflected the early 20th Century American Empire mindset, with the soaring stone pylons, fountains, stone and glided bronzed statues. It was never my style bombast and power, just overcompensating.

Entering the park, we started walking around heading toward Heckscher Playground. The greenery and seeing the people enjoying it was nice, as we headed north. Eventually, we crossed over the 65th Street Transverse, which ultimately, we ended up at Bethesda Terrace.

We stopped and looked over the fountain and the upper terrace. I looked west, and Keith looked towards where I was looking.

"The Dakota is over that way," I said.

"Where John Lennon, lived," Keith said.

I nodded, "Where Victoria lives," I said quietly, "I hate going there."

He rested his hands on my shoulders, and slowly I felt his arms wrap around me. I felt my tension melt away, "Hopefully we won't have to go there," he said.

I nodded, "Hopefully," I said, "Let's get moving."

We headed east slowly through the crowds and towards the Conservatory Waters. I remember being a child coming here, with the Nanny and my sisters. There was the Hans Christian Anderson statue of the Little Mermaid, but what always what we wanted to see was Alice. We would come here and climb on the Statue with the other children.

What is sad is I didn't know Trin that well. I never knew Trin liked Alice in Wonderland or liked coming here. Over the years I got into my drama, into Chase's drama, into our Mom's drama, I lost sight of my little sister, and who she was and who she was becoming. Ellie should have come instead of me.

Looking at the statue and my heart started to soar when I saw a dark-haired woman. Maybe that's Trin, my sister, my little sister. We could end the farce and head back home. This city is no good for me. Well, my hopes dashed as she turned our way.

It was someone I hoped I would never see again. There are skeletons in everyone's closet; this woman was one of the biggest ones. Many times, I could only hide behind some stage name, use my Mom's maiden name, but this brown-haired wasp knew me by my real name, all my fake names, and knew the darkness inside me. Anastasia Sterling, she was a schoolmate of Chase and mine.

She looked at Keith and me and walked over towards us. A smile broke out on her face as she got closer to us. I braced myself for what was about to come.

"Isabella Adams, is that you?" Anastasia Sterling asked when she was about eight feet away.

I looked at her in such a way that would feign not knowing who she was, "Yes? Do I know you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Ana, Anastasia Sterling, from school," Anastasia said.

I nodded, "Yes Anastasia," I said, in a tight tone.

"You don't remember me?" Anastasia asked.

I sort of swung my head left and right, "Maybe vaguely," I said, trying to sound not interested.

"It's been years, you just disappeared after our sophomore year," Anastasia said.

"We moved," I said, still tight.

"So, I heard, something about your sister having to be hospitalized and your My Moving down south somewhere," Anastasia said.

"Yeah, that's basically correct," I said.

"You're in the city now?" Anastasia asked.

"For a few days," I said.

"So, what brings you here," Anastasia asked.

"Site seeing," I said, lying.

"Oh really, you're site seeing," Anastasia said. "Who is this hot guy?" she asked, as she walked closer to us.

"Keith Scott this is…" I started to say.

"Anastasia Pratt, of the Manhattan Pratts," she said, "I went to school with Chastity and Isabella."

"Well so did I, Ms. Pratt," Keith said, playing up his North Carolina accent, and laying the southern gentleman act on thick, taking her hand and kiss her knuckles, "A pleasure ma'am."

Anastasia blushed, and nodded, "Oh a southern gentleman," she said.

Keith straightened up and slightly bowed at the waist, playing the whole Gone with The Wind trope, "Thank you, Ma'am," he said.

Anastasia smiled, "So you're showing him the sites?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes, as you can see, he's not from around here," I said with some sarcasm.

Anastasia nodded, "Well it's a wonderful place here," she said, "So you're going to Yale?"

"Yes, I am," I said, deadpan, "Love it."

"Did you meet Keith there?" Anastasia asked.

I shook my head, "No, we met down in North Carolina," I said, Anastasia is married because her name was Sterling, but she introduced herself as Pratt, she changed her last name. "So where has life led you?" I asked.

"I'm married," she said.

"Congratulations," both Keith and I stated at the same time.

"One minute," Anastasia said and turned to a group of children, "Allyson!" she called out.

A little dark-haired girl came running over. Anastasia picked her up and looked at Keith and me. The little girl was about four or five years old.

"Who's this little cutie?" I asked trying to sound sincere.

"This is my daughter, Allyson," Anastasia said.

"Wow," I said, and silence thundered over us. Within a second I was gone, left Keith, Anastasia, and her daughter in my dust. I found a place to be alone, and I leaned against a tree. I just started to cry. It's hard seeing people with their children, especially children that would be around Adam's age.

I heard someone come up next to me. Turning, I looked to see Keith standing to watch me.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

I fell into Keith's arms and buried my face into his shoulder. My tears started to get his shirt wet.

"I miss Adam," I said.

Keith hugged me and rubbed my hair, "I do too, Izzy," I said.

I looked up at him, "It's tough to see people our age with their children, especially ones around the same age Adam would be," I said.

"I know, it's hard for me too," Keith said.

"How do you handle it? How do you not feel the pain?" I asked.

Keith sighed, "Who said I do, and I don't? It's difficult, even for me, Iz. It took years before I let anyone in," he said.

I kissed him on the cheek, "Let's get out of here," I said.

"Where do you want to go?" Keith asked.

"Just follow me," I said, and moved off. Keith was right behind me. We moved through the greenery. Eventually, we headed up to Fifth Avenue and went south. We headed down to 42nd Street and turned east. At Park Avenue, we entered the beautiful building named Grand Central Terminal.

We ended up on one of the Balconies overlooking the Main Concourse. I leaned on the railing and looked up at the astronomical ceiling. I sighed and looked over the beautiful painting, even though it's wrong for whatever reason, but it still takes my breath away.

"You know there were times when Chase and I would go out, she would get into whatever trouble she would get into, and I'd come here," I said.

"Chase didn't know you'd leave her?" Keith asked.

I shook my head, "It was during the worst of times, the year before we moved to Tree Hill. It was just before Chase got clean the first time. I like Trin wanted to run away. I'd come here and look up at the ceiling and dream of the stars. There were times I would almost buy a ticket. I didn't want to be Isabella Davis or even Isabella Adams; I wanted to be Izzy. But I always returned, like the good handmaiden," I stated and looked up at the stars.

"You're a good person, Izzy," Keith said.

I shook my head, "I'm no angel. If popularity was a game…"

"Game of popularity?" Keith asked.

"As I was saying, if it was a game, then I played it, and no one knew I played it," I said, "I was a dirty, player who would manipulate people to get ahead."

"Littlefinger," Keith stated.

"You have to stop watching Game of Thrones," I said, "But, yes, very much so. I destroyed Anastasia one year," I looked around, "She became an outcast, and it was Chase that people feared."

He rested his hand on my back and rubbed it, "You're not that person anymore," he said.

"But I feel her wanting to come out when I'm here," I said, "Keith, I'm a mess."

He kissed my temple, "Yes a hot mess, but my hot mess," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Is it wrong?" he asked.

"True," I said.

"You know what?" Keith asked.

"What?" I asked.

"We should do something fun tonight," Keith said.

I halfheartedly smiled and nodded in agreement.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Grand Central Terminal

She freaked out, no other way to explain it. I hardly blame her; she's suffering the loss of Adam the first time unfiltered in her life. It was only this summer that she visited our son's grave. Izzy like her Mom, as my Dad said, would build up walls and live in denial. Did her Mom give her a healthy support system, I wouldn't know? Not that my Mom didn't have her mental health issues, but my Mom sought help years ago, and was very proactive in staying healthy. I've dealt with my Son's death the best I could, when it happened, sounds cold, but I don't know how to explain it any other way, but it took me years to be where I am today.

So now, here I am, on a mission to find Izzy's sister, but holding and comforting her in Central Park. Her face buried in my shoulder and her tears are wetting my shirt. What can I do? I love her; I know something about the pain she is feeling, a Dad's not a Mom's. So, I am just standing here, hugging her, and rubbing her back.

"I miss Adam," she said in a tear, strained voice.

"I do too, Izzy," I said, in calm and at least my attempt to have a comforting tone.

She looked up at me. I met her eyes trying to give her a sense of understanding, comfort, and support, "It's tough to see people our age with children, especially ones around the same age as Adam would be," she said, in a mournful voice.

"I know, it's hard for me too," I said, with sympathy in my voice.

"How do you handle it? How do you not feel the pain?" she asked, reaching, hoping, for some silver bullet to kill the pain.

I sighed, "It's difficult, Iz, it took years before I let anyone in," I said.

Izzy popped up onto her tippy toes and kissed me on the cheek, "Let's get out of here," she said, and the walls that contained her emotions returned, and she, as by the look in her eyes, had a plan again.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Just follow me," she said and broke from my arms and was off. Izzy was moving at a certain pace, quick but not in haste. She was on a mission, and it seemed as by muscle memory she moved at this pace. It was her nature, and this was her natural habitat, almost where she belonged.

She brought me to Grand Central Terminal. It was a grand building built in an older style, which is when architecture still had a soul. A robber baron built it, Vanderbilt I believe, but in their show of grandeur, they gifted us something that enriches us, something to enjoy, and a legacy to maintain.

Izzy had brought us to the West Balcony overlooking the Main Concourse. The comings and goings of the mass of people played out below us. The stories, the myths, the mysteries, all the highs and the lows that played out here every hour, every day, year in and year out.

She was now leaning on the railing. Both her forearms were in contact with the stone. Her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Slowly you could see she was studying the painting and the stars. Ellie would often join me on the balcony back home, at Leighton Manor, as I would look at the stars, as much as Izzy is doing now. Ellie once quoted Julius Caesar to me, she read as much as our Dad did, and wrote as much as our Dad authored his books. It makes me wonder what this ceiling holds for Izzy.

"You know," she finally said in a small voice, "There were times when Chase and I would go out, she would get into whatever trouble she would get into, and I'd come here."

"Chase didn't know you'd leave her?" I asked, wondering about the chink in the Adams Sisters' wall of unity.

She shook her head, "It was during the worst of times," she said, mournfully, "The year before we moved to Tree Hill. It was just before Chase got clean for the first time. I, like Trin, wanted to run away. I'd come here look up at the ceiling and dream of the stars. There were many times; I wanted to run away. I didn't want to be Isabella Davis or Isabella Adams; I wanted to be Izzy. But I always returned, like the good handmaiden." Her voice trailed off, and she kept looking up at the celestial painting on the ceiling.

"You're a good person, Izzy," I said, trying to reassure her.

"She shook her head, "I'm no angel. If popularity was a game…"

"Game of popularity?" I asked not being able to help myself.

"As I was saying," she said, more than a little pissed, "if it was a game, then I played it, and no one knew I played it. I was a dirty, player who would manipulate people to get ahead."

"Littlefinger," I said, still in the mood to drop pop culture Game of Throne's references.

"You have to stop watching Game of Thrones," Izzy said, "But, yes, very much so," she said defeated, "I destroyed Anastasia one year," she paused and looked around, "She became an outcast, and it was Chase that people feared." I finished listening and let it settle in. Chase was the one who sat on the throne, but it was Izzy that was the power behind it and the one that held the dagger to the Throne Sitter's back.

Coming up next to her, I rested my hand on her back and rubbed it. Over the years she told me she wasn't innocent, I didn't believe her. Now I understand what she meant. It seemed she is slowly purging the specters of her past.

"You're not that person anymore," I said, softly and trying to reflect understanding, but not understanding or comprehending, what it was to be a woman in a cut-throat world.

"But I feel her wanting to come out when I'm here," she said, genuinely scared, "Keith, I'm a mess."

Turning towards her, I leaned over and kissed her temple, "Yes a hot mess," I said, trying to be light and playful, "but my hot mess."

"Hey," she said, there was a bit of the playful spirit in her voice that was something I loved about her.

"Is it wrong?" he asked, jokingly.

"True," she said in an accepting manner that reflected her playing along.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"We should do something fun tonight," I stated, hoping for a positive response.

She nodded tentatively, with a small smile. I took the time to study the cosmos per the Vanderbilt's finally. The blue was beautiful, and the stars shine bright, and the only blemishes on the ceiling were the dark patch of soot left to show the remains of what obscured this masterwork, and there was an anchor point for a piece of Cold War Propaganda.

"The fault, dear Izzy, is not in our stars, but in ourselves," I said, paraphrasing Julius Caesar, in fact, the same line Ellie quoted me.

Izzy looked up at the ceiling, "That you do love me, I am nothing jealous; what you would work me to, I have some aim," she said, evenly.

I laughed, "Okay I surrender," I said.

"You're a disappointment sometimes," she said, playfully, "You do read, but give up too easily."

"Well Shakespeare isn't easy, I'm not as much my Dad, as Ellie is," I said.

"Your Mom is not a lightweight either," Izzy said.

"Touché," I said.

"So, what do you know?" Izzy asked.

"Drink water, eat good, have nasty sex, and mind ya business," I replied playfully.

"Hmmm, nasty sex?" she asked, and made a dismissive gesture, with her left hand.

"Yeah, nasty sex," I said and shrugged.

"So, what do you want to do that is FUN tonight?" Izzy asked.

I sighed, "There's a Blues Club here I want to check out, and I saw they have an excellent blues band playing tonight," I said.

She nodded, "Didn't think you were into the blues," she said.

"Why limit your musical tastes?" I asked.

She smiled "True, why to limit anything," Izzy answered.

I nodded, "Let's go, have a delicious meal, drink and enjoy good music," I said, hoping to snap her out of her funk. My guess is she is feeling some strong emotions about what has been happening, Adam, Trin, Fallon, and this Anastasia.

Izzy smiled, weakly but genuine, not her cheerleader smile, but her sincere smile. "What's the dress code?" she asked, wheels seem to be turning.

"Casual, but they discourage shorts," I said.

She looked down to us, instead of the Vanderbilt Stars, "Well let's head back to the brownstone and get changed," she said with a twinkle in the eye.

"Walk?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nah!" she said, "Follow me."

Just like that, she was off, like a shot. I was right behind her, watching as she moved quickly, and between you, me, and the wall, I was looking at her butt. As I chased after her, we popped out of the building on 42nd Street and Park Avenue, as we were under the overpass. She headed up the street and snagged us a cab to the West 47th Street brownstone.

As we went through the streets, we watched the traffic. Izzy leaned over, grabbed my face, and kissed me hard. She was hard to nail down sometimes. Just go with the flow man and enjoy it. So, I kissed her back.

Passion in the purest sense of the word never lacked between us. If I wasn't the issue, she was, but once we got together, we were perfect for each other. Adam, he was a surprise, an accident, but we loved him, and we were together, for us, and for him, but he left us too soon.

We broke apart to prevent giving the driver a show. Again, he probably has seen such a show hundreds of times. When we got to the brownstone, I paid up and let us into the house. We got to the bedroom and started to go through our clothes. I found what I wanted to wear.

I decided to take a shower. Why ask me, why I want to take another shower? I did get sweaty today, and I wanted to take one. We were going to a bar and grill to listen to music, why not be nice and clean.

Anyways the shower felt good. My Dad maintained this place well. The shower at Fallon's is better than the one at my Dad's. It's always a good thing in life, I found, to have a few minutes to yourself to clear your head and get yourself ready for what is to come.

Izzy was all over the place today, compared to yesterday. The shock of having to relocate has worn off, and she had a good night's sleep, that's my thought on why she's so out there. Again, what Fallon did sucks, but it was always her plan. None of us believe in this mission, Trin is eighteen almost nineteen and knows New York. It is Aunt Brooke wanting Trin safe; she was like this with Izzy when she was pregnant with Adam. We had to buckle down at least and try to look for Trin.

The day was over now; we're going to have some fun. It is more a mini-vacation on our parent's dime. Ellie had texted me earlier that Trin popped up on social media, reporting she was well and not to worry. Also, we didn't have to come looking for her.

I was partially zoned out when Izzy slipped into the shower with me. Taken aback, I almost slipped, but I was able to catch myself. She smiled at me, nearly laughing.

"Did I scare you?" she asked, with a half laugh.

"Caught me off guard," I said.

She nodded, "Wash my back?" she asked.

"Only if you wash mine," I said.

It was an intimate and pleasurable experience. We wash each other, kissed, and I felt Izzy's body against mine. We didn't partake in sex during or after, but we enjoyed the relaxing water.

Getting out, I dried myself and started to get dressed. As I finished getting dressed, Izzy came out of the bathroom. She blows my mind away. That my friend is an understatement on how beautiful Izzy looks, and it's a good thing. One of the things I've always loved about Izzy is she always finds ways to surprise me.

"What?" she asked innocently, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. "You, look so beautiful."

She blushed just a little, "Thanks," Izzy said.

"You're welcome," I said, "Now, I'm not ready."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"I have to look good enough to be your arm candy," I said.

"Keith, you are good enough," Izzy replied.

I smiled, "I know, but let me feel it," I said, and went into my Dad's closet. We were about the same shirt size so I could borrow a shirt, and just use my pants and jacket from last night. We'll do this old school Blues Style, must look good.

As I was changing, I looked at Izzy. She smiled at me, "Iz, babe can you get us a ride?" I asked.

"Sure," she said and looked like she was on her phone to probably get an UBER.

I finished getting changed, and we headed downstairs. Taking the opportunity and rested my hand on Izzy's butt. She rubbed against my hand and sighed a bit. She was wearing a thong, she didn't pack any because I saw what she had brought over our stay at Fallon's I wonder if she bought them yesterday? Eventually, we stood on the sidewalk as the UBER pulled up.

I gave the directions to the driver, and he pulled out. In the back of the vehicle, Izzy leaned up against me. I rested my hand on her knee, and she sighed slightly.

We headed into the club when we were dropped off. We found a table and sat down. We were able to hear the Blue Music that the band played on the stage.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Blues Club

I noticed Keith was looking up at the celestial mural. There was a soulfulness in his expression as he studied the painting that covered the ceiling. Something I've seen and studied many times in my life, but now was getting a new appreciation with how Keith was taking this all in. I was busy looking at Keith, then he said something.

"The fault, dear Izzy, is not in our stars, but in ourselves," Keith said, quoting William Shakespeare, I hardly knew he read that never mind memorized anything from it.

I looked up to the ceiling and nodded., "That you do love me, I am nothing jealous; what you would work me to, I have some aim," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Okay I surrender," he said and laughed.

"You're a disappointment sometimes," I said, playfully, "You do read, but give up too easily."

"Well Shakespeare isn't easy, I'm not as much my Dad, as Ellie is," Keith said, bow and then shaking his head in defeat. Both his parents were considered smart people, and Keith had to work hard to get the grades he got. It didn't help that two of sisters made learning seem easy. Ellie just had a talent for it. Candi, well she approached everything with the same amount of energy.

"Your Mom is not a lightweight either," I said, not trying to remind him of that fact.

"Touché," Keith said, signaling he wanted to end this line of thought.

"So, what do you know?" I asked, knowing that under it all Keith had some wisdom.

"Drink water, eat good, have nasty sex, and mind ya business," Keith replied playfully, almost with a laugh in his voice, and a twinkle in the eye I could see.

"Hmmm, nasty sex?" I asked, and made a dismissive gesture, with my left hand, can't make it seem too easy for him.

"Yeah, nasty sex," he said with shrug.

"So, what do you want to do that is FUN tonight?" I asked, trying to drop a hint with how I said fun. Part of it was teasing him, and part of it was just trying to keep this conversation going. It was making me feel better. Something Keith had a knack of doing. Also, I suddenly felt that I wanted him.

"There's a Blues Club here I want to check out, and I saw they have an excellent blues band playing tonight," Keith said with a sigh, and looked, well, kind of like a little boy lost.

"Didn't think you were into the blues," I said and nodded, that was a shocker, I didn't expect Keith to be into Blues Music, he always struck me as a punk, metal, and rap kind of guy.

"Why limit your musical tastes?" Keith said, matter-of-factly.

I smiled "True, why to limit anything," was my answer.

"Let's go, have a delicious meal, drink and enjoy good music," Keith said with a nod, and something told me there was more to this than just taking me out, and indulgencing his music tastes. Maybe, he was trying to save me. Who was I to deny him?

I smiled, it felt weak, but it was a real smile. Keith could always bring my true smile out of me. They generally weren't strong smiles these days but well, they were smiles. "What's the dress code?" I asked I think I already know what I want to wear tonight. Maybe it's being that Basic Bitch I can pretend to be, but I'm thinking Keith needs to be seen with a four-star catch, especially if the rumors are true that Knicks are interested in him as their Point Guard.

"Casual, but they discourage shorts," Keith said. Damn, no booty shorts, I thought laughing to myself, and never planning on wearing them.

I took my eyes off the night sky and turned to Keith, "Well let's head back to the brownstone and get changed," I said, feeling something wicked coming around.

"Walk?" Keith asked, in his innocent way.

I shook my head, "Nah!" I said, "Follow me."

I took off and looked over my shoulder and gave Keith the come-on gesture with my chin. He was keeping up behind him. I move fast, but Keith can keep up, mainly it's long legs, and well that's to be expected since he's almost a foot taller than me. Finally, we arrived out on 42nd Street near Park Avenue, under the Park Avenue overpass, and I lead him to the taxi stand and got into the cab. I told the driver the address of the brownstone and off we went.

Keith was watching traffic as we cross the island of Manhattan. I looked out and saw the world pass by, but to me, the entire world was inside this cab. I reached over, grabbed Keith's face, and kissed him hard. He seemed unsure at first, then he finally started kissing me back. Keith was always a good guy like that, sometimes he needed to be led on to where you wanted him to go. Generally, he was a great partner. We do have are rough patches here and there. Adam was probably our roughest patch.

I didn't handle getting pregnant very well, and neither did Keith. It was rough on me emotionally and I had several morning sicknesses when it first started. When Adam was born it all seemed to go away, and Keith was one hell of a Dad, even though we were both still learning. Uncle Lucas stepped up and had an apartment in his carriage house renovated for us. Adam died the day we were supposed to move in, and that started the downward spiral that leads to us breaking up our freshman year of college.

Keith broke apart our make-out session. I would suspect not to give the cabbie a show. Personally, I know these guys get shows like this all the time. I'm not going to ask the cabbie what his best/worst show of public affection was.

Doesn't matter, now we're at the brownstone and we settled the cab fare and headed up to the front door. Keith let us in, and we rushed up to the master bedroom. Maybe if this because my house I'll talk to Fallon about who did her master bathroom and get a similar shower. I knew what I wanted to wear, at least on the outside. I have none of Trin's stuff, so I'm just going to be wearing only my basic jewelry that I always have with me. So, it won't be full on, like the other night at the club, also I don't have dresses to borrow from Trin, so I have what Chase packed for me. Not to complain what Chase chose. Chase and I always had the advantage of knowing what looked good on us and having similar tastes, so we could choose stuff for each other and have no issues. Also, we weren't outwardly jealous of each other and wouldn't sabotage the other.

Keith went into the master bathroom and I heard the shower start. We took a shower earlier, and maybe all the walking in the summer sun made him want to shower again. Oh, well at least he'll smell good. Now, something wicked comes around, why don't I join him in the shower and see what comes.

I strip out of my clothes and sneaking into the bathroom and join him in the shower. Keith got started when I stepped into the shower as he stumbled but caught himself. He looked at me and had an expression of complete and utter shock. "Did I scare you?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Caught me off guard," Keith said.

I nodded, "Wash my back?" I asked, wickedly.

"Only if you wash mine," Keith replied, I see he's getting the idea I have.

Keith came over to me and we embraced and kissed. That was about all we did in the shower other than getting washed up, washing the sweat from the day off. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement, but it's sometimes best to let things simmer before it boils, but you don't want things to boil over.

Keith was the first to get out of the shower and left the bathroom. I was a little frustrated and wondered if I should dampen the flames myself. I shook my head, let it build. I finally got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and started to dry my hair with another towel as I walked into the bedroom.

As I entered the room Keith was staring at me. Not leering, but staring it's a bit uncomfortable, but I know he doesn't mean ill by it. It's like he's trying to save every vision of me in his mind. Sometimes his vision of me was right on the mark. Others it was very idolized. At any rate, something about him, made me want to try to be who he saw me. Or at least the best version of me I could be.

I collected my clothes and went to dress in the bathroom. Not to be modest, but to surprise him, and to finish with my hair and makeup, why do women have to be done up like a car you're about to sell.

"What?" I asked innocently, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

He shook his head. "No," Keith said. "You, look so beautiful." I could see he's blown away by the dress I chose and the how I looked.

"Thanks," I said, I could feel that he made me blush.

"You're welcome," Keith said, "Now, I'm not ready."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit confused. He was dressed and was looking quite fine.

"I have to look good enough to be your arm candy," Keith said.

"Keith, you are good enough," I replied, is he thinking about the press might catch his picture and talk about Keith being in NYC trying to get the lay of the land before next year's draft? How would that affect his last year of college?

"I know, but let me feel it," Keith said with a smile and went into his Dad's closet. He came out with a fresh shirt and changed into his suit pants, the shirt, and jacket, and went open-collared.

As he changed, he looked at me, I smiled at him, "Iz, babe can you get us a ride?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, and took out my smartphone and opened the UBER app. I ordered us an UBER and closed out just as Keith finished getting ready. We headed downstairs, and Keith rested his hand on my ass. There seemed a bit of surprise in his grasp. I smiled to myself slightly and then rubbed up against his hand.

We went out and waited for our UBER and then got in. He knew where he was going, and we headed off. I leaned up against Keith and he rested his hand on my knee. I sighed.

When we arrived, we went into the club and got to our table and sat watching the band on stage. The waitress came and ordered our drinks. I was sitting next to Keith and brushed up against him. He leaned over to kiss me. Of course, I returned it and just give it my all.

"Isabella Adams?" I heard someone say. Fuck, twice in one day, and I really didn't want to see her again. I looked up and saw her standing there.

"Hello Anastasia," I said, with my fake smile.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Anastasia said, "I didn't know you enjoy the blues."

"I'm learning new things about myself every day," I said, smile still on my face, "Nor did I know you were a music fan."

"That's more, my husband. Oh, I'm rude, this is my husband, Landen," Anastasia said, "Landen, and this is Isabella Adams and her boyfriend Keith."

Landen, Anastasia's husband offered his hand to us. "Landen Pratt," he said.

"Isabella Adams," I said and shook his hand.

He nodded and offered his hand to Keith. "Landen," he said.

"Keith Scott," Keith said and shook his hand.

"Scott?" Landen asked, "College basketball?"

"Yeah UNC," Keith said and nodded.

"So, James Scott is your?" Landen asked.

"Cousin, our Dads are brothers," Keith said, I knew he was tired of that question.

"Ah, so how are you enjoying New York?" Landen asked.

"I'm having fun, but I'll be heading home soon," Keith said.

"There's talk that the Knicks are looking for someone with your talents," Landen said.

"Let me get through this year first," Keith said and shrugged.

Landen was about to say something, but Anastasia stopped him, "Isabella remember what happened to me in high school?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"It turned out to be the best thing to happen to me. It took me out of the game, and eventually I met Landen, and now we're married and have Allyson," she said.

"I'm happy for you," I said, nodded confused.

Keith looked to Landen, and he just shrugged which Keith returned.

"So, you're not engaged yet? I heard Chastity married, and I've been half expecting to hear about you," Anastasia said.

"Hold on," I said, "How did you hear about Chase getting married all the way up here?"

"Your Grandmother took out an announcement," Anastasia said.

"I see," I said and nodded.

"I'm rude, I know you're on a date, but I was wondering why you run away earlier?" Anastasia asked. Again, Keith looked at Landen, and he looked just as confused.

I looked at Keith and he took my hand. I nodded and looked at Anastasia. "I have a tough time emotionally seeing people my age with young children," I said.

"Okay," Anastasia said, puzzled, "Why?"

I squeezed Keith's hand, and he patted my hand in re-insurance, "Keith and I have a son in heaven that would be about Allyson's age," I said, quietly.

Anastasia reached across the table and took my other hands. "Oh, I'm sorry," Anastasia said.

"Thank you," I said, with a nod.

"You're welcome, and we'll let you to, to your date," Anastasia said, "Why don't we get together tomorrow and have dinner?"

Keith shrugged, "I'm not so sure," he said.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Why don't you come over our place and have dinner and some conversation," Anastacia said.

"Okay," I said, and looked at Keith and he nodded.

"Okay, what do you think, Landen?" Anastacia asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Landen said.

"We'll say around seven o'clock?" Anastacia asked.

I nodded, "Okay, where do you live?" I asked.

Anastacia wrote down her address and they left the table.

When they were gone out of earshot I turned to Keith, "That bitch she's trying to ruin our night," she said.

Keith patted my hand and kissed my cheek, and then rested his lips near my ear, "But we won't let them," he said.

I smiled at him and nodded. Why would I let her ruin my evening with Keith? I'm not.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Blues and 31 Flavors

We ordered our drinks and just listened. Izzy was next to me and brushed up against me as much as she could. I leaned over and kissed her. Izzy returned the kiss with power and want.

"Isabella Adams?" a female voice called out in the crowd. We turned to see who it was. Coming forward was Anastasia Pratt. Following her is a tall man with blonde hair.

Izzy smiled, "Hello Anastasia," she said.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Anastasia said, "I didn't know you enjoy the blues."

Izzy smiled, "I'm learning new things about myself every day," she said, "Nor did I know you were a music fan."

"That's more, my husband. Oh, I'm rude, this is my husband Landen," Anastasia said, "Landen, and this is Isabella Adams and her boyfriend, Keith."

He offered his hand to us," Landen Pratt," he said to me.

"Keith Scott," I said and shook his hand.

"Scott?" Landen asked, "College basketball?"

I nodded, "Yeah UNC," I said.

"So, James Scott is your?" Landen asked.

"Cousin, our Dads are brothers," I said.

"Ah, so how are you enjoying New York?" Landen asked.

"I'm having fun, but I'll be heading home soon," I said.

"There's talk that the Knicks are looking for someone with your talents," Landen said.

I shrugged, "Let me get through this year first," I said.

Landen was about to say something, but Anastasia stopped him, "Isabella remember what happened to me in high school?" she asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes," she said.

"It turned out to be the best thing to happen to me. It took me out of the game, and eventually I met Landen, and now we're married and had Allyson," she said.

Izzy nodded, confused," I'm happy for you," she said.

I looked to Landen, and he just shrugged. I did the same back to him.

"So, you're not engaged yet? I heard Chastity married, and I've been half expecting to hear about you," Anastasia said.

"Hold on," Izzy said, "How did you hear about Chase getting married all the way up here?"

"Your Grandmother took out an announcement," Anastasia said.

Izzy nodded, "I see," she said.

"I'm rude, I know you're on a date, but I was wondering why you run away earlier?" Anastasia asked. Again, I looked at Landen, and he looked just as confused as I was.

Izzy looked at me. I took her head and held it tight for support and show her if she wanted to tell her I was there for her. Izzy nodded and looked at Anastasia. "I have a tough time emotionally seeing people my age with young children," she said.

"Okay," Anastasia said, puzzled, "Why?"

Izzy squeezed my hand, and I patted hers in re-insurance, "Keith and I have a son in heaven that would be about Allyson's age," Izzy said, quietly.

Anastasia reached across the table and took Izzy's other hands. "Oh, I'm sorry," Anastasia said.

Izzy nodded, "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, and we'll let you to, to your date," Anastasia said, "Why don't we get together tomorrow and have dinner?"

"I'm not so sure," I said with a shrug.

"What do you have in mind?" Izzy asked, what in the hell are you doing Izzy? You complain about her but then ask what she has in mind. She so reminds me of Shea or worse Jessalyn.

"Why don't you come over our place and have dinner and some conversation," Anastacia said.

"Okay," Izzy said, they looked at me. What could I do? I simply nodded. Trust Izzy was all I could keep telling myself.

"Okay, what do you think, Landen?" Anastacia asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Landen said.

"We'll say around seven o'clock?" Anastacia asked.

Izzy nodded, "Okay, where do you live?" she asked.

Anastacia wrote down her address and they left the table.

When they were gone, Izzy turned to me and said, "That bitch she's trying to ruin our night," she said.

I patted Izzy's hand and kissed her cheek, and then rested my lips near her ear, "But we won't let them," I said, confidently.

"You better not," Izzy said.

"Better not what?" I asked, confused.

"Let her get to you," Izzy replied.

"I'm not worried about me. I bet most of the time I'll get asked about my basketball future," I said.

Izzy shrugged, "Possibly," she said, "Or maybe our past."

"I'll tell her the truth," I said.

"What would that be?" Izzy asked.

"I two-timed my girlfriend Jessalyn with you," I said, smiling, and trying not to laugh.

"You wouldn't dare," Izzy said and then slapped my shoulder, hard, "That's not what happened at all."

"As far as she knows that's how it happened, and by my guess, she would believe that more then what actually happened," I said.

"I knocked that bitch out on the gym floor during a basketball game?" Izzy said.

"That you did," I said, "I stood on the court and watched you do that."

Izzy laughed, "I still have a mean left hook," she said.

"But you're right-handed," I said.

Izzy laughed, "That's my point exactly," she said. Message received she can hit hard with both hands. In other words, Izzy has been keeping up with her self-defense classes. Funny thing, the only person I know that's taken self-defense classes from high school and hadn't gotten into a fight, was my aunt. Then again, she's like six foot one and quick as hell, even after the knee surgery.

The waitress came over and we stopped our conversation. We ordered our meals, of course, I stuck to my diet that I'm on for basketball, but Izzy was being bad. Of course, she would be, Izzy was always the Adams sister that would be bad when it came to food. Chase had her health issues and well Trin, what can I say about Trin. Not much as it turns out. I never got to know Trin that well, as soon as she could drive, she was borrowing whatever car she could and would get away from the rest of us. If I remember correctly, she spent alot of time with Ellie, Gabi, and Brian.

That was then, this is now.

"Would that be all?" The Waitress asked.

"Yes, it would be," I said.

Izzy smiled at me and nodded. We enjoyed an excellent meal and had quite a few drinks. For some reason, blues music got slow and sexy. I could feel Izzy getting closer to me. Her scent was seductive with the smoky sounds of the blues music in our ears.

It was easy to say the shower today, and the proximity in the same bed the last few nights had gotten my blood up. One could say it was the music. I know, that Izzy knew, she had my blood up and her warmth and form around me, well love or lust whatever you wanted to call it was tough.

We enjoyed a few drinks after dinner. They offered us desert, and when Izzy looked at the menu, she shook her head, no. After a few more rounds of drinks, we listened to the music. Something was causing electricity between us. There had always been chemistry between us. Sometimes it would waver, but it was always there. It had been getting stronger too.

We would steal glances into each other's eyes. I could see the hunger in hers. Was I in for a hell of a ride tonight? I wouldn't even care to venture. Seize the day, and hold on for your life, Keith.

The waitress came back with the bill and I paid for it. Well my Dad paid for it. This so-called rescue mission has somehow been one of the best vacations in my life, with the woman I love. We were still sitting in the booth taking in the music. Izzy resting against me. She moved her lips to whisper into my ear.

"Keith?" she asked softly into my ear.

"Yes," I said.

"I want ice cream," she said, "Can we get some?"

I nodded, "Whatever you want, Iz," I said.

We left the club and headed a block down to a 31 Flavors. We ordered some Ice Cream and sat down to eat it. They gave Izzy a cherry; she hated cherries but didn't want to waste it. She put it in her mouth and then signaled for me to kiss her. We kissed, and she slipped into my mouth along with her tongue.

The rest of the night was pretty much a blur. We were on the street making out, and our hands roamed. Eventually, we caught a cab and didn't stop in the back seat on our way to my parent's brownstone. We paused long enough for me to pay the driver.

I met her at the door, and we were back at it, even while I tried to open the front door. We practically fell into the door, as I opened it.

The first thing that came off was her shoes. Within minutes a trail of clothing, which can be followed from the front door all the way up to the Third Floor Master Bedroom existed. In the low light, she looked stunning in the lingerie she chose. It's too much, and we were in each other's arms and soon on the bed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Day 7**

**Time Square**

_I remember reading about this Linebacker that played for the New York Giants, named Dhani Jones. He was commenting on life and his observations. Having grown up for at least my first fourteen years in New York City I was always interested in people's views on New York City. August my freshman year in college, before all this happened, before getting knocked up the following summer, I took the subway up to Time Square and stood on West 42__nd__ Street and took it all in. Someone called it the crossroads of the world, but Dhani said it best "I always have a positive reaction to Times Square - you've got so many people passing through here, so many cultures, and so many people merging into the central community of New York City. This is the hub of America." That is something I now genuinely believe.__**  
**_

_Excerpts from the diary of  
Trinity "Trin" Adams_

* * *

Chapter 33: Time Square

What the hell why is my phone ringing. Reaching out from under the covers I grab the phone and look at it. Oh, it's just an alarm, I say to myself as I sit up and look at the screen sleepy-eyed. That's right we wanted to get an early start on the day. But where are we going?

Damn, Izzy, you were never a morning person when it came to decisions. Also, why is my chest cold?

Placing the phone on the nightstand, the burst of cold air reminded me; I had slept naked last night. No hangover this morning, as we didn't drink that much last night, but I do have another type of hangover. More correctly it's an afterglow.

I look down and see my naked chest before me. Looking around I see the clothes I wore last night and Keith's all over the bedroom. I peak under the covers and yes, I'm naked. Yup, I think it happened, we finally had sex again.

What the fuck Izzy? Well, that's what you did last night, fuck. You wanted to take it slow and here you are in Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton's bed naked with their son after shagging him last night. Now how is that slow?

Honestly, this for us is probably slow. Why? Because I have the reputation of getting naked or near naked Keith. Maybe I should have a shower? I don't know? What do you do when you're freaked out? Normally you would stay the night, but you can't do that.

Breath Izzy, breath, it's not the end of the world. What if you didn't use protection? You could be pregnant again! That's not what you need.

Keith still snored slightly. It's unbelievably soft, but he does. Even with all my moving, I didn't displace his arm that he wrapped around me. I missed this, the last few nights were great, but having Keith naked next to me was awesome.

I rolled over to where we were face to face. Looking into Keth's face, I like to watch him as he slept. There were little ticks and twitches as he slept. Damn, my Mom for waking me up, I could easily spend the rest of the day like this.

Well, it was a beautiful night; I never listened to the Blues before. Keith always had an excellent choice in music. Last night the music was smooth and sexy, very chill. My only other thought was he had gotten better.

Again, though Izzy, why did you sleep with him? Simple reason you wanted to. You had wanted him since you got back together. No, need in denying it.

His breath skipped a bit, and slowly I could see him waking up. Slowly his eyes opened, and his blue eyes looked at me slowly studying his face. Oh god! What am I going to do?

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," I replied.

He smiled at me, "Did you enjoy the music last night?" he asked, half-heartily, and almost like a joke.

"I did, and I enjoyed what we did after even more," I said.

He smiled, "Well, I aim to please," he said.

I smiled, "You succeeded," I said.

He yawned, "I can stay here all day," he said.

I sat up and nodded. Keith sat up and looked at me. He looks so good without his shirt on. He smiled at me, and then it became serious.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked, before even saying good morning.

"We had sex," I said.

Keith nodded, "Yes, we did," he said.

"Why did we have sex?" I asked, sounding a bit panicked.

Keith just sort of starched the back of his head, "My guess would be we wanted to," he said.

I nodded, "What if…well…what if," I said.

"We used protection," Keith said.

I looked at him, "You came prepared, expecting to sleep with me?" I asked, now a bit pissed.

"You weren't mad last night," Keith said.

"That was then, this is now," I said, "How dare you assume I'd bed you because we had the chance?"

Keith shrugged, "I didn't," he said.

"But you brought condoms," I replied.

"I did," he said.

"What am I missing? Why doesn't one plus one equal two?" I asked.

Keith smirked, that famous smirk. It would make my heart melt, but I had to keep from having it melt. "Candi threw them in my bag, I didn't know about until I was at Fallon's," Keith said.

I shook my head, Candi of course, Keith's older half-sister, by two months. She was probably the hardest working woman I know, and one of the biggest wiseasses too. "Figures it would be her," I said.

Keith cuddled up to me and brought the covers over me to keep me warm. "I didn't plan on having sex with you on this trip," he said.

"But you did plan on it?" I asked.

"Eventually when I thought we were ready," Keith said.

"I guess the horse is out of the barn, on that one," I replied.

"I guess so," Keith said.

I nodded.

"Iz, nothing that has ever happened between us has been when we thought we were ready," Keith said.

I nodded, "That's true," I said.

"The universe thought we were, and that was last night," Keith said.

I nodded, "I guess that's true," I said.

Keith kissed me on the cheek, "I'm going to get dressed and make us breakfast," he said, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom.

Now alone in the bedroom, I hugged the covers closer to myself. Alone, with my thoughts and guilt. But strangely I didn't feel guilty. There was something right about what happened last night.

That was the moment I knew that I had fully fallen back in love with Keith Scott. I had never fallen out of love with him, but now I knew there wouldn't be anyone who would equal him in my life. Sure, our relationship could sometimes match the arguments of Henry the VIII and Anne Boleyn, minus the beheading part, but we loved each other, and always made each other better.

Keith came out of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He smiled at me and knelt on the bed. He kissed me and looked me in the eyes. "What would you like for breakfast, lover?" he asked.

"How about what you made yesterday?" I asked.

He nodded, "Okay, boring, but I can do it," he said, we kissed again, and he got up leaving the room.

I laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling and laughed. Yes, I could be with him forever. I got up and went into the bathroom, for a quick shower. After which I dressed in my jeans and the t-shirt, I bought the other day, I did wear underwear as well, sickos.

I looked at myself in the mirror and read the t-shirt.

I read the words out loud, "It's okay if it takes a while but sometimes you need to find a place and time to do what makes your soul happy. Anonymous," I said, mainly to myself.

I took a lap around the bedroom and cleaned up the clothing. I looked up in the ceiling fan, to make sure no clothing ended up there. There was a rumor of a story of Ashlyn Pierce-Scott, Keith's cousin through marriage, who we went to high school with, that one of her thongs ended up in the ceiling fan. Ever since then I would always check the ceiling fans.

After all the clothes that were spread out along the floor were collected and separated into two piles, I made the bed. With a satisfied smile, I went downstairs to see how Keith was coming along in the kitchen. From the smell of it, he was handling himself quite handily. Like he did last night.

Yes, I might have been shocked, but it was also incredibly good. I smiled to myself and walked into the kitchen. Keith looked up from the stove and looked at me.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," Keith said.

"Nothing, I swear to god," I said, and went to the breakfast nook. Again, he had the coffee and juice out. I also noticed that he had run the dishwasher sometime earlier and emptied it out since the pans he was using was the same from yesterday.

"When did you run the dishwasher?" I asked.

"Last night before we left for the Club," Keith replied.

"When did you have time to start it?" I asked.

"When I took that last walk around the house before we left," Keith said.

"Look at me not paying attention," I said.

"So, where are we looking today?" Keith asked.

"I'm thinking Time Square," I said, "It's the center of it all, and there is a chance Trin might go there."

"Didn't we go there already?" Keith asked.

"We passed through it," I said.

Keith shrugged, "All our leads are running dry. The juiciest one came from Ellie telling me that Trin popped up on social media and said she was okay," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked.

"It didn't seem important, anyways it was just a text from Ellie," Keith said.

I nodded and pulled out my smartphone. After logging into Facebook, I went onto Trin's page and found the post, not quite a day and a half old. As Keith said it wasn't much, and I know Keith isn't friends with Trin. But hello, what's this a location pin on the post. The Stephan A. Schwarzman Building, the New York Public Library? Why would she go there? Maybe she was in Bryant Park, and just piggybacked the Wi-Fi.

In the meantime, Keith brought of breakfast. After a swallow of coffee and a taste of the breakfast he made, I took another sip of coffee to hide my smile. Then I looked at him. "You're forgiven," I said.

"That easily?" Keith asked.

"If you cook everything this good, how can I stay mad at you?" I asked.

Keith shrugged, "I don't know," he said.

I shook my head and laughed, "I can't you idiot," I said.

"Okay," he said, "So, Time Square."

I nodded, "Than Bryant Park," I said.

"Okay, one last question," Keith said.

"What would that be now, love?" I asked.

"What is the dress code for dinner tonight?" Keith asked.

I pursed my lips and tilted my head, "I don't know," I said, "I'll check with Anastacia."

"So, why are we going over to their place again?" Keith asked, "Since, you don't seem to like being around her."

"I don't know, making amends," I said.

Keith shrugged, "There's probably better ways," he replied.

I nodded, "You have a point, there probably are," I said, "But, we're doing this one this way."

Keith nodded and finished his breakfast. "I've got to shower and get dressed before we head off to Time Square," he said.

"And Bryant Park," I added.

"And Bryant Park," Keith said, finished his coffee, and cleared his dishes. I watched as he went to the sink, rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. He left the room and I finished my breakfast. Doing the same thing Keith did, I went out into the living room. I found the napkin that Anastacia wrote her address and phone number on.

After taking a few breathes I steeled myself to make the phone call. Dialing the number on my smartphone, I waited. Finally, someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello," Anastacia said, not sure who the North Carolina Phone Number was.

"Anastacia, Isabella," I said.

"Isabella, what a delightful surprise, are you calling to invite me for coffee?" Anastacia asked.

"Unfortunately, no, I have a lot to do with Keith today, before dinner tonight," I said.

"Pish, there is always time for coffee and girl talk," Anastacia said.

"Sorry, not today," I said, "I do have one question about dinner tonight, though."

"Ask away, Isabella," Anastacia said.

"It's really for Keith," I said.

"What does that incredibly handsome man of your's want to know?" Anastacia asked.

"What's the dress code?" I asked.

I heard Anastacia laughing on the other end, "Why casual of course darling," she said.

"Thank you, Anastacia, Keith is not from here and he was nervous," I said.

"No problem, darling, they all can't be so sophisticated," Anastacia said.

"I'll see you tonight," I said.

"See you tonight, Darling," Anastacia said, and I hung up the phone. Thank god that was over with, and fuck, casual, I'm going to need to get slacks, I only brought clubbing dresses and jeans. Keith is lucky he has clothes that he could wear, maybe after ironing them after last night. That also means buying a bottle for dinner tonight.

Keith came down and he looked ready to take on the city. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well we have two additional stops to make today before we head over to The Pratts," I said.

Keith nodded, "Okay, what do we have to do?" he asked, I could see he's frustrated with the blueblood New York City stuff.

"Well I need to get slacks for tonight, can't wear jeans," I said, making sure he didn't ask the question, "and we're going to have to go to a Wine Store."

"Okay," Keith said, "A Wine Store?"

"A Wine store," I said.

Keith nodded, "We can get wine anywhere, I saw that first hand," he said.

I nodded, "I know, but we have to get a fine wine, it's a thing," I said.

Keith nodded, "Okay," he said.

"Also, you're going to have to iron your pants, from last night," I said.

Keith nodded, "Okay, since we have extra stuff to do, and I noticed things close early here, then let's get going," he said.

"Let's do this," I said, and we left the brownstone, with Keith locking up behind us.

We retraced our steps from the other day down West 47th Street. It was different today, I don't know why, but today felt different. Maybe, this will be the day we find Trin, then I can cancel out of having dinner with The Pratts tonight.

Maybe, it's me. I had my mini-freak out on Keith this morning, after a beautiful night of lovemaking. Well, we also fucked, there is a difference. Maybe, it's me having to see Anastacia a third time. In an island of how many million people, I can't find the one I'm looking for, but I keep running into one of the ones I don't want to see.

We turned onto Broadway and I stopped. I just remembered where we were, and I think this might cheer Keith up. Keith looked at me.

"Why did you stop?" Keith asked.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

Keith shook his head, "Time Square?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"Father Duffy Square," I said, "That's who this statue is of." Looking at the bronze statue standing in front of the Celtic Cross.

"Father Duffy?" Keith asked, confused.

"Yes, he was the Chaplin of the Fighting 69th in World War One, he was the Pastor of a nearby church," I said.

Keith took out his smartphone and snapped a picture. It looked like for a minute that he sent it. He nodded at me and smiled. "Kelly and Huck would love this," he said.

"I'd thought it would cheer you up," I said.

Keith shrugged, "Not my sort of thing," he said.

"Sorry," I said.

Keith nodded, "You said the Fighting 69th, right?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, the Fighting 69th in World War One," I said.

"I wonder if he knew Joyce Kilmer," Keith said.

"He probably knew a lot of women, from hearing confession and being a priest," I said.

"Joyce Kilmer was a man," Keith said.

I shrugged, "Who am I to judge, that's a personal belief," I said.

Keith shook his head, "He was an American War Poet, that was killed in World War One and fought in the Fighting 69th," he said.

"Okay, maybe there is a chance," I said, "How do you know about War Poets?"

Keith sighed, "My Dad made me read war poetry before I went to Washington DC a few years ago."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well I found out that my uncle is buried in Arlington," he said, "Joyce Kilmer was one of the poets, but I didn't connect with him as much as others.

I held up a hand, "You have another Uncle? Your Grandpa Dan or Grandma Karen had another kid?"

Keith shook his head, "No, he's my Mom's older brother," he said.

"Now, I'm confused," I said.

Keith nodded, "So, was I at first," he said, "My Mom is adopted as you know."

I nodded, "I believe I was told," I said.

"Well her bio-dad had a son with another girlfriend, named Derek Somers. He was a Marine and was killed in a roadside bomb incident when I was just a baby, he was my godfather," Keith said.

"Wow," I said, not knowing this about him, or Aunt Peyton.

Keith shrugged, "It was an interesting week, it changed my life," he said.

"I can see that," I replied.

"Well, let's wander through the crowd and try and spot Trin," Keith said.

I nodded, "Yes, let's," I said.

We walked through the crowd and headed south through Time Square. It was still early, and the TV shows were still broadcasting. So, there were those crowds there, people trying to see celebrities, or get their face or message on TV. Looking around I didn't see anyone that looked like Trin.

Finally, we got to West 42nd Street and the end of Time Square. We met up by the subway entrance for the 42nd Street Shuttle. In the crowd, we separated to cover more ground. Keith was walking up shaking his head.

"No luck?" I asked.

"No joy," Keith said, "Where to next?"

"Bryant Park," I said, and pointed him east down 42nd Street and we started walking down the few blocks.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Bryant Park

What is with Izzy today? Yesterday she was all over the place, but suddenly we become like we normally are. Last night, except for that time at the club with the Pratts, she seemed fine. I could tell she doesn't want to be around Anastacia Pratt, but she agreed to have dinner with them tonight. When I asked about it, she said this is the way she wants to handle it.

I guess that's what someone told is Woman's Logic. Now, who told me that? Was it Nate Smith? No Nate has no sense of this and that. My Dad? Possibly. Maybe it was Huck? No, it sounds more like Mister Burke, Huck's dad. That sounds like the sage wisdom that he would spew out on his deck, drinking a beer, and watching the river pass by.

So, here we are retracing our steps from the other day, down West 47th Street. I thought we already checked out Time Square, but Izzy insisted we come back this way. Why? It does make sense checking only once in a public space is not an effective way of searching. But that still doesn't explain Izzy's mood.

We turned Broadway. Izzy suddenly stopped and looked over this statue. In bronze a man dressed as a soldier, standing in front of the Celtic Cross. I turn and look at Izzy.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, confused.

"Do you know where we are?" Izzy asked, assuming I would know.

I shook my head, "Time Square?" I asked, annoyed.

"Father Duffy Square," Izzy said, "That's who this statue is of." She gestured over to the statue. Which looked like there were bleachers behind the statue, when we crossed down, I noticed it was a ticket vendor.

"Father Duffy?" I asked, confused. Why would she think I knew who this Father Duffy was? I do play a tank game and have read war poetry, mainly my Dad's fault. I'm no war historian. It took Huck to explain to me that there was a History Channel.

"Yes, he was the Chaplin of the Fighting 69th in World War One, he was the Pastor of a nearby church," Izzy said, trying to jog a memory I don't have. She was certainly leading me along. I looked south and noticed another statue. From my travels through New York City, I've learned one thing, they like their statues.

The only people I know who would love this is, Huck and Kelly. So, I take out my smartphone and take a picture and send it to both.

**Keith:** Ever Hear of Father Duffy of the Fighting 69th?

I looked at Izzy and smiled. "Kelly and Huck would love this," I said.

"I'd thought it would cheer you up," Izzy said, dejected.

I shrugged, "Not my sort of thing," I said.

"Sorry," Izzy said, defeated.

I nodded, "You said the Fighting 69th, right?" I asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, the Fighting 69th in World War One," she said.

"I wonder if he knew Joyce Kilmer," I said, one of the names my Dad had given me. He was part of the 165th US Infantry Regiment, also known as the Fighting 69th.

"He probably knew a lot of women, from hearing confession and being a priest," Izzy said, confused.

"Joyce Kilmer was a man," I replied, dryly.

Izzy shrugged, "Who am I to judge, that's a personal belief," she said.

I shook his head, "He was an American War Poet, that was killed in World War One and fought in the Fighting 69th," I said.

"Okay, maybe there is a chance," Izzy said, puzzled, "How do you know about War Poets?"

I sighed, "My Dad made me read war poetry before I went to Washington DC a few years ago."

"Why?" Izzy asked, confused.

"Well I found out that my uncle is buried in Arlington," I said, "Joyce Kilmer was one of the poets, but I didn't connect with him as much as others.

Izzy held up one of her hands, "You have another Uncle? Your Grandpa Dan or Grandma Karen had another kid?" she asked, confused.

"No, he's my Mom's older brother," I said, shaking my head.

"Now, I'm confused," Izzy said, exhausted.

I nodded, "So, was I at first," I said, "My Mom is adopted as you know."

"I believe I was told," Izzy said, with a nod.

"Well her bio-dad had a son with another girlfriend, named Derek Somers. He was a Marine and was killed in a roadside bomb incident when I was just a baby, he was my godfather," I said, dryly, not knowing how I really felt about this whole thing.

"Wow," Izzy said, amazed, possibly in shock.

I shrugged, "It was an interesting week, it changed my life," I said.

"I can see that," Izzy replied.

"Well, let's wander through the crowd and try and spot Trin," I said.

"Yes, let's," Izzy said, with a nod.

We headed south along the area known as Time Square. I went down one side and Izzy went down the other. Maybe it was for the best, we needed a few minutes apart. Izzy is in a mood, and it's one that she doesn't want to explain herself in. That's never good.

My smartphone buzzed, and I pulled it out. Two messages, hmm.

**Huck:** He was the chaplain for the 165th Infantry Regiment in World War One.

**Kelly:** That's so cool, there was a movie about him.

I first responded to Huck.

**Keith:** We happened upon it looking for Trin and I thought you'd like it.

I next responded to Kelly.

**Keith:** Cool, I knew you'd like it.

Shaking and looked around. There was plenty of average height, brunettes in the crowd, but none of them carried themselves like Trin or her sisters. There was something special about them, that just made them stand out. The crowd was filled with people that just blended in.

Something told me there was some sort of filming or taping going on here. There are people standing around, many of them holding signs. Why are people so interested in fame? Also, I can play in front of thousands of people and feel fine, but I hate crowds. There are fewer people here then what watched me play in the Tournament this year, for one game, but I don't like it. Maybe it's the separation of being on the basketball court.

Finally, I get through the five blocks, but they seemed like a lot more as I see Izzy standing by the entrance to a subway station. I cross the street looking at her shaking my head. This was a fruitless venture. Why does it seem to me, the longer we stay in New York, the less effective Izzy seems to be getting? She seems to be distracted.

"No luck?" Izzy asked as I walked up to her.

"No joy, where to next?" I asked.

"Bryant Park," Izzy said and pointed us down 42nd Street. With that, we started walking down the street. What surprised me was this park was only a few blocks from where we were. I had prepared myself for a long walk, and it was only a few minutes really. By a few, I meant closer to ten than two.

She smiled slightly as we turned down this street that had two names, according to the sign. It said, The Avenue of The Americas and Sixth Avenue. Finally, we crossed this street and entered this small park. A green space in all this stone, steel, and glass. It felt nice, it was good. As we walked passed the stone steps, across a stone terrace, and by a fountain, I could see the field of grass lined by trees and tables. I guess people in New York City liked the idea of getting out to a park as much as this guy does.

"Trin!" Izzy yelled.

That jolted me out of my dream like thoughts and looked over to where Izzy was heading. Izzy wasn't the most athletic of her sisters, but she showed me pictures and some video from before she came to North Carolina and she was one hell of a field hockey player. She has some speed on her.

At one of the tables, sitting there, and more the likely reading a book, was Trinity Adams. She was dressed casually, jeans, and a tank top, it was not quite super-hot, so she had a button-down shirt on but unbuttoned. She wore sunglasses covering her eyes and a blue bandana covering her brunette hair. From a distance, you would think she was Izzy's twin sister, but there were three years between them and Trin was a bit curvier and a fair bit taller.

Izzy was now at a full run. Shit! I better catch up and took off. Now, I'm a big guy, and I could probably outrun both women. That is before they had the jump on me. So, I'm playing catch up, and my muscles are fully warmed up.

Trin looked up, dropped the book she was ready and was gone. Izzy wasn't even halfway to the table Trin sat at, and she was gone through the side entrance. Izzy didn't even stop, but I was stopped by some.

"Hey, what's up with this?" The Guy asked, accusing.

I held my hands up, "Hey man, they're sisters, and had a spat," I said.

The guy nodded and left me even further behind. Stopping at the table Trin sat at, I picked up the chair and found the book she was reading. I looked at it quickly, it was a battered copy of a book about becoming a single mother. I slipped the book into my pocket.

I did my best to catch up running out of the park and across the street. I could see Izzy was burning rubber down the sidewalk, weaving in and out of the crowd like an expert. I wasn't that good, and I could drive hard to the basket in traffic.

I reached the cross street and could see Izzy heading down the subway station, which looked like it was built into the side of the building, with a glass façade that camouflaged it from the rest of the street. I shook my head and reached into my pocket to make sure I had my Metro card Izzy gave me.

Quickly crossing the street, I went down into the subway station and slipped my card through the machine and went to the tracks. The train was leaving, and I found Izzy standing there, shaking her head.

I walked over and stood next to her, trying to catch my breath. I need to work on my cardio.

Izzy turned to me and kept shaking her head, and she held up her hand. "I was this close," she said, and wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest and started to cry.

"We could catch the next train," I said, trying to be positive.

Izzy shook her head against my chest, "There won't be another one for a few minutes, and it doesn't matter do you know how many stations and how many places she could be going? That only works if we know where she was going," she said.

I sighed, "So, what do you want to do about it?" I asked.

Izzy dried the corners of her eyes. I could see the steel slowly coming back into her resolve. "Nothing I can do, I'll call my Mom and tell her that we spotted her, but she got away and we don't know where," Izzy said.

I nodded, "I'm sorry," I said.

Izzy shook her head, "Damn, I forgot how quick she is," she said, "Did you see the book she was reading?"

I nodded and reached into my pocket and handed Izzy the book. Izzy looked it over and nodded, "She's trying to prepare herself on becoming a single mom," Izzy said,

I nodded.

"Let's get out of Hades, and I have to call my Mom," Izzy said.

"I'd rather face a thousand deaths," I said.

"Exactly," Izzy said, and we headed up out of the subway station. On the street, we found a place outside the foot traffic and Izzy pulled out her smartphone and pressed a speed dial button.

"Hi, Mom, yes, we're searching. We found her. No, no, Mom listens, she got away. How? She saw me coming when I called her, she bolted. I know I could normally catch her, but she was just so damn quick off the jump and got onto the F Train before I could. Yes, the southbound F. She was sitting in Bryant Park reading a book. Yeah, a book, something about being pregnant and alone, she dropped it when she ran. The inscription? I didn't check, hold on," Izzy said and opened the book, "It says to return to Brooke Adams and has a West 27th Street Address. I know it was your book, but that's FIT's address, okay, not helpful. Okay, you'll get back to me, thanks Mom, bye."

Izzy lowered the smartphone and shook her head.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well to say my Mom wasn't happy is an understatement," Izzy said.

"Yeah, I can see her disappointment," I said.

"We're trying to avoid World War Brooke here, Keith," Izzy said.

"I know that," I said.

"She, well, she had some ideas where to look next, but wasn't sure. She had to check on her end, and will get back to me," Izzy said.

"There was an address in the book?" I asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, it's my Mom's book, but the address was the college she went to," she said, "Not helpful at all."

I nodded, "So, what's our next move?" I asked.

Izzy shrugged and held her arms out, "I don't know," she said, "We've exhausted all our leads, let's get me some slacks and get back to Uncle Lucas'."

I nodded, "It's still weird that you call my Dad that," I said.

We started walking down the street at this point, "He was my adopted uncle before we even dated," Izzy said.

"Still weird," I said.

"Get used to it," Izzy said, "Do you know how to iron your pants?"

I nodded, "Of course I do," I said.

"Good, you have to look presentable tonight," Izzy said.

"I know you don't want to spend time with this woman, but why do we have to do this?" I asked.

"It's just how the game is played," Izzy said.

"What game? Because I don't want to end up with my head on a pike," I said.

"Again, this isn't Game of Thrones," Izzy said.

"From the sounds of it, it is," I said, "If it's not then what is it."

"I wouldn't know what to call it," Izzy said.

I just nodded. We walked back to Time Square and for the second time in three days ended up in the same store. This time I followed Izzy as she looked for pants. I knew, that she knew what she looked good in, she just didn't let on that she knew, that I knew. I guess we're a knowledgeable pair.

It wasn't too painful, Izzy found a pair of slacks she liked, and we paid for them. It was a quiet walk back to the brownstone. I knew Izzy was upset with herself and it wasn't helping her mood. So, I kept my mouth shut.

Once back at the brownstone Izzy went downstairs to wash her new pants and I went upstairs to Iron my suit pants, which would be the third time I'm wearing them on this trip.

Oh well! What can you do? She'll ask for help when she's ready, and she'll tell me what's going on when she ready. But there is something cooking behind those hazel eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Lady of The House

Fuck! She got onto the subway just before the doors closed! Southbound F Train, that can be going anywhere including Brooklyn. There is no way to catch Trin now, even if we catch the next train, what are we going to do check every station along the way.

Fuck! The best lead we have had since being here and we almost caught her. She won't be back. We're dead in the water and shit now I must go to dinner at The Pratts. I was hoping to find Trin and call Anastacia and tell her I had a family emergency and we had to return to North Carolina. Now I must deal with that bitch for a fourth time on this trip. I should have just cut her in school.

Izzy stop, thinking those dark thoughts, that's not how we're going to handle this. But Fuck! Why did you run Trin?

Keith came up next to me and I turn to him. I held up two fingers, "I was this close," I said.

My frustration finally gets the better of me and I fall into his arms. Burying my face into his chest I start crying.

"We could catch the next train," Keith said, in his normal way.

I just shook my head against his chest, "There won't be another one for a few minutes, and it doesn't matter do you know how many stations and how many places she could be going? That only works if we know where she was going," I said.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" He sighed.

I let go of Keith and stood upright, all my five foot four inches in height and dried the corners of my eyes. "Nothing I can do, I'll call my Mom and tell her that we spotted her, but she got away and we don't know where," I said.

Keith nodded, "I'm sorry," he said.

I shook her head, "Damn, I forgot how quick she is," I said, "Did you see the book she was reading?"

Keith nodded and reached into one of his giant man pockets, pulled out the paperback book. He handed it to me, and I looked it over, "She's trying to prepare herself on becoming a single mom," I said,

Keith just nodded.

"Let's get out of Hades, and I have to call my Mom," I said.

"I'd rather face a thousand deaths," Keith said, and somehow no matter what happens, he seems to just get my mood. That was a perfect statement on how I felt having to call my Mom.

"Exactly," I said, and lead him out of the 42nd Street – Bryant Park Subway station and onto the sidewalk. I made sure we were out of the way of the foot traffic and produced my cell phone. I had my Mom on speed dial, and I pressed that number and waited.

"Hi, Izzy, and good news?" My Mom asked after picking up.

"Hi, Mom, yes, we're searching. We found her," I said.

"Good, so you'll be coming home soon?" My Mom asked.

"No," I said.

"What you said you found her," My Mom said, anger starting to touch her voice.

"No, Mom listens, she got away," I said.

"How did your little sister get away from you?" My Mom asked.

"How? She saw me coming when I called her, she bolted," I replied.

"How? You've always been able to outrun her," My Mom said.

"I know I could normally catch her, but she was just so damn quick off the jump and got onto the F Train before I could," I answered, trying to keep calm.

"The F Train? Northbound or Southbound?" My Mom asked, casually.

"Yes, the southbound F," I said.

"Where were you when you almost caught her?" My Mom asked.

"She was sitting in Bryant Park reading a book," I said.

"Trin, reading a book. I find that hard to believe, you and Chase are the bookworms," My Mom said, "What was the book?"

"Yeah, a book, something about being pregnant and alone, she dropped it when she ran," I said.

"Interesting, is there an inscription on the flyleaf?" My Mom asked.

"The inscription? I didn't check, hold on," Izzy said and opened the book,

"It says to return to Brooke Adams and has a West 27th Street Address."

"That's my book. That's FIT's address," My Mom said.

"I know it was your book, but that's FIT's address, okay, not helpful," I said.

"It was probably a book I left behind, I never disposed of any of my books. I just must remember where it was kept. Let me check on a few things on my end, I'll get back to you and Keith as soon as I know more," My Mom said.

"Okay, you'll get back to me, thanks Mom, bye," I said.

"You'll find her again Izzy, we're counting on you, bye," My Mom shook her head.

Izzy lowered the smartphone and shook her head.

"What's up?" Keith asked.

"Well to say my Mom wasn't happy is an understatement," I said.

"Yeah, I can see her disappointment," Keith said. Not immensely helpful Keith.

"We're trying to avoid World War Brooke here, Keith," I said, desperation getting into my voice.

"I know that," Keith said. said.

"She, well, she had some ideas where to look next, but wasn't sure. She had to check on her end, and will get back to me," I said, that's where it seemed to be going with her questions.

"There was an address in the book?" Keith asked, hoping. I think he doesn't want to do dinner with The Pratts either.

I nodded, "Yes, it's my Mom's book, but the address was the college she went to," I said, "Not helpful at all."

"So, what's our next move?" Keith asked, with that nod all guys do when they don't know what to do.

I gave the wide arm I don't know gesture, "I don't know," I said, "We've exhausted all our leads, let's get me some slacks and get back to Uncle Lucas'."

"It's still weird that you call my Dad that," Keith nodded when he said it.

I nodded and we started walking down West 42nd Street towards Time Square, "He was my adopted uncle before we even dated," I said.

"Still weird," Keith replied.

"Get used to it," I said, with a laugh, "Do you know how to iron your pants?"

"Of course, I do," he said and nodded.

"Good, you have to look presentable tonight," I said, with a serious tone.

"I know you don't want to spend time with this woman, but why do we have to do this?" Keith asked, probing.

"It's just how the game is played," I replied.

"What game? Because I don't want to end up with my head on a pike," Keith said, trying to keep it light.

"Again, this isn't Game of Thrones," I said.

"From the sounds of it, it is," Keith said, "If it's not then what is it."

"I wouldn't know what to call it," I said.

We ended up back at H&M, twice in three days, am I becoming an old school Manhattan Woman again, more interested in shopping than anything else. God! I hope not. Well, I know what slacks I want, and it will go with the purple top I bought the other day. Keith is with me, so I know that he knows, that I know what looks good on me and how it fits. So, I'm going to try to make up for some of my bitchiness and make it as painless as possible for him.

After I found and paid for the new pair of slacks, we started walking back to Uncle Lucas' brownstone. We were both quiet. He was quiet to try not to upset me, which one has got to respect. I was quiet because I was preparing to deal with all the shit on my mind. I need sister therapy. There is only one sister that could help me, and she's back in North Carolina.

When we got back to the brownstone Keith went upstairs to get his pants. I went downstairs into the laundry room and started the washer on my new pants. Yes, I checked to see how they could and couldn't be washed.

I hopped onto the dryer and took out my smartphone and pressed another speed dial button.

The phone rang and someone picked up on the other end.

"Your dime, my time Izzy," Chase said, on the other side.

"I need some sister therapy," I said.

"Okay, I can give you a few minutes, it's slow at TRIC today," Chase said.

"Well, I almost got Trin today, but she beat me to the subway," I said.

"Trin always moved like a mouse in a maze chased by a cat," Chase said.

"You've been spending too much time with Huck," I said.

"Duh! He's my husband," Chase said, "So, what's really bothering you?"

"Why are you sure that wasn't it?" I asked.

"Izzy, my love, we've been as thick as thieves for how long?" Chase asked.

"Twenty-one years," I replied.

"I know when you're avoiding," Chase said.

"Well, you're too good," I said.

"You're still avoiding," Chase said.

"I had sex with Keith last night," I said.

"Way to god!" Chase said, after a pause, "Okay, not, way to go, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if we were ready," I said.

"Were you drunk?" Chase asked.

"No," I said.

"Did he force himself on you?" Chase asked.

"No," I said.

"So, you were ready," Chase said.

"How can you say that?" I asked.

Chase laughed, "Izzy, you're freaked out because you're getting what you wanted," she said.

"I'm not freaked out," I said.

"Yes, you are, and anyway it's not like you and Keith hadn't closed the deal before, and anyway neither of you are shy about teasing each other from what you tell me," Chase said.

"Not helpful Chase," I said.

"You wanted sister therapy, that means the truth as the sister sees it," Chase said, "If you want sympathy, talk to Trin, oh wait you can't until you find her again."

"Not funny Chase," I said.

"True but what you needed to hear," Chase said, "You can do far worse than Keith Scott."

I nodded to myself, "I guess you're right," I said.

"When it comes to you and Keith, I'm always right, and you can ask Huck too, he'll say the same thing, it's about time," Chase said.

"So, you say what exactly, Chase?" I asked.

"To quote Tallahassee from Zombieland, 'Time to nut up or shut up," Chase said.

"Very funny Chastity," I said, using my sister's full first name, just to annoy her. Big mistake.

"Well Bella, it's time," Chase said, and that stung. Chase always seems to have another round in the chamber.

"Please don't call me Bella," I said.

"Don't call me Chastity," Chase replied.

"Fair enough," I said, "So, what is your point?"

"In short Iz, stop playing games with your heart and Keith's. Either pull the trigger or put the gun down. That's it," Chase said.

"What's it?" I asked.

"Be fully committed to a relationship or end it, there is no more middle ground," Chase said, "Think about, I have to go, Mags is looking for me."

Chase hung up and I just pulled down my smartphone from my face and looked at it in shock. I really shouldn't be surprised, that's what sister therapy was all about. One sister would ask something of the other one and the sister that was asked would tell the truth as they saw it with the information given.

Well, that's when the washing machine stopped, and I rotated the wash into the dryer. As the dryer started its task I hopped onto the washer and started checking messages on my smartphone.

I wonder what Keith was up to? It was quiet upstairs. Then again, I'm in the basement and he's on the third floor, so I wouldn't hear him. Why does today suck so much? That's because Izzy, you woke up on the wrong side of the psycho-bitch line.

The music started to come from the speakers. It was slow and introspective in its tone and the faint sounds of the lyrics I could hear matched well. I leaned back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. I wonder why Keith was listening to it.

Suddenly the music got heavy and distorted and the vocals changed from clean sweat vocals to a guttural growl. It made me jump, and then as my heart was about to pound through my chest, the vocals changed back. I had heard about bands like this, and they usually had two singers.

The song started growing on me. Before I knew it, the song was over. The question is not what the song that just played or what is the next song, but why am I hiding in the basement of Uncle Lucas' brownstone.

I sat up and checked the dryer and had about forty minutes left before it was done. I slipped off the washer and checked my smartphone and made sure I knew what time it was so I can get my slacks when they were dry. I left the laundry room and headed upstairs.

On the first floor, I heard Keith in the kitchen. I poked in and saw he was making a sandwich.

"Hey, was about to text you to see if you wanted something to eat," Keith said.

"No thanks," I said, "I'm not hungry."

Keith shrugged, "Your loss," he said.

"Who is this we're listening to?" I asked, hearing the growling coming over the speakers.

"Jinjer," Keith said.

"Ginger?" I asked.

"No, Jinjer, a Ukrainian four-piece band," Keith said.

"Four-piece, so who does the dark vocals?" I asked.

"What?" Keith asked as he finished the bite of his sandwich.

"There have to be two vocalists," I said.

Keith shook his head, "No, just one, Tatiana," he said.

I looked at Keith, "All those vocals are from a woman?" I asked.

Keith nodded, "Yes, that's why it's such an amazing group, her vocals and range are amazing," he said.

"Cool," I said.

"How are your pants coming?" Keith asked.

"My slacks are in the dryer," I said.

Keith took a bite of his sandwich and put it down. He put down his sandwich and took a long pull of his water. He swallowed it and looked at me, then smiled.

"So, when do I have to get ready for this dinner?" Keith asked.

I looked at my smartphone, "About an hour," I said.

Keith nodded and took another bite of his sandwich. "I'll take a shower after I finish my sandwich," he said.

I nodded, "Okay, we still have to get a bottle of wine," I said.

Keith nodded and took another bite. After he swallowed, "Do you know where you want to go?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I do," I said.

Keith nodded, "Good," he said.

"Keith, I need to say one thing to you," I said.

Keith looked at me, "Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Go ahead," he said and kept eating.

I sighed, "Keith, I'm sorry for how I've been acting and treating you today. I freaked out, and well I was wrong. It's all my fault," I said.

Keith nodded and swallowed, "So, let me get this straight, you're admitting you're wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, I was wrong. I'm plain confused, I wanted everything to happen so much, but when it did, I just flashed back to being pregnant with Adam and what happened when he passed," I said.

Keith nodded, "I understand, it still affects me too," Keith said, "As I told you before, you weren't the only person to lose a son that day."

"You coped by helping with Sassy," I said.

"Well Ellie was sick, and my parents needed help. You had Keni," Keith said.

I shook my head, "I wasn't as good a sister as you are a brother," I said.

Keith nodded, took the last bite of his sandwich, and chewed. When he was done, he swallowed and took another drink of his water. "We all have our failings," he said.

"I guess that's fair to say," I said.

"Izzy, whereof what's past is prologue, what to come, in yours and my discharge," Keith said.

"The Tempest?" I asked.

Keith nodded, "Yes," he said, collected his dishes, rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. Without a further word, he headed upstairs.

Now that was a surprise. I never expected Keith to quote Shakespeare to me once, never mind twice, in as many days. Either he's smarter then his high school grades showed, or he remembered those quotes for some reason. Maybe it was Ellie since she was the one that loved to read, and he probably sat with her as she dealt with her illness. Keith was always the better sibling of this couple. He accepted Candi into the family with no question.

How can I be so lucky? Do I deserve such a good man? I don't know.

I checked my smartphone and saw there was still thirty minutes before my slacks would be dry. I washed them to soften them up and make them not look so new. I could have seen it Aunt Peyton had anything I could wear, but she's taller than me, and it might be awkward. I'm going to be showing up in sneakers anyways, since the only other pair of shoes I brought, are shall we say more appropriate for a night out in a club, then a casual adult dinner. Did I mention that I hated the idea of going to Anastacia's place tonight? Maybe I should correct myself, Landen Pratt's place, as Anastacia married up.

Izzy, why are you being a bitch? Because I can? I don't know, but hopefully, this won't be a long night. It could be a completely delightful night.

I checked my smartphone again, almost time for my slacks to be finished. So, I headed downstairs and got into the laundry room when the dryer finished. I took my brand-new pair of slacks out of the dryer and folded them. I draped them over my arm and felt their warmth on my arm.

Slowly I walked up the stairs to the third-floor master bedroom. I didn't hear the shower, so I assumed Keith was out of the shower. When I got to the bedroom, Keith was sitting on the bed tying his shoes. I looked him over and nodded.

"Looking good," I said.

Keith smiled and nodded, "Thanks," he said.

"You mind if I check your Mom's closet?" I asked and draped my slacks on the accent chair.

"Go ahead, I'm not sure if there is much if anything in there, she rarely comes up here," Keith said.

I nodded and went into the other walk-in closet. Keith was right and it was rather spare. I wonder why Aunt Peyton rarely came up to New York with Uncle Lucas? Duh! It was your Mom, and she was home with Keith and the twins most of the time. Now, well it's just habit and she had the label and other things she handles down there.

What she does have here, is, well, kind of vintage. But I did find something I was looking for, a vintage leather jacket. Aunt Peyton always had several and she must have left this one here. I took it off the hanger and tried it on, it fit.

I smiled and walked out of the closet with the jacket and draped it on the accent chair along with my slacks. I looked at Keith as he got up and started to stretch out.

"I'm going to shower and get ready," I said.

Keith nodded, "Okay, and I think that jacket would look great on you," he said.

I nodded, "Thanks, that's what I'm hoping for," I said.

"I'm going to start checking around the place, let me know when you're out of the shower, so I can start the dishwasher," Keith said.

"Okay," I said, and watch Keith leave the bedroom. We're getting over the bad morning, but it will take time. I went to my bag and picked out what I wanted to wear, fresh underwear and bra, and the third top I bought the other day, a raspberry red rib knit top, it would look good on me.

I started stripping and headed into the bathroom and started the shower. Once it was warm enough, I climbed in and started to rinse off, the dust and failure of the day. It felt good to be in the water and loosen up. I made note that I would have to soon touch up my grooming, hopefully, I'll be home then and I can make an appointment for a waxing.

Once I was done showering, I got out and started drying myself. I brushed out my hair and decided to pull it back and hold it with a clip I had packed and never used. Nothing fancy with jewelry since I left that stuff home, and maybe just a touch of make-up. Look good but try not to show that you're trying to look good.

Leaving the bathroom, I dropped the towel and slipped into my underwear and bra and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good, and I admired my little raven on my hip. I slipped into my slacks and top and adjusted them until I liked how they liked. I'd rather have a nice dressy shoe for this, but I don't have any, so socks and sneakers it is.

Everything looks good, I took my smartphone and texted Keith that I was out of the shower. Next, I ordered an UBER to take us out tonight. Getting up a grabbed my wallet and the jacket I was borrowing from Aunt Peyton and headed downstairs. As I walked downstairs, I strapped my watch back on. I didn't wear it this morning, usually, I rotate days wearing it, so I don't get a tan line from wearing it. It was a nice, everyday wear watch, but like most people, I check my smartphone for the time.

I met Keith in the living room. He looked good in his dress pants and a button-down open-collared shirt. He looked me up and down and nodded, the whistled.

"You look…like wow!" Keith said.

"This old thing," I said, in mock jest.

Keith shook his head, "You spoil me," he said.

I nodded, "Likewise," I said.

Keith smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and his hand rested on my hip. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

I smiled, and tried not to blush, "Good karma?" I asked.

"I guess," Keith said, "Is are ride ordered?"

I nodded, "But of course," I said.

He laughed, as my smartphone range. I took out my smartphone and checked it.

"Our ride is here," I said.

Keith nodded and we went outside to West 47th Street. Keith locked the door behind us, and we got into the UBER. I talked to the driver and we stopped by a wine shop. I had called ahead and had them put a bottle aside for me, which I collected and paid for. Getting back into the UBER we headed to the Upper East Side and the address that Anastacia gave me for their apartment.

The UBER dropped us off and I paid using the app. We entered the building and checked with the front desk person who let us into the elevator. After the short ride, which Keith seemed a bit nervous. Supposedly he still had the touch of the nerves before games, after all these years playing basketball.

The elevator opened and we exited. I looked around and found the direction that we had to go in to find the door. Once at the door, we both took deep cleansing breaths and Keith knocked on the door.

The door opened and Landen Pratt was standing there. He was dressed casually, chinos and a polo shirt. He smiled at us.

"Please come in," Landen said.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Dinner Party

It was a rough day, Izzy's mood was all over the place, but we started getting back to some balance. Now we were walking along the hall of this upper east side building, or so Izzy told me. She held out a piece of paper which she would glance up from and look at the numbers on the doors. Finally, she stopped in front of the doors. She looked at me and nodded.

I nodded back and knocked on the door. After a minute the door opened and Landen Pratt was standing there, dressed in khakis and a polo shirt, and he just smiled.

"Please come in," Landen said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Thank you," Izzy said.

We entered the apartment. Izzy looked around the apartment and then her eyes fell upon Landen. Reaching into her bag, Izzy handed him the bottle of wine she bought on the way over here. Landen smiled and took the bottle and looked it over.

"Thank you, Isabella," Landen said.

"Please call me Izzy, everyone does," Izzy said.

"Izzy?" Landen asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, long story, but the short of it is I just like it better," she said.

Landen nodded, "Come in and have a seat," he said and guided us into his living room, "Anastacia would be joining us shortly."

We took a seat on the couch in the living room. Landen sat across from us and looked us over. He smiled and I smiled back.

"So, how did you and Anastacia meet?" Izzy asked.

"Through our parents," Landen said, "It was at some party or another."

Izzy nodded, "Oh yeah," she said.

"How are you liking New York?" Landen asked, "See much of it?"

I shrugged, "We're not here long and there's so much to see, I'm about a week away from returning to Chapel Hill for my senior year," I said.

"You didn't want to leave early?" Landen asked.

I shook his head, "No, my parents would have killed me," I said.

Landen laughed, "I get that," he said.

I shrugged, "Both my parents have degrees and well, with four of us in college it's important for them that I get a degree," I said.

Just like that the room's mood changed. I didn't turn to see what caused it, but I had a feeling. Even Izzy knew as I could feel her stiffen up next to me. I looked over to Landen and his eyes were focused on someone behind us.

The question that was forming in my head was answered before I would like it to. Anastacia came into the room and took a seat next to Landen.

"Hello, sorry I wasn't out here to meet you I was just finishing up in the bedroom," Anastacia said.

"No problem, Anastacia," Izzy said.

"Isabella are you cold? Why are you still wearing your coat?" Anastacia asked, "Landen, offer to take Isabella's coat."

Landen nodded and stood up, "I can take your coat if you would like," he said.

Izzy nodded and stood up, "Thank you," she said and slipped the moto jacket off. Landen took the coat and nodded and walked away. I noticed there was a touch of jealousy in Anastacia's eyes when she saw Izzy without her coat on.

"You're welcome," Anastacia said, as Izzy sat back down, "So, tell me how did you and Keith meet?"

I chuckled. Anastacia looked at me, there was a disapproving look in her eyes, then turned back to Izzy.

"It's sort of a long story," Izzy said.

"We have all night, Isabella," Anastacia said.

"We first met when we were babies," Izzy said.

"What?" Anastacia asked.

I nodded, "That's true," I said.

"How so? I thought you were raised in North Carolina, Keith, and Isabella, I know you were raised here in Manhattan," Anastacia said.

"I lived in New York for a few years when I was little, then we moved to Atlanta and then finally back to North Carolina," I said.

"Really, I didn't know that," Anastacia said.

"That's true," Izzy said.

"So, as babies how did you meet?" Anastacia asked.

I chuckled again. Anastacia wasn't really liking that. I could see Izzy's eyes light up. "Well that's kind of funny," I said.

"Enlighten me," Anastacia said.

"Keith's Mom and Dad went to high school with my Mom," Izzy said.

Anastacia nodded, "I see," she said.

"Izzy's Mom and My Mom are best friends, and Izzy's Mom is my godmother," I said.

"Plus, Keith's Dad is my godfather," Izzy said.

"So, let me get this straight, Keith's Mother is best friends with your Mother, Isabella?" Anastacia asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes," she said.

"Keith, Your Father is Isabella's godfather?" Anastacia asked.

I nodded, "From what I understand," I said.

"And you two are together, and had a son together?" Anastacia asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes," she said.

Anastacia nodded, "Is there a lot of inbreeding where you're from, Keith?" she asked.

I tilted my head, "I don't know what you're implying," I said.

Izzy shook her head, "Not really, but our families are close," she said, leaving out the whole high school drama.

Just then Landen came in and returned to his seat next to Anastacia, "Sorry, what did I miss?" he asked.

"Keith and Isabella were just telling me how they met," Anastacia said.

"Oh, that's nice," Landen said, "How did you meet?" he asked.

"Through our parents, and we went to school together," Anastacia said.

"Like us," Landen said, "So, Izzy, Anastacia tells me you and she went to school together."

Izzy nodded.

"You called her Izzy?" Anastacia asked.

"She asked me to," Landen said, "Anyways, so you and Anastacia went to school together."

Izzy nodded, again. "Yes, for about six years, up until I moved to North Carolina. It was nothing remarkable. She went to school with me and three of my sisters," she said.

"Three sisters, Isabella, I thought you only had two," Anastacia said.

"Well there is Chase, and Trin, plus my Mom adopted Fallon Stafford," Izzy said.

"Really, that's where she went," Anastacia said.

"Fallon Stafford? As in the heiress of the Stafford family?" Landen asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, she's my adopted sister," she said.

"Interesting," Landen said.

"That still doesn't add up, even adding Fallon, there is still one short," Anastacia said.

Izzy nodded, "Oh, my baby sister, Keni," she said.

"Keni?" Anastacia asked.

Izzy nodded, "Kendall Stafford, her dad is Fallon's dad," she said.

"Wow," Anastacia said.

"Your sister is Baldwin Stafford's daughter?" Landen asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, he was engaged to my mom," I said.

Landen nodded, "Wow," he said, then looked at me, "So, Keith, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I nodded, "I have four sisters," I said.

"Whoa, the only boy, that must suck," Landen said.

I shook my head, "They're all good sisters, we look out for each other," I said.

"Where do you fall into the mix?" Anastacia asked.

"I'm the second oldest," I said, "My sister Candi is older than me, and after me are the twins and my baby sister Sassy."

"So, it's not that crazy," Landen said.

I shrugged, "The twins weren't close to each other. We jokingly call them the worse twins ever," I said.

"That's hard to believe," Anastacia said.

"It's true," I said.

"Yes, it is," Izzy said, "Kay and Ellie are like polar opposites."

"Like?" Anastacia asked.

I shrugged, "They aren't quite the opposite," I said.

Landen nodded, "Do you have a picture of them?" he asked.

I nodded and pulled out my wallet and found the latest picture of us. I handed it to Landen. Izzy looked over and saw several of my other pictures. The one on top was a picture of Adam when he was less than a day old in his bassinet. Izzy looked away for a second then looked back. I turned my eyes to looked at Landen and Anastacia.

"So, who is who?" Landen asked.

"The tall darker haired one is Candi, the other tall one is Kay, the small one is Sassy, and that leaves the last one as Ellie," I said.

Anastacia leaned over and looked at the picture. She turned her head and looked at me. "Candace Strauss is your sister?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes, she is," I said.

"How's that?" Anastacia asked.

"She's my Dad's daughter from a previous relationship," I said, simply.

Anastacia nodded. I noticed there were gears turning behind her eyes. That was when a little girl came running in.

"Mommy!" The Little Girl said and hugged Anastacia.

"Are you getting ready for bed, Allyson?" Anastacia asked.

Allyson; Anastacia and Landen's daughter, nodded.

"Do you have a hug for Daddy?" Landen asked.

Allyson nodded and walked over to Landen and hugged him. He kissed her. The little girl smiled. Anastacia looked up at them and pasted the couch we were sitting on. Izzy and I turned to see a young woman standing there.

"Nanny make sure Allyson gets to bed, and we're not disturbed the rest of the night," Anastacia said.

The Nanny nodded, "Yes Mrs. Pratt," she said.

Anastacia hugged her daughter again and kissed her. "Runoff and be with Nanny, Allyson," she said.

The little girl nodded and ran to the Nanny. The nanny leads Allyson away to what I would assume is the bedrooms. I had been observing Anastacia with Allyson, and I could see that Anastacia loved her daughter, but she was making a big show of being a mom in front of Izzy. Is this how she is fighting back against Izzy?

The Nanny suddenly reappeared, "Mrs. Pratt," The Nanny said.

"Yes?" Anastacia asked.

"The Cook said to tell you that dinner was ready," The Nanny said.

"Thank you," Anastacia said and turned to look us over, "I guess dinner is ready in the dining room."

"Lead the way," Izzy said.

We got up and followed Landen and Anastacia into the dining room. Landen and Anastacia took seats on one side of the table. Izzy sat across from Anastacia, and I took the seat across from Landen.

Dinner was served and it was…I don't know maybe I could say it was okay. My tastes might be different than the Pratts, but the food didn't do it for me. So, I just casually sipped my drink and looked around the table.

"So, Keith, are you excited about having a chance to play in the NBA?" Landen asked.

I shrugged, "It has been my dream," I said.

"I would have loved to play professional sports, but I have no talent," Landen said.

"Everyone has their own talents," I said.

"Isabella, I don't have to tell you, how hard it's being a mother," Anastacia said, "Having an active three-year-old, and a house to manage, I don't think I could possibly add another thing in."

Izzy nodded, "It's tough, but it could be done," she said.

"So, have you thought about an agent yet?" Landen asked.

"I can't hire an agent until after this basketball season or I would lose my eligibility," I said.

"I've watched you play, you don't have to worry about having a job," Landen said.

"I couldn't do it, I just love Allyson so much," Anastacia said, "Mother's love and all."

Izzy nodded, "I see, you love her so much you have her watched by a nanny," she said.

"I'm a busy woman, and only the best for my daughter," Anastacia said, "I'd expect a fellow mother would understand that."

"I didn't know that you couldn't hire an agent," Landen said, "Learn something new every day."

"Yeah, but I have some hints from people I know, on who to hire," I said.

"Any hints?" Landen asked.

"My Aunt has a good agent, small agency, named Fortitude, a man named Clay Evans," Keith said.

Landen shook his head, "Never heard of him," he said.

"Yeah, I can understand that," Izzy said.

"Oh, you can?" Anastacia asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, I can," she said.

"He's not the sexiest choice, but he's good, and well I'm not sure just yet who I want to hire as my agent," I said.

"Okay, I know a few guys that do that if you ever need advice," Landen said.

"So, what do you do?" I asked.

"I work for my Dad, mainly in contracts and overseas deals," Landen said.

I nodded, "Well, my Dad is a teacher who writes novels and coaches basketball, and my mom runs a small record label," I said.

"You can understand, Isabella, really can you say that?" Anastacia asked.

Izzy nodded, "I think I can," she said.

"You think you can?" Anastacia asked.

"Your Dad Writes novels? Really?" Landen asked.

I laughed, "I'm surprised that you never heard of my dad, but you know about me and my cousin," I said.

"Maybe, I'm not as refined as I appear," Landen said.

"We're all not," I said.

Landen laughed, "I sometimes drink, Budweiser," he said.

I nodded.

"I believe I can, Anastacia," Izzy said.

"Because you were a teenage mother in high school?" Anastacia asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, and I can do the math, I do believe you were too," she said.

"So, Keith, who is your father?" Landen asked.

"Lucas Scott," I said.

"Lucas Scott, the guy who wrote…what was that book," Landen said.

"An Unkindness of Ravens?" I asked.

"No, it was called…one second, I just had it," Landen said.

"A Courthouse Ravens?" I asked.

"No, I got it, The Comet," Landen said.

"The Comet?" I asked.

Landen nodded, "My mother loved that book," he said.

I nodded, "That's cool," I said.

"She said that was an epic of longing if she ever read one," Landen said.

I nodded, "You know it's about a Scientist and a comet," I said.

"What I really don't understand, Isabella is how you can understand being a mother when you're not really a mother," Anastacia said.

"But I am a mother," Izzy said.

"How can you be a mother, when you don't have a child?" Anastacia asked.

I even caught that tone. I looked to Izzy, and there was red in her cheeks, and her knuckles were white. That's not a good sign, and to say that is an understatement. Anastacia is baiting a bear that I've personally seen beat up three women in rapid succession.

"I had a child," Izzy said.

"In the cold, cold, ground," Anastacia said.

Izzy shut up to her feet. Landen caught on and stood up. I was just a second slower. Izzy was about to haul off and punch Anastacia when I grabbed her arm.

"Don't do, if you do, she wins," I whispered in Izzy's ear.

Landen looked at his wife and roared, "Enough, Ana!" he said.

Anastacia looked up at him with innocent eyes, "Why what do you mean dear?" she asked.

"You've been poking at Izzy all night," Landen said, "I let it go at first because I thought that's how you were to each other in school. I even let you drag our daughter in this. Not anymore."

"Landen Honey, what are you talking about?" Anastacia asked.

"Ana, you were making Izzy feel bad, maybe she did something bad to you in school. Maybe she bullied you, I don't know, I wasn't there," Landen said and shook his head, "All I know is what you're doing, trying to, and that's over five years ago. Izzy's grown up, you've grown up, try being the better person."

"Why should I?" Anastacia asked.

"Because, that's being an adult," Landen said. Anastacia was about to say something. Landen held up his hand, "Don't say it. You've been a bad hostess, and I will not tolerate that."

"But…" Anastacia said.

"No buts," Landen said, "What would happen if I mention this to our parents?"

Anastacia nodded.

"Apologies," Landen said.

"Isabella I'm sorry," Anastacia said.

Izzy nodded, "Accepted," she said, quietly.

"Ana, go to our room, I'll talk to you more about this after our guests leave," Landen said.

Anastacia nodded and left the dining room. Landen stood there for a minute and he looked at us.

"I'm terribly sorry for this tonight," Landen said, "If I knew this was what she had planned I wouldn't have agreed to it."

"It's okay," I said.

"No, it's not," Landen said and looked at Izzy and took her hands into his, "Izzy, I'm terribly sorry that you lost a child, I don't know that pain, but I'm myself a rainbow baby."

"What?" Izzy asked.

Landen nodded, "Yes, my mother lost her first child, and I barely survived, that's why I'm an only child and why I asked about brothers and sisters," he said.

Izzy nodded, "It's okay, Landen," she said.

"Thank you, Izzy," Landen said.

"You're welcome," Izzy said.

"Let me show you to the door," Landen said. Which he walked us to the door and then went and got Izzy's moto jacket. He helped her put it on.

"I would say it was a nice night," I said.

Landen shook his head, "Let's just call it an interesting night," he said.

I nodded, "I can agree to that," I said.

"I can as well," Izzy said.

"Well, good night and have a fun rest of your time in New York," Landen said.

"We will," Izzy said, and we left the apartment. Once the door closed, she looked at me, "What do you make of all that?"

I shrugged, "Someone told me this once," I said.

"Told you what?" Izzy asked as we walked toward the elevator.

"Matthew 10:14," I said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Izzy asked.

I shrugged, "I don't remember, but this reminded me of that statement," I said.

Izzy nodded and produced her smartphone as we waited for the elevator. "You said Matthew?" she asked.

"Matthew 10:14," I said.

"Matthew 10:14," she said and typed it in. After a minute she nodded. "If anyone will not welcome you or listen to your words, leave that home or town and shake the dust off your feet."

"Sounds about right," I said.

Izzy nodded, put her smartphone away. She leaned against the wall and removed one of her sneakers and started to dust it off. I stood there, watching, and secretly nodding in approval.


	37. Chapter 37

**Day 8**

**Closing In**

"_So, they are coming for me, they are closing in. Izzy is coming for me. That's a name I didn't expect to be attached to the person My Mom sent to get me. I could understand Fallon, or Chase. Maybe even Kayla or Bobbi-Lee, her to assistances. But not Izzy. Honestly, I'm shocked that Izzy even cares enough to come up here. Maybe it's because Keith is with her. They were always inseparable when they were together, now they are together again. Maybe she came for the chance to be on a parent paid vacation with her boyfriend? But Izzy, why Izzy? Maybe it's because of Adam?"_

_Excerpts from the diary of  
Trinity "Trin" Adams_

* * *

Chapter 37: Victoria

There is nothing more annoying than to be jolted into awareness by the sounds of your cell phone going off. So, I reach out from under the covers for it. Talk about fumbling, as my head is still underneath the covers. It's the curse of the smartphone user to have those damn things always plugged in, as I reached for it and tried to bring it under the covers, and it got yanked out of my hand by the cord.

The second time, I reached for my smartphone, I disconnected the thing from the cord and pulled it under the covers with me. I looked sleepy eyes, at the screen to see who is calling me. Damn! Is it too early for a check in? I click the answer button and sweep my hair away from my ear.

"Morning Mom," I said, and then yawned.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" My Mom asked, on the other end.

"No worries, we were out late last night," I replied.

"Looking for Trin I hope," My Mom said.

"Yes Mom, we've been diligently looking for her," I said.

"That's good to hear," My Mom replied, "We might have a lead."

Now that woke me up, "You don't say," I said, "Please do tell, Mom."

"There is a set of keys for some properties I own in New York, one is the old apartment on the Upper East Side and the other is to an apartment in a building I own in the Garment District," My Mom said.

I yawned, "Maybe you misplaced them," I said, "or someone took them to get something out of it, as you keep stuff everywhere, and send people to hunt the said stuff down," I said.

"That made no sense, Izzy, are you awake?" My Mom asked.

"What? No, I'm not fully awake; I've not had my coffee. Oh, well you keep stuff everywhere, and you send people to retrieve said material from these storage buildings. Maybe they didn't return the keys," I said.

"Okay, now I understand you," My Mom said, "This isn't one of those situations, this is a residential building I own, the keys missing are the Tree Hill and not the New York Keys, plus those keys had a dust outline."

"Ew! Maybe you should dust there more," I said.

"Well never mind that, Izzy, there is another set of keys in New York," My Mom said.

"All right, Mom, we'll check it out," I said, and yawned again.

"Good, thanks, Izzy, for all you and Keith are doing," My Mom said.

"You're welcome, Mom," I said.

"So, can you check out the building today?" My Mom asked.

"Sure, are the keys at Davis Enterprise Home Office?" I asked.

"No," My Mom said.

"So, where are the keys?" I asked.

"Your Grandma has them at her apartment, so can you get them?" My Mom asked.

I sighed, "Okay, sure, we'll do it, I replied.

"Thanks," My Mom said and disconnected the phone.

I looked over to Keith's sleeping form and nudged him. He rolled over and shook awake. His blue eyes scanned to see who woke him up. His scowl turned to a smile when he saw me.

"Morning, love," Keith said.

"Morning," I said.

"Why did you wake me?" Keith asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said.

"Can't we just stay in bed and cuddle?" Keith asked, in a suggestive tone.

I sighed, "I agree, but we had gotten a lead," I said and pouted a little.

"Yeah, what is it?" Keith asked.

"My Mom wants me to check some buildings she owns here, and her keys for them are missing in Tree Hill," I said.

"So, we're going to check it out," Keith said.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said, "The second set of keys is at The Dakota."

Keith nodded and then kissed me on the forehead. "I know you don't want to go to see Victoria," he said, "Even less than spending more time with The Pratts."

"Got to do what we got to do?" I said, and sighed, and kissed him on his lips. We slowly kissed, and that kiss deepened. Later we were again in each other arms basking in the afterglow.

Keith kissed me on the top of my head. I always liked when he did that. I snuggled closer into him. His hand traced along my hip. He found my other tattoo; he had already known about it, as he would have seen it many times we've been to the beach. It was fun black and blue raven. Only two years at that high school but it was where I graduated.

"I'm hungry," I said, in a small voice.

"Mmm," he said and nibbled on my neck a bit.

"Keith, I'm serious," I said.

"Me, too," he said and kept kissing and nibbling on my neck. It felt good.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," I said, "and I do want to get the trip to The Dakota over with."

He grunted in frustration. I can't fault him; I'm a bit frustrated myself. Don't want to let go of him, but once again on this trip, duty must take a front seat to desire. It's what is expected, as finding Trin is the reason we're here.

"Okay," he finally said.

For the third time this trip, we shared a shower, it was three times if I'm counting right. This time it was less about getting clean and more about waking up, and well a lot about making out. The warm water, his lips, and his hands felt great on my body. The shower took longer than planned, but it was enjoyable.

We dressed for the day and headed around the corner to a local diner. Now that is something I did miss when I was down south, not that there are many diners. After a lavish breakfast, we headed north on 9th Avenue. Not much to say, 9th Avenue was one of the busier Avenues on the west side. It was one way heading south, and we were on the sidewalks we were heading the opposite direction.

At one point, we stopped to look at Lincoln Center, and once done, we crossed Broadway and saw The Juilliard School. At this point, we were on Columbus Ave as the street changes its names at West 59th Street. I kept us heading north until we reached West 72nd Street and we turned east. It wasn't that far to The Dakota.

I checked in on who we were and who we wanted to see. Eventually, we were allowed up. It was the oldest, most prestigious, and exclusive cooperatives in the city. I don't know how my Grandma got in here; maybe she slept with the Co-op Board.

Well, guess who was there to meet us at the elevator, my Grandma, Victoria Davis. To say that she disapproved of me would be an understatement. It pretty much started at my birth. It started because I wasn't born a boy, to have a son run the total of the Davis Empire, where Chase would handle the fashion end. Old fashion but it's still a model used in some families. As I got older and proved not to be like Chase, less athletic, less cute, etc., I was the unwanted spare.

"Isabella, you didn't have to come all the way to visit me, when you could visit me more often, you could easily take a train down from Yale more often," Victoria said, "Anyways please come in, you too Kenny."

"Keith," he said.

"Whatever," Victoria said, and she let us into her apartment. It was beautiful and richly appointed. I've been here before, too many times.

"His name is Keith, Grandma," I said.

"Isabella," she always insisted on calling us by our full first names, "Please don't call me Grandma, I'm hardly old enough, but then again it was your Mother's recklessness that made me such."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Grandma, did My Mom talk to you today?" I asked.

Victoria nodded, "Yes, surprisingly, why does she need the keys?" Victoria asked.

"She wanted me to check on things, while we're in the city," I said.

Victoria looked us over and sighed, "Why didn't you stay with me? I have plenty of room here. Where did you stay?"

"Keith's Dad's Place on West 47th Street," I said.

Victoria nodded, "He still owns that brownstone?"

"Yes, he uses it for when he's up here for his writing," Keith said.

"He has done something right," Victoria said and walked over to her desk. She came back and handed me a set of keys, "These are those keys to the apartment and that worthless building."

"Why is it worthless?" Izzy asked.

Victoria looked at her, "It's some worn down building. We should sell it for the value of the land," she said, "There is some emotional connection with it."

I nodded, "Well we do have to check it out," I said.

Victoria nodded, "So Isabella, why are you visiting New York?" she asked.

"Just wanted some time for us before Keith heads back to college," I said.

"Mhmm, are you feeling jealous of your sisters?" Victoria asked.

"What? No!" I said and looked to Keith, "We wanted to spend some time together alone before he heads back to Chapel Hill."

"I see, Isabella," Victoria said, and nodded, "So, you couldn't call me?"

"We wanted to fly under the radar," I said.

Victoria nodded, "I see, you wanted to fly under the radar," she said, and walked over to the table and picked up a copy of the New York Post. She flipped it open to the Page Six Column, "Interesting way to fly under the radar, Isabella. Getting photographed at some rooftop club, with Kelvin there."

I looked at the picture she was holding up. It was a picture of Keith and me from a few days ago when we went clubbing when I was pissed off at Fallon. It was our third day in New York City. If my Grandma reads Page Six, then she knows about Trin.

"His name is Keith, Grandma," I said, correcting her.

"Whatever, and Isabella please don't call me Grandma," Victoria said.

"Then please call me Izzy," I said.

"Izzy, what type of name is Izzy? Isabella, no matter how much I don't like that name, is a dignified name, unlike Izzy," Victoria said.

"Well I like it," I said.

"What is it with you girls, none of you want to be associated with me? Chastity took a job working at some night club. You are caught canoodling with Kevin by Page Six," Victoria said.

"It's Keith," I repeated.

"What is most disappointing is Trinity is in The City and she didn't even contact me," Victoria said, not even miss a beat.

"What can I say?" I asked, "You did such an excellent job with our Mom that she didn't want us around you."

"I did an excellent job raising Brooke, you wouldn't have the opportunities you had without how I raised her," Victoria said.

"I see, one of them being both Chase and my Mom being veterans of rehab?" I asked.

"Whatever, Isabella," Victoria said, "So, are you and Keith sleeping together?"

"No, we don't want another child," I said.

"You didn't plan on your first child," Victoria said.

"No, we didn't, but he came," I said.

"And went," Victoria said.

"The worst day of my life," I said, looking at my Grandma.

"But it did set you free?" Victoria asked.

I was hot, "But chained me to a stone of grief," I stated.

Victoria was about to say something, but Keith finally stepped forward. I could see the Scott temper was up. That was never good as Scotts had hot explosive tempers.

"Enough!" Keith roars, "How can you be such a bitch to your Granddaughter?"

Victoria was taken aback for a second. She turned to face Keith.

"Keep that poison hole of yours closed," he stated, "So no one lived up to what you want them to be. But in your planning, you become blind to who they are. Is it no wonder they all choose to live away from you? Why Chase outright refuses to come up here to learn the business from you?"

Victoria was opening her mouth.

"Save it we don't have time for it. We'll just assume it was something witty or biting. We have things to do," Keith said, took my hand and lead me out of the apartment.

One thing I will say about Keith is he still surprised me. My heart is overflowing now. He has me so turned on as he leads me into the elevator.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The Dakota

The façade of The Dakota was impressive, and the awe didn't go away until I got to Victoria Davis' Apartment. Have you ever been to places that just speak of pretention, well that was Victoria Davis' Apartment? The place looks like it is constantly kept sealed to prevent spoilage. Everything was just too perfect; there was an image to maintain. Sometimes, hell, to tell the truth, Keith, because you did it too, always when the façade looks too good, the bones of the building are rotten.

It didn't help when we showed up at the apartment and Victoria couldn't remember my name. Maybe I'm getting too mad, just because you fathered her great-grandchild, why should she remember you. Delusions, Keith, you need them, stay calm.

"His name is Keith, Grandma," Izzy said, a bit snippy. She was on the defensive.

"Isabella," Victoria said, in a haughty voice, "Please don't call me Grandma, I'm hardly old enough, but then again it was your Mother's recklessness that made me such."

I know Izzy was rolling her eyes, "Whatever Grandma, did My Mom talk to you today?" Izzy asked.

Victoria nodded, "Yes, surprisingly," Victoria asked, with a bit of an off put attitude, "Why does she need the keys?" she asked, dismissively.

"She wanted me to check on things, while we're in the city," Izzy said, leaving half the story out of her statement.

Victoria looked us over; she was checking to see if we were hiding anything. Once she was satisfied enough to think we weren't she sighed, "Why didn't you stay with me?" she asked, now trying a guilt Izzy, "I have plenty of room here. Where did you stay?"

"Keith's Dad's Place on West 47th Street," Izzy said, more than a little tired of Victoria's crap.

Victoria nodded and took a long look at me, "He still owns that brownstone?" she asked shocked.

"Yes," I said, trying to hide my disgust for her, "He uses it for when he's up here for his writing."

"He has done something right," Victoria said, dismissively, and walked over to her desk. She came back to Izzy with a set of keys, "These are those keys to the apartment and that worthless building."

"Why is it worthless?" Izzy asked, with a curious tone.

Victoria looked at Izzy like she had three heads, "It's some worn down building. We should sell it for the value of the land. There is some emotional connection with it," Victoria said, dismissively.

Izzy nodded, "Well we do have to check it out," she said, matter-of-factly.

Victoria nodded, and studied Izzy, "So Isabella, why are you visiting New York?" she asked, probing.

"Just wanted some time for us before Keith heads back to college," Izzy said, defensively.

"Mhmm," Victoria muttered, smelling the blood in the water, and she was a shark, "Are you feeling jealous of your sisters?"

What's this crap? She better not brings up Adam. That is a line you should not cross.

"What?" Izzy replied, shocked, "We wanted to spend some time together alone before he heads back to Chapel Hill."

"I see, Isabella," Victoria said, and nodded, "So, you couldn't call me?"

"We wanted to fly under the radar," Izzy said.

Victoria nodded, "I see, you wanted to fly under the radar," she said, and walked over to the table and picked up a copy of the New York Post. She flipped it open to the Page Six Column, "Interesting way to fly under the radar, Isabella. Getting photographed at some rooftop club, with Kelvin there."

Izzy looked at the picture that Victoria was holding up. It was a picture of me and Izzy from a few days ago when we went clubbing when Izzy was pissed off at Fallon. It was our third day in New York City. If my Victoria reads Page Six, then she knows about Trin.

"His name is Keith, Grandma," Izzy said, correcting her.

"Whatever, and Isabella please don't call me Grandma," Victoria said.

"Then please call me Izzy," Izzy said.

"Izzy, what type of name is Izzy? Isabella, no matter how much I don't like that name, is a dignified name, unlike Izzy," Victoria said.

"Well I like it," Izzy said.

"What is it with you girls, none of you want to be associated with me? Chastity took a job working at some night club. You are caught canoodling with Kevin by Page Six," Victoria said.

"It's Keith," Izzy repeated.

"What is most disappointing is Trinity is in The City and she didn't even contact me," Victoria said, not even miss a beat.

"What can I say?" Izzy asked, "You did such an excellent job with our Mom that she didn't want us around you."

"I did an excellent job raising Brooke, you wouldn't have the opportunities you had without how I raised her," Victoria said.

"I see, one of them being both Chase and my Mom being veterans of rehab?" Izzy asked.

"Whatever, Isabella," Victoria said, "So, are you and Keith sleeping together?"

"No, we don't want another child," Izzy said.

"You didn't plan on your first child," Victoria said, in full shark mode coming in for the first big bite.

"No, we didn't," Izzy said, verbally, retreating, "But he came."

"And went," The shark said, coldly.

"The worst day of my life," Izzy said looking at the shark, she has surrendered, and was just waiting for the chomp.

"But it did set you free?" The shark said, in a soothing tone of one about to take a bite and not want you to struggle.

"But chained me to a stone of grief," Izzy said, suddenly emboldened.

The shark was about to say something. I had had enough. I was trying to be good, but The Shark put my blood up. Do not use my son as a weapon against his mom. My blood was up, I wanted to be calm, but the shark crossed the line. Ellie told me of a pod of Orcas that hunted sharks. Well, it's time to go Orca on this shark. So, I stepped forward.

"Enough!" I bellowed, my voice echoed off the perfect walls, "How can you be such a bitch to your Granddaughter?"

The Shark stopped and recoiled. I knew that now it was being hunted instead of being the hunter. The shark turned to face me, leaving Izzy alone.

"Keep that poison hole of yours closed," I verbally hammered the shark, "So no one lived up to what you want them to be. But in your planning, you become blind to who they are. Is it no wonder they all choose to live away from you? Why Chase outright refuses to come up here to learn the business from you?"

The Shark opened its mouth again.

"Save it we don't have time for it. We'll just assume it was something witty or biting. We have things to do," I said, and I took Izzy's hand and led her out of the apartment.

I got her to the elevator and through the doors. My anger was hot, and if I didn't get out of there, there would be hell to pay. As the doors closed, Izzy turned to me with fire in her eyes. She broke free of my hand and jumped at me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her lips found mine, and hungrily she kissed me.

The fires of passion were most defiantly were burning deep within me. Must be careful, or we'll defiantly be under arrest. But I do love the feel of her against me. We got out of the elevator and out of the building.

I looked at her as she stood on the street, putting on her sunglasses. Looking over the buildings, she took out her Smartphone and scrolled through the apps.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

Izzy nodded and looked over to Central Park. She sighed, "We're going to my Mom's apartment here," she said.

"The place you grew up?" I asked.

Izzy nodded and gave me a smile. The smile put me off slightly. It wasn't an evil smile, but it wasn't a smile I've learned that Izzy was up to something.

"Yeah, the apartment, me and my sisters were raised out of," Izzy said.

I nodded, "I see, so where is it?" I asked.

"On the other side of the park, on the Upper East Side," Izzy said.

I nodded, "Near the Pratts?" I asked.

Izzy nodded, "Close by," she said.

"Okay," I said.

Izzy gave me a come long gesture with her head, and we headed off from The Dakota. We eventually crossed Central Park West and walked down into part along what the signs said Terrace Drive. This was the second time we were in Central Park on this trip and it seems that there is always something to see.

"Are you a Beatles fan?" Izzy asked.

I laughed, "Any music fan should consider themselves a Beatles fan," I said.

"You've heard of Strawberry Fields?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "It was a song by the Beatles, Strawberry Fields Forever," I said.

"You know there is a section of Central Park set aside as a memorial to John Lennon," Izzy said.

I nodded, "I heard something about that," I said.

Izzy smiled, "Well it's right over here," I said, "Want to see it?"

I shrugged, "Sure, why not," I said.

Izzy smiled and pulled me off the side of the road and onto a walkway. We slowly walked into the area Izzy mentioned was called Strawberry Fields. Izzy finally leads me to this mosaic that was sinking into the pavement. I studied the white and black titles and read the one simple word, IMAGINE.

It was a song, from John Lennon's solo career. One of his most beloved songs, and probably one of the most misunderstood songs. People think it's about leaving in peace and harmony. Lennon himself said it was the Communist Manifesto, in a nutshell. John Lennon, an interesting man, in many ways, as much as he felt for the little man, he was also a bit of a trouble maker.

"What are you thinking?" Izzy asked.

"Just thinking about John Lennon," I said.

"What about John Lennon?" Izzy asked.

"Just what type of person he was," I said.

"What type of person was he?" Izzy asked.

"Someone that Brian reminds me of," I said, and looked around. That statement just laid in the air and neither of us wanted to pick it up. Nope, it made its point and just hung around like a guest that wouldn't leave. "I think we should be heading on," I added.

"Yeah, I agree," Izzy said.

I nodded and she led me out of the area. I wouldn't say that Strawberry Fields was a failure, but I would say it was probably mistimed. My mind is not focused on music if anything it would be focused on the dark side of music. John Lennon suffered from the dark side of fame, when as we know a crazed man shot him, mere yards from here.

We finally leave the trees and start walking along the road again. I noticed a statue that said Daniel Webster on it. Not much to say, as I hardly knew who Daniel Webster is, other than some all story called 'The Devil and Daniel Webster.' I don't think this statue is about that story.

I don't think twice as Izzy leads us past it without giving it a second glance. There are cars passing by and people jogging.

It seems as the entire world is still moving on all around us, and we're here still hunting down Trin. A mere girl, who as a young adult chose to leave her Mother's Home to start her life. But her Mother couldn't give her up, and so sent us to find her. Now on the Eighth Day on this Quest, we're no nearing to finding this girl, this specter. For what, one might ask? In the end for nothing.

We come to a place where we could overlook this lake. It seems so peaceful and expansive. A place you would take a boat out and just escape it all. Oh, to live those simple days on the River and on the inlet, with my friends and not a care in the world. How the long summer days, spent in blissful moments, once so long, but have slipped away, like sand through an hourglass.

Izzy turned to me and smiled and pushed on a few more minutes we arrived at a brick-paved section of the sidewalk. I look around and Izzy pulls me to a stone rail. We lean upon it and look over the Lake and take a pause.

"So, where are we?" I asked.

"Bethesda Terrace, it's just one of the features here in The Park," Izzy said.

I nodded, "What is the lake called?" I asked.

"As far as I know, The Lake," Izzy said, with a laugh.

I laughed, "It must have been something to see when they first opened it," I said.

"It was probably very impressive to see people, all dressed in Mary Poppins Victorian Garb and horses and carriage," Izzy said.

I nodded, "An idealized vision of a flawed age," I said.

Izzy smiled, "Well, is there any other type?" she asked.

"True," I said, "How far are we from your Mom's Apartment?"

"Not far," Izzy said, "Just for a general FYI the Alice Statue isn't far from here."

I nodded, no wonder why they came here often. "Cool," I said, that generic acknowledgment of their statement, with no statement on my position.

"Let's go," Izzy said.

"Lead the way," I said, and we were off, through the trees and up the slope. Eventually, we left the park near this large building, "What's this building?" I asked.

"The Met," Izzy said, "The Metropolitan Museum of Art."

I nodded, "Oh," I said.

"We're on the Museum Mile," Izzy said.

I nodded as she led me across the street, 5th Avenue I believe. Soon we were back in the shadowed valleys of the skyscrapers. Izzy took a slow movement and seemed to go unnoticed as most of the people moving around were on smartphones or texting. I even saw a few people walking around with Selfie-Sticks and doing some sort of live thing, Facetime, or streaming. It was amazing seeing people so lost in this world in their own narcissism.

We finally came to the building and entered. Izzy removed her sunglasses and the older man at the front desk looked up at her.

"What a surprise," he said, "One of the Adams Girls returned to my building."

Izzy laughed, "It's good to see you, Phil," she said.

"You're all grown now, it's been too long," Phil the Front Deskman said, "I've always had trouble telling you apart if you don't mind humoring this old fool."

"Izzy," Izzy said.

"Right, right, Miss Izzy," Phil said, "What brings you here?"

"I'm in town and My Mom wanted me to check on the apartment," Izzy said.

"Yes, I miss seeing your Mother, she was always very nice to me," Phil said.

Izzy nodded, "She's a nice lady," she said.

"Who is the young gentleman with you?" Phil asked.

"That's my bodyguard," Izzy said, "Can't be too careful these days."

"So, true, Miss Izzy," Phil said and buzzed us in.

Izzy smiled and pulled me into the elevator. I looked at her.

"I'm your bodyguard? You can kick my ass," I said.

Izzy playfully poked me, "And don't forget that," she said with a laugh.

"Seriously though, what is with the bodyguard thing?" I asked.

"Phil is just a very old-fashioned man," Izzy said.

I nodded, "Okay," I said.

The elevator stopped at the floor Izzy pressed and we got out. I followed her as she moved through the hallway as on autopilot. We arrived at a door and she unlocked it. Izzy held it open and allowed me to pass through.

The apartment was still furnished and looked like it was comfortable to live in. The main room was an open concept with a breakfast bar and a small kitchenette. The windows looked out upon the city. It must be amazing when it's night and be able to see all the city lights. From the looks of it, the apartment still saw regular cleaning and usage. I remember Aunt Brooke would fly up here every couple of weeks for a few days to handle her business up here.

It looks like it would have been a fun place to grow up. The door to the common hallway closed behind me and I heard the door lock. The next thing I knew I was turned around and pressed up against the wall.

I felt Izzy's lips press against me. At first, I didn't know what was going on. After a minute I just said fuck it and just went with it. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply, as we slid down the wall.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Old Apartment

Things that you could earn a Noble Prize for, negotiating the end of a war, help with the concept of the world court, to help found the League of Nations, Campaign against Nuclear Testing, and figuring out what is going on in Keith Scott's head, I ticked off to myself. I took Keith to the Strawberry Fields Memorial because we were in the area and his love of music. Here we are standing around the mosaic and he just looked down and seemed to not be saying or doing anything. I wonder what is turning in that head of his.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Just thinking about John Lennon," Keith said.

"What about John Lennon?" I asked.

"Just what type of person he was," Keith said.

"What type of person was he?" I asked.

"Someone that Brian reminds me of," Keith said, and looked around, pausing for a moment, then said, "I think we should be heading on."

"Yeah, I agree," I said. Keith just nodded and just stood there brooding. It must be a Scott thing, then again, his mom was known to brood, according to my Mom. So, he comes from a lengthy line of brooders. One little secret I find him sexy when he broods.

Keith is such an amazing guy, and what he did in The Dakota. He's that knight in the shining armor. Well maybe not so shining, but we're human.

I grip his hand tighter and give a slight pull. He gets the idea and we move out from Strawberry Fields. I lead him down to Terrace Drive and the cross-park traffic passing us by. People are still amazed that there are functioning and traveled roads that pass through Central Park.

We are near the road because I see the Daniel Webster Memorial. I figure that it wouldn't be anything interesting to Keith, and I want to get to my old apartment. I have my reasons, but I want to cross the park quickly. Keith can keep up, he's in better shape than I am.

If we had time, I'd take him up nearby Frisbee Hill and see how many people are enjoying this beautiful summer day. There were days when my Mom was working, Chase, myself and our friends from school would meet her and sun ourselves, during summer break. Keith's sister Candi was one of those girls. There was an innocence to all. I miss those days, but we must get to the apartment.

I smile slightly as I look over to Keith and he's looking out over The Lake as it creeps closer to Terrace Drive. He seems interested in The Lake, maybe we'll stop up ahead. I know this wonderful place where he could look out at The Lake. It's not that far ahead. We can't stay long, we really need to get to the apartment, like now.

A few minutes later we arrive at Bethesda Terrace. Keith is amazed by the brick pavement. He's looking around in some amazement. I smile again and grabbed his arm and pull him to the banister overlooking the lower level. We both chose to lean on the banister.

"So, where are we?" Keith asked, in amazement.

"Bethesda Terrace, it's just one of the features here in The Park," I said, with a knowing, but no big deal shrug.

Keith nodded, "What is the lake called?" he asked. I wonder if he's thinking of home and his times on the River, with Huck, Kelly, and his sisters. I knew he would fish, sail, and even join Candi and Ellie kayaking. As much as Keith loved basketball and music, he seemed to like being outdoors, and near the water. That's probably why we have so many dates at the beach, or he likes seeing me in my bikini.

"As far as I know, The Lake," I said, with a laugh.

Keith laughed, "It must have been something to see when they first opened it," he said.

"It was probably very impressive to see people, all dressed in Mary Poppins Victorian Garb and horses and carriage," I said, trying to imagine people dressed like in Mary Poppins or Downton Abbey. People sure did know how to dress back then, it seemed every time they would go out, they were dressed in their best.

Keith nodded, "An idealized vision of a flawed age," he said. That was kind of dark, I wonder if the stress of this week is finally getting to him. Seeing Victoria didn't help either. Again, it all comes down to finding Trin, if we find Trin then we can go home. First, we must get to the apartment.

I smiled, "Well, is there any other type?" I asked.

"True," Keith said, "How far are we from your Mom's Apartment?"

"Not far," I said, "Just for a general FYI the Alice Statue isn't far from here."

Keith nodded, it was a thoughtful nod, like something finally made sense to him. "Cool," he said, so typical of a guy to say that, just to let the other person know they heard you but had nothing to add.

"Let's go," I said.

"Lead the way," Keith said, I nodded and lead him up to where the park started to ascend to 5th Avenue.

I've walked these various trails many times. So, many that I've lost count of them. I'm not sure if Keith had ever walked this way before. The December our junior year we came up here with our siblings and Moms and we had a picture taken of us near the Alice Statue, so he's been here before. Yet, there was something in Keith's eyes that this was something new. Was he experiencing something new for the first time here? We shall find out when we get to the apartment.

"What's this building?" Keith asked.

"The Met," I said, "The Metropolitan Museum of Art."

"Oh," Keith said, with a nod.

"We're on the Museum Mile," I said, as we walked out of the park and onto the sidewalk of 5th Avenue. We were back in the valley of skyscrapers. Back to the real living, breathing, city, with all, it's pluses and minuses. Now we were on the Upper East Side. We were back in the territory of Isabella Davis, I place I never wanted to return.

I could see the vapid people. Maybe that's too harsh, but from now an outsider looking in, there seems to be all style and no substance around me. Young girls sitting on the steps of The Met, talking. People walking around with Selfie-Sticks. Women with man made perfect bodies jogging to shed those few pounds of vanity weight. I shook my head, this was the old me, the me that wanted to return, the me that I didn't and couldn't be anymore. Must find Trin and must get to the apartment.

I guide us across 5th Avenue and it's not far from the building that my Mom's apartment is in. It's still used, every couple of weeks my Mom comes up for a week or so to handle business that needs to be handled in New York and she stays here. There is still a cleaning service that cleans the place and my Mom keeps some clothes here so she can travel light.

I walk into the lobby of the building and remove my sunglasses. The daytime guy that watches the lobby is still here. Phil if I remember correctly. He looks up and sees me and smiles.

"What a surprise," Phil said, "One of the Adams Girls returned to my building."

I laughed, "It's good to see you, Phil," I said.

"You're all grown now, it's been too long," Phil said, "I've always had trouble telling you apart if you don't mind humoring this old fool."

"Izzy," I said.

"Right, right, Miss Izzy," Phil said, "What brings you here?"

"I'm in town and My Mom wanted me to check on the apartment," I said.

"Yes, I miss seeing your Mother, she was always very nice to me," Phil said.

"She's a nice lady," I said, with a nod.

"Who is the young gentleman with you?" Phil asked.

"That's my bodyguard," I said, "Can't be too careful these days."

"So, true, Miss Izzy," Phil said and buzzed us in.

I smiled and pulled Keith along. When we got into the elevator, he removed his sunglasses and looked at me.

"I'm your bodyguard? You can kick my ass," Keith said.

I playfully poked Keith, "And don't forget that," I said with a laugh.

"Seriously though, what is with the bodyguard thing?" Keith asked.

"Phil is just a very old-fashioned man," I said, and maybe I had a weird Princess and Bodyguard Fantasy he didn't know about. Damn, we must get to the apartment, like now.

Keith nodded, "Okay," he said.

When the elevator reached the floor and the doors opened, I pulled Keith out into the elevator lobby. It was all coming back to me, I hadn't been here since the night we moved to North Carolina. I never wanted to come back here, I didn't want to remember those nights or much of my life before North Carolina.

We got to my Mom's door and I took out the keys. I unlocked it and opened the door. I allowed Keith to go in first, the whole bodyguard thing and all. I just stood at the door and looked in. The furniture hadn't changed, my Mom outfitted Beaulieu Manor with new furniture.

I seemed frozen outside in the hall, looking in. Was I just looking into an empty apartment or a porthole to my past? I was telling myself I must get here, and now I'm here. I'm shaking, and don't want to cross the threshold.

What I wanted to do, there were many conflicting things. But I had to steel myself and chose one. What did Caesar say? 'The Die has been cast high.' So, I must cross the Rubicon.

I stepped over the threshold and into the apartment. I paused long enough to close the door and lock it behind me. One, two, three deep breaths, I took the last few steps to Keith, grabbed his arm, turned him to face me and pressed him against the wall.

Before he could say anything, I crushed my lips against his. At first, he didn't kiss me back, be he got a hold of what I wanted and kissed me back. The kiss became more heated, and we started to want each other more. His arms were now wrapped around me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, banging my fists against the wall.

The heat was building, and my ears were ringing, and that was when our knees gave out and we started to slide down the wall. The carpet was still plush and comfortable as we started, for the best term rolling around on the floor. We started to paw at each other's clothes.

It was almost animal-like. There was nothing stopping us. Keith kissed me one more time so powerful I felt all my seasons overload, again. Every nerve ending was on fire. My body was overheating and I had to shed these clothes. Keith had to do the same.

The rest was a blur as my mind for the next few minutes was a hazy fog. We ended up near the sofa in each other's arms, our clothes were scattered all over the living room, breakfast bar, and probably in the kitchenette. My legs felt like rubber, as I laid next to Keith.

"Where did that come from?" Keith asked.

I smiled, "You and your hotness," I said.

"Sure," Keith said.

I shrugged, "I don't know," I said, "Are you complaining?"

"No, not at all," Keith said.

I kissed his nose, the nipped it playfully. Keith made a grunting noise. "Good, because I aim to please," I said.

"And please you did," Keith said, "I hope your Mom doesn't have security cameras."

I laughed, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't," I said, in a voice meant for it to seem that I wasn't sure.

"Wow! Izzy, Aunt Brooke could be calling us now to yell at us," Keith said.

I laughed, "Relax Stud, they're no cameras here," I said.

Keith nodded, "Oh good," he said.

I got up and stood up, stretching out and taking in the sunlight that shined through the windows. It felt good on my skin.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked.

"Giving the neighbors a show," I said, with a giggle.

"Really?" Keith asked.

I shook my head, "No, they can't look into those windows, even if they tried," I said.

"Are you sure of that?" Keith asked.

I nodded, "Positive," I said.

Keith nodded. I looked around and took in my childhood home. There were many memories in this room. I looked at the breakfast bar and thought about the birthday candles I blew out there. The paint had changed over the years, and so had some of the furniture. But this was where for better or for worse I grew up.

The floor Keith and I just had fun on, was the same floor me and my sisters slept on the last night we lived in New York City. So many moments, and memories took place here, but part of me feels like it was another lifetime, and another person.

I walk through the living room and find Keith's t-shirt and pull it on. It's not quite as long as I like, barely covering my ass, but it will do. Keith gets up and pulls on his boxer shorts. He looks over at me as I look around the apartment.

"So, this is where you grew up?" Keith asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Chase, Trin and I once called this apartment home," I said.

Keith nodded, "I expected this place to be bigger," he said.

I laughed, "This is rather large for an apartment," I said.

Keith nodded, "So, give me a tour," he said.

I laughed, "Well, you've already experienced the living room," I said.

"It was a fantastic experience," Keith said, with a shit eating grin on his face.

I wandered behind the breakfast bar and find my bra, in the kitchenette. I was right some of our clothes ended up in here. I squatted down and picked it up, putting it on the bar. Keith walked over to see what I was doing, and when he saw it, he laughed.

"Sorry," he said.

I shook my head, "Not a problem," I replied, "This is the kitchen, and for the record, there wasn't much cooked in here."

Keith shrugged, and I went to the hall, it was a long hall, but there were five other rooms off it. I opened the first door.

The room remained the same as when I last saw it. The bed, the desk, the chair, and even the dresser and make-up table were perfectly preserved as in my memories. The walls had been re-painted, and probably covered up the million little holes. I shook my head, there were many nights I remember laying on that bed and talking with Chase.

"Whose room is this?" Keith asked.

"This was Chase's room," I said.

Keith nodded, "It looks nice," he said.

"It's empty now," I said.

"But there are things in it," Keith said.

I nodded, "I know, but that's not what I mean," I said.

Closing the door, I walked down the hall and opened the next door. It was the bathroom that Chase, Trin and I shared. Want to talk about hell. Three teenage girls trying to use one bathroom in the morning. I solved most of it, by getting up early, which started my early raising habit.

Shaking my head, I closed the door and turned to the third door. I opened it, and more of the same. Everything was in the same place. The walls had a new coat of paint, but the same furniture was present. This time I walked into the room. Keith stood at the door and watched.

I gently ran my fingertips over the headboard and felt the nicks and notches that time and a knife had put into them. Walking over to the window, I looked out of it and the sights were the same. Finally, I came to the dresser's mirror and looked it over. The pictures were gone, a few childish stickers remained in the corner, unable to be removed. I covered my nose and mouth with my hands and exhaled.

So many memories, good, bad, and indifferent, but instead of bringing anything back. They felt disconnected. This was weird. I could spend most of the year in New Haven, in the apartment I share with Kari, and come home to Beaulieu and feel connected to that bedroom. It had only been my home for five years. I spent most of my life living here in this apartment, but it didn't feel the same. It feels, foreign. I'm an alien in my family's own house.

I turn to Keith and he's looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine, I guess," I said.

"You don't sound or seem fine," Keith said.

"Just trying to reconcile something in my head," I said.

Keith nodded, "What would that be?" he asked.

"Why I'm standing in my old bedroom, but it doesn't feel right," I said.

"This is your old bedroom?" Keith asked.

I nodded, "That's what I said," I replied.

"What doesn't feel right?" Keith asked.

"The memories, I'm in this room, but I feel no connection to them," I said.

Keith shrugged, "Maybe because this is no longer home," he said.

I nodded, "That's possible," I said.

"More than likely," Keith replied.

"You're right," I said and started to walk out of my ex-room.

"Next room is Trin's?" Keith asked.

I nodded, "Yes, and we're going to check my Mom's room and office just in case," I said.

Keith nodded, as a squeezed past him, and accidentally brushed my breasts against his chest. It sent tingles down my spine. Not now, I thought, we must finish this off.

The fourth door was much of the same. The same old furniture and fresh paint. A hollow shell of the past, and no signs of life.

The fifth door was my Mom's office. It was clean, but showed more life, from her using it when she was up here on her monthly visits. The room was comfortable and spoke of confidence, and maybe dare I say power. This was where my Mom ran her empire when I was younger, and she was sober. This was the room we were never allowed into to.

The sofa in the room was fresh, and no signs of usage.

I closed the office and checked the final door. My Mom's bedroom was like the other rooms the same, but again, this room had seen recent use from my Mom's visits. But not in the last two weeks. Trin didn't come here, and probably didn't even know she had the key to this place.

It was the doorman and the lobby guy, she didn't want to be seen. Why didn't I think of it? This was a dead end. We wasted a good part of the day, and we still must get to the Garment District today. Izzy, you're losing it.

"Well?" Keith asked.

I sighed, "It was a waste of our time, Trin wasn't here," I said.

"That leaves what?" Keith asked.

I shrugged, "This other strange building in the Garment District," I said.

"I wonder what that building is all about?" Keith asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I'm hungry, and I want a dirty water dog."

"A what?" Keith asked.

"A hotdog from a street vendor, we can probably get one by The Met," I said.

Keith nodded, "Okay," he said.

I laughed, "But first let's get dressed," I said.

"Do we have to?" Keith asked.

I nodded, "Yes we do," I said and laughed.

I closed my Mom's bedroom door and we returned to the living room. I went around the room and collected my clothing. One of my socks ended up hanging on a lampshade, and thank god there was no ceiling fan, now that would be funny.

Once I had all my clothes, I slipped off Keith's shirt and gave it back to him. I started getting dressed and watched Keith as he dressed. I could see on his back near the base of his neck his tattoo, his jersey number, Thirteen. He never commented much about it, but it was his number. The same number I foolishly got on the small of my back.

We finished getting dressed, and I made sure my clothes were on straight. Keith and I kissed, and we left my Mom's apartment. We rode the elevator down and I said goodbye to Phil as we left the building.

Next stop, the steps of The Metropolitan Museum of Art.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The Met

We ended up on the street and walked to 5th Avenue and crossed it. Izzy lead me to the food truck, and she smiled and ordered several hot dogs and a few bottles of water. We made up our dogs and took a seat on the steps of the Museum.

After a few minutes, I ate most of my hot dogs and Izzy was through hers. She looked out over the gathering crowds, the people looking at the museum, and the few that were moving in and out of the museum. I watched Izzy as she seemed to take this all in. Finally, her eyes seem to settle in on a small group of teenage girls that were sitting around talking and drinking coffee.

Izzy shook her head and sighed. She finished her hot dog and took a pull of her bottle of water. She shook her head and sighed. There was something bothering Izzy.

Sitting there watching her trying to finish my food and water. I wanted to say something, but something didn't want to upset her. One thing I learned is to try and read Izzy's moods. This mood is telling me that she will speak up when she wants to talk about what she is thinking about. You know people say I brood, well Izzy broods too.

Izzy finally nodded and looked at me, "You see those young girls over there," she said.

"Which group of girls?" I asked.

"The five or six girls sitting down drinking coffee," Izzy said.

I slowly looked around and saw the group she was talking about. How would someone describe them, I think I heard them called Posh Girls. I nodded, and turned to Izzy, "Yes, I do," I said.

"That group is very similar to the group that I ran with when I lived here in New York," Izzy said.

I slowly turned my head so I could see them out of the corner of my eyes. Turning back to Izzy I nodded, "I see," I said, "I do find that hard to believe."

"Not the same, but similar," Izzy said.

"I can't see Candi being well, I don't know, posh," I said.

Izzy shrugged, "Candi, was who she was, she was the jock of the group," she said.

"But I could see Fallon and Chase being like that," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, we were like that," she said.

"Okay," I said.

Izzy sighed and looked around. She took a sip of her bottle of water, and then looked over to the laughing group of girls. Finally, she looked back to me and locked eyes.

"You remember what we talked about at Grand Central?" Izzy asked.

I nodded, "Yes," I said.

"That was how I felt, little girl lost," Izzy said.

"I get that," I said.

"Back then, at fourteen, fifteen, even just as I turned sixteen, I knew that this life was going to be an empty life for me. I think Chase knew it too, and that was why she tried to kill herself," Izzy said.

"Chase tried to kill herself?" I asked.

Izzy nodded, "I've never told anyone, the last OD wasn't accidental," she said, "She purposely took more drugs than she would normally. She had been sober for months for almost a year. Things were going bad and she just kept taking pills, and drinking."

I nodded, shocked.

"I went into the VIP area and found her passed out, barely breathing. I checked her and found a note with my name on it. She told me it was not an accident," Izzy said.

I nodded, "Wow," I said.

Izzy nodded, "I lied to my Mom about knowing why Chase did it. I also burned the note," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"I called 911 to save my sister, as my last duty to her, if she would die," Izzy said with a sigh, "But my last act before they came was to burn that note to protect my Family's name."

I nodded.

"Why did I do it, Keith? Chase was crying for help, and I hid it. What was I doing? Was I taking advantage to push myself ahead of my sister? That's what I was becoming, Keith, I was becoming someone just as cold and disconnected from the world as the rest of the girls in my school. I was becoming more interested in getting ahead and finding myself a strong marriage. Keith, I was losing who I was, no, I lost who I was, no, not that, I never knew who I was," Izzy said.

I scratched my neck and looked at her. Not one to make speeches, I was often described as slightly less laconic then our friend Huck. Here, I didn't know what to say.

Izzy stood up and walked over to a trash can. She threw out her trash and turned back to where I was sitting. Slowly she raised her chin and looked over the museum's façade. After about a minute she turned and was gone. She took off.

I should have expected this. Izzy doesn't always know how to deal with things like this. Honestly, I'm probably no better. Well, I guess I should chase after her.

I get up and throw away my trash and chase after her. I see her duck around the museum. I turn the corner as cars go whizzing by. She's sticking to the sidewalk that makes it easy, and damn she's quick.

Note to self, when I get back home start working on your foot speed, you've slowed down too much.

What's this she's crossing another street. Please god, don't let me get hit.

Whew! Safe across, where are you going Izzy. You're not a long-distance runner, you're going to tire soon. Hey, isn't that statue of the guy they did a popular musical about? Do they have everything around here? Never mind that now, Keith. Where's Izzy?

She's up ahead, up to this slight rise, she stopped running. Time to catch up with her.

I drop it into another gear and get up the hill easy. If only they had these hills around the home, I'd be in great cardio shape. It's a workout, but I find my lady love standing there, bent over her hands on her knees.

She blew her stamina getting here. What the hell is this thing she's standing by? It's like a mini Washington Monument, just reddish in color. Oh well, not important.

"Izzy, are you okay?" I asked as I came up to her.

"No…I'm…not…can't…you…see…that," Izzy panted out.

"Why did you run?" I asked.

"I don't…know," Izzy panted still.

I sighed, "You need to talk to me, I can't keep chasing after you, all over New York City," I said.

"Keith, I don't want to be here," Izzy said.

I shook my head, "I don't want to be here either," I replied.

"Seriously I don't," Izzy said.

"I much rather be on the Cape Fear myself," I said.

"You're not getting it, Keith, I want to go home," Izzy said.

"So, do I but we have to find Trin," I said.

"Fuck Trin! She got herself into this mess, and we're being my Mom's agents to bail her out again," Izzy said.

"Do you really want to do that to your sister?" I asked.

"That's a loaded question," Izzy said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means, part of me doesn't want to give up the chase," Izzy said.

"The other part?" I asked.

"Doesn't give a shit anymore," Izzy said.

I looked at her confused, "What's with the sudden change?" I asked.

Izzy stood up straight and shook her head, "I can't stay in New York City anymore, it's toxic to my mental health, it's toxic to me," she said.

I nodded, "Is this because of Anastacia?" I asked.

"Anastacia, Victoria, Abigayle, fuck those damn girls sitting on the steps to The Met, I feel myself, my old self, wanting to come out of me. That was never who I wanted to be, it's not who I am home," Izzy said.

"You've never been some assassin for Chase," I said, "At least I never seen you been."

"Bullshit, you watch me kick the shit out of Jessa in front of a basketball home game," Izzy said.

"That was Jessa picking a fight with you," I said, innocently.

Izzy shook her head, "That was an engineered confrontation, Keith. Chase set it up, to tear down Jessa because Jessa was going after Chase. Because Jessa was blackmailing you," she said.

I nodded. I always suspected, and to be honest, outright knew. Jessa was a bitch, and well even though it hurt when she ended our relationship, I'm all the better for it.

"That was then, this is now," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Been hitting the books again," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind," Izzy said, "I need to get out of here."

I nodded, "How? Fallon is gone to some island, and well she was our ride here," I said.

"We can catch a cab to LaGuardia, we can ride the subway to Kennedy, we can go to Port Authority and take a bus, shit, Keith, we can go to Penn Station and catch the train, home. I don't care, I need to get out of here," Izzy said.

"What about World War Brooke?" I asked.

Izzy shook her head, "Hell New York could use the excitement, and it's not like she's Godzilla," she said.

"She's not the King of the Monsters," I said.

"Not funny," Izzy said.

"Trying to add some levity to this conversation," I said.

"It doesn't need it, and I'm serious," Izzy said.

"I don't doubt you're serious," I said, "But are you totally serious?"

Izzy shook her head, "No Dad Jokes," she said.

I nodded, "How about this, we check out this other place that your Mom asked us to, and then we head back to the brownstone and if no Trin, we'll figure out how to get back home," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Sounds like a viable plan," she said.

I shrugged, "The only plan I can think of," I said.

Izzy laughed and smiled, "See you can think on your feet, my tutoring did break through that stone head of yours," she said.

I nodded, "I guess it did," I said.

Izzy walked over to me and put an arm around my waist. She kissed my cheek, "Thanks for being so understanding," she said.

"Welcome, and I try," I said.

"Well you're pretty good at it," Izzy said.

I shrugged, and looked up at this reddish mini Washington Monument, "So, what is this thing?" I asked.

Izzy laughed, "This is Cleopatra's Needle, the oldest structure in the park," she said.

"Oh, so the Indians built this?" I asked.

"No, the Egyptians built it," Izzy said.

"We imported Egyptians to build this?" I asked.

"No, it was built in Egypt by Egyptians for Egyptians, the US Negotiated to have one after Paris and London had one, it came from Alexandra, I believe," Izzy said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I was once curious about it myself," Izzy said.

I nodded, "So, it back here out of sight," I said.

"And out of mind," Izzy said.

I nodded and looked it over. It was an impressive structure. It was probably impressive to watch it be brought and placed here. It would have been very impressive to watch the Egyptians that made it in the first place make it. Now it stands here, behind a museum, kind of tucked away.

"So, let's get going," I said.

"In a rush?" Izzy asked.

"Aren't you?" I asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, but don't you want to see more of the park?" she asked.

"Honestly, I just want to get this done with now, so we can figure out how we're getting home, and what we're going to tell your Mom," I said.

"Let me figure out what I'll be telling my Mom," Izzy said.

I nodded, "So where to next?" I asked.

She smiled, "81st Street Subway Station," she said.

"Okay, lead the way," I said.

Izzy smiled and guided me away from this so-called Cleopatra's Needle.

"We're not far, those cars you hear are from the 79th Street Transverse, the station is on the other side of the park," Izzy said.

"Why isn't there any subways over here?" I asked.

Izzy shrugged, "I don't know, where we have to go is on the west side anyway," she said.

"Shows you what little I know," I said.

Izzy smiled, "Don't worry about it, everyone guest lost in Manhattan," she said.

I nodded, "I guess so," I said.

Izzy stopped and nudged me to look to our left. I turned and saw this broad green lawn, and pond and in the background a castle. I looked at her and back at it and then back at her.

"What's this?" I asked.

"They call this the Turtle Pond," Izzy said.

"The Castle?" I asked.

"Belvedere Castle," Izzy said.

"What don't they have in this park?" I asked.

Izzy shrugged, "I don't know, I remember reading about a rather varied wildlife population here," she said.

I nodded, "Interesting," I said, "What's with all these ball fields?"

"It's the Great Lawn," Izzy said.

I nodded, "This is where they have concerts," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Yes," she said.

I smiled, "Good to know," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Well, let's get going," she said, playfully.

"Led the way," I said.

Soon we were under the trees again and started the uphill walk to what would be the road. I saw something I didn't expect to see, a parking lot. Finally, we broke out of the park and stood on the sidewalk looking across a road at a large building.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're just outside the Museum of Natural History," Izzy said.

"Oh, that's where they have the dinosaur bones," I said.

"Yes, and the Hayden Planetarium," Izzy said.

"Isn't where that cool scientist works?" I asked.

"You mean Neil deGrasse Tyson?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right, I've heard him talk a few times on TV, he's great," I said.

"You really are a nerd at heart?" Izzy asked.

"There are a lot of lonely nights when you travel playing basketball," I said.

"Right," Izzy said.

"So, where is this station?" I asked.

"Just across the street, follow me," Izzy said and gave me a wink.

I nodded and followed her to the 81st Street Station, and we went down into the subway. As we headed downtown, we stood up on the subway car. She was super close to me and was rubbing against me as we took the ride. When we got to the 34th Street-Penn Station stop, and we headed to the surface.

We crossed over 8th Avenue and headed to 35th Street and headed west. Eventually, we turned north on Dyer Avenue to 36th Street where we headed west. Finally, we stopped and looked at the building.

"Wow, she was right, this place is a dump," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Yea, well let's check this place out," she said.

"Let's do it," I said, and we walked across the street and headed to the front door to see what we came to see.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The Beginning

We crossed over 8th Avenue and headed to West 35th Street, and once there we headed west. Eventually, when we reached Dyer Avenue, we turned north for a block and then turned west again onto West 36th Street. Finally, we saw the building we were heading to, and boy was Victoria right.

"Wow, she was right, this place is a dump," Keith said.

I nodded, "Yea, well let's check this place out," I said.

"Let's do it," Keith said. We headed towards the building and its front door. It was a five-story building with more than likely a center staircase and a fire escape across the front of the building. There were probably two apartments per floor, and several windows had air conditioners sticking out of them. The Building itself didn't look to be too deep. Overall not a building that stands out in New York City, quite common if fact.

As we walked up, I noticed an old woman sitting on the steps of an old chair. She was just looking out over the street. As we got closed, she looked up at me, and then she smiled.

"Brooke, I see you got your hair done," she said, looking directly at me, "Did you remember to get my cigarettes when you went to the store?"

"Um no," I said, taken aback, because she thought I was my Mom, "But I didn't get to the store yet."

"Please don't forget," she said and looked at Keith, "Oh, I see you were off meeting Lucas. Did you bring him back so he can see your babies?" she said, "Welcome back Lucas."

"Thanks," Keith said, puzzled.

The Old Woman looked back at me, "Brooke, dear, I think that worthless husband of yours was at the bottle again, and he was yelling at your beautiful babies."

"Thanks," I said, still not knowing how to react.

"You're welcome My Dear, but I still can't see how you let this one get away," she said.

I took Keith's hand, "Me either," I said, and went up the stairs to the front door. Quickly unlocking it, we stepped inside. Once the door closed, I turned to Keith.

"Wow, I never thought I looked that much like My Mom," I said, "She has to be a bit senile."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, because she thought I was my Dad," he said.

"You do kind of look like him," I said.

Keith shrugged, "Some people think I look a bit more like my Mom," he said.

I shrugged, "I don't see it," I said and looked up the stairs, "Drunk husband? Beautiful Babies?"

Keith also looked around, "I caught that too," he said.

"Could this be my Mom's first New York Apartment?" I asked, looking over the building which was old and probably needed some TLC.

"It's possible," he said and looked over the building, "It doesn't look that impressive. I'd expect it to be in better shape."

I nodded, and studied the place, "When My Mom and Dad were first married and moved up here, they had very little money, and My Mom had the scholarship to FIT, so this looks like a place they could afford," I said.

Keith nodded, "FIT isn't that far away, walking distance," he said, "She said, babies, as in multiple and the only two that could be her Irish Twins, you and Chase."

"You don't think; I've already figured that out?" I asked teasing him.

Keith nodded, "So what apartment do we have to go to?" he asked.

"Three Bee," I said, and we started to head up the stairs.

I stopped when I heard a voice outside. We turned and looked at each other.

"Brooke, when did you sneak by me? When did you change your hair back? Where is Lucas? Is he taking care of your babies while your dead-beat husband sleeps it off again?" I heard the Old Woman say.

"Mary, what are you talking about?" I heard Trin asked the Old Lady, which I now know is named Mary, "I'm just coming back from the store, and I'm bringing you your cigarettes."

"Brooke, I swear I just saw you and Lucas enter the building," Mary said, "I'm old but not that old."

"I see," Trin said, "Anything else Mary?"

"You're Dead-Beat Husband was drinking again and yelling at your beautiful babies. I told you, I'd keep an eye on him and your little girls while you're at school," Mary said.

"Thanks, Mary," Trin said, "I'll go straight him out, again."

The sounds of a key in the front door lock echoed in the quiet stairwell. Keith and I had caught exposed in the hallway. He was at least near the next floor; I was mid-flight, so we were pretty much caught. So, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was about to come. I know there were only a few people that would look like My Mom, and one was Trin, the others were Chase, myself, and an FBI Special Agent from Chicago, was another. So, we have finally found her.

The door opened, and I looked down at it. Inside walked my little sister, still little sister even though she was taller than me. She is dressed the most casual I've ever seen her dressed in years. She wore fashionably torn blue jeans and a black TRIC t-shirt. She had a blue bandana covering her head and had the keys in her mouth as she took off her sunglasses. In her other hand was a grocery bag.

Once the sunglasses were hanging from her t-shirt collar, she took the keys from her mouth and looked up the stairs directly at me. She kept an even expression on her face. I looked back at her with as much iron as I could muster in my soul and my stare. Trin didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Hello Izzy," Trin said, calmly.

"Hello Trin," I said.

Trin nodded, "I figured you'd get here eventually," she said, "A lot faster than I expected though."

"You're not surprised to see me?" I asked.

Trin shook her head, "I figured it would be you that would come for me," she said, "And once Abigayle texted me, to find out when we wanted to work out our classes the other morning, I knew something was up. She did think you were me," Trin laughed, "So once Fallon ran into her and asked about me, well she texted again, and I knew someone was in the city looking for me."

"So, she was covering for you," I stated.

"Only the second time you talked, and well she's not too discreet," Trin said, "Or you would have said that."

"Why did you figure it would be me?" I asked.

"Adam," Trin said and started to walk up the stairs. Calmly she passed me and kept walking. I fell in behind her and followed her up the stairs. At the next landing, she stopped.

"Hello Keith," Trin said, "I didn't expect to see you too. I was shocked when Abigayle told me you were with Izzy. Again, usually where Izzy is you are as well."

"Not always," Keith said.

Trin nodded and turned to me. "You almost had me at Bryant Park," she said.

"I would have had you if I had a few more steps when you bolted," I said.

"How did you figure out I went there to read?" Trin asked.

"When Ellie told us, you posted on social media that you were okay, you left the location marker on," I said.

"Damn it!" Trin said, with a laugh.

"Was that post because of Abigayle?" I asked.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, I wanted Y'all to know I was okay, but I did want to be left alone," she said.

I shrugged, "We were trying to avoid World War Brooke," I said.

Trin nodded, "Mom, boy she could be such a drama queen," she said.

Keith chuckled.

I turned to him, "Do you have something to add, Mister Scott?" I asked.

"No, not at all," Keith said.

"Smart man," I said.

Trin shook her head, "So you're here, now what?" she asked.

"You come with us, and head back to North Carolina," I said.

Trin nodded, "That's to be expected," she said.

"Yeah, it is," I said.

"What did it feel like?" Trin asked.

"What did what feel like?" I replied.

"The chase?" Trin said.

"It's not fun, Trin," I said.

"I just had looked up and seen you. You almost had me that day," Trin said, "Do we have to head back right away? You can stay a few more days in the City."

I shook my head, "I can't stay in the city anymore, Trin," I said.

"That's too bad, I was hoping for another week," Trin said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Figuring my life out," Trin said.

"Reading a book in Bryant Park?" I asked.

"About that book, did you get it, it's Mom's and I want to finish reading it," Trin said.

"We picked it up, and have it," I said.

"Yeah, it was helping me see what I needed to think about and get done, but you and Keith here showing up, well it interrupted me," Trin said.

"Well…I'm sorry," I said, sarcastically.

"You almost had me," Trin said.

"Yeah, except your as fucking quick as a jackrabbit," I said.

Trin laughed a bit and walked towards the apartment door with the old faded and tarnished brass number and letter 3B. She unlocked the door, turned, and looked at us.

"Please, come in, I have drinks, and we can talk, some more," Trin said, calmly and walked through the door to the apartment.

It was too easy. I wonder what Trin is up too. Well, there is only one way to find out, and we entered the apartment. Talk about stepping into a time capsule, the furniture in the flat is frozen in time. A lot of the furniture was stuff bought at a second-hand store, twenty plus years ago. In the corner was a drawing table, which was stocked and ready to use.

Trin put the bag of groceries on the small kitchen counter and started to unpack them. Keith was stalking around the apartment. I found the apartment was small but comfortable. The newest thing in the flat was Trin's clothes that were hanging in the closet without a door.

Finally, I went to look around the rest of the apartment. I walked into the only other room, that wasn't a bathroom, the bedroom. There was a full-size bed, which took up most of the room, a pair of dressers, and alone nightstand. They were like the rest of the place, second hand, old, but functional. That was when I turned around and spotted an old crib in the corner of the room, where it seemed to be the only place that it would fit.

Now taken back; this was where My Mom, had her first apartment in New York. As I walked closer to the crib, I could see in artistic handwriting two names, it was in the style that Aunt Peyton would do it in, and they said Chastity and Isabella. This is the apartment was where, and this was the crib that Chase and I shared. It blew my mind. This was the beginning of everything for my family.

I left the bedroom in a daze, unsure what to think anymore. My Mom was always honest with the stories about the beginning of us as a family, and the birth of Davis Enterprises, but we always thought she exaggerated. We never believed she was this poor in the beginning, and we didn't have our own cribs. Now seeing it, I knew she told the unvarnished truth.

Trin from the kitchen looked at me and nodded, "Kind of a trip seeing it, isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded and looked at my little sister, "That was my crib," I said, "the one I shared with Chase."

Trin nodded, "So, are you shocked that the stories are true?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah and it's hard to believe," I said.

Keith sighed and looked us over, "Now for the elephant in the room," he said.

"That would be?" I asked.

"Me," Trin said, and the statement started an echo that would fill the room before it died down, and then leave a silence most thunderous.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: And the End

The sound of a key unlocking the door echoed through the stairwell. It kept me on my toes. Standing on the landing between floors I had no place to hide. If this were Trin coming through the door, she would see me. Stand firm, what else could I do?

The person at the door finally came through it. Their footsteps echoed as they walked toward the steps. Izzy was mid-flight, so she is already caught.

"Hello Izzy," I heard Trin said, calmly.

"Hello Trin," Izzy replied.

I was around the corner so I couldn't see them, only hear them. "I figured you'd get here eventually," Trin said, "A lot faster than I expected though."

"You're not surprised to see me?" Izzy asked.

"I figured it would be you that would come for me," Trin said, "And once Abigayle texted me, to find out when we wanted to work out our classes the other morning, I knew something was up. She did think you were me," Trin laughed, "So once Fallon ran into her and asked about me, well she texted again, and I knew someone was in the city looking for me."

"So, she was covering for you," Izzy stated.

"Only the second time you talked, and well she's not too discreet," Trin said, "Or you would have said that." I knew it was Trin she was texting.

"Why did you figure it would be me?" Izzy asked.

"Adam," Trin said and started to walk up the stairs. I can't get mad at Trin for that statement. It was true, and she wasn't using our son against Izzy. What all Trin did was stated a fact because we had Adam, Izzy would feel she was the best person to find Trin. Finally, Trin reached the landing. We locked eyes. Trin wore torn blue jeans and a black TRIC t-shirt with a blue bandana covering her head. Her sunglasses hung from her shirt collar, and she held her keys in her left hand and a grocery bag in her right.

"Hello Keith," Trin said, "I didn't expect to see you too. I was shocked when Abigayle told me you were with Izzy. Again, usually where Izzy is you are as well."

"Not always," I said.

Trin nodded and turned to Izzy. "You almost had me at Bryant Park," she said.

"I would have had you if I had a few more steps when you bolted," Izzy replied, defiant.

"How did you figure out I went there to read?" Trin asked.

"When Ellie told us, you posted on social media that you were okay, you left the location marker on," Izzy said, this wouldn't be something I would tell Trin. There is still a chance for Trin to bolt again, and we don't want her to learn from her mistakes.

"Damn it!" Trin said, with a laugh.

"Was that post because of Abigayle?" Izzy asked, starting to try and learn about her sister's motivations.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, I wanted Y'all to know I was okay, but I did want to be left alone," she said.

Izzy shrugged, "We were trying to avoid World War Brooke," she said.

Trin nodded, "Mom, boy she could be such a drama queen," she said.

I chuckled. That was one hell of a statement coming from a family that has produced at least three drama queens, including the woman I love, and adopted another one. Maybe it all comes from Victoria, she seemed a bit overly dramatic in her bitchiness.

Izzy turned to face me, "Do you have something to add, Mister Scott?" she asked.

"No, not at all," I said, it's best to not be the steak between two hungry panthers.

"Smart man," Izzy said.

Trin shook her head, "So you're here, now what?" she asked.

"You come with us, and head back to North Carolina," Izzy said.

Trin nodded, "That's to be expected," she said.

"Yeah, it is," Izzy said, confidently.

"What did it feel like?" Trin asked.

"What did what feel like?" Izzy replied, there was a coloring of confusion in her voice.

"The chase?" Trin said.

"It's not fun, Trin," Izzy said. The truth be told, no it wasn't fun. Spending time in New York City with Izzy was fun, but whenever we looked for Trin it wasn't fun. No, Trin the chase wasn't fun. If anything, it wasn't even the distant cousin of fun.

"I just had looked up and seen you. You almost had me that day," Trin said, "Do we have to head back right away? You can stay a few more days in the City."

Izzy shook her head, "I can't stay in the city anymore, Trin," she said.

"That's too bad, I was hoping for another week," Trin said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Izzy asked, now she is trying to get to the significant part. What or why did you choose to hide in some run-down apartment building on the west side of Manhattan.

"Figuring my life out," Trin said.

"Reading a book in Bryant Park?" Izzy asked. She's not believing Trin's reasoning.

"About that book, did you get it, it's Mom's and I want to finish reading it," Trin said.

"We picked it up, and have it," Izzy said. What is with Trin worried about this book. We totally uprooted our lives to come looking for you, and not even a bit or remorse. She is more interested in some book she was reading than what we were doing.

"Yeah, it was helping me see what I needed to think about and get done, but you and Keith here showing up, well it interrupted me," Trin said. That makes sense, it was about preparing for single motherhood. Trin has got to know that Aunt Brooke and her sisters would help her as much as they could, she wasn't going it alone. Also, I heard Aunt Haley was making sure Trin would get money from Brian and her and Uncle Nathan would help as much as they could too. Trin was alone, but she had help.

"Well…I'm sorry," Izzy said, sarcastically.

"You almost had me," Trin said.

"Yeah, except your as fucking quick as a jackrabbit," Izzy said.

Trin laughed a bit and walked towards the apartment door with the old faded and tarnished brass number and letter 3B. She unlocked the door, turned, and looked at us.

"Please, come in, I have drinks, and we can talk," Trin said, calmly and walked through the door to the apartment.

Once I walked through the door, I was taken back by the retro look of the apartment. It looked like Aunt Brooke had furnished it with the best stuff from the second-hand store. Also noted the well-stocked drawing board, Aunt Brooke uses to work here too.

Trin went to the small kitchen, probably more correctly a galley kitchen or kitchenette, and put down the grocery bag. She went about her business by unpacking the groceries. I looked around the apartment, and Izzy went to check the other room, which I figured would be the bedroom. I looked at Trin and thought, why are you bothering to unpacking them. You know you must come with us.

"So, whose idea was it for you to tag along?" Trin asked.

"You're Mom, unbelievably," I said.

Trin looked at me. "Does My Mom wants more grandkids?" Trin asked.

"I don't think so," I said.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, you totally bagged my sister again," she said, "If I'm not mistaken as early as today."

"Trin really," I replied, "What are you the sex whisper?"

"Keith, it's okay," she said, and sighed, "You're one of the good Scotts," she ran her hand along her stomach.

"Well, Brian is…" I said and didn't know how to finish.

"A douche bag?" Trin asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, mildly putting it."

Trin laughed, "So if your job is not to knock up my sister, then why did my Mom insist you come along?" she asked.

"How do you know she insisted?" I asked.

"It's my Mom," Trin said.

"True," I said.

"So why did she insist on Keith James Scott, a star player for University of North Carolina Tarheels come all the way up here to the Big Apple?" she asked.

"Extra driver," I said.

"So where is Fallon?" Trin asked.

"The Island, some island, I don't know which one," I said.

Trin laughed, "Long Island?" she asked.

"Yeah, that one," I said.

Trin nodded, "Fallon told me a while ago she had some family issues out there on the island," she said.

"So, is that why you came up here?" I asked.

"No," she said and nodded. She went back to putting away the groceries.

Izzy came out of the bedroom, in a daze. Trin stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister. Izzy was staring blankly around the room.

Trin nodded, "Kind of a trip seeing it, isn't it?" she asked, knowingly.

Izzy nodded and looked at Trin, "That was my crib," Izzy said, dumbfounded, "the one I shared with Chase."

Trin nodded, "So, are you shocked that the stories are true?" she asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah and it's hard to believe," she said.

I sighed and looked them over, "Now for the elephant in the room," I said, now mentally worn out.

"That would be?" Izzy asked, confused.

"Me," Trin said knowingly. Once her voice died down, the room filled with silence.

Izzy nodded after a few minutes of the silence, "Well, Mom sent us up here to get you," Izzy said, "but I don't know why you even left."

Trin shrugged, "I needed time to think away from everyone, and the drama. Honestly, I knew someone would eventually come for me," she said.

"So, are you coming home with us?" Izzy asked.

"What do you think would happen if I didn't?" Trin asked, with a laugh.

Izzy laughed right back, "She'll come down here and bring hell with her," Izzy said.

"World War Brooke," I said.

"So, that's what that means," Trin said.

"Yes," I said.

"So, are you staying at Waverly Place?" Trin asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No, we're staying at Uncle Lucas' place on West 47th Street," she replied.

"I do have a car here," Trin said.

"We'll take it back," I said.

"We do have to get back soon," Izzy said, "Keith and I do have jobs."

Trin laughed, "If you can call them that. Unpaid internships at Aunt Peyton's record label, not a big rush there. They can survive another day or two," she said.

Izzy turned and looked at Trin, anger was in Izzy's eyes, "Look here, you, selfish bitch, we had to put our lives on hold and drive halfway across the country because you needed safe space and alone time," she stated.

"Gee thanks, Sis, I'd figure you'd have some sympathy for what I'm going through," Trin shot back.

"Maybe I do," Izzy said, "I volunteered to come after you, and pushed Chase aside. I was seventeen when I was pregnant, remember?" Izzy responded.

"How could I forget? My sister was pregnant. My other sister was away at her first choice Ivy League College. My best friend was dying? Remember that Izzy, Ellie was fighting cancer?" Trin replied.

"Enough you two," I stated, "Please," I finished knowing this was starting to go bad.

Izzy shook her head, "Sorry, I'm wrong, I just didn't know," she said.

Trin shrugged, "I've always been the overlooked one," she said, "I've never had a chance to shine."

"I've never ignored you," Izzy said, "My senior year in cheerleading who did I rely on?"

"But I was still Chase and Izzy's sister, and by the time I was a senior, they always compared me to you two. She's not as smart as Izzy; she's not as athletic as Chase. Damn it! I can't even be pregnant alone, with Chase also being pregnant," Trin said, frustrated.

"Honestly, it's no picnic," Izzy said, with a sigh.

"How long before Mom found out I was gone?" Trin asked.

"The second day," Izzy said.

"Sooner than I thought," Trin said.

"Hey, I'm here," I said, and they looked at me.

"Feeling left out?" Trin asked.

"No, I just want to know what we're doing?" I asked, frustrated.

"Well we're going to have to pack up Trin's stuff and take it to Hell's Kitchen so we can leave tomorrow," Izzy said.

"Who said I was coming back?" Trin asked.

Izzy sighed, "If you don't come, Mom will come up here and she'll probably bring hell with her," she said. Now who's being dramatic, I thought.

"I know, but well, I do have to put up a little fight," Trin said.

"Are we done with the little fight?" I asked.

"Are we done the fighting?" Izzy asked.

Trin nodded, "For now," she said.

"Well let's get this done," I said.

Izzy ordered an UBER, while Trin packed her clothes. Izzy, then helped me pack the groceries, and once the UBER arrived, we loaded up and headed to My Dad's brownstone.

When we arrived at the brownstone, Trin was looking out at it mouth agape.

"This is Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton's brownstone?" Trin asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, this is my parent's place," I said.

"I've only heard of it, what's it like inside?" Trin asked.

"It's got a good music system, but Fallon has better showers," Izzy said.

Trin laughed, "Cool," she said.

I was paying the UBER Driver and looked at Trin, "Okay, let's get unpacked and inside," I said and looked up at the sun, "It's starting to get late, we still have to eat, pack and have an early day tomorrow."

"No fun, Keith," Trin said as she got out of the UBER. Izzy followed, and we unloaded Trin's stuff and settled in.

"Okay, what do we want for dinner?" I asked.

"Use my food," Trin said.

"Trin, we have our own food," Izzy said.

"My stuff is getting old, and I think I overbought a few things," Trin said.

I nodded, "I'll come up with something," I said and went into the kitchen. I started getting things out to prepare to cook, and I glanced out the door and saw Trin looked to Izzy.

"Keith cooks?" Trin asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, he does, and he's good at it," I said.

Trin laughed, "You're a lucky girl," she said, "I had to cook for myself and the peanut."

Izzy nodded, "It's a good skill, that I couldn't learn," she said.

I walked out and looked them as they started to shut their mouths. I smiled and went to my Mom's sound system and looked through the music that she had kept here. They say babies can hear in music in the womb. Maybe that's why I'm so into music because my Mom said she use to listen to music while she was pregnant with me. The twins, well not so much she told me. Well, I guess I'm going to start my cousin on the right path with their musical tastes.

What does my Mom keep here in vinyl, not much, let's check the CDs? Maybe something old school. Hmm…Joy Division? That is so my Mom. They only had two albums, let's see _Unknow Pleasures_. Both are exceptionally good albums, I find it hard to believe I'm agreeing with Henry Rollins, but I do favor _Unknown Pleasures_ over _Closer_. Ian Curtis' vocal work and lyrics are a top notice on _Unknown Pleasures_, it's the almost perfect post-punk album, and one of the first.

I find the CD remastered version. I wish my Mom had it here in vinyl, but this what we have. What is that quote Huck gave me, 'We'll start the war from here.'

As the sounds of the opening of _Disorder_ come through the speakers, I return to the kitchen. I can still hear the sisters talking.

"This place is so Aunt Peyton," Trin said.

"I know," Izzy replied.

"Wasn't it always your dream to be the lady of one of these townhouses?" Trin asked.

"Maybe when I was twelve," Izzy said.

"Iz, seriously why did you come for me? I would have survived, I'd show up at Fallon's place in time for school and all would be fine. I was already looking into doctors and hospitals," Trin said.

I heard Izzy sigh, "When I was pregnant with Adam, I felt so alone, yes I had you, Fallon, and Mom, but it just felt strange going to high school, my belly growing because I was pregnant," she said.

"Wasn't Keith there?" Trin asked.

"Yes, and no, it was very touch and go for a while," Izzy said.

"So why did you come?" Trin asked.

"I didn't want you to be alone," Izzy said.

"So, you came," Trin stated.

"With mixed feelings, I also understood you're an adult and needed to figure things out," Izzy said. I'm hearing them talk over the sounds of a _New Dawn Fades_.

Dinner is almost done, I stick my head out the door. "Izzy!" I call.

"Yes," Izzy called back.

"Can you set the table?" I asked.

"Sure, be there in a minute," Izzy said.

I returned to the kitchen to check on what we're eating. I hear the vocals of Ian Curtis and wondered what was going on with him. What was the thing that ultimately triggered him to end it all? He had a gift to touch people with his lyrics and voice. Maybe its as I was told when I asked about another artist that died young, the brightest candles burn out the fastest.

Izzy collects the plates and flatware and brings them into the dining room. Dinner is about done, and I look out as Trin follows Izzy into the dining room. The song now playing is _She's lost control._ I'm not sure which of the Adams sisters best fit Ian's lyrics 'She's lost control again.'

Izzy comes back into the kitchen and pours drinks and looks at me. "Trin helped set the table," she said.

"That's nice," I said.

"It's weird, she never helps set the table," Izzy said.

I shrugged, "Maybe she's growing up," I replied.

"Maybe," Izzy said, "I'll be back to help with the food."

"Thanks," I said.

I carried the first dish out to the dining room and find Trin sitting in the chair that Ellie would occupy. She smiled at me and I returned it. I place the food I brought out on the three plates and returned to the kitchen, passing Izzy carry the second dish. Izzy and I exchanged smiles.

I grabbed the final one and carried it out and served it. This time like Izzy leaving the dish in the center of the table. We take our seats and look at each other. After a minute we start to eat, with the silence of no one talking, and the sounds of _Wildness_ playing in the background.

"So, Keith," Trin said, finally breaking the silence, "how did you react when Izzy told you she was pregnant?"

How do you answer such a question? "Honestly Trin, I was freaked out," I said.

Izzy nodded, "And we didn't talk for like three days. I was still in Europe backpacking with Chase," she said.

"I was at basketball camp," I said.

Trin nodded, "The last time I talked with Brian he wanted me to live with him and Gabi, and raised our children together," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes actually," Trin said.

"A little Devonshire-esque?" Izzy asked.

Both Trin and I looked at Izzy in confusion. She finally got it and sighed, "The movie with Keira Knightly, The Duchess," Izzy said.

"Oh!" Trin said.

"Never saw it," I said.

"Good movie you should watch it," Izzy said.

Trin nodded, "Okay, there's probably be a time when I can watch it," she said and turned to me, "Keith, what are we listening to?"

"Joy Division, Unknown Pleasures," I said.

"Never heard of them," Trin said.

"They were a very short-lived band, only two albums, they're from England," I said.

"Why so short lived?" Trin asked.

"The lead singer committed suicide just before their first US Tour," I said.

"Oh, depressing," Trin said, "But good music."

Izzy nodded, "Yes very good," she said, "The Flame that burns twice as bright, burns half as long."

I nodded, "Very true," I said.

"Yeah," Trin said, "Who said that?"

"Lao Tzu," Izzy replied.

"I never knew that," I said.

"Me either," Trin said.

After finishing up and cleaning the kitchen. I was loading the dishwasher when Izzy came in and looked at me.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Izzy asked.

"Well, I figure Trin and I will get her car, we pack tonight, and secure the house, and just leave," I said.

"You know it will take twice as long since Trin doesn't drive too well," Izzy said, "It would just be you and me driving."

I chuckled, "I remember a girl that had trouble driving when she first moved down south," I said.

"I got better," Izzy said.

"Yes, you did," I said as I started to run the dishwasher, "Could you unload the dishwasher and pack the food in the morning?"

Izzy nodded, "Sure," she said.

I smiled, "Thanks," I said and yawned, "We're not going to have to worry about Trin escaping tonight."

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"I took the deadbolt key out of the lock," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Smart," she said. She followed me out to the sound system as I took the CDs out and packed them away. Turning off the sound system.

"It's going to be an early day tomorrow," I said.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, it is," she said.

We settled down for the night. Izzy went up to the master bedroom to start packing. I walked around the house making sure everything was in place. Trin took my old room. I stopped by and looked in on her.

"We'll be leaving early in the morning to get your car," I said.

Trin nodded, "Thanks," she said, as I was about to leave, "Keith," she said.

I stopped and looked back at her, "Yes?"

"Do you agree with what Brian wants or believes?" Trin asked.

I shook my head, "No, I don't even know what he babbles about half the time," I said.

"How did you become so grounded?" Trin asked.

"Adam," I said, without a thought.

"Do you think," she started and then paused, "Do you think Brian will change when the babies come?"

I shook my head, "Honestly Trin, I don't know, but Brian is down a pretty dark path," I said.

Trin nodded, "Keith, are you going to the NBA?" she asked.

"Probably not," I said.

"So, could you act like an uncle to my baby?" Trin asked.

Keith nodded, "If all goes right, I will be the baby's uncle," I said, "I will be a good uncle to your child."

"Thank you," Trin said.

"You're welcome," I said and walked away. Going up to the master bedroom I made sure everything I had borrowed from my dad was washed and hung back up. I selected what to wear for tomorrow and packed the rest. I changed into basketball shorts and climbed into bed with Izzy. I cuddled up next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"How is Trin doing?" Izzy asked.

"Scared and ready to head home," I said, and kissed her neck.

"So, we're heading home tomorrow," Izzy stated, she knew this, but I know she said it to reassure herself. I knew, after today that Isabella Davis was dead, and Isabella Adams was done with New York City.

"Yes," I said.

She sighed, "Can't wait," she said.

"Trin wants me to act like an uncle for her baby," I said.

Izzy ground against me, "You'll be a good uncle," she said, and we went to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

**Day 9**

**Heading Home**

_Rose Macaulay wrote about sisters, "We know one another's faults, virtues, catastrophes, mortifications, triumphs, rivalries, desires, and how long we can each hang by our hands to a bar. We have been banded together under pack codes and tribal laws." It is like how I am with my sisters; it is as if she was commenting on us. I am glad that Izzy came and got me, but I still wish I had more time alone._

_Excerpts from the Diary of_

_Trinity "Trin" Adams_

* * *

Chapter 43: The Road Home

I woke up as Keith was leaving the room. He had planned to get Trin's car early so we can start the ten to twelve-hour drive down south, back to North Carolina. Last night we had all our stuff packed and downstairs in the parlor, waiting for Keith and Trin to return with her car. I changed the sheets on both the master bedroom and the room Trin stand in's beds and started them in the washer downstairs. It would be a while for Keith and Trin to return, so I had time.

Slowly I walked around made sure we didn't leave anything behind. Running my hand over the freshly made bed, which I shared with Keith for the last two nights. That's something I know I'll miss in the coming days, weeks, and months.

Stretching, I walked down to the parlor. I could still smell Keith's scent from us sleeping together. Smiling, I sat down in the parlor waiting. Honestly, I couldn't wait to head back to North Carolina. One thing I did learn with my recent time in New York City, as I'm not a New York person anymore.

I pulled out my smartphone and pressed the speed dial for Fallon. I waited for it to ring and finally, it picked up.

"You have reached Fallon Stafford, please leave a message at the tone," I got her voicemail. Either she didn't want to talk to me, she was still asleep, or she didn't hear the phone. I don't know how I feel about this, better leave a message.

"Fal, Izzy, we found Trin. Keith and Trin are getting her car and we're heading back this morning. She was staying in a building, that my Mom owned, and where she raised Chase and me when we were babies. Any questions please call," I said.

"Your message has been recorded if you are satisfied with your message you may hang up, if not please press…" The computer voice said as I hung up.

I looked at my phone. One other call I must make. After a deep sigh, and a few deep breathes I pressed the speed dial for My Mom. The phone rang and after the first ring my Mom picked up.

"Do you have news, Izzy?" My Mom asked.

"No, hi Izzy, how are you and Keith? How is New York?" I asked.

"Isabella, stop being a wise ass," My Mom said, "Any word on your sister?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mom, we found her," I said, dryly.

"Well, are you heading home?" My Mom asked.

"Yes, we are, Keith and Trin are getting her car now, we'll be heading home this morning as soon as we pack up," I said.

"How are you heading home?" My Mom asked.

"Probably I95 all the way, since it will be just Keith and myself driving," I said.

"Trin can drive as well," My Mom said.

"Well, Keith and I don't know any other way, and well I don't entirely trust Trin right now," I

"I get that, have a good trip and be safe," My Mom said.

"We will," I said, and hung up the phone. I took one more look around the first floor of the brownstone and wondered was the reality the same as the dream.

My phone buzzed, and I checked it, and it was Keith saying they were on the way. So, I checked over my stuff and looked around the brownstone, and I knew that eventually, this was how I want my house to look and feel.

Keith and Trin showed up, and we loaded our bags, and the remaining food we had into the trunk of the car. Soon I was behind the wheel, and we headed west on West 47th Street and turned south on 11th Avenue, seven blocks later we merged into the traffic flow for the Lincoln Tunnel. Once in New Jersey we stayed on the road and headed for the Jersey Turnpike, and all destinations south.

I investigated the review mirror and saw Trin sleeping in the back seat. Good, hopefully, we'll have a peaceful trip all the way to North Carolina. Keith was looking out the window watching the state of New Jersey pass.

"I enjoyed these two weeks together," Keith said.

"It wasn't two weeks," I said, "Wish it was though."

Keith nodded, slightly, "It's all ending," he said.

I sighed, "I know, soon everyone will be gone, except for the mortals among the group," I replied.

"Wish, I didn't have to leave," he said.

"Me too," I said.

He got quiet again and turned back towards the window. I knew something was on his mind. Keith wasn't dumb; he just took his time, he stops jumping at things, and become incredibly thoughtful. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"Just lost in thought," he said.

"What thoughts would those be?" I asked.

He sighed, "Us," he stated.

"Us? What about us?" I asked.

"I don't want to lose you again, like what happened freshman year, and …" he said and started to trail off.

"And what?" I asked.

"Did we rush into things?" he asked, back.

"It wasn't the first time we slept together," I said.

"It was the first time since Adam died," Keith said.

I nodded, "We weren't in a good place, back then," I said.

"We're still working through it," Keith said.

I sighed, "I know," I said, "I'm trying the brave face thing again, but yeah, I've only actually started to mourn."

"Yeah, it been a tough process for me," Keith stated.

"But we'll have each other for support," I said.

"Until I go back to college," Keith said.

"As you said we have electronic devices to keep in contact," I said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, but did we go too quickly?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But it felt right."

"It did," Keith said, looking at the road that laid out before us to the south.

"So, what did you think about New York City, the rumors are the Knicks are interested in you after next season," I said.

"New York City is an okay place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there," Keith said.

"There are other cities and other teams, I can see you wearing the Bulls red for example," I said, "They had a good history with players from UNC."

Keith chuckled, "Not thinking Chicago, either," he said.

"Then where would like to play in the NBA?" I asked.

"Nowhere," Keith said.

"What?" I asked.

"I've made my mind up, unless something changes after this season, I'm done with basketball running my life," Keith said.

It was a pregnant silence that filled the car. Keith was looking south, and I just wanted to keep this car from crashing. I never thought I'd be behind the wheel of this car, again. My Mom bought me this very car when we first moved to North Carolina. The intent was for Chase to have her own car, and she did what she wanted, and I would have to drive Trin around. Also, Chase was leaving for college after a year. When I went to college, I got a new car, and this one went to Trin.

"Did we do the right thing getting Trin?" Keith asked, breaking the silence.

I remained silent for a few minutes and thought about it. "Depends on who you ask," I replied.

"For Aunt Brooke, it's yes," Keith said, "That much I know."

"There is a but in there," I replied.

"I'm not sure if it's right for Trin," Keith said.

I nodded, "I can see your position," I replied.

Keith investigated the back seat and studied Trin sleeping. "I think she needed to be away from Brian," Keith said.

"I can't say I disagree with you," I said.

Keith sighed, "I think Brian is beyond saving," he said.

"That's harsh," I replied, I replied shocked. Scotts rarely spoke openly outside the family about their displeasure with other Scotts, it was their own version of Omerta. What was also shocking was Keith wasn't much of a fatalist.

"It might be true," he said.

I glanced down at the dash and didn't like the fuel state. Checking the street signs, I knew we had a service area soon.

"We need to get gas," I said.

"I think we still have money," Keith said.

"We should," I said, as we pulled into the rest stop.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: We Fly for Ourselves

The Garden State that is what the sign said. I don't think it's much of a garden. More like the swamp, cargo containers, and fuel tank state. Traffic sucks, and well this fantasy that I was living will end once we get back to North Carolina. I was able to get a lot of thinking done, and I know which direction I want to go.

"I enjoyed these two weeks together," I said, mournfully.

"It wasn't two weeks, wish it was though," she said.

Mine moved my chin just so slightly, "It's all ending," I said, in a low, slow voice.

"I know, soon everyone will be gone, except for the mortals among the group," Izzy said, disappointed.

"Wish, I didn't have to leave," I said, truthfully.

"Me too," she agreed.

I turned back to the window. It gave me time to reflect upon our mission; find and bring back to Tree Hill, Trinity Adams. We completed this task, very easily. Trin didn't put up a fight; it was as if she knew we would come for her. But my mind kept questioning the morality of this mission.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Izzy asked.

"Just lost in thought," I said, pensively.

"What thoughts would those be?" Izzy asked.

"Us," I said, with a sigh hiding some of the truth.

"Us? What about us?" Izzy asked, probing.

"I don't want to lose you again," I said, "Like what happened freshman year, and …" I trailed off to avoid digging myself into a hole.

"And what?" Izzy asked.

"Did we rush into things?" I asked, which is a legitimate concern for me.

"It wasn't the first time we slept together," Izzy said, which was true.

"It was the first time since Adam died," I said, which was true, we had pulled away from each other after Adam died and pulled our relationship apart.

"We weren't in a good place, back then," Izzy said, deflecting a bit.

"We're still working through it," I said, stating the truth.

"I know," Izzy said, dropping the confident air, "I'm trying the brave face thing again, but yeah, I've only actually started to mourn."

I looked out the window, "Yeah, it been a tough process for me," I stated.

"But we'll have each other for support," Izzy said, hopefully.

"Until I go back to college," I stated, a bit of cold truth.

"As you said we have electronic devices to keep in contact," Izzy said, trying to keep hope alive.

"Yeah," I nodded, "but did we go too quickly?"

"I don't know," she said, "But it felt right."

"It did," I agreed and turned to look at the road open in front of us. There was a long silence that came over the car. She just focused on the road, and I kept looking down the road. Silence is sometimes a good thing; it allows you to regroup and get everything set straight.

"So, what did you think about New York City, the rumors are the Knicks are interested in you after next season," Izzy said. I think mostly out of boredom, and the fact neither of us seemed to like the radio stations we could get on Trin's radio.

"New York City is an okay place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there," I said, speaking the truth. Also, if Izzy and I were to build a life together, after yesterday, I knew it wouldn't be in New York. I lived with My Mom's mental health issues and even found her in the bath tube with slit wrists. There was no way I was going to put Izzy through that. No, New York City was a wonderful place to visit, but it's not a place for me to live.

"There are other cities and other teams, I can see you wearing the Bulls red for example," Izzy said, trying to find out what and where I was thinking, "They had a good history with players from UNC."

I chuckled, "Not thinking Chicago, either," I said.

"Then where would like to play in the NBA?" Izzy asked, more puzzled than anything now.

"Nowhere," I said. My Mom told me to think about my future, and in the quiet moments between looking for Trin, I did. One thing I learned was my heart for playing basketball on such an elevated level, where basketball was my life, it's leaving me. I'm going to empty the tank this season and build a life with Izzy and help my Mom build her record label.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"I've made my mind up, unless something changes after this season, I'm done with basketball running my life," I said, in a cool and confident manner. The car became silent afterward, as I had just ordered the nuclear bombing of Japan.

My mind wouldn't rest though. It kept going back to our mission, why was it so important we get an almost nineteen-year-old home. Was Aunt Brooke being controlling? Was it even worth us to discuss?

"Did we do the right thing getting Trin?" I asked, unable to hold it in anymore.

Izzy was silent. I could plainly see she was framing her answer. Finally, she spoke, "Depends on who you ask."

"For Aunt Brooke, it's yes, that much I know," I replied.

"There is a but in there," Izzy replied.

"I'm not sure if it's right for Trin," I said.

I nodded, "I can see your position," Izzy replied.

I turned to look in the back seat and see Trin sleeping on the seat. Trin looks innocent. She wasn't innocent. She looked it and my Cousin Brian well, he completely screwed her over and messed up her life. Brian, once a sweet, studious young boy has seemed to become the worst version of everything he is. It's as if his soul sucked out of him. What was his obsession with the Marriage of Heaven and Hell?

"I think she needed to be away from Brian," I said, finally saying, and speaking my mind.

"I can't say I disagree with you," Izzy said, nodding in agreement.

"I think Brian is beyond saving," I stated.

"That's harsh!" Izzy said, shocked. Scott's rarely broke with the family in public.

"It might be true," I said, defeated.

Izzy didn't know what to say. Her head was on a swivel. Finally, she glanced over in my direction.

"We need to get gas," she said.

"I think we still have money," I said, taken back.

"We should," she said as we pulled into a rest stop.

What I found out is that in New Jersey the pumps are full service, at least on the turnpike. Izzy told the pump operator what she needs.

I looked at her and smiled, "I'm going to get some coffee," I said, "Want any?".

"Okay, sure," she said.

I got out of the car and headed over to the building. Of course, there was a Starbuck's in the rest area. Maybe I should teach them how to make a good cup of coffee.

Looking, around they were sadly the best bet. I got two coffees with little difficulty and a lot of money, and a few muffins. I walked out to the building and found where Izzy moved the car after filling the tank. She met me outside the car, and I handed her, her coffee.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, I got muffins," I said.

She smiled and investigated the bag. Suddenly her face lit up, and she squealed. The next moment a muffin was out of the bag. She held it up.

"Oh my God! Keith, these are my favorite," she said, "You know how to make a woman feel special."

I smiled, slyly, "You make me a better me," I said.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, with the muffin still in her hand.

"This is perfect," she said.

"I know," I said, and we kissed.

~FIN~

**Author's Notes**

This is some what of a tradition, but these will be short. Basically, this came about when I showed a friend of mine Part 16 (Somewhere I belong) of Bless the Broken Road. They liked the story but made some suggestions to improve it. What happened was over the course of two revisions I expanded the story to the possibly narrative maximum I could possibly. Chapters were split and some things were re-orientated. New York City, especially Lower Manhattan is very dense with history and in doing research I found several fun things that worked for this story. It is true that houses nearly next to each other were homes to Emma Lazarus, who wrote the New Colossus, or the poem on the Statue of Liberty, and Mark Twain. The house Mark Twain lived in is actually called the House of Death. All those locations are with in walking distance. Including Electric Lady Land Studios, which was at one time owned by Jimi Hendricks.

A shape eyed reader would also catch some of "Easter Eggs" I've put in there as well. But this was a labor of love I did under the encouragement of a good friend, and I decided to share it.


End file.
